Moving Targets
by noscruples
Summary: AU - Sonny is off his meds and is trying to kill Jason. He ends up on Liz's doorstep who lives a few hours away Will all roads lead to love or will family drama and business get in the way?
1. Chapter 1 – On the Run

**Moving Targets**

AU - Sonny is off his meds and is trying to kill Jason. He ends up on Liz's doorstep who lives a few hours away. Will all roads lead to love or will family drama get in the way?

A/N –Hope you like the new fic. Please review.

Chapter 1 – On the Run

The sounds were deafening as bullets flew through the air. Jason ducked and went into full enforcer mode. He listened and moved towards the scuffling sounds and fired a shot, taking another man down. He ducked behind some crates and then peeked over top as he fired bullet after bullet and his rounds were spent. As he reloaded, someone stepped in front of him and fired a shot. He grimaced as the bullet seared through his body and quickly snapped the new cartridge into place and fired, killing the man on the spot. For a moment, he was shocked as he realized the identity of the man who had just tried to kill him and the implication that it held. But, he shook it off knowing that he had to get out of there right away.

Everything suddenly grew quiet and Jason waited a few minutes until he knew it was safe to get up. He struggled to get up as the pain almost took his breath away. He made his way back to his SUV as fast as he could. Grabbing a rag out of the glove compartment, he pressed it against the wound in his side. He put on his seatbelt and drove for as long as he could. Eventually, he felt himself starting to drift and he pulled off to the side of the road and parked. He put his head back and fell asleep. His shivering woke him up and he started the car and drove on. Jason knew he needed help fast. He pulled into the driveway of the first house he came to. It had started to storm outside and he got his seatbelt off and picked up his gun. He eased his way out of the car and fell up against it trying to catch his breath. The rain pelted his body as he stumbled to the front door and leaned against the frame.

Liz had fallen asleep watching a horror movie. She heard a thumping sound against the door and jumped up. The screen door opened and she ran to the door and grabbed her shotgun.

Jason tried the door handle and it was locked. "Damn." He said before resting against the frame again.

Liz quietly unlocked the door and then jerked it opened in one swift movement and held the gun up to Jason's head. "Don't fucking move or I'll blow your head off." Liz stared at him as he looked up with her with the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen.

"Help me." He gasped out as his gun dropped to the floor and he started to fall forward.

Liz put the shotgun down and caught him. She helped him over to the couch and sat him down. "You're soaked." She said before running back to the front door. She grabbed the gun and then locked the door and placed it on the counter. Liz ran and got some towels and then got Jason out of his coat.

"I'm shot." He said hoarsely.

Liz went and grabbed her first aid kit and then laid some towels on the couch. She removed his boots and then opened his shirt.

Jason watched her as she undid each button. She was beautiful.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Jason."

"I'm Elizabeth."

He grimaced as she took the towel away. Liz gasped. She felt behind him for an exit wound and found it.

"It went clean through."

She cleaned up the exit wound first and bandaged it. "You think you can stand up for a second?"

He nodded as he groaned and with her help stood up. As he leaned on her, she started to undo his belt buckle.

"What are you doing?"

"Your jeans are wet. They need to come off."

She finished getting them off and Jason, now clad only in his boxer shorts, sat back down. Even though she was focused on what she was doing, the beauty of his body didn't escape her.

"Lay down." She commanded as she watched Jason do what he was told.

She waited for him to settle and cleaned out the entrance wound. She bandaged it up and then ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle out of the cabinet.

"I need you to take this."

"No pain pills." Jason said frowning.

"It's not, it's an antibiotic."

"Why do you have that lying around?" Jason asked curiously.

Liz smiled. "I'm a resident at the hospital. You never know when you're going to get sick. I don't have a lot of supplies here, but tomorrow I have the day off and I'll stop at the hospital and get some. If I go there now, it will look suspicious."

Jason nodded. He watched her cover him up. "Why are you helping me?"

She studied him for a moment. "I don't know. But, please don't give me a reason not to."

"I won't. Thank you."

"Now, get some rest." She said softly.

Liz grabbed his pants and threw them into the washer. She noted the size of his shirt and his jeans on a pad and then went and changed her pajamas since they had Jason's blood on them. When she came back downstairs, he was asleep. Going into the kitchen, she picked up his wallet and looked at his I.D. "Jason Morgan." She said out loud. Liz put it down and went into the living room and turned on her laptop and googled him. As she read the various articles about Jason, she sometimes gasped in disbelief and looked over at him. He pretty much looked the same as the pictures, but his hair was much longer now. She continued to read and then she was a little scared. What the hell was he doing in her town and she wondered who was after him? She heard him stir and she got up and went over to him. She felt his forehead, he had a little fever. Liz went into the kitchen and poured a small class of orange juice. She crumbled up a pain pill and some aspirin into it and then walked over to the couch.

"Jason, wake up." She said shaking him. He finally looked up at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I need you to drink this."

He frowned at her but drank the glass and settle back down. She ran a cold washcloth over his face.

"Feels good." He breathed out.

She smirked and ran it over his chiseled chest and then rinsed out the washcloth and did it again. Grabbing a sheet, she put it over him as he fell back asleep. He didn't seem like a cold blooded killer, she thought to herself. She picked up his gun and flicked on the safety and then put into a drawer in the kitchen.

Liz went back to the computer and shut it down and then grabbed a blanket and pillow from her bedroom. She climbed onto the loveseat and got comfortable. Taking one more look at Jason, she then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason woke up and stumbled around until he found the bathroom. He felt like a mac truck had hit him and was kind of loopy. He remembered the juice she had given him and realized she probably had drugged him and that is why his head was so fuzzy. She had left a washcloth for him and a toothbrush so he cleaned up a bit and then went back to the sofa and covered up. Liz had already changed his front bandage before she left. He jumped when she came barreling through the front door several minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2 – Getting to know You

A/N – Thanks for the reviews favorites, and interest! Your questions will be answered along the way (Liz 26 and Jason 30). Okay, let me clarify because some of you missed some of the dialogue. Liz was never in Port Charles. She lives 2 hours away from there (fictitious town). There is no Cam or GH past re: children or loves. Anyone working with her at MLK hospital never was in Port Charles either.

**Guest - **re: Porn Hair – I honestly was just about to drink from a glass, that would have been messy. Too funny! I think he's hot as hell around the time of Em's funeral. That long hair does for me!

Chapter 2 – Getting to know You

"Well good morning." Liz said smiling.

Jason watched her walk into the kitchen. She took off her coat and she had jeans on and an off the shoulder sweater with boats. He admired her beauty as she walked over to him and handed him another glass of juice.

"It's not drugged this time, is it?" He said smirking.

"No." She said smiling. "Sorry about that. But you were coming down with a fever and I needed you to rest." She felt his forehead quickly. "Feels much better."

Jason nodded.

"I'll be right back. Are you hungry?" She said moving back to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"A little." He called out. "Something already smells good. What is that?"

"It's actually homemade chicken noodle soup. It's my grandmother's recipe."

He wasn't so sure he was going to be into eating soup. But, he figured that he had no right to complain.

She came back in with a small black bag. "Okay, let's get this over with. Can you lie on your side facing into the couch?"

He moved and she took the old bandage off. She cleaned it once again and then packed it with gauze. "It really just needs to drain but given some of the other marks on your body, I would assume you already know that."

She patted his side and Jason rolled onto his back and looked at her. "You're not in any danger right now."

"You would tell me if I was?"

"Yes."

Liz studied him for a moment and then got up and moved over to the loveseat. "So, Jason Morgan, she said smirking, "who did you piss off?"

"How did you know?" He said evenly. He figured she must have looked in his wallet.

"Google."

Jason swallowed hard. "If you want me to go…."

"I never said that. Do you know who did this to you?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why?"

"Not really."

She watched him. His face never changed its expression the whole conversation. If he was surprised by her directness, he certainly never showed it.

"Who is Johnny?"

Now she had hit some kind of nerve. "What?" He said frowning. She was starting to freak him out a little.

"Your phone hasn't stopped ringing."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Did you answer it?"

"No. It's not my phone."

To her surprise, Jason smiled. "Do I amuse you Mr. Morgan?"

Jason licked his lips. "Not in the way you probably think." She was doing more than amuse him, he thought to himself.

She stared at him for a minute and decided to leave it alone. "The soup should be ready." She said getting up and going back into the kitchen.

She scooped out a bowl and then sat it on the coffee table. Jason started to move.

"No. Stay where you are." She said getting up to retrieve her pillow.

She put it under his head so he was sitting up more and then kneeled onto the floor next to him. Jason watched as she grabbed the bowl and then blew on the soup on the spoon. He opened his mouth as she put the spoon into it. It was surprisingly really good.

She smiled as he ate the rest of the soup in the bowl. Jason could have fed himself but he liked that she wanted to do it.

"Thank you, that was really good."

She smiled and stood up. "I hope so, because you're going to be eating a lot of it the next few days."

She grabbed herself some and sat down and ate. "So, is Johnny a good guy or bad guy?"

Jason sighed. "He's a good guy. I trust him with my life."

"Then why didn't you answer his call?"

"It could be traced. In fact, I'd like for you to destroy it just in case."

She nodded. "I have to run an errand. I'll make sure that is taken care of. Do you think you'll be okay here until dinner?"

Jason nodded. "Yes."

"Please don't get up Jason; except to use the bathroom. If you want to get better, I really need you to follow my directions."

"Okay." Jason was kind of surprised that she was going along with everything. Most people would have already bolted or called the cops by now.

She got some water out of the kitchen and placed it next to him. She put her phone on the coffee table as well and she wrote down her cell number and left it on the table.

"Here's the remote." She said placing it near his hand. "There are some books and magazines under the coffee table. I'll be back as soon as I can."

She grabbed her purse and walked over to kitchen drawer where she had put his gun and slipped it into her purse. Grabbing a hammer from under the sink, she picked up his cell phone and went outside. The phone started to ring again before she went to smash it. It said, 'Johnny O.' She waited until it stopped and then smashed the phone into pieces. She dropped the hammer onto the porch and got into her car and backed up. Liz hopped out and opened the garage door and drove the SUV into her garage. She didn't want to raise any suspicion. Everyone in town knew her and that she wasn't dating anyone at the time and that she had no family there. Once she got back in her car, she put the gun in the glove compartment and backed out of the driveway.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

She reached Port Charles in about an hour and forty five minutes. She parked near the docks and walked towards a diner named Kelly's. Liz went inside and ordered some coffee. She heard the door open and saw the waitresses face light up. "Johnny." She said grinning.

The man named Johnny slid into the seat next to her. "Heah Georgie."

"Where's Jason? You usually come in together."

Liz felt herself tense realizing who the man was.

"Um, he's out of town right now. He'll be back soon." The man said smiling at the girl.

He placed an order and Liz waited until the waitress went to deliver some food and she slid Jason's drivers license in between them. She heard his breathing change, but he didn't look at her. She pulled it back and then slipped him a piece of paper.

Georgie came back and handed her the coffee and she paid her. Only then did Johnny take a quick look at the woman sitting next to him. She was stunning. He guessed she was around 26ish. But he had no idea why she would know Jason.

She glanced at Johnny and smiled and walked out the door almost bumping into a blonde woman. "Sorry." She said smiling.

"That's okay." Carly said with a smile.

Liz headed back to her car and Jason.


	3. Chapter 3 – Mission Accomplished

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Here's another chapter for the day. **Virgy15 - **You'll find out who her parents are next chapter. **Hellzz-on-Earth **– It was dumb luck.

Chapter 3 – Mission Accomplished

Johnny opened the note and read it.

_Jason is hurt. He's fine. Meet me at 145 Taylor Lane in Antioch at 4:30. Come alone._

Johnny committed the note to memory and then tore it up. He finished his meal and decided to get on the road.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz opened the door to her studio and went inside. She didn't want to give Johnny her home address until she had a chance to speak with him. She knew he'd be there within an hour so she put a smock on and got out some canvas and started painting.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny knocked on the door a few times before Liz came out of her trance and ran for the door. She looked through the peephole and grabbed Jason's gun. She unlocked the door and stepped back holding it up.

Johnny pushed the door open and saw her and almost smiled. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She cocked her head to side. "I can't really say the same yet." She said moving the gun like she was pointing and his eyes saw the couch. He moved over to it and sat down.

Liz moved closer to him. "What's your last name?"

"O'brien. Who are you and where is Jason?" Johnny stared at the beautiful woman before him. She was even hotter pointing Jason's gun at him.

She thought for a moment. "How do I know that you're not the one that shot him?" She said studying him. He was very good looking and the accent was definitely a turn on. Were all mobsters hot? She thought to herself.

Johnny frowned. "Shit, he was shot?"

She kept her eyes fixed on him. "If you know him so well, how come you didn't know that?"

"I just got back in town and he was gone."

She lowered her gun. "Damn, I need to work out more." She said shaking her arm out.

Johnny smirked. "Why did you have Jason's gun?" Johnny was surprised that he'd let it out of his sight.

"Have you read about Port Charles on google? I wasn't taking any chances."

Johnny grinned. "He doesn't know you have it, does he?"

She shook her head no much to his amusement.

"Jason has a gunshot wound in the side. I treated him and I'm taking care of him at my house."

"Are you a nurse?"

"No, I'm a resident at MLK hospital."

"Nice." Johnny said impressed. "What's your name?" She was hot, could handle a gun, and she was smart. It was a trifecta.

"I'm Elizabeth but you can call me Liz if you like." He watched her pull a stool over and sit across for him.

"Just Elizabeth?"

She lifted her eyebrows. "For now."

"How did Jason get to your house?"

"He drove and ended up on my doorstep."

Johnny didn't say anything. She seemed legit but he'd have Spinelli research her anyway. She'd be easy enough to track with the information she had already given him.

"Jason doesn't know you're here with me, does he?" Johnny said smirking.

Liz made a face. "No. He said you were important and that he didn't want to use his phone in case it was being traced. It seemed like he could be in some trouble, so I drove to Port Charles and got lucky and found you."

"What if you hadn't of gotten lucky. You just don't realize how dangerous what you did was."

Elizabeth shrugged. She was surprised by the concerned look on his face. "I have a mob enforcer lying on my couch right now. I would say that is even more dangerous, wouldn't you?"

Johnny liked her. She had spunk.

"I'd love to sit and chat with you more, but I really need to go see Jason."

Liz stood up and put the safety on the gun. She put it back in her purse and took off the smock. Johnny stood up and held her coat out to her which had been lying on the couch.

She looked at him suspiciously but then allowed him to help her slip into it. Grabbing her keys, she shut the light off and they went outside.

"We'll take my car." She said quietly. Johnny followed her and she started driving home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz smirked. "Like what you see?" She had noticed him staring at her, which wasn't such a bad thing but for some reason, she almost felt like she was cheating.

Johnny grinned. "Maybe. I'm just trying to figure you out."

"Am I that difficult to size up?"

Johnny chuckled. "You're a size 2 I would guess."

She glanced over at him and saw the twinkle in his eye.

"Lucky guess." She said stopping at the light. Liz looked over at him with a wicked look. "I would say you're what, 4 inches?"

Johnny grimaced as she laughed. "That was just wrong."

She continued laughing as she pulled into her driveway. "We're here."

Johnny looked around and nodded.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat up. His back was sore and he felt so tired. It was almost five and he knew she would be home any minute so he used the bathroom again and then settled back down on the couch. He heard the door unlock and watched her come walk inside. He realized there was someone behind her and he reached for his gun which wasn't there.

She smiled. "Looking for this?" She said pulling his gun out of her purse.

He looked up at her in surprise and then shock came over his face when Johnny was visible.

"What's up boss?" He said grinning.

Jason looked at Liz and then back at Johnny. "How did you…."

"I went to Port Charles and happened to find him at Kelly's. I had him meet me at my studio."

Jason didn't even know what to say.

"I'll be back soon." She said walking back outside.

They waited until the door shut before talking.

"What the hell happened?" Johnny said quietly sitting next to him.

"I was on the docks and all hell broke loose. I thought I had shot my way out of it when someone shot me."

"Did you see who it was?"

"Yes. It was Max. He's dead."

Johnny sat back. "What the fuck."

"I know. I think Sonny is off his meds again. He's been acting really paranoid and I think he made the order."

Johnny shook his head. "He's been asking me where you were. I've been trying to avoid him."

Jason sighed. "I don't know if it's safe there for you." He knew that Sonny would never trust Johnny with any information. It was clear who Johnny's loyalty was with.

"I know, but what else can I do? I need to stay close to the situation."

"Where's Francis?"

"Italy, you want to call in reinforcements?"

Jason nodded. "We are going to have to retaliate. Sonny is out of control."

"Are you prepared for the aftermath?"

"Yes, I'm ready. Start putting things in place."

"Is she going to let you stay here?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't spoken to her about it yet. I need you to get me some cards…." Before Jason could finish, Johnny took an envelope out of his trench coat.

"Here." He said handing it to Jason. "There's a fake IDb, an SSN, and a few credit cards with the normal limit. It was the best I could do on short notice.

Jason looked at the ID, he was now Jack Burton. "That's fine."

"If she won't let you stay, than I guess I'll work on finding someplace else."

"I'll talk to her when she gets back."

"So how did you manage to end up here, with such a hottie?"

Jason smirked. "Luck I guess." Jason saw the look in Johnny's eye. "Don't even think about it O'Brien."

Johnny gave him a look. "What? I can't help it. She's gorgeous."

"She's more than that."

"Well duh. She's the whole package."

Jason wanted to punch Johnny for even looking at Liz.

Johnny saw the look on Jason's face and tried not to laugh.

"What?" Jason said clearly annoyed.

"You've got it bad already."

Jason winged a pillow at him. "Shut it O'Brien."

"Alright, I'll back off."

They continued to plan and about a half hour later, Liz came through the door.

She was carrying a few shopping bags. She placed them next to the couch and took her coat off.

"Alright, based on your sizes, I got you a few pairs of jeans, some t-shirts, underwear, socks, and pajama bottoms."

She held up the black t-shirts and Jason smiled.

"It seemed like you wore a lot of black on google images."

Johnny smirked. "You got his number."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Shut it O'Brien."

"You really should try blue sometimes. It would bring out the color of your eyes."

She completely ignored the dumbfounded look on Jason's face and Johnny's snicker and she pulled a bag out for Johnny. "Burger and fries for you." Jason was practically salivating. "I'll get some soup for you." She said looking at Jason.

Johnny laughed at the look on Jason's face and moved to the loveseat. "Don't want you getting any ideas." He muttered.

Liz heated up a bowl of soup and sat next to Jason and started to feed him. Johnny snorted and Jason flashed him a look. "I can do it." He said softly.

She smiled. "Suit yourself."


	4. ChChapter 4 – Who are You?

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **Guest – **thanks for the noticing the Jack Burton tie in lol ilovedana53 – It's definitely all about Liason **Just a Fan ** - lol love truck **Silvermaj **– I totally was torn whether or not to sacrifice Max but his blind loyalty did him in.

In one of my other fics I was supposed to post a song that I sang but I'm still not happy with it. But, I posted this one yesterday. Feel no pressure to listen J post this into YouTube search **4xErRVn13LI**

Chapter 4 – Who are You?

Jason watched her get up and get herself a bowl of soup. They all ate in silence and then Johnny stood up. "One more thing, here's two secure phones." He said pulling them out of his pocket and handing one to Jason and the other to Liz. "I got a new one too just in case." I programmed everyone's number in there.

Liz fingered the phone and then slipped it into her purse.

"You going?"

"Yeah, I better get back before someone reports something to Sonny. I'll call Francis and see if he can take a red eye."

"Thanks Johnny."

"No problem boss. I'll see you soon."

Liz started to grab her coat.

"It's okay, I'll take Jason's car. It will make everyone think that he's still around." Johnny left his keys on the counter and then followed Liz through the kitchen. She opened the garage door for him and watched him back out of the driveway and then closed it.

She walked back into the living room and sat down.

"We need to talk." Jason said seriously. He was a bit worried about how she took his gun and went to Port Charles on his behalf. She was a conundrum to him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz thought that he was going to yell at her. He was so damn handsome that it was hard for her to look away when his eyes met hers. He was so different than Johnny who she had to admit was a lot of fun. Jason had this dark twisty thing about him that almost made her shudder.

"I do need a place to stay, but I don't want to put you in any danger." Jason really appreciated Liz's hospitality, but he really didn't want her to get hurt.

"I know how to handle myself Jason."

"And how is it that you do?" He asked. She was getting more interesting every minute.

"You don't really want to know all of my secrets at once do you?" She said with a slight smile.

"Humor me."

"My father and mother are WSB agents. When I was younger, I ended up on a few adventures with them. When I was old enough, they made sure I had hand to hand combat training and that I knew how to handle a gun. For a while, I thought that maybe I would follow in their footsteps and I had some additional training. It's been a long time since I've had to use a gun. But, I've been kidnapped twice and managed to survive." She said nonchalantly.

Jason frowned. He wasn't happy about the parent news or that someone had tried to harm her.

She took his frown to mean that he was nervous about her parent's occupation. "Don't worry. I rarely ever see them."

"What are their names?" Port Charles had quite a few people who had been in the agency.

"Robert and Anna, why?"

Jason cringed. She was a Scorpio. He could almost hear the universe laughing at him.

"You know who they are don't you?" The look on his face was priceless.

He nodded.

"And they know who you are right?"

He nodded again.

"Great. If they do show up, I'll never hear the end of it."

Jason smirked. "Let's hope they don't."

Her parents were the least of her worries right now. "My answer is yes."

"So, you are going to let me stay here?"

"Yes. When you're strong enough to get up and down the stairs, you can sleep in the guest room."

"I need you to be really sure about this Elizabeth."

"I'm sure Jason. My life has been a total bore for years now. I've gone to med school with honors. I work 16 hour shifts and then I come home and crash. I have no social life and there is no time for dating let alone sex. You are the first unpredictable thing that has happened to me since I moved here. So, yes, I'm sure. Besides, I have no illusions about what you do for a living."

"This isn't a game Liz. This is life or death."

She noted the seriousness of his tone. "I know." She said softly. "But I want to help you. And from where I'm sitting, you could use it."

Jason sighed. The truth is that he really didn't want to go. "If we go out in public, you have to call me Jack." He said handing her the ID.

"I can do that."

"And how do we know each other?" Jason said thinking out loud.

"What?"

"Someone is going to ask. So, what are we going to tell them?"

Liz thought for a moment. There was no way anyone would believe that Jason was a bff. She studied his look. His hair was long with blonde highlights. It fell into his eyes sometimes and it would almost make her melt. "I guess you're my new boyfriend."

Jason raised his eyebrows. "I was thinking more along the lines of cousins."

Liz laughed. "Jason, I can tell you right now, cousins don't look at each other the way we sometimes do." She watched him almost blush and she smirked.

Jason swallowed. Her forwardness surprised him. "Fine."

"You're a model in New York. I did my internship there, so that will fit."

"Model? I hate getting my picture taken." Jason said clearly disgusted. Plus, it reminded him of Brenda.

Liz smirked. "Too bad. It will explain why you don't have a regular day job and whether you realize it or not, you look the part."

"Fine."

"Good, then it's settled." She pulled off her boots and turned on the television.

Jason's cell phone rang. "Yeah" He listened for a minute and said, "Hold on, Liz." He said holding the phone out.

Liz frowned and took it.

"You missed me already?"

Johnny chuckled. "Listen, how would you feel if you had one more boarder?"

"You?" She said rolling her eyes.

"No. Spinelli."

"What the hell is a Spinelli?"

Jason chuckled at the look on her face.

"A type of pasta." He said sarcastically.

"Smart ass."

Johnny grinned. "He's a computer geek."

Jason watched her closely.

Liz sighed and looked over at Jason. "I guess so."

"Thanks." Johnny said.

Liz handed Jason the phone back and went and prepared her last guest bedroom. She had to work a double shift so she wouldn't have time the next day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Spinelli drove up to Liz's house in Johnny's car. Johnny had given him his spare keys and then had another guard take him to the car. Liz had left the garage opened and he pulled in. He opened the kitchen door and lugged a few bags inside before he closed the garage door. He walked inside further and looked around. It was very homey. He liked it. Jason came out of the bathroom walking very slowly.

"Stone Cold." Spinelli said smiling. "You are a sight for sore eyes."

"Hey Spinelli." He said moving back to the couch.

They chatted and Jason told him where to put his bags. Spinelli busied himself unpacking and then went back downstairs.

"I brought a bag of your clothes as well."

"Good."

Spinelli had come a long way since Jason had met him. His speech had calmed down and Jason relied on him almost as much as Johnny. He was like family to him and he wanted him with him so he knew that he was safe.

"Where is Elizabeth?"

"She's at the hospital working. She'll probably be home late."

"I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"She's nice." Jason said smiling.

His smile was not lost on Spinelli. "So, I heard that you will be going by Jack. I chose Liam Smith."

Jason nodded. "Listen, since we'll be seen in public. Liz and I are going to say we're dating. "

"That sounds reasonable. But who am I then?"

"You're my assistant."

Spinelli could feel Jason's mood change. "And what is it that you do exactly?"

Jason cleared his throat and sighed. "I'm a model."

Spinelli fell out laughing as Jason glared at him.

"Are you done?" Jason said as Spinelli wiped away his tears.

"I'm sorry. I have heard Stone Cold referred to as a Greek god by members of the female persuasions before. I mean you could pass for a model. But, you hate getting your picture taken and hate a lot of attention."

"I know." He said defeated.

Spinelli shook it off. "It's okay. We'll work with it."

Jason wasn't sure how he was going to pull off this model thing. He thought about his time with Brenda and the thought of modeling made him squeamish. He never understood how she did it.


	5. Chapter 5 – New Arrivals

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **Just for Fun** – I never thought about a Robin comparison. I like Liz when she's direct. When she was younger she was better at that and there were times in between when she was (before the writing destroyed her). Also, I think of her how she was in Jake's when she was flirting with Nikolas. She was sexy, fun, and direct. I could even throw in her Patrick banter as well. I always loved that. So, I wanted to focus more on her fun side in this one.

Ok, I don't know if I'm including Robin, but if I do she will not be a Scorpio. I'm not a Robin fan but I do include her in several fics since she was friends with Liz.

Glad you guys like the parent twist.

**Chapter 5 – New Arrivals**

Liz sighed as she reviewed the chart. It was a slow day and all she could think of was Jason and his dreamy eyes. Sometimes he looked at her so intensely that she half expected all her clothes just to come off. She shuddered at the thought.

"Earth to Liz." Ellie said. "What are you thinking about?"

Liz blushed. "Oh, I reconnected with an old boyfriend from New York."

Ellie grinned. "Really, do tell."

"He's pretty hot. He's a model."

Ellie's eyes grew big. "You will have to have him stop by."

Liz grinned. "I will."

"What's his name?"

"Jack Burton."

"Nice. I'll have to google him later."

Liz gulped and tried to smile. I don't think there are any pictures of him online, but I'll have him stop by the hospital at some point.

"Cool." She said walking away.

Liz took a deep breath and got back to work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason pulled on the jeans and grimaced as he buttoned them. Spinelli had helped him wash his hair and dry it (something he never wanted to do again). He only had a few more days before he could take a shower and he couldn't wait.

Johnny called and let him know that within an hour warehouse 52 would be gone. The first strike back would be made and he knew doing that was kind of like poking a bear. With Jason out of town, it would lower the fatalities. He could easily kill Sonny. But first, Jason wanted to take out all of the warehouses with illegal activity. He didn't want to be tempted. Because when he took over, he wanted everything to be legit. The coffee side of the business was lucrative. Sonny was going to sell the other properties to legitimate sources, he just didn't know it yet. And that would be his death warrant.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason laid on the couch waiting for Liz to walk through the door. He was tired but he didn't want to fall asleep without seeing her face. Spinelli was still sitting at the table playing video games.

Liz walked through the door in her scrubs. Spinelli was so involved in his game that he didn't see her.

"How's it going?" She said walking over to Jason.

"It's fine."

"Are your bandages okay?"

Jason let her inspect them.

"Did Spinelli do that?"

"Yes."

"Not too bad."

"I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll be right down."

She moved up the stairs and got showered and changed. As she was running back down the stairs, Spinelli stepped in front of her and they almost crashed. He grabbed her to steady her and smiled. "Radiant one, it's nice to finally meet you. I am Damian Spinelli. But for our time together, I will be known as Liam Smith."

Liz smiled. "I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz if you like."

Spinelli smiled. "Stone Cold's assessment of you did not do you justice."

Liz grinned at the nickname. "Thank you Spinelli." She said walking back towards Jason.

"I realized at work today that we have no pictures of us." She said plopping down next to him. "I mentioned you to my friends and they wanted to know what you look like. Are you game?"

Jason thought for a moment. "I guess." He really didn't like pictures but it would be an excuse to be close to her.

"Spinelli, can you take a picture of us please?"

Spinelli watched them smiling. He could already see the sparks fly between them. "Surely radiant one."

Spinelli grabbed the phone from her. "Okay, squish together more."

Jason put his arm around her.

"Say cheese."

Liz smiled and Jason just looked at Spinelli like he wanted to kill him.

"Stone cold, you must try to not look so…..intense." He said making a face that made Liz laugh. "Why don't you two look at each other?"

They turned towards each other. Jason was glad he now had an excuse to gaze into her beautiful blue eyes without trying to steal a glance. Spinelli took a few more pictures. He smiled and said, "Okay now kiss."

Jason looked over at him like he was crazy.

"You're supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend aren't you?" Spinelli said innocently.

Liz didn't said a word. Just being that close to Jason was already having an effect on her. She wanted to see what Jason would do.

Jason was still glaring at Spinelli when Liz grabbed his face. "It's just a freaking kiss." She said laying one on him. Spinelli snapped a few pictures and then Liz pulled away. His lips were softer than she thought they would be and suddenly she wished Spinelli wasn't here.

Jason was stunned. He missed the feel of her lips already and it took everything within him not to pull her back into him.

She stood up. "Thanks. When you feel up to it, you'll have to stop by while I'm working." She grabbed the phone from Spinelli.

Jason hadn't said a word but his eyes followed her around the room. She walked towards the stairs. "I'm exhausted. I'll see you two in the morning."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny walked through the door and dropped some donuts on the table. "Let's get to work."

"I say we target the island. No one else has before. It would send a big message."

Johnny smirked. "The look on his face would be priceless, but the casino is a lucrative business. Are you really sure you want to blow that to smithereens?"

Jason shrugged. "I guess you're right."

"Let's take out a few warehouses then."

There was a knock on the door. Johnny jumped up and looked through the peep hole. He threw open the door and smiled. "Francis."

Francis grinned and walked inside. "What's up you lug heads?" He said walking over to Jason and shaking his hand.

Spinelli loved Francis. He had so many great stories and he didn't seem to mind Spinelli's quirkiness.

He plopped down on the couch next to Jason. "What did you come up with so far?"

"Jason wanted to blow up the island." Johnny said smirking.

Jason glared. "Shut it O'Brien."

Francis grinned. "As much as I love explosives, I love that island more. So, what else?"

"We're going to hit warehouse 52 tomorrow night. They have a shipment rolling through and it will definitely piss Sonny off."

"I have some men who could do it easily."

"Mercs?" Johnny asked.

"Yup."

Liz came downstairs. She had her hair pulled back and she was wearing stretch pants and a tank top. Everyone looked up at her. She saw the new face and studied him while she walked over to them. He was middle aged, Italian, and handsome in a rough sort of way. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth."

Francis stood up and shook her hand. "I'm Francis. It's very nice to meet you."

Liz smiled and then turned towards Jason. "I'm going jogging. I'll be back in a bit."

He nodded.

She took her phone and put some headphones into them and then put it on the holder she had strapped to her arm. She smiled at everyone and disappeared out the door.


	6. Chapter 6 – Slippery Slope

A/N – Thanks for the reviews and follows/favorites! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying the story! Your comments do help! Sometimes, I even incorporate them in. So, feedback is important!

Chapter 6 – Slippery Slope

The men continued talking and about an hour later, and then there was a knock on the door.

Francis, Spinelli, and Johnny dashed down a hallway to hide. Jason stood up to answer it.

He opened the door and there was a man standing there holding Liz in his arms. Jason held the door open. "What the hell happened?"

The man entered the house and placed Liz down on the couch. Liz was conscious but she was clearly in pain. "I was coming around the corner and I didn't see her and she lost her footing trying to avoid my car. She fell down an embankment." The man stepped back nervously as Jason's stature clearly intimidated him. "I'm so sorry."

Liz waved him off as she grimaced. She had some scrape wounds on her left arm and some cuts. She had twisted her ankle as well. Jason didn't know where to start.

"You should be more careful." He yelled at the man.

"Jack, it's okay, he didn't mean it." She said loudly.

The man headed for the door and ran out. Jason heard the car drive away as the other men ran back into the room.

"Johnny, get the first aid kit and some peroxide. It's under the sink in the bathroom."

He nodded and ran off.

"I'm fine Jason. I'll probably just have some bruises tomorrow."

He ignored her. "You're not fine. You're hurting." He said trying to check her wounds. He could tell she was in a lot of pain and he didn't know what to do to make it better.

"Please just sit back, I don't want you to damage all of my hard work." Liz said grimacing.

Francis knelt in front of her and untied her shoe laces on her injured foot. "This is probably going to hurt a little." He said softly.

She nodded and braced herself. Francis took off the shoe as quickly and gently as he could. He heard her make one noise and could feel her tense but otherwise she sucked it up.

"It's swollen. You twisted it pretty good."

"I was running fast so my momentum was not working in my favor." Her fall was almost a blur in her mind. She was running and listening to music, and then out of the corner of her eye she saw metal and tried to step to the right, but there was a hill and she lost her balance and started to slide. The next thing she knew, some man was carrying her and placing her onto a car seat. At first, she panicked thinking he was trying to hurt her. But, he kept apologizing profusely and she started to realize he wasn't going to hurt her.

Spinelli ran and got an ice pack out of the freezer and wrapped it in a towel. Liz flinched as he lowered it onto her ankle. "Sorry Radiant one."

"It's okay Spinelli." She said with a slight smile.

Johnny handed Francis the peroxide. "Can you find some scissors?"

"There over there on the desk." Liz said pointing.

Spinelli grabbed them and handed them to Francis who cut a hole around her right knee. He grimaced as he saw the rocks. He looked up at her. "What's the best way to clean that out?"

Liz sighed. "Irrigation" She looked up at Johnny. "Can you carry me to the kitchen?"

Johnny nodded. Francis took the ice pack off and Johnny picked her up. Jason followed them.

He gently placed her on the counter and turned her so leg was over the sink.

"Spinelli, bring me the scissors." Johnny said loudly.

Spinelli handed them to him and he cut off her stretch pants from mid thigh down.

"It's a good thing I shaved." Liz said smirking at Johnny's grin.

Jason stepped behind her. "Lean on me." He said as he felt her relax into his shoulder. He snaked his arm around her waist and took her right hand into his.

Johnny had made the water lukewarm and looked up at her. "You ready?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. She knew it was going to hurt. As soon as the water hit it was all she could do to not scream. She squeezed Jason's hands and whimpered a few times.

"I think that's good." He said drying off her leg.

They turned her and cleaned out the scraps on her arms.

"Spinelli, grab a wash cloth and some soap please."

Spinelli hurried to the bathroom and then came back and handed it all to Jason. He gently washed her face and arms as Liz watched him. His touch was driving her crazy. It was actually a nice distraction as Johnny put peroxide and Neosporin on her wounds.

"You're all set."

"Sorry I interrupted your meeting."

"It's okay. You hungry?" Jason asked.

"A little."

None of them had noticed that Francis had left. He came back with some sandwiches and chips. Johnny carried her to the couch and they all sat around and ate.

Francis turned and looked at Liz. "One time, we were on a stakeout, and Jason had to pee."

Johnny started laughing and Jason groaned.

"He jumps out of the car and runs over to this tree and as he's finishing up, a little old lady comes running out of her house with an umbrella, and starts beating him with it."

Liz started laughing.

"Jason is trying to zip up his zipper and fend her off at the same time."

"What did you do?"

"I shot her." Jason deadpanned as everyone busted out laughing at the look on Liz's face.

"The angel of death made a funny, ha ha." Liz said sarcastically.

Jason rolled his eyes as Johnny almost choked on his drink.

They finished up lunch and Johnny took Liz upstairs to her bedroom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Do you want to get out of those pants?" He realized how that sounded and started laughing.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" She said smiling. "Look in the 2nd drawer from the bottom, there should be some sweats."

Johnny went and got them. "Okay, how are we going to do this?"

Liz sighed. "Let's just do it. It's just a body."

Johnny gave her a look and Liz smacked him on the arm. "You're such a pain."

"So they tell me." He stood in front of her. He lifted her into a standing position and she held on to his waist. He pulled down her stretch pants a little bit and then sat her back down on the bed. He got them the rest of the way off and then he put the sweatpants on her. He held onto them. "Grab my neck." He said as Liz lifted up and he pulled them all the way up.

He stood back. "There."

He helped her scoot back on the bed and then he took some of her pillows and propped her leg up. Johnny grabbed the blanket at the foot of the bed and laid it on top of her and then handed her the tv remote.

"Anything else Princess?"

She smirked. "No minion, be gone."

Johnny chuckled. "Seriously though, do not get out of bed without calling me."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."


	7. Chapter 7 - Emotional

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I love Johnny and Liz too. I mean not as much as Liason. But, I do like their vibe.

Chapter 7 - Emotional

Jason was about to risk injury to climb the stairs Johnny was taking so long. Spinelli was sitting at the dining room table doing some research and Francis was staring at Jason noting his interest in Liz.

"You like her don't you?"

Jason looked at him. "I'm just concerned. I don't like seeing her hurt."

Francis grinned. "Liar. It's okay to like her Jason. She seems like a nice girl. Some normalcy would be good for you."

"I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Then make sure she doesn't. Life is too short to obsess over things you can't control. My advice to you is to just be open with her about how you feel. If she knows who you are and she doesn't run screaming and vice versa, than you're good to go."

Jason thought about his words. Francis was always like a mentor to him and besides that, the man read him like a book.

Johnny came bounding down the stairs. "Alright, I got her changed and she's resting comfortably."

Jason glared at him. The idea of Johnny seeing any part of her body left him seething.

"Relax angel of death, I was completely respectful." Johnny said grinning.

Jason rolled his eyes. He really hated Johnny's grin and stupid little accent at this point. "Let's get back to work." He wanted to add, 'before I kill you', but he stopped himself.

They spent a few more hours going over their plans and Jason could tell Francis was really tired. "Why don't you go back to the hotel and get some rest."

Francis nodded. "Tell Liz I said good night."

Jason heard a movement upstairs and looked at Johnny. He took off up the steps and ran into Liz's room. She was trying to walk and Johnny had scared her and she had lost her balance.

"What the hell?" She yelled as he steadied her.

"I should be asking that. Didn't I tell you not to get up?"

"Yes but…"

"No buts Elizabeth, where were you going?"

She looked away. "To the bathroom."

Johnny made a noise and picked her up and walked her inside the bathroom. He set her down right next to the toilet. "Do what you need to do and then call me."

She nodded and watched as he shut the door. She quickly went to the bathroom and then washed her hands.

"Okay." She yelled.

Johnny opened the door and picked her up and placed her back on the bed. "I'll get you a new ice pack."

He ran downstairs.

"What happened?"

"Nothing she had to use the ladies room. She's good." He said winking at Jason. He dashed into the kitchen and swapped the ice pack and ran back upstairs.

Jason was losing his mind with jealously and he knew Johnny was being a little shit on purpose. But he just couldn't stop falling for his baiting.

Johnny came back downstairs and they continued planning until it was time for dinner. He then scrounged around in the kitchen and made some chicken alfredo. Spinelli set the table while Johnny went upstairs and got Liz.

"Oh my God, this is delicious." She said shoving some more into her mouth.

Johnny and Jason laughed at her appetite.

"What, don't women like to eat in Port Charles?"

"Not most of the ones I know." Jason said.

Liz rolled her eyes. "I enjoy food. Life is too short to be all self conscious."

Johnny grinned.

"I called into work tomorrow. I don't think my ankle could handle rounds all day."

"That's probably a good idea."

Jason and Johnny cleared the table.

"Listen, I want you to stay tonight. Is there a chair or something you can sleep in upstairs?"

Johnny nodded. "Yeah" He was surprised that Jason would even suggest it. He figured that Jason would make him drag him up the stairs so he could do it himself.

"I want you to stay up there. Spinelli will sleep through anything, so he won't hear her if she has to get up."

"Okay, but I don't think she'll go for it."

"I'm not really giving her a choice."

Johnny grinned. "I can't wait for this conversation to occur. She doesn't seem like she is good at someone making demands."

Jason smiled. "True." That was part of her personality that he really liked.

They walked back in and moved her to the living room. Liz turned on the television and they watched an action flick. He saw Liz starting to get drowsy.

"Johnny will take you upstairs if you want."

Liz yawned. "That's probably a good idea."

"Liz, I asked Johnny to stay in your room with you."

Her head jerked towards him. "What?"

"Calm down. It's just a precaution. If you have to get up in the middle of night, what are you going to do? Spinelli could sleep through an earthquake."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I can hop to the bathroom Jason."

His eyes softened. "Will you do it for me, please?" He said softly.

Johnny watched the look between the two of them. He saw Liz relax and it was all he could do not to smile. As far as Jason was concerned, he might as well stamp her with the word 'mine'. It wouldn't hurt to drive him a little crazy though, Johnny thought mischievously.

"Okay." She said turning towards Johnny. "Let's go rico suave."

Johnny laughed. He picked her up and pretended to wobble.

"Hey, watch it." Liz said holding on tighter.

"You did put away a lot at dinner." He said sarcastically.

She hit him on the arm. "Smart ass."

Jason watched them disappear upstairs and slowly got up and went to the bathroom. He would give anything to be Johnny right now.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About 2 a.m., Johnny was awakened by the sound of Liz talking in her sleep. He sat up and watched her and suddenly she bolted up into a sitting position and instantly groaned at the pain in her body.

"You okay?" He said sitting on the side of the bed.

Liz tried to get her breathing under control. "I'm fine."

"Do you have nightmares a lot?"

Liz shrugged. "I have them every once in a while."

"You want to talk about it?"

She paused and looked at him trying to decide if she should go there. "I had a dream about falling down the embankment but instead of it ending the way it did, I was back in that room." She shivered at the thought and then composed herself. She didn't want to talk about it but she could feel her emotions building up. Emotions she hadn't allowed herself to feel for a long time. "Can you take me to the bathroom please?"

Johnny got up and gently lifted her. He had no idea what might have happened to her, but he knew it wasn't good.

"You're not used to doing all this heavy lifting, are you?"

Johnny smiled. "First, you're not heavy. And second, if Jason could be up here right now he would."

Liz didn't reply. She wondered if Jason had told Johnny that she was his or if it was just understood.

Johnny put her down.

"Thank you Johnny. I really do appreciate you taking care of me."

Johnny grinned. "Jason isn't the biggest talker, so sparring with you has been fun."

Liz smiled. "Good to know."

Johnny shut the door and Liz looked into the mirror. She splashed some water on her face and sat on the edge of the tub. She hadn't allowed herself to even think of what happened over the years. It was like this dirty little secret that no one in her family spoke of. "Johnny." She called out. He opened the door and stopped. The pain on her face made him suck in his breath.

Liz saw the look in Johnny's eyes and her eyes started to tear up. He saw her start to cry and picked her up. But instead of putting her into the bed, he took her downstairs. He knew she needed Jason.

Jason had heard them and sat up. Johnny placed her on his lap and she fell into his chest crying. Jason nodded at Johnny who went back upstairs. He just held her and let her cry. Once she settled, he repositioned them and Liz snuggled into his chest. Neither said a word and soon they both fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 – Unexpected Visitor

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I would like to point out that I don't always write Liz as being raped. In my other story right now, Alliances, she wasn't raped as well as several other stories I wrote. I know it's used a lot in the fan fiction on the site, but that's because it is a part of Liz's history on the show and people try to incorporate it. But, I get your point about not wanting to see it over and over again.

So, vote time. I need to pick Liz's past boyfriend from NY who happens to live in PC currently. Can't be a mob person.

A: Dante B: Patrick C:Matt D:Brian Beck (was a cop) E:Ethan

I seriously am trapped in my house right now by a gigantor green bug outside my door. I am supposed to be a work but I am deathly afraid of bugs. Someone send Jason over with his gun to shoot it for me! I think I need a tranquilizer.

Chapter 8 – Unexpected Visitor

They woke up in the morning and Jason kissed her forehead. "You okay?"

She nodded and sat up. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Jason said. He wasn't sure what had upset her, but he knew she wasn't ready to tell him.

He watched her stand up. "You sure you can walk on it?"

She tentatively tried and grimaced. It still hurt pretty badly.

Spinelli came running down the stairs. "Good morning radiant one."

Liz smiled. "Spinelli, can you help me get to the bathroom?"

Spinelli nodded. He came over to her and to Liz's surprise, he lifted her easily. He sat her down inside the bathroom and walked out and shut the door.

Sleeping in Jason's arms was amazing and for the first time in the while, she had slept soundly. She knew she'd have to tell him everything soon. She just needed a little more time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The hit was made on Sonny's warehouse and he was pissed.

"Fuck." Sonny said throwing a glass across the room.

"I know that son of a bitch Jason did this." He said pacing back and forth. "Cody, where the hell is he?"

"Stan is working on it Sonny. He has completely disappeared."

Sonny slammed his hands on his desk. "That is completely unacceptable. Tell Stan to find Jason or I will fucking kill him." Sonny yelled.

Cody lowered his eyes and walked out of the office. Sonny was beyond out of control, and he wasn't sure that him or the organization would survive it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two days later, Johnny went back to Port Charles. Liz's ankle was a lot better, so he needed to handle some business.

He made sure that he was seen and then he went over to the docks and met with Cody.

"What's going on?"

"Sonny is losing it."

"How bad?"

"He's yelling at everyone and threatening to kill them. He's also drinking like a fish."

Johnny sighed. He'd rather just put a bullet in Sonny's head and get it over with, but Jason had other plans.

"Be careful Cody. He's very unpredictable when he gets like that."

"I know. I can handle it."

"Good. I'll be in touch."

Cody left and Johnny was heading back to his car when he heard muffled cries. He darted down an alley when he saw her.

"Kristina, what's wrong?"

He looked at her face. "Oh my God, who did this?"

"Johnny…help me. I can't go home. My mother is out of town and my dad is acting so weird. I don't want my sister to see me like this."

Johnny nodded. "Can I pick you up sweetie?" Johnny wasn't sure if she had been raped or just beaten.

She nodded and he scooped her up and put her in the car. She fell asleep about half way to Antioch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Spinelli went out with Francis and Liz and Jason were left alone.

"I saw you favoring your right leg . What's wrong?"

She looked up at him from the loveseat. "Nothing Jason, I just have a big bruise on my upper thigh."

He got up and walked over to her. "Let me see."

"Really, it's nothing."

He looked into her eyes and she moved her hands that were blocking him. She turned on her side and Jason moved the sweat pants down.

She heard him suck in his breath and then pull them back up. He touched her leg lightly and she shivered. He pulled his hand back. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." She said softly.

"That's pretty bad."

"It will just take time to heal."

He rubbed her hand as he nodded. "I'm going to go take a shower." Jason was happy that he finally could take one and stood under the water for a long time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

He had just gone back into the living room when Johnny burst through the door.

"What the hell Johnny?" He said watching him sit Kristina on the couch.

Liz got up and got the first aid kit and some water.

"Kristina, are you okay?" Jason said softly.

She started crying and shook her head no before diving into Jason's arms. He rubbed her back and looked up to Johnny who had no answers to give him.

He gently pried her off of him and looked at her. "Sweetie, who did this?"

She started crying harder and he saw Liz sit on the other side of her.

"Kristina, this is Elizabeth. She's a very good friend and she's a doctor."

Kristina turned towards her. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hi."

Liz looked up at the two men. "Can you two leave us alone for a minute?"

Jason and Johnny went into the kitchen.

"I'm going to look at your face okay?"

Liz examined her gently. She was a little worried about her eye which had a cut next to it.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?"

Kristina nodded and pulled off the little jacket she had on and there were bruises up and down her arms.

"Did he rape you?" She said softly.

Kristina shook her head no. Liz let out the breath she was holding.

"Can you tell me who did this?"

"I'm scared to."

"Why? Did he threaten you?"

"No, it's not like that. I know it's crazy but I love him. This was all my fault because I wouldn't sleep with him. And my dad will kill him if he finds out."

Jason wanted to punch his hand through the wall.

"Kristina, none of this is your fault sweetie. No matter what you did or didn't do, no man should ever hit or beat you. He has no right to do that."

"But I wasn't making him happy."

Liz felt the tears well up in her eyes. "When I was around your age, I was kidnapped. They beat me pretty badly and then one of the men tried to rape me. Luckily, someone got to me in time."

Johnny looked over at Jason who looked like he was going to implode.

"Do you think I deserved that because I didn't make them happy or didn't want to sleep with him?"

Kristina sniffled and said, "No."

"It's the same thing with what you went through honey. You didn't deserve this. What he did to you was not out of love. Can you please tell me who it was?"

Kristina sighed. "It was Kiefer, my boyfriend." She said before sobbing.

Liz pulled her into her arms. She wanted to kick this boy's ass herself.

"Johnny, can you bring me some ice."

Johnny brought her an ice pack wrapped in a towel.

"Lay down, and hold this on your face." She said softly.

Kristina laid down and then finally fell asleep. Liz covered her with a blanket and then went into the dining room where Jason and Johnny sat.

"I suppose you heard everything." She said looking between both of them.

They nodded.

"I'll take care of Kiefer. We need to call her mother." Jason said.

Johnny stood up. "I'll call Alexis and let her know we have her and she's safe."

Jason watched him leave the room.

"I'm sorry they did that to you."

Liz shrugged. "It happened. I don't let it define me. It was a long time ago." Liz really didn't try to dwell on it. But, there were times that it did affect her.

Jason could tell that although she always showed so much resolve that deep down it affected her. He could see it in her eyes.

"Were you kidnapped because of your parents?"

"Yes. It was one of my parent's enemies. The whole family are loons. They have an island in Greece."

Jason looked surprised. "The Cassadines?"

She frowned. "How do you know?"

"They have an island in Port Charles."

Liz sat back. "That's quite a town you live in."

Jason smiled. "I guess you could say that."

Johnny came back into the room. "She wants to talk to you." He said before handing the phone to Jason.


	9. Chapter 9 - Infiltrated

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. **Guest** (W)– No need to apologize. I just wanted to address it because a few people have mentioned it. That's why I put the part in about the other fics. I figured that is what you and the other person probably meant. I agree with you. You don't want to see it all the time for sure.

I'm liking the boyfriend feedback. I will say that while he won't really be a rival for Jason, I did want it to bother him.

Chapter 9 - Infiltrated

Jason took the phone. He was hoping that Alexis would be calm for once.

"Jason, is she okay?" Alexis asked nervously.

"As good as she can be."

"Should you take her to a hospital?"

"I had a doctor look her over. Is this the first time that he's hit her?"

He could hear Alexis fight back a sob. "I don't know. She's always wearing long sleeves. I just don't know."

"It will be okay. I promise. I will put the fear of God into Kiefer."

"Thank you."

Alexis and Jason hadn't always gotten along, but she knew that Jason would handle it and she was really thankful that he had helped Kristina.

"Can I talk to her?"

"She finally fell asleep. Where are you?"

"I'm in Chicago. I'm taking the first flight home in the morning."

"I'll have Johnny bring her to you. Should we take her home?"

"Yes. I'll meet you there. I should be home by 11:00."

"Alexis, she's kind of messed up in the head about Kiefer. She thinks she deserved it and the doctor did talk to her about it, but she might need some help dealing with this." It killed Jason to see Kristina in that much pain. He knew she was a good kid and hoped that he never had to see her go through that again.

Alexis let out a deep breath. "Thank you. I'll make sure she gets the help she needs."

Jason hung up the phone and turned to Johnny. "Call Cody and let him know Kristina is safe. If Alexis isn't home when you arrive tomorrow, then make sure you stay there until she arrives. I don't trust Kiefer."

"Will do." Johnny said standing up.

"She can sleep with me tonight." Liz said softly. She thought about Kiefer hurting Kristina and she felt her emotions start to come to the surface. Jason saw what was happening and moved over to her and held her in his arms. "She'll be okay, just like you are." He said softly.

"When you're done with Cody, take Kristina upstairs and put her in Liz's bed."

"Okay." Johnny said quietly leaving the room.

Liz finally pulled back and looked at him. "Sorry, just hearing her blame herself like that and thinking about her being hurt got to me."

Jason nodded. "I'm never going to judge you for your feelings Elizabeth. I need to know one more thing though."

"What?" She thought she already knew what he was going to ask and she prepared to say the name she hadn't said out loud for years.

"Which Cassadine was it?"

"His name is Valentine."

Jason frowned. "I don't think I know of him. Is he still alive?"

Liz shrugged. "They never found him so we don't know."

He hugged her one more time. He loved the way she fit into his arms and cherished the closeness.

She finally pulled back. "I better go upstairs in case she wakes up."

He moved his hand to her face and moved a curl behind her ear. He took one more look into her eyes before she slowly moved away from him and went upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny paced back and forth. "She's missing Cody. Someone took my baby and I know it's Jason."

"Sir, you know how Kristina is. She is probably sleeping over at a girlfriend's house."

Sonny almost growled. "Stop making excuses for Jason. You know as well as I do that he's after me. But you never touch the children Cody. Now get Stan on the phone."

Cody sighed and dialed Stan and then handed the phone to Sonny.

"Stan, Kristina is missing and I have a tracking device on her phone. I'm going to hold, you find her."

A few minutes went by.

"Sonny, the last signal came from Antioch. She must have turned off her phone off at some point, because I can't get a street address."

"What the fuck?" Sonny said. He hung up the phone and dialed Cooper. "Get your ass over to my house right now, and pack a bag."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kristina had a few nightmares. Between Jason and Liz, she finally calmed down. He ended up having to stay in the bed with them because Kristina wouldn't let him go.

"Well this is cozy." Liz said quietly.

Jason smiled. They all went back to sleep and in the morning, he woke up to find both of them snuggled up on either side of him.

Johnny poked his head in the room and chuckled. "You need to wake her up."

He nodded.

Liz had heard Johnny speak and opened her eyes and looked up at Jason. "Hi."

"Good morning." He said smiling down at her.

She sat up and stretched and then got up and went to the bathroom. She came out and gently woke up Kristina. "Come on honey."

Kristina got up and followed Liz into the bathroom. She handed her a towel.

"I left you some clothes. I know they'll be too big but it's the best that I can do."

Kristina nodded. "Thank you for taking care of me." She said hugging Liz.

"You're welcome sweetie."

Jason went downstairs to talk to Johnny.

"Cody called last night to say that Sonny had gone ballistic when Molly called asking him if Kristina was there. He swore that you kidnapped her."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I guess global warming is my fault too."

Johnny chuckled. "There's one more problem, he traced her phone to Antioch."

"Shit."

Soon Kristina came down the steps. "Thank you Jason."

"You're welcome honey." He said hugging her. "Kristina, no one can know where I am okay? It's really important. Things aren't stable right now."

Kristina nodded. "I know my dad is a little crazy right now. I promise I won't tell a soul."

Jason kissed her on the top of her head. It was still hard for him to look at her with that big bruise on her face. "Take care and if you need anything, go to Cody Paul okay?"

She nodded. They both watched her walk out.

"I have to go to work today." Liz said softly.

Jason turned towards her. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'll manage."

He walked over and hugged her. "I don't know how I'll ever thank you for all the help."

Liz smiled. "Don't mention it."

About 3 hours later, Johnny called back and let him know that he had put the fear of God into Kiefer.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

**The Hospital**

Liz showed Ellie a few pictures of her and Jason.

"God he's beautiful." Ellie said.

Liz grinned. "Yeah, he's pretty nice to look at."

"When am I going to get to meet him in person?"

"Soon." Liz said grabbing a chart and walking off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cooper walked into the hospital holding a bloodied towel around his forearm. Ellie saw him and directed him to a room.

"What happened?"

"I was working construction, and my co-worker is an idiot." Cooper said grimacing.

Ellie carefully took the towel off. "You're going to need stitches. Let me get the doctor."

Ellie pushed the button on the wall. "Dr. Scorpio, please come to ER room 4." She repeated it again and then went over to Cooper and applied more pressure.

Elizabeth came rushing inside and put some gloves on. "I'm Dr. Scorpio." She said taking a look at the wound. "Saw blade?" She asked calmly.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"You see a lot working in the E.R."

Liz asked him a bunch of questions.

"Ellie, hold his arm up for a few minutes. I'll be right back."

Ellie nodded and held Cooper's arm up.

Cooper smiled at her. "So, what's your name angel?"

Ellie smiled. "Ellie."

"I'm Cooper." His plan was to get in close with someone and then start asking questions about Jason. He needed to blend in.


	10. Chapter 10 – Instincts

A/N - Thanks for the reviews! Remember that Cody is reporting back to Jason so he's not really listening to Sonny and some of the others just fear for their lives.

Chapter 10 – Instincts

Ellie looked up as Liz came back in. The bleeding had slowed down so she cleaned it and gave him about 10 stitches.

"You have a very high tolerance for pain." She said surprised that Cooper barely grimaced.

Cooper smiled. "You get hurt a lot working construction. So, it's par for the course."

Liz smiled. She had just touched his hand and it really wasn't that callused.

"How many years have you done this?"

"Oh, probably around 5 years."

There was just something about Cooper that Liz didn't like. She couldn't put a finger on it but he almost made her feel nervous. And there was no way he had worked construction for 5 years. Something was just not adding up.

"Well, an admittance nurse will be in shortly to take your insurance information. I'm done here." Liz said smiling.

"Thank you Dr. Scorpio."

He watched her walk out of the room and turned towards Ellie. "So, what's her first name? I'd like to send a thank you card."

Ellie smiled. "Elizabeth and no she is not single. She has a hot boyfriend named Jack."

Cooper smiled back at her. "I actually was interested in you." Ellie was attractive. She'd fit perfectly into his plan.

Ellie blushed. Cooper was so handsome that she couldn't stop smiling.

"What time do you get off tonight?"

"11:00."

"Want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure."

"I'll meet you back here then."

Cooper figured he might as well have some fun if he was going to be stuck in this town for a few days.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cooper left and came back later. Elizabeth was on her way out and was surprised to see him.

"Hello, is everything okay?"

Cooper smiled. "Just fine. I haven't undone all of your good work."

Liz smiled. "That's good."

"I'm here to pick up my date."

Liz started to ask who when Ellie came running up behind them.

"Hi, I'm ready." She said smiling up at Cooper.

Elizabeth was shocked he had moved that fast.

"Let's go." He said before winking at Liz.

She stood there glued to floor. All of her warning signals were going off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz dropped her keys before she got in her car and they slid away from her. Francis stepped out of nowhere and picked them up.

"Hi Francis."

"You okay? You look a little frazzled." He said handing her the keys.

"It's nothing."

He crossed his arms. "Doesn't seem like nothing to me."

"It's just some guy came into the ER tonight and he asked my girlfriend Ellie out. But, something just wasn't right about him."

"You think she might be in trouble."

Liz shivered. "I hope not."

"Do you know where they went?"

She shook her head no. "I'm probably just over reacting." She said smiling up at him.

Francis paused and then said, "Usually, when you have those kinds of feelings, you end up being right. Drive safely."

Liz swallowed hard and then got into her car. She texted Ellie to please call her when she got home and to not do anything stupid.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz walked into the house. She smelled pizza and dropped her bag and coat and headed towards the dining room.

"Hey." Jason said smiling at her.

"Greetings radiant one." Spinelli said grinning.

She plopped down into a chair. "Hi boys."

Spinelli handed her a plate and a slice.

"You know, it's going to be hard when you two leave. I'm getting spoiled."

Spinelli grinned. "As always, your wish is our command."

Liz giggled. "Hmmm, I'm going to have to think of a really good wish."

Jason knew what his wish would be. She looked over at him and caught the look on his face and smiled.

Spinelli looked between the two of them and grinned. He thought that Liz was perfect for Jason.

"Listen, I'm going to head to the cyber café. I'll be back in a few hours." Spinelli said getting up. He really didn't have to go there. But, he wanted to give them some time.

"Okay. Be careful." Jason said watching him walk out the room.

"So, how are things with Sonny going?" Liz asked curiously. They didn't really discuss his plans a lot but part of the reason she asked was because she didn't want him to leave and wondered how close they were to ending everything.

"It's progressing." He said not really giving her the information she sought.

They finished and Liz cleaned up and joined him on the couch.

"No offense, but I'm kind of sick of your couch."

Liz grinned. "I actually thought it looked better with you on it."

Jason smiled. "Are you flirting with me?"

Liz stared at him for a moment. "What if I am?" Frankly, Jason was slow on the move and she wasn't totally sure where his head was at. She could clearly tell that he was attracted to her. She wondered if he wasn't completely honest about having a girlfriend back in Port Charles.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" He said softly. That was the last thing he really wanted to do, but he was still conflicted about bringing her into his world. Everything was so dangerous right now and deep down he knew that Sonny would eventually find them. It was just a matter of time.

"Wow." Liz said surprised that he ignored her comments. "I really wasn't expecting that."

Jason turned on the television. "Liz…"

"No. It's okay. I'm not going to force myself on you Jason. What are you in the mood for?" She said cheerfully even though she was anything but happy right now.

Jason wished he could just tell her how she drove him crazy but he just couldn't. "Action"

"I would have never guessed." She said sitting back on the couch.

Jason took a deep breath. The words Francis had said to him before filtered through his head. "Wait, I want to explain."

Liz paused the t.v. and looked up at him.

"My lifestyle is really dangerous. I'm worried about dragging you into it. It would kill me if you got hurt because of who I am."

She thought for a moment and said, "Jason, I'm already into it. I know that you will protect me the best that you can. Look, I know what I want. You are the one who's waffling. I'm a big girl Jason. If you decide that you don't want to see where this attraction between us will go, then I'll deal with it. I just want the mixed signals to end okay?"

Jason nodded. "Okay."

He watched her get up.

"I'm going to head upstairs. I'll see you in the morning." She said walking to the stairs. She hoped that she didn't just ruin everything.

Jason sat there thinking for a long time. He turned off the T.V. and lights, and headed up to the guest room. He paused outside her door and touched it. She was everything he had ever wanted and he was too scared to tell her.


	11. Chapter 11 – Kiss Me

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. **KristinaDEllis – **Asked for another chapter, so here you go.

Chapter 11 – Kiss Me

Liz woke up and came downstairs. Jason was gone. So, she went into the kitchen and got some breakfast. She thought about everything she had said the previous night and decided that she felt good about it no matter what the outcome was. Grabbing her keys, she left a note about what time she'd be home and went to work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

**Hospital **

Ellie came bounding up to her squealing.

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with him." Elizabeth said scowling.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "No. We just had a slice and talked. He's so dreamy isn't he?"

"Ellie, are you sure can trust him?"

"He's harmless. He was a perfect gentleman."

Liz sighed. "Okay, but just be careful. I just got a weird feeling."

"Liz, please don't ruin this for me. He's hot and sweet and I really like him."

Liz smiled. "Okay." She said reluctantly. She watched her practically skip away but she found no joy in it. All she could hear was Francis's voice in her head.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Liz came home that evening, everyone was gone. There was a new couch set sitting in her living room and she laughed. It was similar to the old one but a little bigger. There was a note on the table that they had gone to handle some business. She was barely home a half hour when someone knocked on the door.

She looked out the window and saw Ellie.

"Hey." She said opening the door. "What's up?"

She walked inside. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Liz shook her head. "Nope, I'm all alone."

"Cooper cancelled on me tonight."

Liz took a deep breath and sat down. "I'm sorry."

"He was just really weird earlier."

"I'm sorry Ellie."

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

Liz stared at the younger woman. Ellie was insecure and she really hoped that Cooper wasn't using that to keep her off balance. "Just be careful."

She nodded. "Where's Jack?"

"He's running an errand."

She looked at her watch. "I have to go. I'm meeting Leyla. I wanted to see if you wanted to come."

"Where are you going?"

"To get some coffee. She just broke up with Leo."

"No, it's okay. I'm feeling lazy right now. Tell her I said I'm sorry and to call if she needs to talk."

They hugged and Ellie left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Johnny sneaked back into Port Charles. They met Francis at Vista Point and then went their separate ways. They all watched from different vantage points as the warehouse at pier 49 blew up.

Sonny was beside himself with anger. He called Cooper in a rage and told him he had 2 days to find Jason or he would send Cody to kill him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Hey." Jason said coming into the house.

"Hi." She said softly. "I see you redecorated."

Jason smiled. "I hope it's okay. I figured you would never get the blood stains out of the old one."

She shrugged. "It's comfy so I'm good."

He got a beer from the fridge and sat down next to her. "What are you watching?" The truth is that he had watched more T.V. at her house than he had since the accident. He now knew who the Brady Bunch were.

"It's called 'Ghost'."

Jason would normally have rolled his eyes but he was in a good mood. They had two warehouses to go and then the 2nd phase of his plan could start.

"What's it about?"

"That woman's husband was killed by his best friend who is now moving in on her. The husband comes back as a ghost to warn her about the friend."

He watched her watch the movie and when the tears fell down her face, he put his arms around her and she buried her head into his shoulder. When it was over, she looked up at him and Jason couldn't help it. His lips crashed down on hers and he tenderly kissed her. They broke apart and she smiled at him and then snuggled back into his chest. She fell asleep and he carried her upstairs and put her to bed. He sat in a chair and watched her for a while and then he fell asleep himself.

Liz woke up at one point and saw him sleeping in the chair and she smiled before closing her eyes again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two days later, Liz looked up from the nurse's station and saw Jason walking towards her. Things were starting to progress with him and she smiled at the thought of where they were headed. He had on tight jeans, black boots, a black button down shirt and his leather jacket. He took off his sunglasses and she heard Ellie moan behind her.

"Ellie…." She growled under her breath.

She stepped down from the nurse's station and walked towards him as Jason looked at her wickedly. "Hello girlfriend." He said before leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips. They broke apart and Liz took a deep breath and tore her gaze from him. She took his hand and they walked over to Ellie. He loved how her hand fit into his and gripped it tighter.

"Ellie, this is Jack."

Jason smiled at her and Ellie grinned like a fool. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Some of the other nurses had come out to get a look.

Realizing the circus this was starting to become, she pushed Jason backwards. "You are going to get me in trouble."

"What?"

"I don't think there is a female on this floor that's actually working."

Jason looked up and smirked. "Then let's give them a show." He pulled her into him and kissed her so hard her knees almost buckled. He smiled down at her and said, "See you later." And then he let go of her. Stunned beyond belief, she watched him walk to the elevators and grin at her before the doors closed.

She turned around and every last one of the nurses standing around were smiling.

"Don't you people have work to do?" She said blushing.

Ellie ran over to her. "If you need to go take a shower, I'll cover."

Liz rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't try to pretend that you didn't want to shove him into the supply closet and have your way with him."

Liz chuckled and walked away. "You're wrong. I'd use the on call room." She yelled over her shoulder.

Ellie grinned and grabbed a chart.


	12. Chapter 12 - Cooper

A/N – Thanks for all the reviews, follow, and favorites. I do appreciate it! **Rayne, Virgy15 **Glad you liked the kissing, more to come. Re: danger speech. Sometimes I just wanted to yell at my t.v. for Jason to shut it and fight for his woman. His whatever you want crap made me want to smack him. Of course I'd kiss him etc. afterwards because it is fucking Jason lol. Smack…..take me…..

Glad a lot of you like this version of Liz.

Chapter 12 - Cooper

Cooper smiled as he watched Jason kiss Elizabeth from a hallway. So, Jason is Jack, he thought to himself. He dialed the phone and smiled. He would follow Elizabeth home tonight and then he'd know where Jason was hiding out.

"Sonny." He said talking into his cell. "I found him."

Sonny grinned for the first time in days. "Excellent. You got a plan?"

"He has a girlfriend. I'm going to tail her. I'm also going to call Stan and have him give me some intel on her."

Sonny nodded. Cooper was working out better than he thought he would. "Go after the girl. I want to teach Jason a lesson for taking my Kristina. She won't even talk to me right now. He turned her against me."

"You want me to kill her?"

"I don't care what you do to her. Just do something that will make Jason hurt."

Cooper grinned and said, "My pleasure."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason was sitting on the couch thinking about the kiss they had shared. She had tasted so good. He went into the kitchen and started cooking some pasta. He wasn't sure if she'd be mad or not when she got home, since he had kissed her so deeply in front of all her co-workers. So, he would have a peace offering ready just in case.

Liz came through the door and smelled the sauce and garlic and she moaned. "Oh my God, what are you cooking?" She said looking over at Jason.

"Some pasta. It's nothing really." Jason said pulling the garlic bread out of the oven.

Jason dished some out and sat it on the table. "Come on and eat."

He poured her a glass of wine and grabbed the bread. He already had a beer for him out on the table.

"Where is Spinelli?"

"He went to the movies."

Liz tasted the pasta and moaned. "This is so freaking good."

Jason smiled. "Glad you like it. How was your day?"

"It was good." Liz told him about a few cases and Jason listened intently. "I'm going to my studio tonight. I don't get a chance to paint that often and since I only had one shift today, I wanted to take advantage of it."

Jason nodded. "Can I come?"

Liz smiled. "You'll be bored."

"No, I won't." He said more intensely then he really intended. Watching her was never boring.

Liz thought for a moment. "I'm not used to having someone there with me, but I guess you could come.

They finished eating and she went into the kitchen and helped him clean up.

"Hey, watch it. You're getting water on me." Liz yelled.

Jason smirked and splashed her again. He laughed at her glare which pissed her off more and she grabbed the spray nozzle and started drenching him. He slid across the floor towards her and pulled her into him as she laughed and Jason turned the nozzle on her. They were both laughing hard as Liz squirmed in his arms to get free. Jason spun her around and her lips accidentally brushed up against his. They both froze and then Jason growled and dropped the nozzle. Pushing her up against the fridge, he heard her gasp before his lips crushed down upon hers. He lifted her up as Liz wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed passionately until they both heard the garage door open and then abruptly broke apart. Both of them were panting as Jason placed her back down onto the floor. Neither of them said a word as Liz backed out of the kitchen and then ran upstairs.

"Shit." Jason said cursing himself.

Spinelli opened the door and looked at Jason. "What happened?"

"Water fight." Jason said grabbing a towel.

Spinelli grabbed the mop and started helping him clean up. "You don't look like you won."

"She looked worse." Jason said smiling.

Spinelli wished that he had stayed away a little longer. Something told him that more than a water fight had happened.

Liz came back down the stairs and was dressed in some old jeans and a smock.

"Listen, you can come to the studio some other time. I'm going to head out."

"Okay." Jason said. He was surprised that she was running from him when she had been more forward in the past.

Spinelli watched Liz look at the disappointment on Jason's face and soon her face mimicked his. She turned and walked out the front door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"What the hell am I doing?" She said out loud as she drove. The man was finally giving in to his feelings and she had run. Jason was not the type of man she normally dated. He was so dark and angsty. And she had tried not to crush on him, but he was all she could think about ever since after he showed up on her doorstep. They had talked a lot and she knew about his family and he explained who the key players were in the dangerous game that he lived every day. She knew about his love of travel and motorcycles. They had grown close and she couldn't get him out of her mind. Everything that had just happened just really surprised her. The whole day he had completely thrown her for a loop. It wasn't that she didn't want Jason, she was just in shock that he finally showed he wanted her. She decided that she'd talk to him when she got home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason knew that he was falling for Elizabeth. There was nothing about her that he didn't like. She was perfect and that is what scared him the most. He hated imposing on her and injecting the craziness of his life into her world. But the more he got to know, the more he wanted her. And that is when he decided he was going to her studio and tell her how he felt.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny called Cooper. "You in place?"

"Yes, boss. It will be done soon."

"Good."

Sonny hung up the phone. Jason had to be stupid if he thought that he'd let his betrayal go. He had convinced himself that Jason wanted his job and there was nothing anyone could say to change his mind.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When Liz pulled down the street to her studio, Cooper knew where she was going and darted down a side street and then ran ahead of her. Stan had done some intel on Liz and he knew she rented the studio.

Liz pulled into a parking spot down the street from her studio and shut off the engine. She got out of the car and started walking towards the building. Cooper came up behind her and grabbed her and covered her mouth and pulled her into a narrow alley. "Don't fucking move or I will kill you. If you scream, I will kill you. Did I make myself clear?" He asked.

Liz nodded. She was so scared.

"You are not at all what I would expect Jason to be interested in. You're hot but you should be way too smart to get involved with a mob enforcer. Maybe we should have a little fun before I slit your throat. Your little friend Ellie doesn't put out and I'm a little frustrated." He said menacingly.

Liz was trying not to cry. She had no way of getting away from him. The knife he held was pricking her throat and the way he was looking at her was making her sick to her stomach. She tried to think back to the self-defense classes but the way he had her pinned and the knife pressing into her throat gave her no leverage. She had sworn to herself that she would never let herself get into this position again and she couldn't believe what was happening.

Holding the knife firmly with his right hand on her jugular vein, he used his left hand to feel her breast and then smiled. "This might hurt a little, but it's going to feel so good." He said grinding into her. He could see the movement was making the knife cut into her skin which made him even harder.

Liz whimpered in pain as she felt him try to undo his pants. She tried to move but the knife would cut into her and the reality of what was about to happen crushed her. She thought about bringing her knee up to his crotch, knowing it would probably result in her throat being slit. But, she thought that if she applied pressure to the wound, she might make it to the hospital before she bled out.

Jason saw her car and parked behind it. He had just ran across the street and started walking when he heard her cry out.


	13. Chapter 13 - Exposed

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **Guest **– Kristina was briefly missing, so Sonny thinks that Jason took her because he's obsessed with thinking that Jason is out to get him. He knows Kristina is back, so she refuses to talk to him so he blames Jason for that as well. **Virgy15 – **Cody didn't know.

The chapter after this is one of my favorites….. I know, I'm such a tease.

Chapter 13 - Exposed

Jason ran towards the noise he heard. He put his gun up and he peeked into the alley. Cooper had his pants down and Liz was trying to move but he could see that Cooper was holding a knife to her neck. Jason sucked down his anger and grabbed a big rock and threw it down the alley. It was enough to distract Cooper, who was struggling to get Liz's pants down. He stopped to look at the rock and it was ample enough time for Jason to get off a good shot. Liz fell to the ground as Cooper collapsed. She was gasping and shaking as Jason moved towards her.

"Where's Francis?" Jason asked pulling her into him.

He looked up and saw Francis stumbling past the alley and he yelled for him.

"Francis, are you hurt?"

"He hit me over the head. Is she okay?"

"She will be." Jason said listening to her cry. "Call one of the men at the house. You need to get Cooper's body out of here."

Francis nodded and made the call as Jason picked up Liz and headed to his car. He slid her onto the back seat and closed the door. He got in and drove home quickly. Spinelli thankfully had gone on a little mission for him and wasn't there. He looked up at her a few times and she was quietly crying.

When they got to the house, he carried her up to her bedroom and sat her down. She looked up at him wiped some tears away. "Did you know him?"

"He's one of Sonny's men."

"Is he dead?"

Jason nodded. There was dried blood on her neck and he could tell that the knife has left a few cuts in her skin.

"Good." She said standing up and taking her coat off. He watched her walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. She closed the door as Jason sat on the bed with his head in his hands. He heard her crying and wanted to go to her so badly. It killed him that she had almost been raped and the sight of Cooper with his hands on her would haunt him forever.

She came back out 15 minutes later, clad in her pajamas, and sat next to him.

"I don't want to be alone." She said quietly.

"Okay."

"Why did you come after me?"

"Because I wanted to tell you how I felt about you." Jason said softly.

Liz looked up at him. "And how do you feel about me, Jason?" She asked.

"I'm falling for you." He said quietly as the words spilled easily off his lips.

She smiled. "I'm falling for you too."

He leaned over and gently kissed her. They gazed into each others eyes and then Liz climbed onto his lap.

Jason pulled her closer and kissed her forehead and then her cheeks before capturing her lips again. He ran his hands down her back as his tongue flicked over her neck and Liz moaned softly.

Liz reached down and pulled at his shirt and Jason tore it off. She reached up and pulled off her shirt to reveal her bra and Jason smiled. "So beautiful." He breathed out before his lips crashed down onto hers.

It started to get hot and heavy and Jason pulled back panting. "Elizabeth, I think we should stop." Stopping was really the last thing that he wanted to do but she had been through so much that day and something didn't seem quite right.

"I'm fine, really." She said kissing him again. She just wanted to lose herself in him.

He slowly brought his hand up her side and right before it reached her breast, he felt her tense up and he pulled back. "Are you okay?" He was scared it was too much too soon.

She grabbed the hand he had pulled away. She was panicking a little bit and said, "I'm sorry. It's okay." She said starting to feel the emotions she had pushed down bubbling up to the surface.

He kissed the tears that we starting to fall down her cheeks. "It's not okay. You're not okay."

She started sobbing and he pulled her into him. He held her for a few minutes and then grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over her head. After pulling back the covers, he placed her onto the bed and then slipped in next to her. "I'm so sorry baby." He said as she cuddled into him.

Her breathing finally evened out and she spoke. "When I was 16, I was kidnapped by Stavros Cassadine. He took me to their island and that is when I first met Valentine. They kept me locked up most of the time, but he would pass notes to me that said his father brought me there for him and how beautiful he thought I was." She passed as a shudder passed through her body. Jason held her tighter. "I was there for a week before my parents found me and rescued me. Life went on and about a year and a half later, Valentine or Val as everyone called him, found me.

I played field hockey and his goons snatched me at an away game. I fought with everything I had. I had my hockey stick in the room and I nearly took one of the guys heads off. That is how my parents figured out who took me. The other men ended up beating me in order to get me out of there before the police came. I was screaming my head off. I was pretty battered and bruised by the time I made it to Greece and Valentine was really pissed that I had been hurt. He put me in this room and took off all my clothes and tied me up. I was 17 and I can't even tell you how embarrassed I was. He threw a sheet over me but I was still mortified when anyone else came into the room. Anyway, after a few days, he decided that he couldn't wait to have me. He kissed my body and touched me. I was so scared. My body was reacting to him and I felt so disgusting. No one had ever touched me before." She said sobbing into his chest. Jason's heart sank. "I remember him trying to get me to stop crying and he stood up and started to take his clothes off. He was talking to me the whole time, telling me that I'd learn to like it and that everything would be okay. He said he loved me and that he was going to marry me. I felt like I was going to throw up. I started screaming and that is when my mom and another agent burst through the door. I couldn't stop screaming. My mother moved over to me and covered me up and told me everything would be fine. That we were going home. They took him into custody but Stavros helped him escape and it was the last time anyone heard from him. When I got home, my mother told me that we couldn't ever tell anyone what happened and that she was glad he didn't rape me. What she didn't get is how violated and horrible I felt. I don't even know how I graduated. I was a mess. I finally told one of my close friends and she brought me to her mom who was a therapist. She helped me through it."

Jason didn't even know what to say. He just held her and gently rubbed her back.

"I'm usually okay about everything. I've had a serious boyfriend and being intimate is not a problem for me. But, every once in a while something will happen and I'll have a few nightmares. I meant it when I said that what happened doesn't define me Jason. It's just that when I couldn't fight back earlier, it just threw me back in that place again."

"I understand. You are so strong. The fact that you worked through everything and have accomplished all that you have; just makes you even more amazing to me." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you for being here for me. I feel better now that I told you everything."

"Thank you for trusting me." Jason said softly. He knew how hard it was for her to tell him everything.

She snuggled into him and Jason held her until she finally fell asleep. However, sleep would not come easy for him. Al l he could think about was how many ways he'd make Sonny suffer for bringing her back to that place.


	14. Chapter 14 – Meet the Parent

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **Guest (W)** asked for a doubleshot Friday the 13th. So, here's a 2nd chapter for you for today.

Chapter 14 – Meet the Parent

The next morning they were still sleeping when someone burst through her bedroom door. Liz screamed and Jason covered her with his body.

Anna stood there with her gun fixed on Jason. "Get off of her now." She yelled.

Jason didn't budge. "No." He yelled. "Did Sonny send you?"

"Sonny?" Anna said. "Who are you?"

Liz recognized her mother's voice. "It's okay." She whispered to him.

"Jason Morgan."

Anna put her gun down. "You've got to be freaking kidding me."

Jason loosened his grip and slowly turned and looked into the eyes of Anna Devane.

Liz sat up. "Mother, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Are you sleeping with him?" She asked completely stunned.

"Well, we slept together but not in the biblical sense." She said exasperated by the question.

Anna groaned. "That's how it all starts isn't it? He looks at you with those brooding eyes and you just can't resist. He offers to hold you, and then bam, next thing you know you're knocked up."

Liz rolled her eyes and stood up too fast to realize that she had gotten hot during the night and taken off her pajama bottoms. She was clad only in Jason's shirt.

"Nice outfit." She said frowning at her daughter.

"Unfortunately, he was a complete gentleman even though I totally threw myself at him." Liz fired back.

"I can't believe you got involved with someone like him." Anna said pointing at Jason.

"Oh please. Like you are some model citizen and never break the rules. You are not much different Jason. You just pretend to be the good guy." Liz yelled. She didn't care if it was true or not. She was pissed.

Anna gasped and grabbed her chest like Liz had stabbed her.

Jason watched them bicker back and forth and finally realized someone else was standing at the door. "Who the hell are you?"

John stepped forward. "I'm John McBain FBI." He said smirking at Jason.

Anna threw up her hands. "Put some clothes on for God's sake." She said glaring at Jason. "We'll be downstairs."

When they were gone Jason looked up at Liz who started laughing. "The look on her face when you turned over was priceless."

Jason shook his head. "You really find this funny?"

"It's fucking hysterical." She said falling back onto the bed laughing. "This is going to go down in Scorpio history."

Jason got up. "Can I have my shirt back please?"

Liz stopped laughing and wiped her eyes. She stood back up. "You want it now?"

"Well, after you change." He said smirking.

Liz gave him a wicked look and started to take it off and Jason pulled her back onto the bed. "Are you crazy?"

Liz grinned. "For you."

Jason kissed her and it started getting hot and heavy.

"You better not be screwing around up there. Hurry up." Her mother yelled from downstairs.

Liz started laughing again and snorted. Jason just looked at her and smiled. She was so beautiful.

"Your mother has really shitty timing."

Liz stood up. "Wait until you meet my father." She said grinning as she walked into the bathroom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Anna watched them come down the stairs. She couldn't believe her daughter was with Jason Morgan of all people. Just the thought of him being her future son in law was making her blood pressure rise.

They avoided her stare and sat onto the couch.

"What happened last night?"

Liz frowned. "How the hell did you know about last night?"

"Our agents were tracking you and they saw Jason save you."

Liz reached out and held his hand. "Cooper attacked me with a knife and tried to rape me."

She saw Anna cringe.

"Jason saved me before he could. You should be grateful."

Anna scowled. "I would be if it wasn't for the fact that Cooper Barrett wouldn't have been in Antioch if it wasn't for you." She said pointing at Jason who couldn't argue.

"Mom this is not Jason's fault."

"Do not make me call your father." She said glaring at Liz.

Liz crossed her arms. "I'm not a freaking child. This is beyond ridiculous. I haven't seen you in a year and you bust into my house and almost shoot my boyfriend." She yelled.

Jason couldn't help himself and smiled.

"I suggest you wipe that grin off of your face right now." Anna said giving him a look.

Jason sighed. "Why are you here Anna?"

"The better question is why are you here?"

"Sonny tried to kill me. I was shot and somehow I ended up on your daughter's doorstep."

Anna looked over at Liz. "Are you telling me that you brought a total stranger into your house and treated his wound and never thought about the fact that it could be dangerous?"

"Of course I thought about the danger. I just didn't care."

John smirked. He had never met Liz before but he was starting to like her.

Anna's phone rang. "Devane."

Liz cuddled into Jason's side as her mother frowned.

"Are you just doing that to piss her off?" Jason whispered.

"Well, you are rather comfy, but yes I am. She deserves it."

Jason smiled and looked over at Anna. "Maybe you shouldn't give her a key."

"I didn't. She picked the lock."

Jason looked down at Liz and chuckled.

Anna ended the call and looked at John. "Listen, I have to go. But, I need you to stay here and watch them."

Liz stood up. "I don't need a freaking babysitter."

"Yes you do. If you think I'm leaving you with Mr. dark and dangerous, you're more deluded than I thought. You could have been killed last night."

Jason frowned. He knew that at some point his lifestyle was going to hurt her. "Anna, if it's any consolation, the whole point of taking on Sonny is so that I can leave the business."

Liz smiled and looked over at her mother.

"But you're not out yet are you? You are still a danger Jason. And people might still come after you when you do leave. So, I will not feel better until I know my daughter is away from you."

Anna looked over at John. "I'll have someone bring you a bag."

Anna left and about 15 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Liz got up and answered it.

"Ellie and Leyla, what are you doing here?"

They pushed past her and stopped when they saw John and Jason.

"Um, Nadine said she was driving by your studio last night and she saw Jason carrying you to the car. When you didn't come into work, we were worried."

Jason ran his hands though his hair.

"Sit down." She said watching them move over to the loveseat. "I don't know how to tell you this Ellie, but Cooper attacked me last night."

"What!" She yelled.

"He held a knife to my throat and threatened to kill me."

Jason at her realizing she left out the rape part.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I thought he was nice." Ellie said with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

Leyla touched her arm. "Are you okay?" She could see the marks on Liz's throat.

"I'm fine."

"Who's that?" Ellie said pointing to John.

"Oh, that's John. He's a friend of Jason's."

Liz stood up. "John, this is Leyla and Ellie."

John smiled and shook hands with them.

The door opened and Spinelli and Johnny walked inside. Johnny looked around at the company and frowned, and Jason stood up and they went into the kitchen.

Liz noticed that Leyla took a particular interest in Johnny as he walked by.

"Spinelli, these are two of my colleagues, Ellie and Leyla."

Spinelli smiled. "It's a pleasure to be in your company." He said barely able to take his eyes of Ellie. Liz and Leyla looked at each other and smiled.

"Spinelli is one of the best computer hackers in the world."

Spinelli blushed. "Radiant one, you're too kind."

Liz grabbed her coat. "John, may I speak to you for a moment?"

John nodded and followed her outside.

"Is it really necessary for you to stay here? I'm fine."

John ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry Liz. But, you are my assignment."

She sat down on the steps. "I can't have you here."

"Because of Jason."

"Yes."

"I'm not stupid. I know he's trying to take Sonny down. But, your mother just wants to make sure that you are not caught in the crossfire."

"Jason will protect me."

"Like he did last night?"

Liz glared at him. She stood back up and got right in his face. "How do I know that you two aren't trying to set him up to fail?"

"You don't." John said staring at her. He really could care less about Jason. In the eyes of the F.B.I., Sonny was the ultimate catch. Arresting Jason would just be collateral damage.

"If you want to go back inside my house, I suggest you agree that you will not do anything to cause Jason to be convicted of any crimes. If you can't agree that my house is Switzerland, then I'll call the cops and report you as a trespasser."

"We're not after Jason. We're after Sonny."

"I don't give a shit who you say you are really after because you know darn well that if my mother could take Jason away from me, she'd do it in a heartbeat. So, I'll ask you one more time. Are you willing to leave Jason alone?"

John rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand how such a beautiful and smart woman could be stupid enough to fall for a criminal. "Fine. I will leave him alone if you promise to let me help protect you."

Liz stuck out her hand. "Deal."

They went back inside.

"I pretended I was you and called you in sick again." Ellie said.

Liz nodded. "Thanks."

The electricity went out.

"Shit." John said. "Spinelli, get the girls upstairs now."

Liz grabbed the shotgun and then followed them up. They went into her bedroom and barricaded the door with her dresser.

"What the hell is going on?" Ellie yelled.

"Shhh." Liz tried to think of a lie but then she just said screw it. "Ellie, my parents are secret agents."

Ellie laughed. "What?" She said looking over at Leyla. "They are not. They are archeologists."

Leyla shook her head. "No, her mother is a professor and her dad runs a multinational conglomerate that is based in London."

Spinelli looked at Liz and tried not to smile.

Both women turned around and looked at Liz. "You lied?" They both yelled at the same time.

"I'm sorry. It was supposed to be top secret." Liz said indignantly.

Both girls were flabbergasted.


	15. Chapter 15 – Casualties of War

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I'll be dealing with the Anna/Liz relationship in a few chapters. A lot of your comments made me laugh J

Chapter 15 – Casualties of War

Ellie and Leyla stared at Liz.

"You could have at least kept your story straight." Ellie said. She couldn't believe what Liz was saying.

"Leyla asked me during a girl's night out. I could barely see straight let alone stick to a story." Liz spit out. She always hated lying but with Valentine on the loose, it had to be that way.

It was quiet for a second, and then they all started laughing. "Are you serious? Your mom is like James Bond?" Ellie said.

"Unfortunately, yes. She even has an accent." Liz threw in.

"So, tell me why we're hiding out in your bedroom?" Leyla said.

Liz quickly thought of a reason, "Because my mother was here earlier and someone probably thinks she's still here."

"You mean they want to kill her?" Ellie said.

"Yes." Liz could tell from the look in their eyes that they had bought what she said.

Someone banged on the door and Leyla slapped her hand over her mouth to quiet her scream.

"It's John, let me in."

Spinelli and Liz got up and moved the dresser.

Liz opened the door. John ran in and helped Spinelli move it back.

"What's going on?"

"They are still looking for whoever breached the perimeter."

Liz pulled John into the bathroom and explained the story she had given Ellie and Leyla. They walked back into the room and they all sat on the floor on the other side of the bed and they waited.

"So, Spinelli, what's it like being a hacker?" Ellie asked.

Spinelli smiled. "Incredible. I have the best job in the world. There is no realm that can go untouched by the Jackal." He opened his computer and brought up the surveillance cameras. Ellie looked at the screens curiously.

They could see Johnny and Jason walking around outside. After about 15 minutes, they came back inside the house.

Johnny knocked on the bedroom door and told them they could come out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"What are we going to do with those two?" Johnny asked. He looked them both over and thought that Leyla was really hot.

Ellie and Leyla fidgeted uncomfortably on the couch.

Jason shrugged. He was nervous to let them go because whoever breached the area might have seen their car.

"Johnny, follow them back to wherever they live and make sure that no one follows them."

Johnny nodded and the two girls got up and hugged Liz goodbye.

"I took a week off so don't be scared when you don't see me. And remember, anything that happened here is top secret." Liz said.

They nodded and disappeared outside. Spinelli ran outside to join them.

Jason looked over at John. "We have another problem."

"What?"

"Sonny roughed up Carly. She's at a safe house with Francis. I need to go see her."

"Well, you're not going without me." Liz said standing up.

"Please stay here with John."

"Jason, it's not safe here anymore. We should all stick together."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright, I don't have time to argue, let's go. It's about an hour away."

They all got into Liz's car. Jason drove and made sure they weren't followed.

"So, who is Carly?" Liz said staring at him.

Jason smiled at her attitude.

"She's a close friend."

"I see."

"She's Sonny's girlfriend."

"Has he hit her before?" Liz said relaxing a little bit.

"No. He stopped taking his bi polar meds several months ago. Carly didn't want to listen and thought she could handle it. I tried to get her away from him several times."

Liz nodded.

They had finally made it to the safe house. Milo was standing out front.

"Stay here for a minute." Jason said sliding out the car.

He walked up to Milo. "I need to know who's side you are on right now." Jason said glaring at the younger man.

Milo knew Max had shot Jason. He didn't agree with Max's blind devotion to Sonny and he understood that something was really wrong with his boss. He had been out of control for a while. "I'm on your side. Max was wrong. He brought shame upon the Giambetti name."

Jason nodded. "I am sorry you lost your brother, but it was his life or mine."

"I understand."

"How is she?"

Milo shook his head. "She's pretty messed up. She can't believe he did it."

"Were you there when it happened?" Jason said. He was glad that Milo was Carly's guard.

"I was outside the door. When I heard the commotion, Cody and I ran inside and Carly was lying on the floor holding her face. Sonny was hovering over her grabbing her arms and shaking her. He was asking her why she made him do that and he mentioned something about her sleeping with you."

Jason rolled his eyes. He had never slept with Carly. She wasn't even his type. "Okay." He said as he motioned for John and Liz to follow him.

"She's in the bedroom."

They all went into the house and Jason went upstairs. He saw Carly lying on a bed crying and he walked inside.

Carly looked up and gasped. "Jason." She yelled as he came up to her and hugged her.

"I was so scared."

"You're okay now. You can stay here for a while until things calm down." Jason frowned at the bruise on her chin and arms.

"He wants to kill you Jason." Carly said as her eyes filled with tears. She had never seen Sonny so out of control. She would have never thought he would have ever laid his hands on her. But, the last few months he had grabbed her a few times and it had really scared her. When he finally hit her, she was completely stunned.

"I know, but you don't need to worry about that. I'm fine."

She nodded.

"Listen, a friend of mine is downstairs and she's a doctor. I would feel better if she took a look at you."

"Okay." Carly said softly.

Jason left the room and came back with Liz.

"Carly, this is Elizabeth."

The two women acknowledged each other without words. Jason left the room to give them some privacy.

Liz sat next to Carly. "I'm going to touch your face okay?"

Carly nodded. Liz looked at her pupils and then the swelling on her jaw line. She had a little cut that she cleaned. "Did you hit your head at all?"

"No."

"Carly I'm sorry he did this to you." Liz said before pulling back.

Carly stared at her for a moment. "What happened to your neck?"

"Sonny sent Cooper after me."

Carly's eyes grew big. "Did he hurt you?" She had known that Cooper worked for Sonny but she thought he only worked out of the warehouse.

"Jason got there before he could do any serious damage."

Carly nodded.

"When is the last time you ate something?" Liz asked.

"I had a piece of fruit for breakfast." Carly said thinking back.

Liz stood up. "Come on."

Carly wiped her face and followed her downstairs. Jason had sent Milo to get some food and Carly took the time to look around the room. She saw John at the window and looked at Jason quizzically.

"Carly this is John."

"Hello." John said softly.

"Hi."

"We'll all stay here tonight." Jason said.

"I'll switch off with Milo throughout the night on watch." John said.

Jason nodded and sat down.


	16. Chapter 16 – On Edge

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Jason and Carly have never slept together.

Chapter 16 – On Edge

Liz turned and looked at Jason. "Did you reach Spinelli?"

"Yes. He's with Johnny."

Carly was taken aback that this stranger knew who Spinelli was. "So, tell me how you know Jason."

Liz smiled. "He kind of showed up on my doorstep."

"Max shot me and I got in the car and drove until I couldn't anymore."

Carly's eyes welled up with tears which she tried to push back. "Are you okay?"

"Elizabeth took good care of me. I'm fine."

Carly looked over at John. "Is he your boyfriend?" She asked Liz.

John chuckled and the look on Jason's face wasn't lost on Carly.

"No." She looked up at Jason to see if she should continue. He nodded yes. "John is here to protect me on behalf of my parents who found out about Cooper."

Jason smirked. "Go ahead, tell her who they are."

Liz rolled her eyes. "My last name is Scorpio and my parents are Anna and Robert."

Carly was shocked. "Wow. That's a blast from the past." Carly had been in town for the last Cassadine/Scorpio/Spencer reunion.

"So, you're W.S.B.?" She asked John.

"No, I'm F.B.I."

She nodded at the gorgeous stranger.

Milo came in with some bags and headed to the kitchen. Liz followed.

"So, what is going on between you two?" She asked Jason.

"Carly, please don't start with me."

"I'm not starting anything, yet." She said smirking.

"I like her, a lot." Jason said smiling.

Carly wasn't sure how she felt about that. She was always jealous when Jason was around other women. She knew it was irrational, but she had this need to protect him like he did for her.

"She seems nice."

Jason sat next to her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Carly chuckled. "I'm so tired of fighting with everyone. When Sonny hit me, everything changed for me. I don't know, maybe it knocked some sense into me."

Jason put his arm around her. "Don't even kid like that."

Carly buried her head into his shoulder. "At least tell me that you used protection."

"Carly!" Jason said loudly making Liz and Milo look over in their direction.

Carly laughed. She loved messing with Jason's head. "Seriously, if she makes you happy Jase, I'm good." It had been a long time since Jason showed this much interest in someone; too long.

Liz and Milo brought out the sandwiches and some chips and drinks.

They all sat around and ate. A car pulled up and John jumped up to the window. "It's okay, it's Johnny."

Johnny and Spinelli came inside.

"We came as soon as we could. We packed a bunch of clothes too." He looked over at John. "There's a bag for you as well."

"Thanks."

"Grab some food." Liz said.

"We're going to have to move again tomorrow. It's not safe to stay in one place especially since Sonny knows about all of the warehouses." Jason said.

"My parents have a house about an hour away. We could go there. At least it's secure." Liz said.

"Okay. Carly I was thinking that you could go visit Bobby in upstate New York. I don't think Sonny is going to come look for you and if I get wind of that, I'll send someone for you."

Carly nodded. She just wanted to be away from Sonny at this point. She didn't care what she had to do.

John was staring at the window and saw a movement in the woods. "Turn off the lights and get down. There's someone out there."

Jason grabbed his gun. He ran to the closet and grabbed another one and handed it to Liz. "Take Carly upstairs in the bedroom."

Carly and Liz disappeared up the steps and the rest of the men scattered around the room.

"So, you know how to handle a gun." Carly said making small talk.

"Yup, it's a hazard of being a Scorpio."

"It doesn't fit with your whole doctor image."

Liz smiled. "True but I think it adds to my mystique."

Carly smiled. She hated to admit it, but she kind of liked her. "You like Jason don't you?" She asked curiously.

Liz blushed. "Yes."

Carly smirked. "He's easy to love."

"How long have you known him?"

Carly chuckled. "It seems like forever. I don't know, maybe 6 years. He's my best friend."

Liz pressed her finger to her lip and pushed Carly behind her. She raised the gun as the doorknob turned. The door opened and Liz yelled. "Freeze or die."

Spinelli gulped. "It's me Radiant one."

Liz put the gun down and Spinelli shut the door.

"That was kind of scary." Spinelli said looking at her.

Carly laughed. "What's going on down there?"

"They haven't found anyone yet." He said sitting down on the floor.

About 10 minutes later, Jason came and got them and they went back downstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Everyone was sitting around talking about Sonny and Liz noticed that John was at the window looking around and he seemed more skittish than usual. Milo was outside standing guard, so she was sure why John seemed so antsy. And then a thought clicked in her head and she got up and walked over to him. "We need to talk."

John looked down at her for a second before looking back outside. "About?" He said softly.

"Why you're really here."

He looked back at her again and Liz practically dragged him upstairs.

Jason looked over at Johnny. "You know what that's about?"

"No. But, she didn't look happy."

Carly noted the worried look on Jason's face and tried to change the subject.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John sat on the bed and Liz started to pace and then stopped and stood in front of him. "Why was there an agent watching me in the first place?"

John stared at her. She was too smart for her own good. "You'll have to ask your mother."

"My mother isn't here. So, you're going to answer me."

They dueled with their eyes before John finally looked away. "Your mother thought you might be in danger."

"From who? She didn't even know Jason was with me."

John cleared his throat and stood up. "Look, I'm not at liberty to tell you. Ask your mother."

Liz shoved him back onto the bed. "John, I swear to God I will make your life a living hell if you do not tell me what is going on." She yelled.

Jason heard her and ran up the stairs and flung open the door. "What is the problem?"

Liz looked over at him. "I can handle this Jason."

Jason had no idea what she was talking about. "Handle what?"

"He's lying to me about why he is here guarding me."

"I thought it was because of Cooper."

"Jason the question is why those agents were in Antioch in the first place unless they expected me to be in danger." She turned towards John. "And you were way to anxious tonight. I know we're all on edge but who the hell did you think was out in those woods?"

John didn't answer. And that made Liz very angry.


	17. Chapter 17 – Needing Answers

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! Unless it is for plot purposes, I tend to write a Carly that shows some growth instead of being so one note. She's raised hell in her past, but she learned from it. I hate the writers don't get that on the show. She can still have edge etc. but she doesn't have to be an immature banshee 99% of the time! Take note RC! Carly rant done lol.

Chapter 17 – Needing Answers

Liz was livid.

"Tell me." Liz yelled. She was so pissed when John didn't answer that she ran at him and hurled herself into him. John was trying to grab her arms but unfortunately for him, she was able to connect once with his mouth before Jason dragged her off of John.

Johnny was standing in the doorway in shock.

"Tell me or I swear to God I will kill you myself." Liz said. She had a feeling she knew what was going on and if John didn't confirm she was going to go crazy.

John sat up and wiped some blood away from his mouth. He stared at her and said one word that left the room silent. "Valentine"

The realization of his name hit Liz all at once and she started to crumble to the floor and Jason pulled her up and handed her to Johnny. "Take her in the other bedroom." He said.

Johnny carried her away and Jason faced John. "Why the hell were you keeping it a secret?"

"Anna didn't want her to worry."

"So, she thinks one person is going to stop a Cassadine?"

John shook his head. "There were other agents in town watching the situation."

"Was that who breached the perimeter?"

"Yes."

Jason shook his head. "Unbelievable." Jason said under his breath. "Where is he now?"

"We think he's on Spoon Island."

"You think?"

"He hasn't left as far as we can tell, but we have no proof."

"But you think he already knows where she is and he's planning something."

"Yes."

Jason grabbed John and flung him into the wall. "You better be fucking telling me the whole truth McBain. I have no problems killing you. And I will do anything to keep her safe. If you are in the way, then oh well." Jason said menacingly.

Carly walked into the room. "Jason, what is going on?"

Jason backed away from John. "Nothing Carly, go back downstairs." He said pushing past her and going to the other bedroom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked inside and saw Liz laying on the bed with her back to him. He looked up at Johnny and watched him walk out. He sat down in front of her and held her hand. "You okay."

She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I will be when he's dead."

"I'm going to change my plans so that I can concentrate on protecting you."

She sat up. "No. I won't let you do that. If you do, you'll never get out of the business."

Jason sighed. "I'm probably a fool to think that I could get out in the first place."

"Jason, you don't have to stay in Port Charles. Sell the coffee business or relocate it. Are you worried about money?"

Jason shook his head. "No, I have plenty of money."

"Then ditch it all. The other families won't come after you if you're gone. The way you planned it, Sonny will take the brunt of their force."

Jason looked away. He hated it that she knew so much.

"I'm willing to move out of Antioch. I can be a resident anywhere Jason. Don't you want to try and have a life with me?"

He turned and looked at her. "Of course I do."

"Then stick to your plan. You can decide about the coffee business later. Hell, let Francis and Johnny run it. We'll deal with Valentine if he shows up. Just handle Sonny."

"She's right." Francis said walking into the room. "John filled me in on what's going on. We need to stay focused. I put some extra guards on the Quartermaine mansion in case Sonny tries to hurt one of them."

"Who's taking Carly upstate?"

"I will do it. We'll leave first thing in the morning. I'll come back and you can call me when you're settled at the new place."

"How soon can we blow up the remaining warehouse?"

"Tomorrow I will have the mercs pull the trigger. Everything is set up already."

"Okay. We'll have Cody drug Sonny and then we'll have him sign all of the papers." Jason said. The rest he didn't want Liz to know.

Anna walked into the room. "That's some plan you have there. But, I want Sonny in the end."

Jason stood up. "Hell no."

"You have no choice Jason. I'll let you do whatever you want, but we want him in jail."

"On what charges?"

Anna laid the file onto the bed. Jason grabbed it and went through it. "Damn."

She looked over at her daughter and then back at Jason. "I took out anything that implicated you. There was plenty left over to send him to jail for life for racketeering. He has been really careless the last 3 months."

Jason looked over at Francis who nodded. They both knew that if Sonny went to jail, he'd be dead very quickly anyway. The other families would make sure of it due the sale of the waterfront properties. And Jason would make sure he put out a sizeable award to the prisoner who made him suffer the worst. Jason had already moved his money and protected it and made sure everything was separate. Some of the paperwork they were going to have him sign would back that as well. The only down side was that he couldn't torture Sonny himself.

"Okay."

"Then, it's settled. I need to talk to my daughter now."

Jason looked over at Liz and she nodded. He followed Francis out of the room.

Liz sat up and faced her mother. "I can't believe that you'd lie to me like that."

Anna sat next to her. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to protect you."

"By not letting me know that Valentine was back?"

"I had agents protecting you."

"And where were they when Cooper attacked me?"

"Clearly not where they should have been. I'm so sorry. How badly did he hurt you?"

"He was close to raping me." She said watching her mother grimace. "You know, it took me 2 years to get beyond what Valentine did to me enough so that I could just function. 2 years. While you were off saving world, I was home thinking that maybe I was better off if I wasn't in it."

Anna gasped. "Did you…." She couldn't even repeat the words.

"No mother, I didn't. I thought about it. But, I didn't try because I didn't have the guts to go through with it." She said choking back a sob.

Robert was in the hallway. John had let him in. His heart was breaking knowing she had been in so much pain and they both had let her suffer.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do. When I found you, I felt like I was going to die. I still wake up some nights to your screaming. The thought of that asshole touching you… I should have walked away and taken care of you, but I didn't. And I can't take that back. But, I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere until I know that you are safe and Valentine is dead. I will give my life to save you if necessary."

"And what about Jason?"

Robert frowned. He wasn't sure what his daughter meant by that statement.

"I'm not happy that you're with him. Even if he gets out, he's still in danger of being taken out by the other families." Anna said sadly. She knew all too well how dangerous Jason's lifestyle was.

"No more danger than your job casts upon me." Liz said standing up.

Robert was stunned. His little girl was shacking up with Jason Morgan.

Anna sighed. "I know I over reacted a bit at your house."

"You think?" Liz said sarcastically.

"It's just he's a mob enforcer. I know what my line of work has cost you and the thought of his line of work taking your life or resulting in you being injured, kills me. I know I haven't been the best mother. In fact, I completely failed you. I owe it to you to try and make it right; to be a mom that you deserve. Will you please give me a chance to do that? If that means trying to get out of the WSB, then I'll do it." Anna said as she cried.

Liz wiped away a tear. Her mother had finally really apologized to her and while part of her still felt empty, another part of her had wanted to hear her words for so long that she was overwhelmed with how it made her feel. She reached out and hugged her mother and sobbed. "Mom, I need you so badly." She finally got out.


	18. Chapter 18 – Family Circus

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **Guest** – I wouldn't say that they don't really know each other. They have spent a lot of quality time together and shared a lot. They've agreed that they wanted to have a serious relationship and are committed to it, which I think is great. I laughed at the last part of your statement. Don't worry, the love scene will be here in a few chapters. I have to get rid of all the company and all the bombs were used up on Sonny lol.

Honestly, I like that they are acknowledging they want to get serious without having mind blowing sex first. I thought about punking you guys and have the first time suck, but I figured I'd have to go into the writer's protection program again lol. There's more coming with her relationship with both parents.

Chapter 18 – Family Circus

Robert tore off downstairs. Jason was standing up talking to Francis and he saw a blur coming from behind him and turned just as Robert connected with his jaw. The momentum caused both of them to fall forward and crash into a table. The lamp shattered and Carly screamed.

Anna and Liz looked at each other and ran downstairs. Jason had pinned Robert down and was holding him as Robert cursed up a storm.

Liz was in shock. "Dad?"

Her father looked up at her. "Hi beautiful." He said with a smile.

Jason stood up and grabbed his jaw. Robert got up and took one more swing at Jason who blocked it.

"I didn't hit you back because you're her father, but don't push me Robert." Jason said coldly.

Anna looked over at them and shook her head.

Liz walked over to her father and pushed him back. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Relax doll, I was just letting Morgan know that I don't appreciate him shacking up with my daughter. Something her mother failed to mention to me."

"Oh shut it Robert. I didn't mention it for this very reason. "

"What are you doing here?" Liz asked in shock. She hadn't seen him a very long time. He was presumed dead for several years. Although, Liz never believed he was gone because he had been presumed dead before.

"Well that's no way to greet me love." Robert said moving towards her. "I came to help."

Liz looked back at her mother and threw her a look for not telling her about Robert. She turned back to her dad and hugged him tightly. "I knew you weren't dead." She said tearing up.

"You're so beautiful." He said pulling back and looking at her again.

"Dad, you need to promise me that you're not going to hit Jason again." She said wiping the tears off her face. She went over to Jason and touched his mouth. "Are you alright?"

Jason kissed her on the forehead. "Thankfully, he punches like a girl."

Anna chuckled and Robert glared at her. "Why don't we go another round danger boy?" Robert said stepping towards Jason.

Liz stepped in between them and glared at her father. "Dad, I'm pretty sure that Jason could kick your ass, even with your James Bond spy moves and secret gadgets." She said sarcastically.

Carly started laughing and everyone stared at her which made her laugh harder.

"Carly stop." Jason said.

Carly waved her hands around. "I can't. This is freaking hilarious. And I thought my life was screwed up. Jason, they are just as bad as the Quartermaines." She looked over at Johnny. "You have enough material to tease Jason for years to come." Johnny grinned.

"Do not make me send you away tonight." Jason said glaring at Carly.

Carly snorted. "Hell no. There is no way I'm going to miss all this goodness. Johnny, make some popcorn." Johnny chuckled.

Robert rolled his eyes. "Can it Caroline. I know all about you, Luke has a big mouth."

Carly stood up. "You old relic." Carly said standing up. "Unlike Jason, I have no problem kicking your ass. Try me."

Robert looked over at Anna.

"Don't look at me. I'd pay to see that."

John grabbed Robert by the arm. "Why don't we take a little walk?"

Robert glared at Carly one more time and followed John outside.

Liz plopped down on the sofa. "This is a disaster."

Anna sat down next to her. "It's going to be fine sweetie. I'll handle your father."

Jason cleared his throat. "Let's talk sleeping arrangements." He looked over at Carly. "You can share a room with Anna, Liz is with me, and Spinelli is with Johnny. John, Francis, and Milo take the first watch."

"Over my dead body." Anna said standing up. "I'm with Liz, Jason is with Spinelli, and Carly is with Johnny." The look in Johnny's eyes was priceless. Carly grinned.

Jason thought about sharing a bed with Spinelli. If he woke up and Spinelli was spooning him, he'd have to take Spinelli's life. "Hell no. Anna and Liz, Spinelli and Johnny, and I'll stay with Carly."

Liz stood up. "You are not sleeping with Carly."

Carly cleared her throat. "He's my best friend. I can keep my hands to myself you know."

"What about dad?" Liz asked.

"He's not staying here." Anna said.

Jason threw up his hands and walked outside.

"Great, now you've pissed him off." Carly said glaring at Anna.

"God forbid I hurt his feelings." Anna mumbled. "I'm going upstairs."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Me too."

Johnny and Spinelli went upstairs and got ready for bed. Johnny wasn't particularly happy but he was really tired. He'd make sure his gun was loaded just in case.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Anna climbed into bed. Liz came up a few minutes later and slipped under the covers.

"You want to tell me why you didn't tell me about dad?"

Anna sighed. "Would you be mad at me if I asked you to please ask your father that question? I honestly didn't know until recently myself."

Liz fluffed her pillow. "Fine."

She had just closed her eyes when Jason came into the room with a blanket and a pillow and laid down on the floor. Anna sat up and watched him lay down and the flopped backwards on the bed. "Unbelievable." She said muttered.

Liz grinned and grabbed her pillow and laid next to Jason on the floor. He pulled her into him and smiled.

A few minutes later Anna got out of the bed. "Oh for Christ's sake, take the damn bed." She said stomping out of the room. They got up and happily got under the covers.

Anna went into Carly's room. She looked up. "What the….."

"Oh shut it. And you better not be naked." Anna said sliding into bed.

Carly smirked. "It would probably be a cheap thrill for you if I was."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Uh, you're so despicable."

Carly laughed. "And you're not?"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz snuggled into Jason. "Thanks for not killing my father."

Jason smiled. "It took everything within me not too."

Liz grinned. "Yeah, he can be a pain in the ass but he is my pain in the ass and I would miss him."

"Your parents make an interesting pair."

"Made. They aren't together anymore."

"Oh."

"They split a long time ago. It's probably for the best. He's actually married to Holly Sutton."

"Do you like her?"

"She's okay. We're rarely in the same room together. If she makes him happy, then I'm all for it. And honestly, I haven't seen him for a very long time. He was presumed dead but I guess the rumors of his demise were greatly exaggerated."

"Is your mom re-married?"

"Not anymore. I swear there's something going on between her and John, but I can't prove it." Liz said grinning.

Jason was shocked. John was younger than Anna. "Really? Your mom's a cougar."

Liz laughed. "They aren't that far apart in age; maybe 8 years. They do have some smoldering chemistry though."

Jason hadn't paid attention before but now he possibly had something to rib John with, so he'd make sure that he would check it out.

They both jumped as Johnny opened the door dragging a blanket and a pillow. "Fucking Spinelli." He mumbled as he threw the pillow on the floor and laid down. "You didn't tell me that he could wake the dead with his snoring. And he talks code in his sleep."

Jason grinned and snuggled closer to Liz.


	19. Chapter 19 – Living Arrangements

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I actually think Robert and Anna should be upset by their daughter being with a mob enforcer. I think any parent wouldn't want their kids in the direct line of fire every day. R&A's job might be dangerous. But, 99.9% of the time, it doesn't involve their daughter who they hardly see.

I thought Anna and John's chemistry was pretty hot on the show. So, I'm going for it.

Chapter 19 – Living Arrangements

Johnny got up to take his shift and ran into Anna in the hallway. She frowned.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Sleeping. Don't you hear that?" He said pulling her towards Spinelli's room.

Anna chuckled. "Is my daughter awake?"

Johnny gave her a look. "Uh no."

Anna laughed. "I forgot. She does love to sleep."

Johnny had left the door cracked so she listened first and then peaked into the room. Jason wasn't in the bed so she sat down beside her daughter and just watched her sleep. Jason came out of the bathroom and looked at her. He smiled and put on his t-shirt and walked out of the room.

She laid down next to Liz and threw her arm around her. Anna knew that she had made a lot of mistakes where her daughter was concerned. What happened with Valentine still haunted their relationship and there was no way in hell she would let him get her daughter. Somehow, she needed to fix their relationship.

Liz stirred and flipped around and opened her eyes. "Mom?"

Anna smiled. "Sorry if you're disappointed. I missed you."

Liz smiled. "It's okay. I missed you too." She said cuddling into Anna. "Did you sleep okay?" she asked.

"Yes, Carly is not so annoying when she's passed out."

Liz grinned.

Anna's phone buzzed. She grabbed it out of her pocket and read the text.

"Apparently, the last two warehouses are toast. Sonny should be really pissed now."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny was beyond pissed when the phone rang and Cody told him that he was at the docks and his last 2 warehouses were blown up. He slammed down the phone and then turned and yelled as he realized someone was lying next to him. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his gun.

"What the fuck?" He yelled. Pulling down the comforter, he saw Cooper's face staring back at him. "Fuck." He yelled.

He threw on some clothes and ran into the other room. Cody had left some coffee brewing and he grabbed a cup. He sipped the hot liquid as he tried to make sense of everything. He knew that Jason had to be the one doing all of this. He couldn't believe that he would betray him like that after all Sonny had done for him. He drank some more coffee and realized that he had starting to feel more tired. He took a couple of more swigs and then sat down in a chair. Cody came into the room and handed him some papers. "I need to take care of what's going on down at the docks but I need you to sign these papers first."

Sonny nodded. Cody had to help him find the line but Sonny signed them all. When the medicine finally hit him full force, Sonny's head hit the table and he was out. Cody picked up his phone.

"It's done."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason smiled and walked back inside the house. "It's done. He signed everything. Anna, you'll find him at his house."

Anna nodded. She picked up her phone and made the call.

Jason picked up Liz and twirled her around. He looked over at Johnny. "Call Milo and let him know. Carly still needs to stay up there until it's stable".

"Can we leave yet?" Liz asked.

"I think we should stay here. Valentine is still on the loose and I don't want to take the chance of you going back to Antioch and he finds you."

Liz nodded.

"I agree with Jason." Anna said softly. "Your father and I will go back to Port Charles. We'll handle the whole Sonny situation and then we'll come see you."

"Okay." Liz said agreeing. "I'm probably going to need more clothes."

"I'll drive back to Antioch. I'll meet with some of the agents and then I'll come back in the morning." John said. "Make me a list and I'll pack you a bag." He actually figured that it would give Jason and Liz some time alone. He really didn't need to stay overnight at her house. He was just trying to make it up to her for what happened earlier.

"Thank you John." Liz said smiling at him.

That left Johnny, Spinelli, and Francis.

"With all due respect Stone Cold, this place is not wired for someone of my expertise. Requesting permission to either go back to Port Charles or back to Antioch."

Jason thought for a minute. "Anna, why don't you and Robert stay with Spinelli in my penthouse? It's secured, so you'd all be protected. You'd each have a bedroom. What do you think?"

Anna looked at Robert. "I don't know if it's a good idea that we'd be staying in your house while we're trying to make sure Sonny is prosecuted. They might think that we're somehow in bed with you and that is why you're not targeted."

Jason sighed. Anna did have a point. "Why don't we just stay at the Metro Court? I'll get a 2 bedroom suite for me and Spinelli and Robert can have his own room."

Robert rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Spinelli smiled. "I can certainly work with that."

Robert stood up. "Okay, than I guess we're out of here then."

Liz looked at him. "Not so fast. You and I need to talk." She said pointing at the stairs.

Robert looked over at Anna and then walked towards them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robert sat in a chair looking at his daughter who was sitting on the bed. "I guess you want to know where I've been eh?" He said almost sadly.

Liz nodded. "That would be nice since I haven't seen you for 5 years."

"Well, Faison kidnapped me and faked my death. He held me on an island and another agent found me about a year ago and rescued me."

"A year ago?" Liz said in shock. She couldn't believe he had been alive that long and he hadn't bothered to tell her.

"I was in bad shape. I had a brain tumor." Robert said. He really thought he was a goner.

Liz gasped.

"I'm fine now. They did surgery. But, them swear not to tell you because I figured if you found out and that I died, you would have to mourn me twice. I called your mother about a month ago. But, I wanted to tell you myself that I was alive. When I found out about Valentine, I knew I had to come back and protect you."

Liz started to cry. "But, I could have been there for you. At least I could have gotten to see you and spend time with you."

Robert got up and sat next to her. "I'm sorry baby." He said pulling her into him and holding her. "I guess I just didn't think of it that way. I didn't want you to see me suffer. I was a mess and it would have killed me for you to see me like that. You shouldn't have to give up your life to move to Switzerland to see your father slowly die."

Liz sobbed into her father's chest. "You just don't get it do you?" She said pushing back off of him. "We are family and we're supposed to stick together. We are supposed to be there for each other. You don't get to exclude me like that and make decisions for me. I am a grown woman. I swear, if you ever do something like this again dad, we're through. I'm so tired of this."

Robert sighed. He knew he screwed up. "I'm sorry. I promise you that I won't do it again."

Liz wiped her face. "Thank you."

"So, what is up with you and Morgan?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Please don't start."

"I'm not starting anything. I want to know. Is it serious?"

"We're just getting to know one another. But, I do think it will be. He's been a total gentleman. He's attentive and protective and he's been there for me." She said looking up at her father. "Dad, he wants out of the business and he wants to be with me. He's a good man."

Robert swallowed his wariness and cleared his throat. "Okay."

"Really?"

"Really doll, if he makes you happy than I guess I'll try to be happy with it."

Liz smiled. "Thank you daddy." She said hugging him.

"You're welcome." Robert wasn't that thrilled about it but from what he could tell about Morgan, he seemed to be a good guy; despite the fact that he kills people for a living. Robert shuddered at the thought.

They went downstairs. Jason had left with Johnny to run some errands. So, John stayed with Liz until Jason returned.


	20. Chapter 20 – Finally Alone

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! I do really appreciate the feedback. I think the family is starting to get back on track which is good. There's a lot of loving coming up in the next few chapters. So, wear protection before reading. You know how potent that Jason is….. It's just going to get hotter and hotter.

Chapter 20 – Finally Alone

John sat on the couch while Liz fiddled around getting some coffee in the kitchen.

"I owe you an apology." Liz said softly.

John looked over at her as she sat down next to him. "It's okay. I understand."

"Thank you, but I shouldn't have attacked you. I was just scared and I needed some answers."

She handed him a mug and he took a sip. "Can I ask you something John?"

"Sure." He said wondering what she was up to.

"It's very personal."

He looked over at her and smiled. "Why not? If it's too personal, I reserve the right to not answer."

Liz smiled. "Deal." She took another sip and then thought about how to say what she wanted to know without embarrassing John. Realizing that there was no easy way to ask, she just blurted it out. "Do you like my mom?"

John's eyes got wide and he just stared at her like he didn't know what to say.

"It's okay if you do." She added.

John shook his head. "Wow, didn't see that one coming." He said taking another sip. "I need more caffeine before I answer that."

Liz smiled and took a sip along with him.

"Uh, your mom is an incredible woman. I've been working closely with her for probably 10 years, but there is nothing going on there." He said smoothly.

Liz grinned. "That's really not what I asked."

John grinned back. "I'm completely aware of that."

"Look, you don't have to answer but I think you should go for it. You seem like a good guy and I want my mom to be happy."

John put his mug down on the coffee table. "Liz, you know that trying to have a relationship in our line of work is damn near impossible right?"

Liz nodded. "I know, but if you don't try then you're just letting life pass you by."

He looked over at her. "You're very wise Elizabeth Scorpio."

Liz shrugged. "It's up to you but I just wanted you know that I'm not going to judge it."

"Well thank you."

Jason walked inside with a few bags.

"What did you buy?" She said getting up and walking over to him.

"Nothing you can see right now." He said smiling.

She tried to grab one of the bags and he put it in this other hand and grabbed her around the waist. "No peeking." He said looking over at John who came over and grabbed the bags and put them in the kitchen.

"Hey, no fair." Liz yelled. "Since when do you side with him anyway?"

John smiled and walked back towards them. "It's a guy code thing." He grabbed his bag and stopped right next to them. "I'm out of here. I have some extra handcuffs in the car if you need them Jason."

Liz glared at him which made Jason laugh. "It's tempting." He said back to John.

"I might have some duct tape too." John added turning the doorknob.

Liz smacked him on the arm.

"You're really violent, you know that?" He said ducking through the door as she lunged after him.

Jason pulled her into him. "Do you hear that?" He said quietly.

Liz listened carefully. "No."

"Isn't it great?" He said smiling. "We are all alone."

Liz grinned. "That is great." She said as he moved his lips towards hers and kissed her.

Jason pulled back and went into the kitchen.

"Where's Johnny?"

"He'll be gone for a few hours."

Liz started thinking about all the things they could do during that time and shuddered. Jason put away some of the groceries and took another bag upstairs. He went into their bedroom and put some condoms in a drawer. He put the candles and bath products he had brought under the sink and went back downstairs.

Liz looked up at him and smiled. "So, what did you have planned for the next few hours?"

Jason pulled her up and into him. "This." He said before sucking her bottom lip and plunging his tongue into her mouth. He pulled back and looked at her. "And some other stuff." He said smiling. "Elizabeth Scorpio, I want to take you upstairs and make love to you. Are you game?"

Liz smiled. "Oh my God yes." She ran for the stairs as Jason chased her. He caught her at the top and she laughed as he deposited her on the bed.

He stared into her eyes. "I hope you know how much you mean to me."

Liz smiled. "I do. I'm crazy about you too."

Jason smiled and then climbed next to her. He kissed her softly at first and then his need for her overcame him and the kiss turned passionate. "I want to feel your skin." He said sitting up and pulling off his shirt. She did the same and he unsnapped her bra and his eyes took in her body. "You're so beautiful." He said before pulling her into him and feeling her breast pressed up against his chest. He ravished her mouth before laying trails of kisses down to her nipple. Liz moaned as he teased and nipped them as they hardened in his warm mouth.

Liz was amazed how intense it was between them. She felt like she was on fire. She felt him unbuttoning her jeans and she helped him take them off. He switched to her other nipple as she reached between his legs and felt his cock jerk in his pants. "Fuck." Jason said as she stroked him through his jeans. She unbuckled his belt and carefully undid his zipper.

She felt his hand reach between her legs and Jason felt her excitement. His mouth left her nipple and he said, "God, you're so wet," before trailing kisses down her belly.

Liz moaned as his mouth found her clit. Jason relentlessly teased her clit with his tongue and then plunge his middle finger into her wetness. "Jason." She yelled as he found her G spot and rubbed against it. She gripped the sheets and moved her hips into him as he inserted another finger. "Please Jason." She wanted to cum so badly and she was so close. Jason started to hum and Liz's head started thrashing. "Holy shit." She yelled as her body started to tense and she cried out as she panted and the orgasm overtook her senses.

Jason pulled back as she laid their recovering and he grabbed a condom out of the drawer and then kicked off his underwear and pants. She looked up at him with hooded eyes as he rolled the condom onto his rather large erection. He moved between her legs and she opened them wide. Liz felt his tip against her entrance and she sucked in her breath. He rubbed his erection against her opening a few times before slowly pushing inside. Liz gasped as he filled her up and slowly started moving faster and faster. Jason drove into her tight canal until both of their worlds exploded and they laid spent on the bed.


	21. Chapter 21 – Match, Set, Point

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I'm feeling generous today. Here's another chapter.

Chapter 21 – Match, Set, Point

Anna stood in her daughter's bedroom and went over to the closet. She figured she'd do a lot better at packing than John. She grabbed a suitcase out of the closet and unzipped it. Anna was just about finished when she heard the door slam downstairs. She took her gun out and stood behind the door. John heard her upstairs and took his gun out too. He slowly climbed the stairs and walked into the room. Anna saw that it was him and lowered her gun but John caught the movement and slammed her up against the wall. His hand was on her collar bone and his face was inches from hers.

"Anna." He said softly. "What are you doing here?" He said staring into her eyes.

Anna could barely breathe. His blue eyes were so sexy and his voice was so deep and husky. "I, um, came to pack for my daughter." She finally got out.

"I see." He said staring at her lips.

"John?"

"Yes." He said staring at her mouth.

"Are you going to let me go?" She said really not wanting him too.

John smirked and moved his hand to the side of her face. "No." He dove his head down and captured her lips with his. He kissed her so sensuously that it took her breath away.

He moved back as they stared at each other and smiled. "Why don't you think about that for a few minutes? I'll be downstairs."

He slowly pulled his hand away before walking away and Anna stood where she was for a few minutes and then sat on the bed. "Holy shit." She said touching her lips.

Anna finally stood up and zipped up the suitcase. She wished there was another way out of the house as she thought about that damn kiss again. She walked over to the window and looked out. "If only I had some rope." She said quietly.

John could hear her moving around from the kitchen. He chuckled when she moved to the window and he walked back into the living room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz woke up to find the bed next to her empty. She heard the shower and smiled. She grabbed a condom and then slipped into the bathroom and pulled back the curtain. Jason was just finishing up shaving and was rinsing his face. She watched the water flowing down his muscles and immediately felt herself get wet.

"Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there watching me?" He said softly.

Liz grinned. "I haven't decided yet."

"Well then, let me help you." He said splashing her.

Liz yelped and then got inside the shower. "That wasn't very nice."

Jason opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Then let me make it up to you then." He said reaching down and brushing his lips against hers. He deepened the kiss and then pulled back and grabbed her loofah and soaped it up. "Turn around." He said softly before he wet her back and scrubbed it. He pulled her into him so she could feel his erection and he soaped up the front of her body and massaged her breasts. He moved his hand over her mound and Liz groaned. "Best shower ever." She said as he moved his hands all around her body. Jason smiled and grabbed the shower head and rinsed off the soap and then he used his foot to encourage her to widen her stance. He aimed the shower head at her clit and then kissed her neck as he massaged her breasts. She shuddered as the passion started to overtake her body. The feel of water, his tongue, and his callused hand on her breasts was driving her crazy.

"Cum for me baby." He whispered in her ear as he moved his hand down to rub her clit. Liz moaned and her body tensed. "Jason." She yelled as the orgasm overtook her.

He grabbed the condom that she had dropped on the side of the tub and rolled it on. "Bend over." He said as he grabbed her hips and she placed her hands in front of her to steady herself. Jason grabbed her hips and drove his cock into her center. Liz moaned loudly as Jason started to piston back and forth inside her wet channel. He was pounding her so hard that the rubbing of his cock over her g-spot was sending jolts of pleasure through her body. He could tell she was about to cum and he pumped even faster. Her walls clamped down on his hardness, forcing his release and he yelled out her name as his cock jerked inside her. He pulled out of her took off the condom and threw it out and then pulled her into him. "Now I'm going to have to wash you all over again." He said huskily.

Liz laughed. "I don't know if I can take it."

"Oh, I think you can." He said grabbing her ass. "Damn, I love being inside of you." He whispered.

Liz melted into his chest. There was no way in hell she would willingly let this man go.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Anna sighed. "Time to put on your big girl pants." She said rolling the suitcase to the door. John heard her and ran up the steps and grabbed it from her and followed her downstairs.

"I made you some tea." He said pointing to the coffee table.

"Thank you." She said sitting down. At least it would give her something to do with her hands.

Instead of sitting next to her, John sat on the loveseat and watched her fiddle. God, she is one of the sexiest women I have ever met. He loved watching her.

"Well, I suppose we should talk about what happen." She said looking up at him.

"I'm curious to get your thoughts on that actually." John said smiling.

"You just think you are so cute don't you?" Anna said trying not to grin.

"Is that what you think I am, cute?" John said devilishly.

"I hadn't really thought about it." Anna said sitting back on the couch.

John grinned. "I really find that hard to believe since I can still feel your tongue in my mouth."

Anna bit her lip as she waited for the chill that just went down her body to dissipate. "If my memory serves me correctly, it was your tongue in my mouth."

John had to resist the urge to pounce on her. He decided to up the ante. "I want to be with you Anna, and I'm not going to apologize for it."

Anna swallowed hard. "John, I don't want to lose our friendship. It means a lot to me."

"Then don't do anything to ruin it. Do you want me as much as I want you?" He said pointedly.

Anna sighed. "Yes."

John smiled. "Good. We're going on a date tonight. Go shopping and buy something sexy, I have a few calls to make." He said getting up and walking back to the kitchen.

Anna sat frozen for a minute. She hadn't been on a date in forever.


	22. Chapter 22 – Date Night

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! You guys haven't seen anything until next chapter's love making. That will be epic! **Guest** - Thanks for the compliments. I too agree re: RC. I just can't get into GH right now. He sucks at writing romance anyway. But the Liz writing lost me months ago. I can't even go there with the AJ mess. **Kikimoo** - Liz mentioned before that she had one serious boyfriend in NY. I did a poll to see who you guys wanted it to be and he will show up eventually!

Chapter 22 – Date Night

Johnny knocked on the door. Jason opened it and stepped back so he could move past him.

"Special delivery." He said, putting the suitcase down.

Liz was on the couch. She grinned. "Awesome."

Johnny carried it upstairs and Jason plopped back down next to her. Liz grabbed the bowl of popcorn.

She looked up at Johnny. "We're about to watch a scary movie. You in?"

Johnny looked over at Jason who actually smiled at him. They were going to have work on their secret codes later, one he wasn't used to the smiling (which was probably more creepy than the movie), and two, he wasn't sure if that meant stay or she's just being nice go away. He shrugged and sat on the other side of Liz. "What are you watching?"

"Halloween."

"Good choice, it's a classic." Johnny said eating some popcorn.

Every once in a while Jason and Johnny would look at each other and try not to laugh at the faces Liz was making.

There was a scary scene and Liz jumped causing some of the popcorn to spill.

Jason and Johnny started laughing.

"Shut it." She said giving both of them a look.

They waited until she was engrossed again and then looked at each and nodded. The next time they knew she would jump, they both touched her and yelled. Liz jumped up and screamed. The rest of the popcorn went flying all over the place. "You two scared the shit out of me." She yelled whirling around.

Jason was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"That was priceless." Johnny said. "Did you see that weird jerky movement she made when first started to stand up?" He said trying to imitate it.

Jason laughed. "Yeah, I wish we had video surveillance in here."

Liz brushed off some popcorn. "You two can clean up this mess while I use the ladies room." She said leaving in a huff.

"You're in trouble." Johnny said picking up the popcorn.

"It was your idea." Jason said helping him.

"You looked at me first."

At that point, a bloodcurdling scream came from the bathroom and Johnny and Jason looked at each other and bolted down the hallway. Jason flung open the door and Liz was standing there with her phone and snapped a picture of their faces. "Now that is priceless." She said laughing.

Jason, who was still breathing hard, looked back at Johnny who just shook his head and he grabbed Liz and flung her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" She yelled as he carried her into the living room and threw her onto the couch as Johnny poured the popcorn all over her.

They stood back and she laid there staring at them for a moment. "Sore losers." She said sitting up. "Look, you're making me miss my movie." She said dusting herself and the couch off.

Johnny shrugged, "Just rewind it."

They picked up the popcorn and settled back down.

Liz picked up the remote. "If either of you scare me again, I'm going to go all Michael Myers on you and stab you with a knife." Liz said making sure to look both of them in the eye.

"She's so violent." Johnny said to Jason who smiled.

Jason rewound the movie and they finished watching it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**Two hours earlier**

Anna got ready for her date with John. She was beyond nervous. She wished she had someone to call and calm her nerves so she could get rid of her incessant inner dialogue, but sadly, she didn't. Anna didn't have a lot of close friends anymore. Traveling constantly didn't leave her a lot of time to socialize in that way. For a moment, she considered how it would be if she had left the agency and had a normal life. But, such thoughts were just folly at this point. Sighing, she reached over and applied her lipstick and then smoothed her dress down. She hoped that the dress was just the right amount of sexy and walked back into the room. Grabbing her purse, she opened the door and headed downstairs.

John looked up at her as she reached the bottom of the staircase. She was beautiful. Anna was wearing knee length black dress that had tiny straps and it dipped down in the front. It was very flirty.

"You look stunning." John said smiling at her.

"You look very handsome." She said grinning back.

"Shall we go?" He said holding out his hand.

Anna nodded and put her hand in his and they went out to the car. They rode in silence as soft jazz music punctuated the air.

"I like this song." Anna finally said.

"It's from the movie Collateral Damage." John said trying to make small talk.

"Oh yeah when they were in the cab, I remember."

John smiled. When you're an agent, you have a lot of dead time and watch a lot of movies.

He pulled into the restaurant and parked. Opening her door, he grabbed her hand and helped her out. She loved that he was such a gentleman. They walked inside and were seated in a corner as John requested.

"This is cozy." Anna said smiling.

John nodded. They ordered and chatted as they drank and laughed. John loved the way her eyes lit up when she smiled. He had fallen for Anna years before and had never done anything about it. Kissing her earlier was something that he had wanted to do for so long and now he ached to have her in his arms.

"Will you dance with me?" He said softly.

Anna loved to dance. "Sure." She said standing up. He held out his hand again and they danced. Anna stared into John's eyes. She always felt drawn to him. He was always so protective of her and he would listen to her drone on for hours it seemed. And now she was standing there in his arms and she felt like a school girl again. He was drawing little circles with his thumb on her back and it was driving her crazy.

She sighed as the song ended and he led her back to the table. They ate and talked until it was finally time to go. He walked her through the parking lot and as he got to the car, he turned and leaned back against it. "Did you have a good time?" He asked moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"It was wonderful. Thank you." Anna said smiling at him. She noticed the change in his demeanor and saw the want in his eyes. He pulled her head towards his and flicked his tongue over her bottom lip and sucked on it and then ran it on the seam between her lips and Anna opened for him. His tongue dove into her mouth and they kissed passionately before pulling back.

"You're very good at that." She said slightly out of breath.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I'm very good at other things too." He said huskily.

Anna almost melted on the spot. He held the door open and she slid inside. "Dear Lord." She said under her breath.


	23. Chapter 23 - Dessert

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is all Liason doing what they do best. Enjoy!

Chapter 23 - Dessert

Johnny stood up. "Okay kiddies. I'm off to the shed."

Liz stood up too. "Isn't it chilly out there?"

"Nope. I'm good." He said walking towards the door. "I'll be in later to sleep."

Jason walked him to the door and then locked it.

"You didn't have anything to do with that, did you?" She asked.

Jason looked confused. "What?"

"Uh huh." She said cleaning up a bit.

"I'll be right back." He said grabbing a bag from the fridge and then he disappeared up the stairs.

She could hear him rummaging around and wondered what he was up to. She put some dishes in the dishwasher and sat back down on the couch. Flipping through the T.V. channels she started watching a show as she waited.

Jason came down the stairs. "Come on." He said holding out his hand. She smiled and walked over to him. He pulled out a scarf and said, "Turn around."

Liz grinned as he blindfolded her. She yelped as he swept her off her feet and carried her upstairs. He gently sat her on the bed. He took off his shirt and then took off all her clothing. He arranged her on the bed and then reached over and grabbed a strawberry.

"Trust me." He said softly as he ran it over her lips. She could smell it at that point and took a bite. "Mmmm." She said as he dripped down her chin and onto her chest.

Jason smiled and licked the liquid off her body and then captured her lips. He grabbed another one and dipped it into some whipped cream. He dabbed the cream on her nipples and then put it near her mouth. Liz took a bite and Jason again sucked her chin and neck until the liquid was gone. He licked the whipped cream off her nipple as he sucked and nipped at it. Liz groaned as he kissed his way to the other side and did the same thing. He put an ice chip in his mouth and then sucked on her nipple again causing Liz to gasp and arch her back as the sensation of hot and cold drove her crazy with want.

"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue." He said softly.

Liz opened wide and Jason squeezed some honey on her tongue. It dribbled down her chin and she grinned as the sugar coated her mouth and then Jason's lips crashed down on hers and his tongue tasted her sweetness. He devoured her mouth as she moaned. "Jason, I need you inside of me." She pleaded.

"Not yet."

He licked some more honey from her chin and then squeezed some chocolate on her belly and licked it off. He put some on his finger and put it in her mouth and she sucked it off. "Yum." She said smiling.

Jason made his way down to her clit and sucked and flicked it with his tongue as Liz's hips bucked. He held her in place as he fucked her with his tongue and brought her to a climax.

She sat up and ripped off the blind fold and attacked his mouth as she sucked his lip and tongue. She dragged him down on top of her and groaned as his erection rested against his belly and she rolled them over. "My turn." She said wickedly. She grabbed some whipped cream and let it slide down his erection and then she licked and sucked him until all the cream was gone. Jason was totally coming undone. The sensation of his cock hitting the back of her throat made him lose it completely and he tensed. "Baby, I'm going to cum." He said trying to hold back but he couldn't. Liz took him in her mouth as deep as possible as she squeezed his sac and Jason came with a roar. She continued to suck and swallow until he was spent and she kissed her way back up his body. "I think I missed a spot." She said licking up some whipped cream.

"You're trying to kill me." He said still reeling from his massive orgasm.

"That will teach you to tease me like that." She said kissing his mouth.

He flipped her over and they kissed and touched until Jason was hard again and then he put on a condom and moved in between her legs and entered her with one thrust. "You feel so fucking good," he said stroking in and out of her tightness. Liz moved her hips to meet his every thrust. He moved her onto her knees and entered her again. "Harder." Liz yelled as he plunged in and out of her. Liz could feel her body start to tense and she yelled out his name as her the bliss spread throughout her body. Jason waited until her muscles relaxed and then resumed as he drove his cock into her hard. He lost control and yelled her name as he released himself inside of her.

They collapsed onto the bed. Jason kissed her back and then took the condom off and threw it away. He got a washcloth and wet and slowly cleaned off her body. "Beautiful." He said taking in the view.

"That was the best dessert I've ever had." Liz said grinning contently.

Jason smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

"What got into you exactly?" She said curiously.

"I don't know. I just want to have you so many different ways." He said looking really sexy.

Liz looked up at him with hooded eyes. His hair was falling into his eyes and he looked so delectable. "Maybe we should keep a list. I would hate for you to forget something really good." She said before biting her lip.

"Don't do that." He said staring at her intently.

"What?"

"Bite your lip. It makes me want to do all sorts of things to your mouth."

Liz shivered. "Damn, you're so fucking hot."

They heard the door close downstairs and Liz giggled. "I think Johnny is in for the night."

"He has the worst fucking timing."

"We could be quiet." Liz said licking her lips.

Jason eyes seemed to get darker as he stared at her lips. He moved his head closer. "I don't think it's possible for you to be quiet if I do what I want to do to you." He whispered into her ear, trailing his tongue down her neck.

"Jason." She moaned as she heard Johnny walk by the door. "I think I need to take a cold shower." She said as her lips barely brushed his.

"That makes two of us."

Jason turned onto his back. If he stayed where he was he knew he would have to fuck her senseless and there were some things Johnny didn't need to hear.


	24. Chapter 24 – Port Chuck

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Been really quiet the last few days….. Hope everyone is still with me. Here's another chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 24 – Port Chuck

John opened the door to the house and Anna walked inside. "Thank you so much for dinner. I had a great time." She said smiling.

"Good. It was long overdue."

Anna smiled. "Well, it's late." She said starting to walk away.

"Not so fast." He said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into him hard. "One more kiss." He said softly. He brushed his lips up against her and flicked his tongue out. Anna slightly opened her mouth as she gave into the feeling and he plunged his tongue inside. She grabbed his neck and fisted his hair as the kiss deepened even further. "God you taste good." John said huskily. Anna shivered as his hands ran down her back and he kissed her hard again. They finally came up for air and he let her catch her breath.

"That was actually two kisses." She said softly.

"Do you want me to take one back?" He asked smiling.

Anna cleared her throat. "No, that won't be necessary." She said walking towards the stairs.

"You need any help?" He said grinning.

"No, I'm fine. You stay over there." She said walking up the stairs. There was no way she would be able to walk away from him if he kissed her like that again. She went into the bedroom and shut the door and sat down on the bed. Her body was on fire and all she could think about was his eyes and tongue. "You've got it bad Devane." She said to herself as she walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Really bad."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Mac had a good night. They found a dead body in Sonny's bed. He was sitting in lockup sleeping off what looked like a massive drinking binge. And, his brother (who he thought was dead) had dropped a file on his desk that would put Sonny Corinthos away for life. He was downright giddy.

"Anna." He said hugging her tightly. "I suppose I know why you are here."

"It's fabulous isn't it? The reign of terror is over."

"Best day ever." Max said using one of Maxie's sayings.

Anna grinned.

"The mayor is waiting in my office. Why don't you come with me?"

"Okay."

They walked down to Mac's office.

"Mayor Floyd, this is Anna Devane. She is the one responsible for our latest coup."

Mayor Floyd shook her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Devane. You are a legend around here."

Anna smiled. "That's very nice of you to say that."

"I'd love to convince you to stay and work here. It would certainly make the citizens of Port Charles feel safer at night."

Anna smiled. "Really? Well maybe you'll just have to tell me what you have in mind."

Mac was not expecting that. "Anna, are you serious?"

"Well, I think it's about time I spent some quality time with my daughter. It would be nice to be normal for a while."

"But you and Robert don't do normal." Mac said before he could stop himself.

Anna smiled. "I'm willing to try."

Mayor Floyd stood there grinning like a fool. "Anna Devane, stop by my office later. I think I have the perfect position for you."

The Mayor left and Anna turned to Mac. "I hope whatever he has planned doesn't step on your toes Mac."

Mac smiled. "Anna, I'm fine. I'm Deputy Commissioner. I like my job. And by the way, the commissioner left town so I'm assuming that is what he's going to offer you."

Anna nodded. "Well, it will be a change of pace. That's for sure."

"Have you told Elizabeth yet?"

Anna shook her head. "No. I'll be seeing her soon though."

Maxie came running into the office talking a mile a minute. Anna grinned.

"Anna." Maxie said giving the woman a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"You're so beautiful and grown up." Anna said embracing her warmly. She pulled back. "Let me get a good look at you."

Maxie grinned. "It's been a long time. How is Elizabeth?"

"She's great. Maybe I can arrange a visit in the near future."

"That would be awesome. Is she married yet?"

Both Maxie and Mac noticed Anna's face drop a little bit. "Okay, spill." Maxie said knowing it must be juicy.

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this exactly." Anna said quietly.

"What is it Anna?" Mac said curiously.

"Elizabeth's boyfriend is Jason Morgan."

Anna watched Maxie and Mac first stare at her with blank looks and then each other.

"Oh my God," Maxie said breaking the silence, "He is so hot."

Mac glared at her. "How did Robert take that?" Mac was just glad it wasn't his daughter.

"Not so well, he punched him."

Mac and Maxie laughed.

"Did Jason hit him back?" Maxie asked.

"No. He was really good about it."

"How did you react?" Mac couldn't get a good read on where Anna's head was at.

"Oh, not to well but I have to say, he's been really good to her and he is out of the mob at this point."

Mac frowned. "How is that even possible?"

"He broke ties with Sonny about a month ago. He owns the coffee side of the business outright which is completely legitimate. And all of Sonny's other waterfront property were sold to legitimate investors."

"Wow." Mac said. He was completely stunned.

"Is that why he's not mentioned in any of the affidavits?"

Anna shook her head. "Yes. He handed us Sonny. So, he's off the hook."

Mac nodded. "Will he testify?"

"We don't need him."

"Well, this is interesting and all, but I have to get back to work." Maxie said as she handed Mac the bag she had been carrying. "You forgot your lunch." She turned to Anna and smiled. "Bye Anna."

Anna said goodbye and watch her quickly leave the office. "She is rather energetic."

Mac smiled. "You don't know the half of it. So, are you really okay with her being with Morgan?"

"I guess. I really don't have any say anyway." She said shrugging.

Anna looked up and John was standing in the doorway. "John." She said smiling at him.

Mac looked over at him and walked towards the door. "I'm Mac Scorpio."

"Hello, I've heard a lot about you over the years. I'm John McBain, FBI."

They shook hands. "I saw your name mentioned in the paperwork. You've been helping with the case."

"Yes. You have an interesting town."

Mac grinned. "Yeah, you could definitely say that. I'm just glad that Anna might be staying on permanently."

John looked over at Anna in shock. "Really?"

"Um, yeah, I was thinking about staying here so I can be spend time with my daughter."

"I see."

Mac got a call. "Listen, I have to help someone for a minute. You two stay here."

Anna nodded and looked back up at John.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason took a call and then walked into the living room where Liz was sitting.

"Listen, I have to go to Port Charles."

"Great, I'll come with you." She said smiling.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now. It's just not safe yet."

"Okay." Liz was disappointed, but she understood.

"I'm going to make a call to make sure someone is here with you. I need to take Johnny with me."

"I can't wait until this is all over."

"Me too." Jason said quietly.


	25. Chapter 25 – Deal or no Deal?

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I understand people not being fans of certain characters but try to remember this AU not what was on the show and I am re-writing characters personalities how I want them to be. Just like you might hate Carly on the show but I'm trying to write her differently within the fic etc. That said, if enough people don't like something, it does make a difference to me, so make sure that you speak up. Thanks!

**Ilovedana53** – Thanks for the great questions. I haven't changed Maxie's back story. So, she is still Felicia and Frisco's. But, she just wasn't raised with Liz.

**Sammymammy – **You made me laugh so hard! Glad you enjoyed it. It was fun to write.

Chapter 25 – Deal or no Deal?

John stared at her for a moment. "When were you going to tell me?"

"It just happened. The mayor was here and offered and I've been thinking about it a lot."

"I see."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you running from me Anna?"

Anna touched his face with her hand. "No. I was actually hoping that maybe you'd want normal too."

John kissed her hand. "I'll think about it."

Anna's phone rang. "Hello."

"Anna this is Jason."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I need to come to Port Charles for a meeting. Can you come stay with Elizabeth?"

Anna nodded. "Of course. I'll be right there." She ended the call. "That was Jason, he needs someone to stay with Liz while he comes here."

"You want me to go."

"That would be great actually. I need to meet with the mayor and finish up with Mac."

"Alright, I'll see you later." He said smiling. He kissed her on the forehead and walked out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

John pulled up to the safe house. Jason came outside dressed in a suit.

"Well, look at you." John said smirking.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Make sure nothing happens to my girl. Johnny left a laptop on the kitchen counter. You can see all of the cameras and monitor the perimeter. I'll probably be gone for about 3 hours or so."

"Sounds good."

"Thanks for doing this. I appreciate it." Jason said walking past John who made his way into the house.

"Hey." Liz said watching him plop down next to her. "You got guard duty huh?"

"Yeah, your mom needed to take care of something."

Liz looked at him curiously. "So, how are things going with my mom?"

"You're really nosey aren't you?" John said smiling.

Liz chuckled. "Don't try and change the subject."

John sighed. "I took her to dinner."

"And?"

"And we had a great time."

"Did you kiss her?"

John looked down at her. "Don't you think that's TMI?"

"It's not like I asked if you had sex." Liz said making a face.

John grinned. "Yes. I kissed her. Are you happy?"

"Not yet. But, I'm sure she was." Liz said grinning.

"It's just a bit complicated at the moment."

"Oh please. You don't see that stopping me do you?"

"True. I'm working on it."

Liz grabbed the remote and flipped through some channels. "You need to work a little harder."

John grinned and shook his head. The Scorpio women were killing him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat at the large table. The heads of 4 other families sat before him.

"Jason, how could you let Sonny get so out of control? He has completely destroyed all ties to the waterfront which means our shipments are now compromised."

"I cut ties with Sonny months ago. I left town. I had no idea of his activities."

"I find that really hard to believe. "

"I mean no disrespect, but Sonny has been acting erratically for months and none of you said a word. I understand that his recklessness has cost you, but I had nothing to do with that."

Jason noticed that Dominic Taglianni looked like he was ready to kill him.

"You really think we're going to let you walk?" Dominic said loudly.

"You have no choice. I'm out. I want nothing to do with the business."

The tension in the room was palpable.

Vinny Scalero spoke up. "How do we know that you haven't turned over evidence against us?"

"What motivation would I have for doing that? I don't want anything to do with the organization at all. Why would I create enemies when I want out?"

Jason threw a huge envelope on the table. "In that envelope are several overseas bank accounts that Sonny held that the feds don't know about. It should more than make up for any lost revenue in Port Charles. It also includes any documentation he had on any of you and flash drives with video and audio." He saw the looks on their faces. "Sonny was a paranoid man."

"How do you we know this isn't a setup?" Dominic added. "You're a dangerous man." All of them knew how lethal Jason was and they were all nervous about his true intentions.

"Again, I have no reason to do that. I could have kept that money for myself and disappeared, but I didn't. There are millions of dollars in those accounts. Consider it a good faith gesture." Jason said looking around the room.

Johnny and Francis noticed the tension had gone down a little bit at the mention of money. But, they were still ready for anything. They knew the families were pissed off about Sonny and there was still a chance that they would retaliate against Jason.

"What do you want exactly?" Vinny asked.

"I want out and all ties cut. I still have the Harbor Towers as well as the coffee business and I plan to run that legitimately. I don't want my family or my business touched."

Tommy Giarrella spoke up. "If we are even going to consider this, then as a show of faith, you have to live in Port Charles for at least a year. We need to keep an eye on you. If there would even be a hint that you were looking to get back into the business or did anything underhanded, you would have to be swiftly dealt with."

Jason looked up at Johnny and Francis who nodded yes.

"That sounds reasonable."

"And if you want to sell your business, you would have to sell the property to one of us."

Jason cleared his throat. "The only way I'd agree to that is if it looked totally legitimate. I can't have any direct dealings with you at all."

"Understood." Tommy said.

Jason looked around. "Do we have a deal gentlemen?"

They all nodded yes. "Let's shake on it then."

They all shook hands and Jason, Johnny, and Francis left the room and went to Polluzo's.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"So what do you think?" Jason asked Francis.

"I don't think we'll know for sure if it's a done deal until you stay in Port Charles and nothing happens."

"You think they'd double cross me?"

Johnny sighed. "I'd like to give them the benefit of the doubt but this is a highly unusual situation. I'm wondering if the more they find out about Sonny and what he's done, the more pissed they'll get and change their mind."

Jason smacked his hand down on the table. "Fucking Sonny. I gave them a lot of money, they better not renege."

"Honestly, I think that was the only thing that really saved you. The files were just a nice extra touch." Francis said smoothing his hair back. He had been closely watching the their reactions and they only backed down after millions were mentioned.

"I'll talk to a few of the guys and see what rumors are floating around." Johnny said getting up and walking out.

"You think it's too soon to bring Elizabeth here?"

"Maybe, but, will she be willing to stay in that safe house without you?"

"I can't go back there. They'll be watching me."

Jason looked up as Anna walked in the door.


	26. Chapter 26 – Change in Plans

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **Blackberry959 **– Thank you for the comment. I know not everyone will like John/Anna. Once their initial relationship setup is done etc., they will fade a bit. I'm not making them a focal point for the entire story. However, Anna will still be because of her relationship with her daughter. I just decided to do something different and have Jason leave the mob. But, there were still be some interesting twists. Thanks for reading! **Maryrose59 – **Very sweet comment! Thank you! **Virgy15 – **There is no peace in PC lol. Valentine is still out there. More to come with him later…

And thanks for reviewing when you can. I know everyone gets busy. I do appreciate you taking the time.

Steve Burton & Jonathan Jackson released a song that played on Y&R yesterday. You Killed Romeo. It's on youtube and you can purchase it on itunes and Amazon. Great Song!

Chapter 26 – Change in Plans

Jason stood up. "Anna, how did you find me?"

"Truthfully, I had someone follow you in case there was trouble."

Jason smiled. "Thanks."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Let's just say that I'm trying to do right by my daughter."

Jason pulled out a chair for her. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

The waiter came out and took Anna's order.

"So, is it done?"

Jason shrugged. "They say they are letting me out. Only time will tell though. They want me to stay in Port Charles for at least a year so they can keep an eye on me."

"So you're going to want Elizabeth to join you then?"

Jason nodded. "If that is what she wants."

"You know it is." She said sighing. "Are you bringing her here tonight?"

"No. Well, I need to talk to her about it. I don't want her in any danger."

The waiter sat her coffee in front of her. "Neither do I."

"The penthouse is secure. She'll be safe there."

Anna nodded. "Jason, I just took a job as police commissioner so that I can spend more time with her."

"That's great. I know she'll be happy about that."

"I haven't told her yet. I was going to go see her after I spoke to you."

"Do you have any idea where Valentine is?"

"I got some pictures from Interpol. Apparently, he's in Paris."

Jason frowned. "What's in Paris?"

"More like who?" Anna said taking a sip. "Mmmm, this is delicious. They need this at the PCPD."

Jason smiled. "Thank you. Maybe I'll talk to Mac about putting a machine in. So, who do you think Valentine's visiting there?"

"I don't know. We're working on it right now. It could be Helena or anyone for that matter. He's been gone for a long time."

Jason nodded. "Anna, I need you to answer me honestly. Do you think it's too dangerous to bring her here?"

Anna put down the cup and looked up at him. "Honestly, if Valentine wants her, he'll find her. As far as the mob is concerned, they don't know about her yet. So, that is good. If you bring her here and she lives in the building, they may or may not suspect something. My advice would be to not be seen together in public for a little while until you know the families will honor your deal."

Jason nodded. "Okay."

"You want me to bring her back with me?"

Jason smiled. "Would you?"

Anna smiled back. "Only if you give me some of that coffee to go."

"Deal." Jason said getting up and going over to the counter.

Anna got up and Jason handed her the coffee. "Thank you Anna."

"You're welcome." She said walking out and praying that this would all work out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz and John were playing cards. "Are you cheating?" Liz asked him suspiciously.

John smirked. "No more than you are."

Liz gave him an offended look and John rolled his eyes. "Your mother cheats too." He said looking over at the door. He motioned to her to remain quiet and he pulled out his gun. He peeked out the window and saw who it was and put it away.

"Hello." He said smiling at her as he opened up the door.

"Hi." Anna said walking inside.

"Hey mom." Liz said walking over and giving her a hug. "What brings you by? I was just about to kick John's ass in cards."

Anna grinned. "He's not very good is he?"

Liz shook her head no. "He thinks he is though."

John rolled his eyes. "Considering both of you cheat, I think I do quite well."

Anna stuck out her tongue. "I don't have to cheat." She said sitting down on the couch. "Sit with me." She said to Liz.

John went into the kitchen.

"Listen, there's a few things I need to tell you."

"Okay."

"First, I've decided to take a job at the PCPD as police commissioner."

Liz was shocked. "Really?"

"Yes. I want to spend more time with you. I know I've made a lot of mistakes and I've missed out on so much of your life."

Liz took her hand. "Aunt Alex took good care of me mom. It wasn't the same as having you there, but, I did have a fun childhood. I thought you and dad were super heroes out saving the world. It was like this little secret I had that no one else could know and I thought it was really cool."

Anna eyes welled up with tears. "I don't even deserve that. You should hate me."

"Mom, you have made mistakes but I'm actually really happy that you're sticking around." Liz said hugging her. For the first time in a long time, she felt like her mom had chosen her. And that meant everything to her.

"Thank you." Anna said wiping away her tears.

"When do you start your new job?"

"Another week."

"Good. We have time to go shopping then." Liz said smiling.

"There's one more thing."

"What?"

"Everything went well with Jason's meeting and he wants you to come to Port Charles with me."

Liz was shocked. "Really?"

John walked back into the room. "Is that safe?"

"Well, Valentine is in Paris and the families have agreed to let Jason go if he stays in Port Charles for at least a year so they can watch him. They want to make sure he's not a threat." She turned to Liz. "You're going to live at the Penthouse with Jason, but you both can't be seen in public together just yet."

Liz nodded. "Okay, I can do that."

"I guess we'll all have to be a little discreet about who knows."

"Won't people know if I live with him?"

"He's going to give you more details but apparently the security is pretty tight there. So, you shouldn't be in any danger."

"When do we leave?" Liz said excitedly.

"Pack your things and we can go."

Liz stopped for a second. "We need to swing by the hospital first. I need to give my notice."

Anna nodded. She watched her go upstairs and turned to John.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Just letting it all sink in." He said sitting next to her.

Anna took a deep breath. "I know this is a huge change."

He grabbed her hand. "You have nothing to feel guilty about. Elizabeth needs you in her life and I get that. I just want you to remember that I need you too."

Anna blushed. "I don't think I could forget that if I tried."

"Good."

John leaned over and kissed her gently. "Just promise me that we'll have a second date really soon."

Anna grinned. "Deal."

John heard Liz at the top of the stairs and got up to help her. "What do you have in here, a dead body?"

Liz smiled. "Suck it up Mcbain." She said as he rolled his eyes and took it out to Anna's car.

Liz looked at her mother and grinned.

"What?"

"Your lipstick is a little messed up." Liz said as Anna blushed. Liz laughed. "Oh mom, you're so cute."

"Right now, you're not." Anna said pretending to be angry.

Liz laughed harder. "I like John. He's hot and he's one of the good guys. Nice score." She said teasing her mother.

"Stop it." She said admonishing her as John walked back inside.

Liz grabbed her purse and walked by John. "Red looks good on you." She said ducking through the door.

"Brat." He yelled after her.

"She takes after her father." Anna said rolling her eyes. "What do you think about dinner tomorrow night?"

John smiled. He liked that she asked him. "You have a date."

**A/N **Btw. Alex is Anna's twin. I don't know if she was ever on GH. She might have only been on AMC.


	27. Chapter 27 – One Big Happy Family

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! **leeleelayla5 – **Thanks for the info! It would fit with the timing that she would be with Alex and Dimitry, but if I were to go into more detail on that, I would have to change the backstory for my storylines purposes (because it would have to be before and during and they wouldn't have ended up in Hungary). **Kikimoo – **Thanks for the comment! **BeckyFan1999 – **Thanks!

Glad you guys are enjoying the story!

Chapter 27 – One Big Happy Family

Anna, John, and Liz walked into the Harbor Towers building. Jason also owned that as well. One of the guards let them in and pressed his finger against a sensor so that they could choose the penthouse floor. They went to the penthouse and Johnny was standing outside. Liz grinned. "Hey Johnny O."

Johnny shook his head. "Jason's inside." He said smiling.

They all walked in. Jason was sitting on the couch looking at some paperwork. "Hey." He said standing up as Liz jumped into his arms and he hugged her tightly. "I missed you." He said smiling down at her. He put her down and looked over at Anna.

"Thanks for everything." He said smiling.

"You're welcome."

They all sat down. "So, what's the plan?" Anna asked.

"I have an apartment downstairs set up to make it look like Liz is living there; just in case anyone questions anything."

Anna nodded. It was a good idea, she was impressed.

"No one can get up to this floor but a few people. So, it's not like just anyone can get up here."

At that moment, Carly came barreling through the door. Anna looked back at Jason and raised her eyebrow as Jason laughed.

"Carly, lives across the hall but she is going to have to learn how to knock."

Carly grinned. "Sorry Jase. Hi guys." She said walking over to them. "What's going on?"

"We're just going over security."

"Well, I'm going over to the Metro Court to handle some business. Anna, are you still staying with Spinelli?"

Anna looked over at Jason, "I forgot about that actually."

Jason smiled. "Carly, I have an idea. Spinelli can stay at Liz's apartment. It's two bedrooms. That way, he can still hang out with us if he wants but we'll all have some privacy."

Carly smiled. "Okay, I'll tell him to pack."

Jason went over to the desk and grabbed a key and gave it to Carly. "Give him this. I'll text him the room number."

"No problem. Anything else?" She asked.

"No, I think that's it."

"I'll see you guys later. Anna, I'll keep the two bedroom suite for you. I'll have them clean up Spinelli's room and John can stay there."

Liz did everything she could not laugh at her mom's expression. In fact, Jason thought she might have broken his hand. She waited until Carly left and then she grinned like a fool.

John just shook his head and Anna gave her a look.

"You guys hungry?" Jason asked.

"I could eat." John said.

Liz and Anna nodded.

"Francis cooked some pasta. He's a great cook." Jason said walking towards the kitchen.

"I'll go help." Liz said following him.

John looked over at Anna. "Are you sure you're okay with the living arrangements?"

"We're two adults. We should be able to handle it."

John smiled. "In theory."

Anna chuckled. "You're as bad as my daughter."

"It's your fault for making me hang out with her."

Anna grinned.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason backed Liz up against the fridge. "Mmmm you taste good." He said smiling.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Jason said capturing her lips one more time.

"You need to stop." Liz said tearing herself away from him.

Jason licked his lips. "Suddenly, I'm not hungry for pasta anymore."

Liz grinned. "Down boy." She said walking back into the living room.

"Mom, what is dad up to?" Liz asked. She was still a little worried about him after finding out about the tumor.

"He's here. He has a check up at the hospital tomorrow morning."

"I think it's time for an ambush." Liz said quietly. "What time?"

"10:00."

Jason walked back into the living room.

"Babe, I'm going to the hospital tomorrow morning to see my dad. Would you mind if I see if they have any resident openings?"

Jason looked at Anna.

"I don't think it would be a problem. Valentine is going to know that she's here soon enough. It's not like we were planning on hiding her." Anna said.

"Okay, I guess that's fine. I can have Johnny or Francis shadow you just in case."

Liz smiled. She really missed working and wanted to get back on track.

"Listen, we're going to move this party over to Carly's place. There's a dining room table over there. God knows she's never uses it." Jason said to everyone.

Liz smiled. "I'll help you."

They all got up and Jason and Liz went in the kitchen and retrieved the food. They headed across the hall and Jason asked Johnny to join them. He happily agreed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"This is so good." Anna said taking another bite.

Jason smiled. "I'll make sure to tell Francis you liked it."

"John, what are your plans now?" Liz asked.

John put his fork down. "Oh, I might have a few irons in the fire so to speak."

Liz smiled. "I hope you stay."

Anna looked over at her daughter. She was such an instigator. She definitely got that from Robert.

Carly walked in the door. "Look who I picked up." She said as Robert walked in behind her. "What is that smell? Did Francis make that?" She said sniffing the air.

Jason smiled and got up. "Let me get some more plates. Robert, are you hungry?"

Robert smiled. "Sure."

"Hey dad." Liz said as Robert kissed her forehead.

"Hey doll, I missed you."

Liz grinned and watched him sit down. Jason sat a plate in front of them and Carly dished them both out some pasta.

"Thanks." Robert said as he finally took a bite. "This is delicious."

Carly smiled. "Francis is a really good cook."

"I'll say." Robert said eating some more.

John's phone rang and he answered it. "Hello." He looked over at Anna and smiled and then tucked her hair behind her ear. "I have to take this." He said getting up.

Robert put his fork down. "What was that?"

Anna looked at him. "What was what?"

Liz wiped her mouth and looked over at Jason and made a face. She wasn't sure how her dad would take this news.

"The hair thing he just did." Robert said scowling.

Carly tried not to smile but then she just gave up and chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Robert asked.

"You. If Anna wants to get her groove back with John, that's her business."

Anna gasped and put her napkin up to her mouth.

"What? He's hot." Carly said before taking another bite of pasta.

Liz couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed.

Johnny leaned over to Carly. "You're not helping."

Carly tried to look innocent. "What? I'm just stating the obvious."

Robert cleared his throat. "Anna, may I talk to you in private."

Anna looked over at Robert and gave him a look. "No. I'm not discussing my personal life with you."

"Well it's not personal when he has his hands all over you."

Anna gave him a look that could have cut him. "What John does with his hands is none of your business."


	28. Chapter 28 – Visiting Hours are Over

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you are liking their dysfunctional family scenes. Remember, Robert is still married to Holly.

Chapter 28 – Visiting Hours are Over

Liz's eyes got wide and she cleared her throat. "Okay, how about we change the subject now. Dad, now that mom's staying, are you?"

Anna's eyes grew big and Robert's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Liz asked not realizing Robert didn't know.

"You're staying?" Robert said softly.

"Yes. I'm going to be the police commissioner. I accepted earlier today."

Robert was floored. "I see." He had never expected Anna to quit the WSB.

"Dad, are you okay?"

Robert nodded. "I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting that. I'm a little jealous actually."

Liz looked at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you didn't know. I figured Mac told you."

"It's okay. Of course, I wish your mother the best of luck." He said drinking some water.

John walked back in with a smile on his face.

Anna smiled back. "What's going on?"

"That was my commanding officer. He transferred me to the field office in Port Charles and I'll be working out of there and also helping out the Manhattan office for the foreseeable future."

Anna grinned. "Congratulations."

John smiled and grabbed her hand.

Liz grinned. "Congratulations."

Carly got up. "Anyone want some wine or a beer?"

Everyone piped up with their order so Liz got up to help her in the kitchen.

"I hope I wasn't too out of line." Carly said smiling.

Liz grinned. "Are you kidding? I loved it."

"We're going to get along just fine." Carly said handing her two beers.

Liz delivered them to John and Jason and then went back.

"Carly, do you know who the chief of staff is at the hospital?"

Carly smiled. "Yes, it's Alan Quartermaine, Jason's dad."

Liz looked up at her. "Really?"

"Yup. What has Jason told you about his family?"

"He told me about his accident and what happened afterwards."

"Well, let me tell you, if you think our little dysfunctional mess at the table tonight was interesting, it's nothing compared to them. I'm no Tracy."

Liz chuckled. "At this point, I don't think Jason has an intention of dropping by for dinner, so I'm safe."

"True."

They picked up the rest of the drinks and returned to the table.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They finished the meal and everyone went their separate ways. Liz helped Carly clean up and then Jason and Liz went back across the hall.

They sat on the couch and cuddled. "It feels so good to have you here." Jason said kissing the top of her head.

"I know. I was scared we'd have to be separated for a while."

"Trust me, that is not going to happen."

Liz smiled. "I can't wait to go talk to your dad tomorrow."

Jason looked down at her. "Alan is fair. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Ellie called me today. She was thinking of maybe moving here too. I think she and Spinelli hit it off and she hasn't really been happy in Antioch for a long time anyway." Liz said quietly.

"That's good, Spinelli needs someone to drag him away from that computer every once in a while." Aside from Spinelli's crush on Maxie, he usually was glued to his computer.

"Are Johnny and Francis going to stay on and help you with the coffee business?"

"Yes. I'm still going to need guards for at least a year."

Liz sat up so she could look at him. "Is it going to be weird for you not being a part of the mob world anymore?"

Jason shrugged. "Maybe, but it's not the best thing for me anymore. I'll have to get my rush through motorcycles and other things." He said smiling wickedly.

Liz grinned. "I can definitely help you with that. But, you should know that I'd be with even if you were in the mob Jason."

Jason smiled. His phone rang before he could respond. "Hello?"

"Jason, it's Alexis Davis." Alexis was representing Sonny.

Jason cleared his throat. "Yes."

"Sonny wants to speak with you. I know that you probably don't want to, but I had to ask." She said apologetically.

Jason sighed. "Alexis, I really don't want to have anything to do with Sonny anymore. He's burned his bridges with me."

"I know."

"Honestly, I don't think you do know. Not only did he physically abuse Carly." Jason stopped when he heard Alexis gasp. "But, he had Max shoot me and had someone else try to rape and kill my girlfriend."

Alexis didn't know what to say. She knew that Sonny was out of control, but she just didn't realize to what degree. "I'm sorry Jason. You know that the only reason I'm representing him is because of Kristina, right?"

Jason understood even though he knew that if Alexis somehow got Sonny off, there would be hell to pay. "You do what you have to do Alexis. There is no safe place for Sonny right now except for that jail cell he is in right now. You have to know that he has pissed off a lot of people. You need to be careful that they don't come after you."

Alexis rubbed her eyes. "Do I need to worry about you?"

Jason knew what she was asking. "No. I'm out of it."

"I don't know what to do."

"If you can remove yourself from this case Alexis, I would do it. It's not safe. Your girls need you."

"Thank you Jason."

Jason hung up and there was a knock on the door. Johnny opened it and said, "Kristina is here."

Jason chuckled at the timing. "Send her in."

Kristina came through the door with Molly. "Jason." She said running towards the couch. Jason got up and caught her and gave her a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Much better, when I found out you were back, I had to come see you."

She looked over at Elizabeth. "Hi." She said giving her a hug. "Are you staying here?"

Jason spoke up. "Elizabeth lives in the building. She's just visiting me."

Molly walked over to them. "Hi Jason."

Jason smiled. "Hi Molly, it's good to see you."

Kristina introduced Elizabeth to Molly.

"Thanks for taking care of my sister." Molly said smiling.

"It was no problem at all." Liz said smiling at the younger girl.

"Well, we better get going before mom has a fit. I'll see you two around." Kristina said leading Molly to the door.

"Uh guys, you didn't see her here." Jason said looking over at them.

The girls looked at each other with a big grin. "Okay." Molly said before following Kristina out the door.

Liz grinned. "They are cute. Do you really think we're going to be able to hide our relationship for very long?"

Jason smiled. "Probably not. But, at least we'll try to keep it under the radar a bit for now. I just need to make sure that the families are going to abide by the rules. Sonny's trial starts next week, so hopefully once he's sentenced, we can move on with our lives."

Jason walked over to the door and opened it. "Johnny, send up the night guard and go home and get some sleep. Tell him no one else gets into this apartment tonight."

Johnny smiled. "You got it boss."

Jason shut the door and locked it. He walked back over to the couch and picked Elizabeth up.

She yelped and looked at him wide eyed. "I take it that you're going to show me the bedroom now?" She said smiling.

"And probably the bathroom too." Jason said smiling.

Jason led the way and walked her into the bedroom. He sat her down and she looked around. "I like it." Liz said smiling.


	29. Chapter 29 – Beg Me

A/N – Love the comments! Thanks a lot!

Chapter 29 – Beg Me

Liz turned around and looked into Jason's eyes and smiled. She could tell he wanted her. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." She said grinning as she walked by him.

Jason shook his head and grabbed her from behind and tickled her.

"Oh my God…..stop." She yelled as she laughed.

Jason picked her up and threw her on the bed. "I think I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

Liz smirked. "Bring it." She said standing up in the middle of the bed. Jason watched as she stripped in front of him.

"Well?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

Jason stared at her for moment and then licked his lips. He stripped and Liz couldn't help but notice how excited he was. She stared at his erection and then moved her gaze up to his eyes.

"You like what you see?" He asked.

"Maybe." She said saucily. She put one hand on her breast and the other on her mound. "What about you?"

Jason stared at her hungrily. "Get over here now." He growled.

"Make me."

Jason moved so fast it took Liz's breath away. One minute she was standing and the next Jason was on top of her ravishing her body.

"Jason…" She groaned as he pinned her arms down above her head and kissed her senseless.

She could feel his hard on against her leg and reached down to touch it.

"No." Jason said moving down her body. "Keep your hands where they were."

Liz slowly moved them back and Jason sucked and lightly bit her nipple as Liz moaned. He kissed his way over to her other breast and flicked his tongue around it before biting and then blowing on it.

"Dammit." Liz yelled. "Fuck me Jason, please."

He smirked. "No."

She looked down at him. "You really need to learn a new word."

Jason ignored her and kissed his way down her body and started quickly flicking his tongue over her clit. Liz lifted her hips and Jason held them down. He relentlessly plunged his tongue in and out of her wetness and then resumed his taunting of her clit. When Jason started to hum, Liz started to make all kinds of noises. She got louder and louder as Jason started to thrust his fingers in and out of her. She screamed his name as her whole body shuddered and thrashed. She was panting hard and she looked up into his eyes.

"Beg me." He said huskily before kissing his way up her body.

Liz smirked. She had something else in mind. She quickly used her legs to flip them over and within seconds, her mouth hovered over his erection.

Jason shook his head. "Unbelievable."

She licked his tip and then looked up at him. "Beg me." She said sticking out her tongue but not touching him.

Liz touched his sac and Jason jumped. "I said, beg me."

"Fuck." Jason yelled. "Please…" He said grabbing the sheets. He could feel her breath on his erection and it was killing him.

Liz licked it one more time and stopped. "That wasn't good enough. Beg me harder."

Jason glared at her. "Please suck…" Jason's voice trailed off. He just couldn't bring himself to say it.

Liz grabbed his cock and it twitched. "Please suck what?" She said flicking her tongue under his ridge.

"I need to be your mouth now." Jason growled.

She stared into his eyes and then bit her lip, which made Jason suck in his breath. "That's better." Liz said before she opened her mouth and started to take him all in. Jason watched as his cock disappeared into her mouth and he moaned. His head fell back onto the pillows as Liz sucked him relentlessly.

"Oh God Liz." Jason said trying to fight the waves starting to build within his body. "I'm going to cum." He said panting as Liz continued to suck and pump him until, with a loud moan, he exploded inside of her mouth. Liz licked him and sucked him until she felt him relax. She grinned and then kissed her way back up his body.

She nibbled on his neck until Jason finally said something. "You're just wrong, you know that?"

Liz giggled. "You make me all kinds of bad, but you brought that on yourself for asking me to beg."

Jason smirked. "It worked out differently in my head."

"I'm sure it did."

Jason grinned. "Have I mentioned how much I love your mouth?"

Liz smiled. "Yes. Have I mentioned how much I love your cock?" She said wickedly.

Jason chuckled. "I kind of got that impression."

She reached down and started pumping him up and down as Jason sensuously kissed her. He touched her to make sure she was still wet. "Why don't you show me how much you love it?" He whispered into her ear.

"Gladly." She said taking the condom out of his hand that he had just retrieved. She put it on him and then straddled his body and hopped on. Liz showed her man just how much she loved it until he yelled out her name and lay spent beneath her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning they got ready for their day. Jason still had a smile on his face as they met up in the kitchen.

"I'm meeting Maxie for lunch." Liz said kissing him gently.

Jason was surprised. "Okay. I actually have a lunch date myself."

"Who?" Liz asked curiously.

"Alexis."

Liz was surprised. "Really?"

Alexis had called him while Liz was still in the shower. "I'm going to have lunch with her and Alexis is going to make sure that Sonny finds out."

Liz smiled. "I see. That's actually pretty clever of her. For Kristina and Molly's sake, I'm really glad you're going to do it."

Jason nodded. "That's the only reason I agreed. Hopefully, one of the families won't find out and get pissed."

"If they find out, I'm sure you'll think of something." Liz said confidently.

Jason pulled her into his arms. He was falling in for her and it was the best feeling he had ever had.


	30. Chapter 30 – Help Wanted

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Yes **BeckyFan1999 ** - Every woman does need a Jason in their lives. I love fantasy Jason!

Chapter 30 – Help Wanted

Liz walked into General Hospital and took a look around. The hospital was bigger than the one in Antioch and far busier. She smiled as she stepped up to the nurse's station.

"Hi, I'm supposed to meet with Alan Quartermaine."

Epiphany nodded. "Let me page him for you."

"Thank you."

Epiphany paged him and looked back at the young woman. "Are you here for the resident position?"

Liz nodded. "Yes I am."

Epiphany smiled. "You are the 5th person to apply, make sure you impress."

Liz smiled. "Thanks." She said walking over to the waiting area and sitting down. "

Alan walked up and Epiphany pointed at the young woman. He observed her for a minute. She was dressed in a suit and heels which he liked. Some of the other candidates barely seemed to do their hair. He walked over to her. He had read her file and had asked around to see if she was related to Robert and Anna. He was pleasantly surprised when she was. "Ms. Scorpio." He said walking up to her.

Elizabeth stood up and extended her hand. "Hello Dr. Quartermaine, it's nice to meet you."

Alan smiled and shook her hand. "Why don't we walk around and talk so I can show you some of the more impressive reasons to work here."

Liz smiled and followed behind him. He gave her a tour and as they were coming back down the hallway, they heard someone crying and they followed the sound. There was a little girl sitting in a chair in a room and there was a woman unconscious on a bed. Alan started to say something to her but the little girl started to cry louder.

"Why don't you let me?" Liz said. Alan shrugged and she sat her purse and papers down on a chair.

"Hi." She said as she knelt down in front of the girl, "I'm Liz, what is your name?" Alan felt Epiphany walk up behind him and observe.

"Are you here all by yourself?"

The little girl shook her head no. "My daddy went to the bathroom."

"Oh." Elizabeth said softly. "Is that your mommy in the bed?"

The little girl nodded.

"Why were you crying?" She asked.

"The machine was making a loud noise." The little girl said. "I thought my mommy was hurt."

Liz stood up. "Which machine?"

The father walked up and moved in between Alan and Epiphany.

She pointed. Liz said, "Come here." The little girl took her hand and she walked her over to the IV stand. "This," she said pointing to the bag, "is your mommy's medicine. It was beeping so it would let Epiphany, the nurse, know that it's time to give your mommy more medicine."

Epiphany stepped forward. "That's right." She said walking in with a new bag.

Liz stepped back with the little girl. "So now, she's going to change the bag and the machine won't beep anymore."

The little girl wiped away her tears and smiled. The father walked over to them. "Thank you for explaining that. It's been a hard day for Ally."

Liz nodded.

"May I ask your name?" The man asked holding out his hand.

Liz shook it. "I'm Dr. Elizabeth Scorpio." Alan walked forward, "Elizabeth is our newest resident. She is in her last year."

The man smiled. "Well, congratulations and thank you very much for taking the time to talk with my daughter. I'm very impressed."

Liz grinned. She hated it when doctors were detached from their patients, so she always made it a point to be very personable. She said goodbye to the little girl and walked out. Epiphany was behind her and whispered. "Impressive." Liz smiled and Alan turned to address her.

"You come highly recommended from MLK. In fact, they asked me to please send you back. Apparently, the nurses are miserable without you."

Liz smiled.

"So, if you're okay with it, I'm going to take you down to HR and we can go from there." Alan said smiling. He held out his hand. "Congratulations."

Liz grinned and gripped it. "Thank you for the opportunity."

Alan walked her to the elevator so she could go downstairs and sign the necessary paperwork.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the Metro Court. He looked around and saw Alexis who waved him over.

"Hi." She said softly. She wasn't sure how this was going to go. Jason wasn't much of a talker.

"Hi." Jason said smiling. He actually wasn't worried about having to talk too much because Alexis tended to ramble.

"Thank you so much for meeting like this. I just couldn't think of another way to get out of this before the trial. I'm hoping the judge will allow it."

Jason nodded. The waitress walked up and he ordered a burger and Alexis got the same.

"Now I owe you twice." Alexis said smiling. "I hope that you will let me pay you back some day."

Jason shook his head. "It's not necessary Alexis, I would do anything for Kristina. She's a great kid."

"Well, if you ever need any kind of legal assistance, and Diane is not available, I'm your girl." Alexis said smiling.

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." Jason said taking a drink of water. "So, tell me about Kristina and Kiefer." Jason wanted to make sure that the kid was staying away. If he wasn't, he'd handle it himself.

"So far, he hasn't been back around. He came by right after she got back to apologize and then that was it." Alexis said pausing for the waitress who was delivering their food. "Thank you." She said before continuing. "Kristina is seeing a counselor and doing very well actually."

Jason nodded. "That's good."

"You're like her hero you know." Alexis said smiling.

"I'm just glad she's safe."

"I have a feeling she's going to give me a run for my money."

Jason smiled. "Well, if you ever need me to talk to her about anything, I'll do it." Jason had spent a lot of time around Kristina due to Sonny. He actually did a lot of activities with her when she was younger. So, he felt bonded to her.

"Thank you Jason."

They finished eating and went their separate ways. Alexis looked at one of Sonny's guards as she left and knew that he would report back to Sonny. It was what she was counting on.


	31. Chapter 31 – Catching Up

A/N - Thanks for the reviews! Wow, a lot of concern over Alexis. You'll see how that plays out soon.

Chapter 31 – Catching Up

Liz finally finished filling out paperwork and quickly headed to Kelly's to meet Maxie.

"Sorry I'm a little late." She said sitting down at a table.

"No worries, I just got here." Maxie said smiling. "Kate was on a tangent before I left, so I had to let her run out of air first."

Liz smiled. "Who's Kate and where are you working?"

"Oh, it's called Crimson, it's a fashion magazine. Kate is my boss and she's a bit high strung; putting it mildly."

Liz grinned.

"Actually, she can be downright evil. But, she's freaking brilliant when it comes to fashion."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! Fashion is now my passion." Maxie said grinning.

They ordered and then Maxie turned back towards her. "So, tell me what it's like being with Jason." Maxie said softly. "Don't worry Mac told me to keep it quiet."

Liz smiled. "It's absolutely wonderful."

Maxie smiled. "He is beyond hot. One time, I was visiting Spinelli, and he accidentally spilled orange soda on Jason." She said taking a sip of her drink. "He took off his shirt and I thought I'd need surgery to close my mouth again. The man is a Greek god." She said shivering.

Liz grinned. "That he is."

"Sex must be…."

Liz cut her off. "Maxie! I'm not going to discuss my sex life with you."

"It's just sex. Well, maybe not with Jason." She said wickedly.

Liz grinned. "You're too much."

"Well, did you get the job at GH?"

The waitress put their salads down and Maxie started to dig in.

"Yup, I start in two days." Liz said taking a bite.

Maxie drank some water. "I've been in and out of there because Lord knows Spinelli is a complete klutz, so I'll give you the downlo."

Liz nodded. "Spill."

Maxie finished chewing. "Epiphany is scary."

Liz laughed. "She was nice today."

"She was just trying to lure you in. Trust me, she runs a tight ship and doesn't play."

Liz nodded. "Go on."

"Alan is strict but usually fair. Monica, his wife, is a bit judgmental at times but she's alright I guess."

Maxie took a second to eat.

"There are some hot doctors, but I'm not going to say who. I'll be curious as to who you think they are." She said grinning.

Liz smiled. "It's probably going to be weird there for a few weeks, but I'll get used to it."

Maxie nodded and looked up. "Oh shit." She said. "It's Satan's sister."

Kate breezed into the diner and looked over at Maxie. "Well, hope you're enjoying your free time. But don't worry, Ernesto Cartullo has all the time in the world."

Liz tried not to grin.

"Since you're sitting here doing nothing, can you please bring me back a Cobb salad? That is if you ever decide to come back to work." Kate said flippantly.

"Of course, we're almost done here." Maxie said smiling.

Kate looked over at Liz like she hadn't noticed her before. "Hello, who are you?"

Liz smiled. "Elizabeth Scorpio and you are?"

Kate almost cringed. "I'm Kate Howard of course."

"Nice to meet you." Liz forced out.

Kate looked her up and down. "Nice shoes." She said turning around and walking out the door.

Maxie smirked. "What kind of shoes are you wearing?"

"Jimmy Choos." Liz said smiling. She loved high-heeled shoes and splurged on them whenever she could.

"Good, I wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not."

Liz chuckled. "Wow, she's a bit over the top."

"You don't know the half of it." She waved the waitress over. "I would like to order a cobb salad to go please. It's a rush."

The waitress smiled. She was used to Maxie and knew about Kate. "No problem."

"Now, what were we talking about? Jason and sex right?" Maxie said smirking.

Liz laughed. "Actually, I want to know who you are having sex with."

Maxie smiled. "I'm working on someone right now."

"Really? Spill."

"Well, his name is Cruz, he's a cop."

Liz smiled. "Have you talked to him?"

"Yup. He's been flirting back."

"I'll have to check him out once my mom starts working."

Maxie grinned. "I usually don't go for cops, but he's a hottie."

Liz could tell that Maxie was a force to be dealt with. The waitress delivered Kate's salad.

"Well, I've got to go." She said pulling out her wallet.

"It's on me." Liz said handing some money to the waitress.

Maxie smiled. "Okay, but next time it's on me." She got up and gave Liz a hug. "It's great to see you." She said before scampering off.

Liz got up and as she was trying to open the door, someone pulled on it so she went off balance and he had to grab her.

"Sorry." The man said.

"No problem." Liz said adjusting her clothes.

"Holy shit." He said.

Liz looked up in confusion. "Oh my God, Patrick."

Patrick grinned. "You look beautiful as always."

Liz didn't know what to say. She was completely speechless. She hadn't seen Patrick since she left New York.

"Cat got your tongue?" He said steering her back inside and sitting her down at a table. He plopped down across from her and they both just stared at each other.

The waitress came by and grinned at Liz. "Your usual to go?" She asked Patrick.

He turned to her and grinned. "Yes, thank you Tammy."

The waitress blushed and walked away.

Patrick looked over at Liz. "So, aren't you going to say something?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"I live here and work at General Hospital."

Liz had a strange look on her face.

"And what are you doing here?" He said staring at her. He still thought she was really hot. Patrick had always regretted that he had let her go.

"Same as you." She said softly.

"Really? You're going to work at GH?" He said grinning. This day was getting better and better.

"Yes."

"Nice."

The waitress brought his lunch. He paid for it and turned back to Liz. "Listen, I'd love to get together and catch up some time."

Liz smirked. "How about we have lunch at work?" She had no intention of making it a date.

"It's a date."

She rolled her eyes. "No, it's not."

Patrick grinned. "See you later Liz." He said getting up and walking out.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. That was a surprise she really wasn't expecting.


	32. Chapter 32 – Explaining the Past

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Yes, Patrick won the voting for ex-boyfriend by a long shot. **Virgy15** asked for a 2nd chapter and I haven't done it for a while. So, here you go. Btw. Emily and Logan (worked for Sason) were hot and heavy and he was murdered.

Chapter 32 – Explaining the Past

Liz walked into the penthouse and sat down on the couch. Seeing Patrick was a pretty big shock for her. They hadn't left on bad terms, but due to the distance and careers, they had decided to end it.

Jason walked into the penthouse. "Hey, Francis says you looked like you had seen a ghost after you left Kelly's, so I thought I'd come check on you."

He sat down next to her and hugged her.

"I'm fine. I just ran into someone I knew." Liz said softly.

Jason pulled back and looked at her. "Who?"

Liz cleared her throat. "My ex-boyfriend."

Jason was taken aback. "Oh. The one you had in New York?" Jason had remembered her mentioning something about a serious boyfriend when she was a resident.

"Yes. I guess he works at GH." She said trying to look at him and gage his reaction.

"Who is it?"

"Patrick Drake."

Jason nodded. "He's a great doctor." He said quietly. He wasn't sure if he should be worried or not at this point.

"He asked me out on a date so we could catch up but I told him we'd just have lunch one day at work. I hope that is okay." She said looking up at him.

Jason grinned. "You got the job?"

"Yes!" She said grinning back. She told him about the little girl and Alan's reaction.

"I am so proud of you." He said kissing her gently.

"I'm really excited." She said as she pushed his hair out of his face. "Jason, I'm not in love with Patrick anymore."

"That's good." Jason said smiling.

"Seriously, I don't want you to think that I'm torn with my feelings."

"I know we've only been together for about a month, but I do have deep feelings for you." Jason said grabbing her hand.

"I just wish I could tell everyone that I'm with you. Patrick is going to ask questions and it's going to be really awkward later if I lie."

"I understand, but your life is way more important to me than Patrick's feelings."

Liz smiled. He looked so hot in protective mode.

"I'll just tell him that my personal life is none of his business."

Jason smiled. "That is one way to go."

"There's something else." Liz said tentatively. She wasn't sure how Jason was going to take this.

Jason looked at her and frowned. "I'm scared to ask."

"Patrick is a huge flirt."

Jason shrugged. "I've seen him in action before." Patrick was a known playboy.

"I just don't want you to get jealous if you see him in action with me. I can handle him, but I just don't want you to get the wrong impression."

Jason smirked. "So, you like flirting back?"

Liz grinned. "Well, I do like the banter and putting him in his place."

"Some people would call that foreplay."

"Only if there is play to be had, and trust me, there isn't."

"Okay." He said tentatively. He wasn't sure he'd really be okay when he saw them together. "How serious were you two anyway?"

"Well, we were in love and I did think we'd probably end up married. He was a total playboy but he gave that all up to be with me. We had a lot of fun, but in the end, I didn't want to do the distance thing and neither did he."

Jason decided to change the subject. The thought of her being with someone else was killing him.

"How was lunch with Maxie?"

Liz smiled. "Enlightening."

"That good?"

"She's entertaining and I met Kate."

Jason rolled his eyes. "She's a little obnoxious."

"A little?" Liz said making a face.

Jason chuckled.

"How did it go with Alexis?"

"Fine." Jason said quietly. "It wasn't as painful as I thought it would be."

"Good."

Jason's phone rang. "Okay, send her up."

He got Carly on the phone. "Can Liz come across the hall? Emily is on her way up here." He hung up and grabbed her hand. She grabbed her purse and Jason led her across the hall. "Sorry about this, it shouldn't take long."

She smiled and went inside just before Emily came off the elevator.

"Hi." She said softly.

Jason nodded and allowed her to walk inside. "What do you need Emily?" He said officiously.

"Nothing Jase. I just wanted to see you and apologize." She said sheepishly.

Jason shook his head and sighed. "Emily….."

Emily cut him off. "Don't. I was wrong. I accused you of murdering Logan. I was horrible to you." She said sitting down. "I can't go back and change things but I do want you to know how deeply sorry I am."

"You were grieving." Jason said softly.

"It doesn't matter. I had no right. I just went crazy because I loved him so much. I took it all out on you and it was beyond wrong. I just hope that you can forgive me. I miss you so much."

Jason swallowed hard. Emily had hurt him greatly. It just wasn't one day, it was months of attacking him and spewing hatred. He wasn't the best at forgiveness.

She could see him struggling with it. "Please Jase. I will do anything to make it up to you." She said trying to fight back the tears.

Jason looked at her. He knew that she had beaten herself up over it and he really didn't want to punish her forever. "Emily, I will try to let it go."

Emily nodded. It was actually a better response than she had anticipated. She was actually surprised that he had even let her get on the elevator.

"So, what does that mean exactly?" Emily asked. She didn't want to assume anything.

Jason shrugged. "I guess we start trying to be family again."

Emily started to cry. She didn't mean to be so emotional about it but she had missed him badly.

Jason pulled her into his arms. "It's okay." He said softly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly handed Liz a glass of water. "So, how's it going?" She could tell Liz had something on her mind.

"Great, I'm employed."

"And?"

Liz chuckled and sat down. "And I ran into my ex-boyfriend at Kelly's."

Carly grinned. "I figured it would be awhile before I got some juicy gossip about you. Spill it." She said sitting next to her on the couch.

Liz smiled. "You probably know him, it's Patrick Drake."

"Shut up." Carly said. "Oh my God."

"What?"

"He's like a legend in this town. He is ridiculously hot."

Liz chuckled. "Don't tell me he's a man whore again."

Carly nodded. "He has quiet the rep. I wasn't completely sure if it was manufactured or earned, but after your comment…." Carly said taking a sip of water.

"Yes, he's definitely a ladies man."

Carly smiled. "He looks like he would be really hot in bed. How did you walk away from that?"

Liz laughed. "He was but I'm beyond happy with Jason. It was going to end up a long distance relationship, and I honestly didn't trust Patrick to be able to stay monogamous."

Carly nodded. "Wasn't he when you were together?"

"Yes, but we spent all of our time together. We are both so busy that we just didn't think it could work. It was hard walking away from him at the time, because we were really happy together."

"But, now you're with Jason."

"Yes and I'm happier than I have ever been."

Carly smiled. "So, you have no feelings for Patrick at all?"

Liz grinned. "Carly, are you interested in Patrick?"

Carly smiled. "Is it that obvious?"

Liz smiled. "I take it that you want me to set you up?"

Carly grinned.

"Alright, you'll have to join me for lunch one day; wearing something spectacular of course."

"I don't have a thing to wear." She said pretending to think. "I think I will definitely have to go shopping."

Liz laughed. "Addict"

Carly suddenly looked a bit mischievous. "You want to meet Emily?"

Liz smiled. She really wanted to but at the same time, she knew they had to keep up the ruse.

"Just follow my lead." Carly said as she got up and dragged Liz to the door.


	33. Chapter 33 – Past and Present

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **Guest – **Thanks for your comments. I get what you're saying about Liz wouldn't probably like Jason's banter with Brenda if the positions were reversed but I don't think that's a give in. I'm not a jealous person at all. So, when my hubby does that with his ex, I honestly don't care. I know he doesn't want her. In this story, Jason comes across as being more of the jealous type. I couldn't see Liz being jealous of Brenda.

**KristinaDEllis – **I forget to say which actress I'm picturing as Carly. I mean you guys can picture whomever you want. I always liked LW's chemistry with Patrick so I was going with her. I guess I could see TB's with Patrick as well. I don't think I could see SJB's Carly with him though. Great question!

**BeckyFan1999 – **I think Liz is changing Jason. He's seeing the importance of family and he sees Liz being very forgiving with hers. I normally loath Maxie and barely tolerate Carly. I figured I'd try something different and make them more likeable.

I'm also writing a stronger Emily. I was no fan of her on the show when Natalia was playing her. So, I wanted her a little bit edgier instead of bland.

Chapter 33 – Past and Present

Jason tried to make small talk. "So, are you dating again?" It had been over a year since Logan was killed.

"Yes." She said smiling. "I don't think you'll like it."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Please tell me it's not someone dangerous." Emily seemed to like men who screamed danger.

Emily grinned. "It's Ethan Lovett."

"Robert and Holly's kid?" Jason said rolling his eyes. "Seriously?"

Emily laughed. "What?"

Liz had never mentioned Ethan, so he made a mental note to ask her.

"Isn't he a con man?"

Emily shrugged. "He runs the Haunted Star for Luke now. So, he's settle down a bit. Just don't play him in cards."

Jason chuckled. "Good to know."

The door swung open and Carly and Liz walked through it. It was probably a good thing that Jason was sitting down. He opened his mouth and all he got out was, "Carly?"

Carly laughed. The look on Jason's face was priceless. "Hey Emily, I didn't know you were here." Carly said smiling.

"Hi Carly." Emily said with a smile. She was surprised that Carly was being nice. They weren't very close, and Lord knows the woman had reamed her out many times because of the fall out. Before that, they had gotten along fine though. Emily took it as a good sign that Carly was smiling at her instead of trying to claw her eyes out but if Carly was going to bring it, she was up for that too.

"This is my friend Liz. She lives downstairs." Carly said smiling.

Emily was kind of shocked that Carly had a female friend.

"This is Jason."

Jason stepped forward and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Liz said sweetly.

"This is Emily, Jason's sister."

Emily smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Jason looked at Carly. He wanted to throttle her. "So, how did you and Liz meet?"

Carly smiled. "While we were shopping, Liz has great fashion sense." She looked over at Emily. "Aren't her shoes to die for?"

Emily grinned. "JC's?" She asked.

"Yes." Liz said smiling.

Emily noted in her head that Jason seemed to keep looking over at Liz and the wheels started turning in her head.

"Liz is about to start working at General Hospital." Carly said proudly.

"Really? I'm second year." Emily said.

Liz grinned. "I'm fourth and last year."

Emily grinned. "When do you start?"

"Two days."

"Great!"

Carly smiled. "See, that makes two people you know."

Liz's eyes grew wide and Carly instantly regretted saying it.

"Who else do you know?" Emily asked curiously.

"Patrick Drake."

Emily chuckled. "Really?"

Liz sighed. "He's my ex-boyfriend from New York."

Now it was Emily's turn to be shocked. "Really? So, you're the love of his life that he waxes poetically about from time to time."

Liz blushed.

Jason felt like he had been kicked in the gut.

Carly saw the look on his face and immediately jumped in. "Well, we have to be going now. It was nice seeing you Emily."

Liz smiled at them and followed Carly out the door. Once it was closed, she punched her in the arm.

"Ow" Carly said walking back into her penthouse. She rubbed her arm as Liz glared at her.

"Did you have to bring up Patrick?"

"What? She was going to find out sooner or later. You know as well as I do that Patrick is going to out you the first chance that he gets."

Liz sunk onto the couch. "I hate this."

Carly sat next to her. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I go too far. I need a mouth sensor."

Liz almost smiled at the thought of that. "It's okay. You're right. It was bound to come out. I just hated to see the look on Jason's face."

"I'm not used to Jason being this jealous."

"Well didn't he have girlfriends before?"

"Yes, but he seems really extra protective about you." Carly said smiling. "You both have got it so bad."

Liz smiled. She was crazy about Jason.

There was a knock on the door and then Jason walked in. "Hey." He said quietly.

Liz stood up. "Thanks for keeping me company Carly. Maybe we can go shopping tomorrow."

Carly smiled. "Call me when you're ready."

Liz walked back into the other penthouse.

Jason closed the door and followed her over to the couch.

"I'm sorry. Carly didn't mean it."

Jason shook his head. "Yes she did, but I'll deal with her later."

"She apologized to me. Don't be mad at her."

"I'm really not mad at her, I just hate the situation." Jason said running his fingers through his hair.

"Can I ask you a question?" Liz said looking up at him.

"Of course."

She wasn't sure if she should considering this was the most agitated she had ever seen him.

"Have you ever been in love before?"

Jason sighed and looked up at her. "You know they told me that I'd have trouble with feelings after the accident. I was engaged to Keisha when I was Jason Quartermaine. So, obviously I was in love with her. I just don't remember it. I've had girlfriends for brief periods of time. And unfortunately, I was with Sonny's sister Courtney for a year which I'll never get back. But, I didn't love her. I always felt like there was something wrong with me; that, I couldn't feel that deeply. And then people I did care about would hurt me and I think I just shut down."

Liz nodded. "Go on."

"And then you came along, and I can't stop thinking about you. It's like I crave you. The idea of someone else touching you makes me want to kill someone. The feeling is so strong that it scares me and if I lost you….." He turned to look at her with tears in his eyes. "You make me feel without any effort. I feel lighter around you." He grabbed her hand. "I'm so jealous of Patrick…." He said quietly as his voice trailed off. It killed him that Patrick had gotten to love her and that she had felt so strongly about someone else.

Liz felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Jason was sitting there totally vulnerable and she was taken aback by it. She took off her jacket and shoes and she sat on his lap. He pulled her into him tightly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Jason, I'm not going anywhere. I just don't want you to push me away because you think that I will hurt you."

"Okay."

She grabbed his face. "Look at me."

Jason looked down at her.

"You are the one for me." She said softly. She pulled his head down closer and kissed him gently.


	34. Chapter 34 - Admissions

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **Ilovedana** – Re: having trouble picturing Jason as jealous. I think it's because Jason internalized so much on the show. Although, he did get angry and frustrated at times and hated it when he couldn't be with someone. If she hadn't of encouraged her to open up, he probably would have just done that (the whole hurting on the inside but remaining stoic thing). I want to show Jason with a little growth here and a little more open. **Virgy15** – Thank you!

Chapter 34 - Admissions

Jason deepened the kiss and Liz kissed him back ravenously. Their tongues dueled as their passion for each other grew. Jason stood up and carried her upstairs. Setting her down, he quickly tore off his shirt and the rest of his clothes. Liz took off her skirt and underwear and then Jason grabbed her and buried his tongue inside of her mouth. He had a primal need to make Liz his and it was overwhelming him. He ripped open her shirt and Liz gasped as Jason's lips crashed down on hers again. Jason touched her clit as he ravished her neck as Liz moaned. "I want you so badly." He said before lifting her up and placing her onto the bed. He pressed his body against hers trying not to put his full weight on her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. With one thrust, Jason was inside of her. His hips began to thrust into her hard as Liz raised her hips to meet them. Jason pumped fast and hard as his cock slipped in and out of her tight channel. He knew he wouldn't last much longer and he looked into her eyes and she breathed out his name as her body convulsed beneath him. He buried himself inside of her to the hilt and came as he yelled out her name. Sliding out of her, he laid on his side and looked into her eyes. No words needed to be said. They both smiled.

"We didn't use protection." Jason said softly.

"It's okay. I'm on the pill."

Jason smiled. "Good to know."

They cuddled for a while. "I have to ask you a question."

Liz looked up at him. "Okay."

"Have you met Ethan?"

Liz smirked. "No. My mom told me about him about a year ago. She accidentally ran into Holly and Ethan walked up. Mom was quite shocked. Holly said that they kept Ethan a secret because of Helena. Since we've never been in the same place, we've never had the opportunity to see each other."

Jason nodded. "Well, he's in town. He's Emily's boyfriend."

Liz was shocked. "Oh my God, really?"

"Yup."

"What's he like, do you know?"

"Well, he was kind of a grifter for a long time. But, I guess he's running the Haunted Star casino/bar now."

Liz nodded. "What's Emily like?"

"Emily drives me nuts." Jason said smiling. "She's a bit impulsive. She likes bad boys. And when she's pissed she has a mouth on her…." He said his voice trailing. "Let's just say she's smart, beautiful, and a little bit quirky. And have I mentioned that I hate her taste in men?"

Liz grinned. "You're just being over protective."

Jason smiled "Probably."

"It sounds like Emily and I are going to get along fabulously. Does Carly and Emily get along or was that for show?"

"They have kind of a love/hate relationship. When Emily was mad at me, Carly was mad at Emily. But before that, they co-existed peacefully."

"What happened with Logan?"

Jason sighed. "Logan worked for me and Sonny. He unfortunately ended up in the middle of a Cassadine/Spencer feud on the docks. He tried to leave the scene and someone shot him in the back. He hung on for a few days but the injuries were too serious. Emily blamed me."

"Why would she do that?"

"At the time, none of us realized that it had nothing to do with our organization. She thought that since I sent him over to the docks to meet with someone, that I set him up because I didn't like that they were together. Let's just say I was not very supportive of them."

Liz nodded.

"She went crazy over losing him. She ended up going away because she couldn't handle it. Emily has only been back for a few months."

"That sounds horrible."

"If something like that happened to you, I think I'd lose my mind too."

Liz snuggled into him more.

"There's one more thing I need to tell you."

Liz looked up at him.

"I was married once."

Liz was in shock. "What, to whom?"

"Well, I married Brenda, one of Sonny's ex girlfriends so that Faith, his wife at the time wouldn't get jealous."

Liz looked confused.

"Let me explain. Sonny was married to a woman named Faith Roscoe. She was wild and impulsive and if you ask me, crazy. Their relationship was tumultuous at best. Brenda came back to town and all hell broke loose. Sonny and Brenda always had this pull towards each other, but their timing always sucked. They'd get close to getting married and then something would happen and it would break them apart. So Faith lost it and threatened to kill Brenda. To protect her, I agreed to pretend that Brenda was actually with me and we got married in Vegas."

"Wow, you really sacrificed for Sonny."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I was an idiot."

"Was Brenda that bad?"

Jason groaned. "We hated each other. She was a model and I total don't get all of that. She talked incessantly and drove me absolutely crazy."

Just the way Jason was talking about her was making Liz want to laugh.

"How long did you stay married?"

"I think we lasted 8 months and I threw a fit and told her that we were getting an annulment."

"So you never slept with her?"

"Hell no." Jason yelled.

Liz grinned. "What happened to Faith?"

"I'm not sure. She disappeared a few days after one of her and Sonny's epic fights. I'm not sure if she ran away or if Sonny had someone make her disappear. When she was gone for about 6 months, Sonny filed for divorce."

Liz laid there trying to process everything Jason had just said.

"You're very quiet."

Liz looked up at him. "Just thinking."

Jason didn't say anything else. He figured he had told her about enough drama to keep her thinking for days.

"You certainly have lived a rather interesting life so far." Liz finally said.

"It doesn't want to make you run away?"

Liz looked up at him. "I can't imagine anything that would make me leave you."

Jason smiled and pulled her into him tighter.


	35. Chapter 35 – Oh Brother!

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **Virgy15** **– **I think Sonny/Faith would have been interesting too. Glad you guys are still feeling the story!

Chapter 35 – Oh Brother!

Later that evening, Liz decided that she wanted to go see Ethan. Jason had to run to the warehouse, so she texted him to let him know she was going out. She told Johnny and then asked Carly if she wanted to come. Of course Carly agreed.

"You need something dressy to wear." Carly said looking through her own closet.

Liz frowned. "Let me go see what I have. They bought some more of my clothes yesterday."

She left Carly's penthouse and went back across the hall. She dug through her closet and finally found a blue sleeveless dress to wear. The dressed stopped just above her knees and she had the perfect Manolos to wear with it. She decided to iron her hair out for once and she applied her makeup carefully. Pleased with the results, she grabbed a small purse and put some lipstick, her phone, money, and driver's license into it before going downstairs.

Someone was knocking on the door and she knew it was Carly. She swung it open and both Johnny and Carly just stared at her.

"What?" Liz said panicking. "Should I change?"

Johnny said yes and Carly said no.

Carly laughed. "You look absolutely stunning in that color. Maybe I need to change."

Johnny smiled. "You look great Carly. Besides, it closes at one. By the time you go through your closet again, we'll never make it."

Carly smacked his arm as Liz laughed. "You look beautiful Carly." Liz said walking towards the elevator.

They went down to the car and before Johnny got inside he called Jason. "You need to get home and change into a suit and get to the Haunted Star. Your girl is rocking her Manolos and looks way too good." He only knew they were Manolos because Carly had said something to Liz.

Jason frowned. "Who the hell is Manolo and why is he with my girl?"

Johnny chuckled. "I'll explain later. Are you coming or not?"

"I don't want her to think I don't trust her."

"I wouldn't let my girl go somewhere alone looking like Liz does right now."

"Well, it's not like I can talk to her or anything." Jason said beyond frustrated.

"Okay, it's on you." Johnny said hanging up the phone and getting into the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When Carly and Liz walked in, Emily had seen them and scurried over to greet them. "Elizabeth and Carly welcome."

Liz grinned. "Emily, it's so nice to see you."

"Can I get you something to drink?"

Carly smiled. "How about some champagne?"

"Great, I'll be right back."

The place was pretty busy. Elizabeth looked around and was quite impressed. Emily came back with two glasses. "Consider that on the house." She said smiling. "Do you like to gamble?" She asked Liz.

"Honestly, I've never been to a casino before."

Emily grinned. "Well, I'll have to have my boyfriend show you around."

"I would love that."

"Let me go find him."

Liz turned to Carly. "I'm so nervous."

"Relax, he has no reason to hate you or anything."

Carly looked over her shoulder. "Here he comes."

Liz slowly turned around and watched Ethan walk over. He was handsome and she thought he looked more like Holly than she was expecting.

Emily smiled. "Ethan, this is Elizabeth."

"Hello." She said shaking his hand. She couldn't stop staring at him and Ethan was taken aback by it.

He studied her. She was beautiful but something clicked in his head and he asked. "What is your last name?"

Liz grinned. "Scorpio."

Ethan's eyes grew big and he swept Elizabeth up in his arms and twirled her around much to Emily's shock. Liz laughed and he finally put her down and then kissed both of her cheeks. "Oh my God, I can't believe I'm finally meeting you."

Emily was totally stunned. "Can someone please explain what's going on?"

Ethan turned to her. "This is my half-sister. We share the same father."

Emily grinned. "Oh my God, that is fantastic." Ethan had mentioned that he had a half-sister, but he never said her name.

"Come sit down and tell me all about yourself." He said leading her over to the VIP section.

Emily stopped Carly who was about to follow them.

"Carly, I just wanted to make sure that we are okay. Jason and I are trying to mend our relationship and I really don't want anyone interfering in that."

Carly sighed. Part of her still hated Emily, but she wasn't stupid enough to cross Jason if he wanted Emily in his life. "I am going to try to not think about what you did and move forward. I know losing Logan was difficult for you and I do wish things hadn't gone the way they did. But, if Jason wants you in his life, I'm not going to interfere with that." Carly felt her lip twitch and she clenched her jaw shut. She knew she should quit while she was ahead.

Emily was quite surprised. It wasn't a typical Carly response. "Well, thank you Carly." Carly nodded and they walked back to where Ethan and Liz were sitting.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Patrick walked into the Haunted Star. He needed to unwind and maybe pick up a game of poker. He walked over to the bar. Johnny spied him and picked up the phone again. "Where are you?" He asked Jason.

"Sitting on the couch about to have a beer."

"I hope you haven't cracked it open yet. Patrick just showed up."

Jason didn't say anything.

"Jason?"

"Johnny, I told you, I don't want her to think that I don't trust her."

"Okay, suit yourself."

Jason sighed as Johnny hung up on him. His phone rang soon thereafter and he answered it rather annoyed. "What?" He yelled.

"Jason?" Alexis asked tentatively.

"Alexis?"

"Yes."

"Sorry about that. How did it go with Sonny?"

Alexis groaned. "He glared at me but that's about it. I was wondering if you'd be willing to be seen with me one more time."

Jason shrugged. "What did you have in mind?"

"Luke wanted me to look over some paperwork at the Haunted Star, so I thought maybe you could accompany me tonight."

Jason chuckled at the irony. "Alexis, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Jason, I promise we'll only stay for an hour at the most. You don't even have to talk to me if you don't want to."

Jason sighed. "Alright, I'll meet you there in a half hour."

Alexis smiled. "Thank you so much!"

Jason got up off the couch and got dressed. He hoped this wasn't a big mistake.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ethan and Liz talked for a while and got caught up and then he showed her around the ship. They all ended up back in the main room and Liz froze when she saw Patrick sitting at the bar.

"Is there something going on with you and Patrick?" Ethan asked curiously. He had noticed that Elizabeth never mentioned that she was in a relationship.

"Not now. He's my ex-boyfriend. We were pretty serious a few years ago." She said quietly.

"Did it end badly?"

"No, it was a mutual decision. I was moving away."

Ethan nodded. "Let me guess, he probably wants to pick up where you left off?"

"Possibly." She said. "But, I have no interest in doing that."

"Well, you can't hide. I'll try to run interference if you like." He said glad to be of some kind of help.

Liz smiled. "It's okay. I can handle Patrick Drake."

Someone called Ethan's name and he excused himself. Emily went over towards the steps to greet someone.

Patrick turned and looked around. His eyes connected with hers and he grinned.


	36. Chapter 36 - Avoidance

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **Guest – **Alexis is trying to make Sonny think that she is associated with Jason not necessarily dating him. Sonny hates Jason and if Alexis is speaking to him etc. then that is a betrayal and she's hoping that will get her fired and away from him.

Here goes nothing…

Chapter 36 - Avoidance

Carly tried not to laugh at the look on Patrick's face.

Liz looked over at her. "Don't you dare laugh."

Patrick walked up to Liz. "Hello ladies. You both look gorgeous tonight."

Carly grinned and Liz tried to smile.

"I'm surprised you're here. Although, you were pretty good at cards if memory serves me correctly."

"Or, you just sucked." Liz said sarcastically.

Carly bit her lip.

Patrick put his arm on Liz's back. "Thanks for rubbing it in."

"No problem." She said making a face.

Jason walked down the steps with Alexis. Carly caught a movement out of the corner of her eye and looked over. She almost choked on her champagne. Liz moved Patrick's hand off of her and then patted Carly on the back. "Are you okay?" She asked. Carly whispered. "Incoming."

Liz turned and saw Jason and Alexis and then looked back at Carly. Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

Patrick looked over at Alexis and Jason and frowned. "That's a weird couple."

Carly smiled. "It's probably just business."

Patrick shrugged. He didn't really like Jason due to the organization. Although, his men came in a lot so it gave him lots of practice.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily looked over and saw Jason and smiled. She walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hello Alexis." She said smiling. "Can I get you some champagne?"

"Please."

Emily walked away and Jason put his hand on Alexis's back which made her jump.

"Relax Alexis." Jason said leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I'm not going to kiss you or anything. I'm just implying familiarity so that Sonny gets an earful. You were followed. He's standing over by the roulette table. Don't look."

Alexis nodded. She was beyond nervous by all of this. She just wanted to cut ties with Sonny and make sure that Kristina and Molly stayed safe.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

It was hard for Liz not to glance over at Jason. She had noticed that every once in a while he'd whisper something to Alexis. She figured the lunch must not have worked so that he was helping her again.

"You seem distracted." Patrick said putting his hand on her back again which Jason noticed.

"I'm fine Patrick. Carly mentioned that she wanted to play some roulette. You wouldn't mind accompanying her would you?"

Patrick smiled. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Now why would I do that?" She said pushing Carly in front of her.

Patrick smiled at Carly. "I would be happy to escort you." Truth is that he had always found Carly to be very sexy.

Carly smiled and walked over to the table with him.

Emily walked over to Liz. Alexis had gone to speak to Luke and Jason was standing alone.

"Jason." She said calling him over.

Jason cursed to himself as he watched Johnny laughing from across the room.

"Yes." He said walking over to his sister.

"I have to go to the back and I don't want Liz to stand here alone. Will you entertain her for a minute?" Not waiting for an answer, Emily walked off.

"That was smooth." Liz said not looking at Jason.

"I think my sister might be up to something." Jason said staring at Patrick and Carly who had just hugged Patrick because she won. "Are you trying to set those two up?" Jason asked.

"She likes him. Is that going to be too awkward?"

Jason took a sip of his beer. "Maybe."

"Sorry Jason, I should have considered your feelings."

"I just don't want her hurt. She's been through enough."

Liz understood but she also knew that Patrick wasn't a bad guy. She just wasn't going to say that to Jason at the moment.

Ethan walked over to them and Jason walked away.

"He wasn't bothering you, was he?" He asked with concern.

Liz grinned. "Are you trying to protect me?"

"Is it that obvious? Jason is dangerous." Ethan said watching Jason closely.

"Carly says that he's out of the business."

Ethan shrugged. "It doesn't change the fact that he has had a lot of enemies who might come back and try to get revenge."

Liz nodded. She didn't want to seem like she was interested in Jason so she let it go.

"You should stick with the playboy. At least you probably won't die as a result."

Liz shook her head. "No thank you. I'm good."

Luke walked up to them. "Elizabeth, welcome to Port Charles." Luke said holding out his hand. "I'm Luke Spencer." He turned to Alexis. "Do you know Elizabeth Scorpio?"

Alexis looked surprised. "As in Anna Scorpio's daughter?"

Liz smiled. "Guilty as charged."

Alexis smiled. "Well, it's lovely to meet you."

Jason walked over and put his hand on Alexis's back. Luke frowned and gave Alexis a look. He knew something was off but Alexis hadn't shared anything with him. "New boy toy Natasha?" He whispered in her ear.

"Shut it." Alexis said under her breath.

"Alexis, want to play some roulette?" Jason asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Sure."

Jason led her away and Luke turned his attention back to Elizabeth.

"So, are you single?" Luke asked her.

Liz smiled. "Who's asking?"

Ethan looked between him. "Don't even think about it old man."

Luke chuckled and took a sip of his drink. "I was thinking that she would be perfect for Lucky."

Ethan smirked. "She would eat Lucky alive."

Luke grinned. "My cowboy can handle anything."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Puhlease."

Liz watched them banter back and forth. She was laughing and didn't notice that Patrick was looking at her and was smiling. He steered Carly back over to Liz.

"Did you win?" Liz asked.

"A little." Carly said before looking over at Luke and frowning.

"Caroline, it's good to see you." Luke said smiling.

"Must you call me that?" Carly said rolling her eyes.

Patrick took advantage of the distraction and pulled Liz aside much to her chagrin. Emily watched them and noted that Liz looked uncomfortable.

"It's really good to see you Liz."

Liz smiled but didn't say anything back.

"I really missed you." He said softly. He lightly touched her arm which made Jason want to punch him.

Johnny noted the look in Jason's eyes and thought that maybe he should have bought a tranquilizer gun.

Carly saw Liz flinch and moved over to them. "Patrick, why don't we try some blackjack?" She said grabbing his arm.

Patrick smiled and walked away with her. Liz breathed a sigh of relief and Emily came up behind her. "Why don't we go over to the club?" Emily said. Liz agreed and Emily directed her down a hallway to another large room. There was music playing and people dancing. Ethan had added the area when he revamped the place and it was a very profitable move.

"This is great." Liz said grinning.

"I'll be right back." Emily said leaving Liz at the bar. She quickly went back to the main room and dragged Alexis and Jason back to show them as well. She steered them towards the bar and stood next to Liz.


	37. Chapter 37 – The Escape

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Don't worry about Emily, you'll see.

Chapter 37 – The Escape

Alexis looked over at Liz. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yes. I love this place."

Alexis smiled. It had been a long time since she had been out and despite the ruse, she was having a good time. She liked Elizabeth. She seemed really nice.

Emily disappeared and asked the DJ to play a slow song. She walked back to the group and a few minutes later a slower song came on.

"Jason, why don't you ask Liz to dance?" Emily said smiling.

Jason was stunned.

"Go ahead Jason, I'm fine." Alexis said smiling. She thought that Jason and Elizabeth did look quite cute together. Despite the fact that she thought Jason was way over due for a haircut.

Jason grabbed Liz's arm and walked over to the dance floor. They danced and tried not to look at each other or dance too close. He saw Emily walk away smiling and wanted to ring her neck. "I think we're going to have to tell her." Jason said softly.

Liz laughed. "Okay. She's not really subtle." She said loudly.

Jason looked over at Alexis and mouthed help. He knew that it wouldn't be good for anyone to see them together.

Carly and Patrick came around the corner and Carly was shocked to see Liz and Jason dancing. Patrick pulled her onto the dance floor.

Alexis was confused but walked over to Jason and cut in. Liz stepped back and let Alexis take over. She hurried off to the bar but the man who had been following Alexis pulled her onto the dance floor. Jason noticed and looked around nervously, trying to find Johnny. He finally saw him and Johnny was already on his way towards Liz.

"So, how do you know Jason?" The man asked.

Elizabeth immediately sensed danger. She didn't like his tone and he was just creepy. "I don't. I know his sister and Carly."

"You seemed awful cozy." He said sneering.

"Really? I hardly know him. I was just doing his sister a favor."

Johnny cut in. "Excuse me, may I cut in?" He asked flashing a smile.

The guard, knowing who Johnny was, backed off and disappeared into the crowd. He figured Johnny was there for Jason or Emily and was just being protective of the young woman. He couldn't wait to see Sonny in the morning and tell him what had transpired.

"Are you alright?" Johnny asked.

Liz nodded. "Thank you for saving me. He wanted to know how I knew Jason."

Johnny leaned down. "What did you tell him?"

"That I knew Emily and Carly."

"Good." Johnny said. "I think we should get you out of here. But, I don't want anyone to know that I brought you here."

Liz nodded. "I'll go find my brother. Make sure Carly gets home safely please."

Johnny nodded. He walked her back towards the bar and Liz hurried out of the room. He called the guards at the hotel to make sure that they let him know the minute that Liz got home and then had them send someone over to look after Carly so he could make his way back to the penthouse.

Liz couldn't find Ethan so she ducked into his office and made a phone call. "John? I'm in the office at the Haunted Star, can you come get me?"

"On my way."

Liz waited about 10 minutes and Ethan and John came into the office.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked.

"Nothing, I just needed a ride home." Liz said smiling. "John, this is my brother, Ethan."

John smiled. "Nice to meet you."

They shook hands.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Ethan said trying to size John up.

"No, he's my mother's boyfriend." Liz said wickedly. John rolled his eyes and Ethan looked surprised.

"Go Anna." Ethan said grinning.

Ethan wrote down his cell number. "Send me a text later so I have your phone number. Where are you staying?"

"At the Towers." She said smiling.

"How the hell did you end up at mob central?" Ethan said.

Liz laughed. "It's very secure and I like it there." She said waving and walking out the door.

John took her hand and led her out into the main room. Patrick and Carly were walking up as they were going out and John pulled Liz across his body and into his opposite side protectively when Patrick reached for her. Liz's right hand rested on John's chest and Patrick was completely taken aback by the action and looked down at Liz. Jason watched amused from afar as John and Patrick stared each other down.

Liz grabbed John's arm. "Goodbye, you two have fun." She said to them as John led her out.

"Who was that?" John asked.

"My ex." Liz said walking out the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Patrick looked down at Carly. "Who was that?"

Carly smiled. "His name is John. They are friends."

"They looked like more than the friends. Did you see the look he gave me?" Patrick was pissed. He also noticed that Liz looked way to comfortable in John's arms.

Carly almost wanted to laugh. "I did." She said before grabbing his arm. "Why don't we have one more drink?" She said leading him to the bar.

Jason motioned to his sister and asked her if they could go somewhere private and talk.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz sat back in the seat and sighed.

"What was with the hand?" John asked.

Liz grinned. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that. He just pissed me off thinking that he can just bat his eyelashes at me and smile and I'll freaking swoon or something."

John chuckled. "Well, you're going to have to think of some way to back him off until the trial is over."

"I know. He's just going to have to learn to take no for an answer."

"He doesn't look like he was getting the hint."

Liz shrugged. "Oh well. He'll just have to deal with it."

"Was I hallucinating or did I see Jason there."

"No, you weren't. He was." Liz said smiling thinking about how handsome Jason looked.

"Isn't that a little reckless?"

Liz looked over at him. "I didn't know he'd be there. Suddenly, he showed up with Alexis."

John looked over at her. "Alexis Davis?"

Liz smiled. "Yes, they are trying to make Sonny fire her so she won't be in any danger."

John shook his head. "This town has enough drama to last several lifetimes."

"So, is playing house going well?"

John grinned. "Not discussing it." He said playfully.

Liz grinned. "I have ways of getting it out of you."

John shook his head. "Please."

"I'll play you in cards."

"And what do I get if I win?"

"Bragging rights, although no one would believe you." Liz said grinning.

John smirked. "Brat."

Liz smiled and looked down at her phone. Jason had texted her. "Be there soon." She couldn't wait to kiss her man.


	38. Chapter 38 - Trust

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Everyone is curious about the guard but right now, he's observing.

Chapter 38 - Trust

Jason pulled Emily into the office.

"Jason, what's wrong?"

Jason pointed to a chair. "Sit down."

She sat down. "Did I do something wrong?" She tried to think if she had said something she shouldn't but her mind was blank.

"Yes and no." He said sighing. "Look Emily, you can't set me up with Liz."

Emily tried to fight a smile. "Why not? I saw how you looked at her in the penthouse. You like her and you two would make such a cute couple."

"Emily, it's for her protection."

Emily suddenly froze a little bit. "Is she in danger?"

"I'm trying to prevent that. So, no one can think that we are close in any way."

Emily nodded. "I understand, I hope I haven't ruined anything. But you need to make sure you're not around her because your attraction to her is written all over your face." She said smiling.

Jason tried not to smile but he couldn't help it.

"See, you just thought about her and look at you." Emily said teasing him. "Jason, are you two already together?"

Jason looked at her. He really wanted to trust her but he didn't know if he should.

Emily stood up. "Please trust me Jason. I will not say a word."

"Yes, we are together."

Emily smiled. "Good. I really like her and I want you to be happy."

Jason smiled. "Elizabeth really makes me happy."

"How long have you known her?"

"A little over a month"

Emily gave him a hug. "My lips are sealed." She said pulling back.

"Thank you. You can't tell Ethan either okay?"

Emily nodded. She didn't like lying to Ethan but there was no way that she was going to cross Jason when she just got him back.

She watched Jason walk out of the office and squealed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked Alexis to her car and then got into his. Tonight hadn't been very easy for him and he realized that hiding their relationship was going to be way harder than he had anticipated. He drove back to the Towers and parked and went upstairs. When he opened the door, Liz was laying on the couch waiting for him.

She stood up and ran into his arms. He kissed her and then Jason led her over to the couch.

"I've been wanting to do that all night." Liz said smiling.

"Me too." He said softly.

"I told Emily so she'd stop trying to play matchmaker."

Liz grinned. "It would have been very cute under different circumstances."

"I know. Why did you call John?"

"Because Johnny thought I should go home. I was going to have Ethan take me but when I couldn't find him, I called the first person that popped into my mind."

Jason nodded. "Patrick didn't look happy."

Liz smiled. "No, he wasn't. But, he'll live."

"I don't know if you should be encouraging Carly if he has feelings for you."

Liz looked at him. "I really don't think that Patrick does. There might be some lust there but not love. It's like wanting something you can't have. I know he was distracted by me a few times but it seemed like Carly and Patrick were having fun together didn't it?"

Jason couldn't deny that. Patrick was being attentive to Carly most of the night, and after Liz had gone he had noticed that they were laughing a lot and Patrick was being respectful.

"They are adults Jason. I'm not pushing anything. But, if I see Patrick being disrespectful, I will the first in line to kick his ass. And trust me, if I need to set him straight about me, I will."

Jason smiled. "What did you think of your brother?"

"I like him but I don't think he likes you." Liz said softly.

Jason raised his eyebrows. "Really? He doesn't even know me."

"I know. He just doesn't like the organization. I told him you were no longer in it but he said you were still in danger from retaliation."

Jason shrugged. "I really can't argue with that. It's true. But, once he finds out, I hope he doesn't give you a hard time."

Liz nodded. "If he does, I'll handle it."

"Let's go to bed." Jason said standing up.

"But I'm not tired." Liz said allowing him to pull her up.

"Neither am I." He said winking at her.

Liz grinned and followed him upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, she called Carly. "You ready to go shopping?"

"I'll be right over." Carly said excitedly.

About two minutes later, Carly walked into the room. "Time to do some damage." She said smiling at Liz.

They walked over to the elevator. "Did you have fun last night?" Liz asked.

Carly smiled. "Yes, I have a date tomorrow night."

Liz grinned. "Awesome!"

"Are you looking forward to starting work tomorrow?"

"Yes I am. It will be nice to get back into a routine."

"I love working at the Metro Court. Plus, I get a great employee discount at all the shops."

Liz smiled. "We'll have to do some damage there one day."

They walked over to the car where Johnny was waiting. He held open the door.

"Ladies…" He said smiling.

They smiled at him and climbed inside.

"Johnny, are you dating anyone right now?"

Johnny looked up in the rear view mirror at Carly. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You really shouldn't waste those good looks."

Johnny grinned. "If you are trying to butter me up because you know I'm going to be miserable for the next few hours, it's not working."

Carly smiled. "Would I do that?"

"I think you and Leyla would be pretty hot." Liz said smiling.

Carly looked over at her. "Who is Leyla?"

"She was one of my co-workers from when I lived in Antioch."

Johnny smiled. "I'm already all over that. We have a date next weekend."

Liz's eyes grew big. "Get out."

"I will not." Johnny quipped.

Liz was impressed. "Maybe we should take you shopping."

Johnny frowned. "Why? I have impeccable taste."

Carly nodded. Johnny did know how to dress.

"Just to torture you." Liz said grinning.

Johnny shook his head. "I'm not sure who is worse, you or her."

"Hey!" Carly yelled.

Johnny chuckled and parked in front of a boutique. He got out and opened the car door for them. "Alright, see you in a few days."

"Very funny." Carly said smiling.

He watched them walk inside. He was happy about the change in Carly and hoped that it was here to stay.


	39. Chapter 39 - Unstable

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I greatly appreciate them!

Chapter 39 - Unstable

Alexis walked into the visiting room and she could already tell Sonny was really agitated.

"Sonny." She said sitting down across from him.

Sonny's jaw twitched and he stared at her coldly. "How could you do it Alexis?" He finally growled.

Alexis was glad that Sonny was handcuffed. "What is it that you think I did?" She said innocently.

"Are you fucking him?"

Alexis flinched at his question. "Who are you referring to Sonny, not that my personal life is any of your business."

Sonny sat forward. "Are you fucking Jason?"

Alexis made a face. "No, why in the world would you think that?"

"That's not what I heard Alexis. You have been seen with him several times, at a club no less. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No Sonny, I don't think that you are stupid." She wanted to say maybe delusional but she decided against it.

"You know all of this is Jason's fault and you go traipsing around town with him?"

"Sonny, Jason was just being supportive to me. You know how much he cares about Kristina."

Sonny was ready to flip the table over. "I don't want that son of a bitch anywhere near her. Do you hear me?" He yelled.

The guard stepped forward. "Keep your voice down or I will throw you back in your cell."

Sonny glared at him and then turned back to Alexis. "How am I supposed to trust you when Jason has turned you against me?"

"We don't talk about you Sonny."

Sonny slammed his hand on the table. "You shouldn't be talking to him at all. You are supposed to be on my side."

Alexis stared at him for a moment. "This isn't about taking sides. Jason is just making sure that I'm okay and…."

"Enough." Sonny yelled. "Do not defend that fucking prick to me. He is dead to me." Sonny yelled.

The guard came over. "You were warned." He said grabbing Sonny and standing him up.

Sonny glared at Alexis. "I would have never thought that you of all people would betray me Alexis." He said as the guard dragged him to the door. "You are fired. I won't kill you because Kristina needs you, but we are done." He yelled.

Alexis flinched at his words. When he was finally out of the room, she felt the emotion build up and she started to cry. She was relieved but she was shaken by the way he had looked at her. She shakily stood up and went out of the room and ran right into Jason.

"Alexis?" He said noting her distress. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head and wiped some tears away. "I'm fine."

"I take it that Sonny freaked out?"

She nodded. "Yes. He was scary but he did fire me."

Jason smiled. "Good. I'm going to have Francis keep an eye out for you and the girls for a while."

Alexis gave him a weak smile. "Thank you Jason. I don't know how I'll ever pay you back."

"Don't worry about it. You should probably go home and relax." Jason knew how cruel Sonny could be when he was out of control and Alexis looked pretty stressed out.

Alexis nodded and walked away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason made a call to Francis and then continued on to Anna's office. He knocked and Anna looked up and smiled.

"Hello Jason. Thanks for coming down."

Jason nodded. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to go over a few things. First, John told me what happened last night. Keeping you two under the radar is a bit more difficult than you thought."

Jason smiled. "Yes it is, but I'm still committed to try and keep a low profile."

Anna nodded. "Well, the second thing is that Sonny just fired his lawyer. He's going to be given a public defender, but that means that the start of the trial will be delayed a week so he has time to prepare. Although, I suspect he will probably just hire someone else."

Jason sighed. "Great. I didn't think about that, but it just wasn't safe for Alexis."

"I agree. How many people know about you and Liz at this point?"

"The same as before plus Emily. I had to tell her because she was trying to set us up and someone approached your daughter asking questions."

"Should I be concerned?"

"Johnny is very good at what he does and he was on it."

"Jason, I'm putting a lot of faith in you right now. I'm not going to lie and say I'm not worried when I am."

Jason understood Anna's trepidation. He was trying to be cautious. Last night was a mistake that he would not repeat.

"The hospital coverage is going to be a little more difficult. Cody Paul is working with me now, so he's going to assist Johnny."

"I need your assurance that if you need my help, you'll ask."

"I would never risk her life Anna. I will definitely let you know if I need assistance."

Anna smiled. The more time she spent with Jason, the more she understood why her daughter was so crazy about him. He was calm and provided her with a sense of security. He could be rather intense at times, but she had witnessed the gentleness that he showed Liz and tried to keep in mind that the man had many layers. His looks didn't hurt either.

"Thank you." Anna said sincerely.

"Where had Robert been?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh, he's in New York on some mission. The man doesn't really like to stay in one place for a long time.

"How are you doing with that?"

Anna smiled. "I love it so far. I'm busy and I get to see Liz whenever I can. In fact, I'm meeting her for lunch today."

Jason chuckled. "You really think that they will be done shopping by lunch time?"

Anna grinned. "They have to come up for air at some point."

Jason gave her a look and Anna laugh.

Mac knocked on the door. "What's so funny?"

Jason looked up at him. "Anna thinks that she's meeting Elizabeth for lunch."

"She's on a shopping spree right now with Carly."

Mac made a face. If Liz was anything like Maxie, they could be gone for days. "Good luck with that."

Jason stood up. "I'm going to go."

"I'll talk to you soon." Anna said as Jason smiled and walked out.

Mac sat down across from her. "Well, it seems like you two have become rather chummy. He even smiled a few times. I should call Guiness."

Anna smirked. "He's not so bad once you get to know him."

"Uh huh." Mac said smiling. "I'll take your word for it."

"What's up?"

Mac sighed. "I think Sonny is trying to stall as long as he can. Although, I can't imagine that the judge will let him fire another attorney. We're making him take his meds so he doesn't try and plead insanity."

Anna smiled. "Good. I just want to get this whole thing over with so that my daughter can live her live normally."

"That's what we all want." Mac said standing back up. Anna watched him walk out of the room and checked her messages. She had been tracking Valentine and it appeared that he was now in Italy.


	40. Chapter 40 – Bad News

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! A Guest reader asked if Sonny is taking his meds then shouldn't he realize that Jason isn't after him? Not necessarily because it was his reality and Jason did have him sign all those papers etc. Also, the medicine takes a while to start working (sometimes up to a month before the person feels normal). **Ilovedana – **MacLiz will happen soon. WSB are tracking him but he disappears as any good Cassadine would. In my mind, they really don't have proof it's him, it could be a decoy. Anna will be talking about that later.

I'm pulling Alexis in this a little more the next few chapters, because of a new visitor.

Chapter 40 – Bad News

Alexis pulled into her driveway and shut off the car. Her nerves were shot. She had stopped by the office and a few minutes turned into several hours. The whole way home she checked into her rearview mirror to see if she was being followed. Getting out of the car, she looked around and moved to the door. Her hands were shaking and she dropped the keys.

Suddenly, someone picked them up and she screamed and passed out.

Francis looked down at the woman in his arms. He had always thought that the lawyer was very attractive but a little high strung. He opened the door and then picked her up and put her down on the couch. He checked out the house and then got a bottle of water from the kitchen and placed it on the coffee table. He sat down on the edge of the couch and tried to coax her back awake.

"Alexis…." He said shaking her a little.

He watched as she slowly came around and then panicked. He held her down. "Relax, Jason sent me."

Alexis relaxed back. "I'm sorry." She said embarrassed that she had passed out. "I hope I wasn't too heavy."

Francis grinned. "Not at all. I'm Francis."

Alexis studied him for a moment. He was handsome in a manly way and had a nice smile. "Have we met before?"

"No, I've never had the pleasure."

She watched as he stood up and she sat up. "My nerves are completely shot."

"Jason told me that you had a run in with Sonny today. I'm sorry if he scared you. I have no intention of letting anyone hurt you Alexis."

She let out a deep breath. "I do feel better knowing that you'll be around."

"Where are your kids?"

"They should be home any minute."

He handed her the water bottle and said, "Maybe I should leave then."

Alexis thought for a moment. "No, I want them to know who you are so they don't get freaked out."

Francis nodded. "I'll try to stay out of your way. I'll only make myself known if I need to protect you or communicate, otherwise I'll be invisible."

"Thank you." She said softly.

Molly and Kristina came bounding through the door. They stopped when they saw Francis.

"Hi girls, this is Francis."

Kristina smiled. "I think I've seen you with Jason, right?"

Francis smiled. "That's right. I'm going to be watching over your mom for a while and since you are all one package, I'll be watching over you too."

Molly grinned. "I snuck and watched The Bodyguard, it was really romantic." Molly said putting down her book bag.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Molly is obsessed with romance. Pay her no mind."

Francis smiled. "There's nothing wrong with a little romance."

Molly smiled.

"Mom, tonight is pizza night. Did you order already?" Kristina asked.

"No. The number is on the fridge."

Kristina walked towards the kitchen with Molly. Molly whispered to Kristina, "We are so getting them together."

Kristina grinned. She liked Francis, he seemed really nice. "Allow me." She looked over at her mom and Francis. "Francis, what kind of pizza do you like?"

Alexis turned red and Francis chuckled. "Honey, I think Francis probably has things to do."

"Mom, he has to eat." Molly yelled.

Kristina cleared her throat when neither adult answered. "Hello….I'm hungry."

Alexis looked up at Francis. "Do you mind staying?"

Francis smiled. "No, thank you for the invite." He turned to the girls. "I'll pretty much eat anything. What do you guys like?"

"Mom and Kristina like pepperoni. I prefer Hawaiian but I'm always outnumbered." Molly said rolling her eyes.

"Get one pepperoni and one Hawaiian then." Francis said smiling at her.

Molly grinned. "Yes!"

Alexis shook her head. "You didn't have to do that you know. I hope you really do like Hawaiian."

Francis smiled. "It's not my first choice but I don't mind it."

"Well thank you." Alexis said patting the couch for him to sit down.

Kristina and Molly watched them from the kitchen.

"This is not even going to be a challenge." Molly said.

Kristina made a face. "I don't know. Mom tends to run. Remember when we tried to fix her up with Mac?"

"True, we'll tie her to the couch if we have too." Molly said squinting her eyes and pursing her lips.

Kristina laughed at her attempt to look mean. "That doesn't sound romantic at all." She said laughing. "Let's set the table."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny opened the penthouse door and followed Liz inside. He watched her plop onto the couch and take off her shoes. He went into the kitchen and got her some water.

"Here, drink this. You're probably dehydrated." He said handing her a water bottle.

"Thanks Johnny." She said taking a long sip. "I am exhausted."

Johnny grinned. "Carly was barely out of breath. Clearly, you are out of practice."

Liz nodded. "I have no stamina. I don't know how I'm going to make it through work tomorrow." She said smiling.

There was a knock on the door. Johnny frowned and walked over to it. He looked through the peephole. "Shit." He quickly texted Jason. He looked over at Liz. "Get upstairs, now."

Liz grabbed the bags and her shoes and ran upstairs into the guest room.

Johnny opened the door. "Rick?"

Rick smirked. "Well, look who it is, Johnny O'Brien."

Johnny didn't react. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is Jason?"

"He's not here."

"Then who were you talking to?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "It's called a phone. Do I need a lawyer?"

"Relax, I just want to talk to Jason."

Jason walked off the elevator. "What do you want Rick?" Jason said impatiently. He hated Rick.

"I just want to let you know that I am representing Sonny."

"Why would I care?"

"Because I will probably be calling you as a witness."

Jason was not at all pleased. "A witness to what?"

"I want you to get on that stand and tell everyone what you did to frame Sonny the last few months."

Jason frowned. "What the hell are you talking about? You have no proof."

Rick grinned. "I wouldn't be standing here if I didn't. If Sonny is going down, so are you."

Jason glared at him. He should have killed him the last time he was in town.

"Have a good night." Rick said getting back into the elevator.

Jason brushed past Johnny and went into the apartment.

"You want me to take him out?" Johnny asked. He would do so gladly.

"No, I'll call Diane."

"She's not in town."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll be right back." He said leaving.

Elizabeth came down the steps. "Maybe I should go down to my apartment."

Johnny sighed. "Go down now. I'll come and get you later."

Liz left the penthouse and pushed the elevator button.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason knocked on Alexis's door. Francis answered.

"Francis?" Jason asked.

"Hey Jason, are you looking for me or Alexis."

Jason was quite surprised that Francis answered and had to think for a moment. "Alexis."

"Come in."

Alexis called from the hallway. "Francis, who's at the door?" She said stopping when she saw Jason. She immediately knew it couldn't be good.

"Where are the kids?" Jason asked.

"They are in their bedrooms." She said wondering what was going on.

Jason sighed. "I have a problem."

Alexis sighed. "Okay, sit down." She owed Jason, she just hoped that she wouldn't regret doing whatever it was he was about to ask her.

"Rick is in town."

Alexis felt the blood rush out of her face. "I see."

"He wants to put me on the stand and admit whatever it is he thinks that I've done to Sonny to get him arrested."

Alexis cringed.

"The WSB had no intention of me ever testifying. I don't want to have to get on the stand. What can I do?"

Alexis sighed. "If you get a subpoena, there is nothing you can do. You have to show up. But, you could be a hostile witness or plead the 5th."

"I might as well admit guilt if I do that, right?"

"Well….." Alexis said slowly, "It just means that you don't want to answer because you don't want to incriminate yourself. So, in a way it is admitting that you may have done something. It will cast some doubt in the jurors mind over Sonny's guilt."

Jason sighed.

"I'm sorry Jason." Alexis said softly.

"I'll figure something out. I'm going to go talk to Anna." Jason said getting up. He made a mental note to ask Francis what the hell was going on with Alexis.


	41. Chapter 41 – Visiting Hours are Over

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! A Guest asked wouldn't any lawyer call Jason (to the stand). Well, Alexis hadn't gotten around to it so I think Jason had some false sense of security. Also, he hasn't been around for months so I think he figured that they might not call him.

Chapter 41 – Visiting Hours are Over

Liz entered her apartment only to find Spinelli dancing around singing with the music turned up. She stood watching him for a few minutes before he noticed she was there. Spinelli grinned and turned down the music. "Radiant one.

"Hi Spinelli, I might be hanging out with you for a while. Some guy name Rick is causing some problems."

Spinelli's eye's grew wide. "The dastardly DA Lansing is back in town?"

"I don't know if he's the DA anymore, but he is Sonny's attorney."

Spinelli was shocked. "Stone cold must be really pissed."

"Yes, he is."

"I have an idea. I'm going to start trying to get some information on Rick to get him to back down. He's been gone for several years. I bet wherever he went, he was up to no good."

Liz grinned. "I think you're on to something Spinelli."

There was a knock at the door. Spinelli ran over and looked through the peep hole. "It's Stone Cold." He said unlocking the door.

Jason walked inside. "Hi Spinelli."

"Greetings Stone Cold."

Liz walked over to him. "Hi." She said giving him a quick kiss. "We were just discussing Rick."

Jason looked over at Spinelli. "Really?"

"Yes, Spinelli is going to do some research and see if he can dig up a little dirt."

Jason smirked. "Well, if it helps get me out of going to court, than it sounds good to me."

Spinelli grinned and went over to his computer at the table. Jason and Liz sat on the couch.

"Why are you down here?"

"I thought it was best since Rick is snooping around."

"Maybe we should just come out and admit we're together."

Liz looked worried. "I don't know Jason. Sonny is such a loose cannon and now this Rick person seems to have a vendetta against you. Who is he anyway?"

"He's Sonny's half brother. And he's Molly's father. There is a lot of bad blood there."

"I see. Well hopefully we can neutralize him."

"Are you really going to stay here?" Jason said quietly.

Liz grinned. "Is someone missing me already?"

"Hell yeah." Jason said kissing her.

"Just for a few nights until we see what Rick is up to. I'll need you to pack me a bag."

"No need. You have clothes and shoes here."

Liz smiled. "You just think of everything don't you?"

"It was actually Carly's idea."

"That woman has clothes on her mind!"

Jason stood up. "You have to get up early tomorrow morning. You should go to bed."

Liz nodded and stood up too. She walked Jason to the door and she gave him one last kiss. "Maybe you can send Johnny down with one of your tee shirts." She said looking up at him sadly.

Jason grinned. "Done."

She watched him walk out the door and sighed. She was going to make sure this madness stopped even if she had to take care of Rick Lansing herself.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz woke up and got dressed for work. Spinelli was still passed out from staying up late, so she left him a note. She put on a pants suit and some comfortable wedges, she wasn't sure if she would be shadowing today or actually working.

When she opened the door, Johnny was standing there. "Are we riding together?"

Johnny shook his head. "No." He handed her some keys. "This is your car. I'll walk you to the parking structure and then follow you to GH. I need to be invisible right now. Cody will also be monitoring cameras from the car for when you go to another floor."

Liz nodded. "Okay. Let's do this."

Johnny grinned. "After you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis opened the door to find Francis standing there. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

She turned and Francis followed her inside.

"So how is this going to work?"

"I'm going to follow you to work and monitor who comes in and out of the building. If I see anything suspect, I'll text you and then come upstairs."

"Okay, that sounds good. The girls are already on their way to school."

"Milo will be shadowing them. He'll follow them to and from school and do some random spot checks throughout the day."

Alexis smiled. "That makes me feel a lot better."

There was a knock on the door. Alexis opened it to find Rick on the other side. "Rick." She said nervously. "What are you doing here?"

Rick pushed past her and looked up to see Francis. He frowned. "What is he doing here?"

"That is none of your business." Alexis said walking over to Francis who protectively put his arm on her back.

Rick frowned. "I need to speak to you alone. It's about our daughter."

Alexis looked up at Francis and nodded. "If you need me, I'll be in the bedroom."

Alexis watched him walk down the hallway and turned back to Rick. "Your daughter is at school. She gets out at 3:30 and then she has drama club until 5:00 p.m. You would know that if you actually gave a shit and kept tabs on her."

Francis, who was listening from the hallway, smiled.

Rick walked towards her. He knew he could intimidate her. "I love my daughter, never question that. And I know you still want me Alexis, you are just too proud to show it."

Alexis took a few steps backwards but Rick kept advancing. "What do you want from me?" She said loudly before her back hit the wall.

"Some honesty would be nice. Sonny thinks that you're fucking Jason. Please tell me that is not true."

Alexis smirked. "What I do or don't do with Jason is none of your business. Now kindly leave my house."

"Not without a proper welcome home." He said dipping his head towards her. "You know you want to and I'm absolutely sure that I'm better at kissing than the borg."

Alexis tried to push him away. "Rick stop."

He crushed his lips onto hers and the next thing he knew, he was on the floor looking up at Francis.

"If you ever put your hands or mouth on her again, it will be the last thing that you do." Francis sneered.

Rick jumped up. "I should press charges."

"Only if you want to face charges of your own." Alexis said wiping her mouth.

"Get out before I throw you out." Francis said menacingly.

Rick stared at him and then at her. "Nice boyfriend you have there Alexis. He has no manners whatsoever."

Francis growled and Rick walked towards the door. He pulled it open. "This isn't over Alexis." He said before going outside.

Francis moved over to her. "I'm sorry, I should have gotten to you faster."

Alexis shook her head. "No, it's fine. Thank you for rescuing me."

"My pleasure." Francis said softly. "Are you okay?"

Alexis nodded. "It's just I don't know how far he would have taken that if you weren't here. He just gives me the creeps."

Francis nodded and moved her over to the couch. "Alexis, would you be opposed to learning some self defense moves?"

Alexis shrugged. "I suppose not."

"Good, tonight you'll follow me back. We're going to stop off and start working on that so bring some clothes with you; some sweats and a tee shirt."

"Okay, I'll go get that ready." She said getting up and going to her bedroom. She thought about how fun it would be to kick Rick's ass as she packed a bag.


	42. Chapter 42 – First Day

A/N – Thanks for all the feedback and follows. Awww…all the Rick hate makes me so sad. Lol For some reason, I normally focus more on Johnny. Maybe it's the accent. So, I'm focusing more on Francis right now.

Chapter 42 – First Day

Liz walked into the hospital and went to Alan's office.

Alan grinned. "Good morning Elizabeth. You ready to work?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I wasn't sure what I should wear today."

"You look fine. For today, I'm going to have you shadow a doctor. His name is Steven Webber."

"Okay."

"I was wondering if you were going to do a fellowship after this year is up."

"I was thinking of either Pediatric Surgery or Critical Care."

"Well, it will be interesting to see which you lean towards. When you decide, let me know. I would love to keep you on here and offer you a fellowship. I have a good feeling about you Elizabeth."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Dr. Quartermaine."

Alan made a call. "Dr. Webber should be here any moment. He mainly focuses on Emergency Medicine. I thought that would be good for you since you'll have a variety of patients."

There was a knock on the door.

"Dr. Webber, come in."

Steve walked inside. "This must be Elizabeth Scorpio." He said smiling. "I'm Steve."

"It's nice to meet you." Liz said shaking his hand.

"Are you ready to go?"

Liz nodded.

"Great. I think you should change. It can get messy in the ER. Let me show you the locker room."

Liz smiled. "Okay." She was glad that she had brought some comfortable shoes with her."

Steve waited across the room to give her some privacy.

"So, I hear you were a rock star over at MLK."

Liz grinned. "To be honest, they didn't see as much traffic as you do here."

"Yes, being in mob central certainly has its perks."

"I heard that the mob has been driven out." Liz said putting on her sneakers.

"So they say. But, I'm not convinced."

Liz shut her locker and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Okay, I'm ready." She said walking over to Steve.

"Let's go." Steve smiled. He liked Liz. She seemed really nice and she wasn't bad on the eyes. He gave Patrick about 5 seconds after meeting her before he asked her out. He was considering starting a pool with the nurses when they ran smack into him.

"Hey Patrick." Steve said.

Patrick grinned. "Dr. Scorpio, how's your first day so far?"

Steve frowned. "You already know her?"

Patrick nodded. "Intimately. She's my ex."

Steve looked over at Liz whose face was expressionless.

"Emphasis on the ex." She said looking at Steve who chuckled.

"Oh come on, you know you still want this." He said grinning and holding his arms out.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Egotistical much? Been there, done that and I'm never going back." Liz said touching Steve's arm. "Let's go."

Steve chuckled. "I'm going to like you putting him in his place." He said looking back at Patrick who was laughing.

"He's infuriating."

"That's what they all say before they find themselves waking up the next morning in his bed."

Liz smirked. "That is so not happening."

"Care to bet?"

"Please, I can't take your money like that. It would be unfair."

Steve chuckled. "I like you Dr. Webber. You're going to fit in perfectly around here."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny looked up at Rick. "I need to get out of here. What are you doing for me?" He wasn't really happy that Rick showed up, but he knew that Jason hated Rick so it would definitely put him on edge.

"Relax, I'm working on it. I'm probably going to put Jason on the stand."

"There is no way he's going to incriminate himself." Sonny said frustrated.

"That's the point. If he pleads the 5th, then it will shed some doubts in the mind of the jurors that you could have been set up."

Sonny nodded. "Jason is going to come at you hard Rick. Are you prepared for that?"

"I have some men around me. If he tries anything, I'll have him arrested."

"But you are missing the point. Jason doesn't try, he just does. If he wants you dead, you're dead."

Rick nodded. "I don't think he wants to be associated with his old life. He's trying to stay clean. I'm going to use that to my advantage. I'm going to poke the bear until he breaks."

Sonny grinned. He liked the sound of that and if anyone can annoy the shit out of Jason, it was Rick. "Have you seen Alexis?"

"Yeah, I saw her this morning." Rick said quietly. He rubbed his neck which was still sore.

"Is she fucking Jason?"

Rick rolled his eyes. "No, I don't think so. But, Francis was with her. I'm not sure if they were together or he's guarding her.

Sonny almost groaned. "Fucking Jason, he's protecting her. There must be something going on between them if he's hanging out with her."

"I don't think so Sonny. I'll find out what I can and get back to you though." Rick said wishing that Sonny would change the subject. He was making Rick want to dump a bottle of pills down his throat.

Sonny nodded. "If you get me out of this, I'll give you whatever you want."

Rick shook his head. "Sonny, every asset and property you have is gone. What could you possibly have to offer me?"

Sonny grinned. "I still have some hidden assets that no one knows about Rick. Everyone thinks I'm crazy which may be true, but one thing I'm not is stupid."

Rick studied his brother carefully. He knew Sonny was off his rocker, but he wondered what he was talking about. If it was something valuable, then he definitely wanted it. He knew that Sonny was going to go to jail. There was no way of avoiding that. The goal here was to take Jason down with him. Rick wanted revenge for Jason being Sonny's go to instead of him. Sonny was already regretting that mistake. Rick wanted to make Jason regret ever being born.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Rick walked back out into the main room. Alexis came around the corner and they almost collided.

"Well hello. Are you following me Alexis?"

Alexis smirked. "Just the opposite actually." She said handing him a piece of paper. "That my demented ex is a restraining order. You are only allowed peaceful contact with me or they will throw your ass in jail."

Rick glared at her and read the order. "You shouldn't have done that Alexis."

"I should have pressed charges. Consider yourself lucky." She said walking past him. "Asshole." She said under breath.

Rick stood there for a minute thinking. He would have to get to Alexis in another way.


	43. Chapter 43 – Resistance is Futile

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Your Rick love is so heartwarming. Lol If I did a shot every time the word ass appeared in the reviews, I'd be drunk lol.

Chapter 43 – Resistance is Futile

Rick walked into General Hospital. He wanted to interview a nurse that had dated Cooper and see if she knew anything about where he went the week of his death.

He rounded a corner and ran straight into Elizabeth.

"I'm so sorry." He said apologetically.

Elizabeth smiled. "No, it's totally my fault. I should have looked where I was going."

Rick smiled at her. He noted that her skin was flawless and her lips were absolutely succulent. "Are you new in town?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. I just started working here." She studied the man in front of her. While he seemed nice enough, something felt a little off about him.

"Are you a resident?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, I'm in my fourth year." She said proudly.

"Wow. That's great."

"Look, I have to go. But again, I'm sorry for running into you."

Rick couldn't do anything but stare. She was almost at the corner when he yelled. "Wait, what's your name?"

Liz turned around and smiled. "Elizabeth." She said before disappearing around the corner.

At that point, he made up his mind to find out everything he could about her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The day progressed quickly. Alexis went home early so she could talk to the girls. She nervously waited until they finally ran inside the house laughing.

"Mom?" Kristina said frowning. "What are you doing home?"

"It's good to see you too honey." Alexis said sarcastically.

Kristina grinned. "You know what I meant."

"I know. So, listen, Molly your father is back in town."

Molly face scrunched up. "Really?"

"Yes. He was here this morning." Alexis said looking down.

Molly could tell that something had happened. "What did he do?"

Alexis shook her head. "It was nothing."

Molly walked closer to her mom. "Mom, tell me. I'm not a child."

Alexis didn't say anything and Molly went over to the door and opened it.

"What are you doing?"

Molly yelled Francis at the top of her lungs. He ran to the doorway and looked down at her. "What's wrong?"

"Please, come in."

Francis looked up at Alexis who was shaking her head no.

"Don't look at her." Molly said steering him so he was turned away from her mom.

Francis focused his attention completely on Molly.

"What did Rick do to my mother this morning?"

Francis sighed. "Let's just say that he was a bit over zealous with her."

Molly looked back at her mom. "Did he touch you?"

"I really don't want to have this conversation with you. We had a disagreement and I got a restraining order that says he has to have peaceful contact with me or else."

Molly's eyes began to fill up with tears. She didn't have much contact with her dad. He'd call on major holidays but that was about it. She spun around and looked at Francis. "Why didn't you protect her?"

Francis hated how Molly was looking at him.

"It wasn't his fault. He did protect me. I asked him to leave me alone with Rick and when he heard what was going on, he was right there." Alexis said walking towards her daughter.

Molly started to cry. "I don't want to see him."

Alexis hugged her. "Baby, he's your father."

"I don't care. If he hurts you, he hurts me."

Alexis sighed and pulled Molly over to the couch. Part of her wished that Rick would go away forever but she didn't want Molly to stop seeing her father because of her. "Molly, Rick is coming by here in about a half hour to see you. I know this may sound weird, but try to be cordial. I really don't want to piss him off right now. You don't have to go anywhere with him. But, he does have court ordered supervised visits.

Molly nodded. She wasn't happy about it, but she understood.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

John shut and locked Anna's office door and pulled her into his arms.

"I take it you're happy to see me." Anna said grinning. Living with John was turning out to be quite pleasurable. It made her blush just thinking about it. The man was insatiable and she loved every minute of it.

John pulled her into his hips. "What do you think?"

Anna chuckled. "We can't do it here."

John grinned. "Of course we can."

Mac pounded on the door. "Anna, my office in five." He yelled. They were right in the middle of a big case.

Anna groaned. "There is no way in hell that you can do whatever it is you were planning to do in five minutes.

John smirked. "Maybe not but I can still make you feel really good."

Anna grinned. "I'll pay you back later." She said before John began to ravish her mouth. Anna was sprung.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Mac watched Anna walk into his office. "Find anything out?

"No. But, I got word about something else."

"What?"

"Helena is back in town."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Great, just what we need. Is she on the island?"

"Not yet. She's in New York right now. You might want to let Jason know for security purposes."

Anna nodded. "She's like 1,000 years old by now. I don't understand why she just doesn't die already."

Mac grinned. "I think formaldehyde runs through her veins."

Anna smiled. "Well, we need to figure out what she is up to."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Mac yelled.

Robert came inside. "Hello luv." He said grinning at Anna.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Mac asked.

Robert grinned. "Hello brother. I think you both know why I'm here."

"The dragon lady?" She said.

"Exactly. I want another stab at her, so to speak."

Mac rolled his eyes. "You really need to work on your jokes."

"My jokes are fine. Wasn't that funny Anna?"

Anna stood up. "I'm really not getting into the middle of this. Go see your daughter. She's working at GH and misses you." She said walking out of the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth went into the supply room. She was searching for some smaller bandaids when the door swung open and to her shock Jason came inside.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked in shock.

Jason grinned. "I saw you walk in here so I thought I'd sneak a kiss."

"You're going to get me fired." She said shaking her head.

"Not if you're quiet." He said crushing his lips down onto hers. He pushed her up against the door and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Jason." She breathed out. "Must resist you." She said squirming away from him.

Jason chuckled. "Resistance is futile."

"Have you been watching movies with Spinelli?"

Jason shrugged. "Maybe."

"I love you but you have to go." She said walking up to him. "I will fuck you properly when I get home."

Jason's eyes seem to darken and there was no mistaking his lust for her. "I'm going to hold you to that."

She smiled as she watched him crack open the door and then dart out into the hallway.

Patrick watched from down the hall. He was wondering what the hell Jason Morgan was doing in the supply closet.


	44. Chapter 44 – Love in the Afternoon

A/N – Thanks for your reviews! **Lrobinson01 – **Very funny!

Chapter 44 – Love in the Afternoon

Emily stood behind Patrick with her eyes wide. She watched as Jason walked down the hallway and she gulped. The door to the supply closet started to open and she panicked. "Patrick." She yelled.

Patrick turned and looked at her. "Yes Emily." He said hurriedly.

"They need you in the OR."

"I know. They already paged me." He said turning to look down the hallway. No one was there so he sighed and went on his way.

Emily let out the breath she was holding and went to find Liz. What just happened couldn't happen again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Rick walked up to Alexis's door and knocked. He had fond memories of the house and wished that Alexis would just let him back into her life. They had been good together at one time.

"Rick." Alexis said holding the door open.

Rick nodded and walked inside. Molly was sitting on the couch, and she didn't look really happy to see him.

"Hi honey." He said smiling at her.

"Hi." Molly said quietly.

Rick sat next to her. "Aren't you going to give me a hug?"

Molly looked up at her dad. He looked pretty much the same as the last time she saw him.

Rick could sense she was uncomfortable and decided not to pursue it. "How's school?"

"It's fine." She said softly.

Rick looked up at Alexis and glared. He just knew that she must have poisoned Molly's mind against him.

"Molly, I need you to be honest right now. Is there a problem?" Rick asked.

Molly looked up at her mom and then back at her dad. "If you are going to be in my life, I need you to treat my mother with respect."

"Molly…"Rick started to say something but Molly interrupted.

"I mean it. No excuses. Can you do that?"

Rick clenched his job for a moment and then tried to calm himself. "I will do my very best to try."

Molly gave him a light smile. "Thank you."

Rick smiled at her. "You're welcome." He pulled out a box from his pocket. "This is for you."

Molly's eyes grew big and she opened it. It was a charm bracelet that was made for writers.

"Oh my God." She said pulling it out and studying it.

"I know the last time we spoke you said that you were interested in writing."

Molly smiled. "I am and I just love it." She said checking out each charm. What made her more happy than the bracelet is that he had actually listened to her.

"Can I have that hug now?" He asked.

Molly nodded and shyly hugged her father. She really hoped that he would honor her request but she really didn't trust him. Molly knew that only time would tell.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily walked up to Liz. "I just saved your ass."

Liz turned and looked at her. She could tell that Emily was angry. "Follow me." Emily said under her breath.

They went into an empty room.

"I can't believe that you and Jason would take a chance like you did today."

Liz's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe that they were seen.

"Patrick saw Jason leave the supply closet. I had to intervene or he would have seen you walk out of the room."

"Emily, I'm sorry. He just showed up. It wasn't planned."

"Liz, if your life is in danger, then you two have to be more careful."

Liz sighed. "It was stupid. It won't happen again."

Emily took a deep breath and calmed down. "Good." She shifted and looked around for a moment. "I heard a rumor that Helena was back in town."

Liz frowned. "Great. That's all we need."

"Just be careful. Is Johnny close by?"

Liz nodded. "He's lurking around here somewhere."

Emily smiled. "Good. I have to go check on a patient. Maybe we can have lunch tomorrow."

Liz smiled back. "Sure." They went their separate ways and she changed and went home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz went to the penthouse to see Jason. She knocked and he answered quickly.

"Hey." He said smiling.

She grinned and as she started to walk past him, Jason grabbed her and pressed her up against the door. He stared at her for moment before dipping his head down and playing with her lips with his mouth and tongue.

"That's some hello." Liz said breathless.

"I can't stand this anymore." Jason said softly.

"I know. It's just a few more weeks." She said walking past him to the couch. "Jason, we can't repeat what happened at the hospital today again."

Jason frowned and walked towards her. "Did someone see us?"

"Almost, Patrick saw you walk out and if it weren't for your sister, he would have seen me too."

Jason ran his fingers through his hair. "I was being spontaneous for once. It won't happen again."

"Why were you there anyway?"

"One of my guys at the warehouse had cut his hand pretty badly. I was checking up on him. But, when I got there, he was about to go into surgery. I saw you and well…you know."

Liz smiled. "Next time pretend you don't know me."

"That's like asking me to cut my arm off."

Liz grinned. "How can I make it better?" She said standing up and leaning towards him. She brushed her lips against his and flicked her tongue into his mouth.

"Mmm, that's a start." He said lightly kissing again.

She took off her shirt and wiggled out of her jeans. His eyes darted around taking in her beautiful body.

"Strip." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Jason was out of his clothes in a flash and she pushed him back onto the couch. She grabbed a pillow and sunk down to the floor above his semi erection. Anticipating her next move, Jason opened his legs so she could move between them. Looking into his eyes she licked his tip and Jason's eyes were filled with want. "Baby, don't tease me." He said softly.

Liz grinned and then licked his ridge. Jason moaned and watched his cock disappear into her mouth. "Damn." He said savoring the feeling of her tongue and the suction. Liz worked him up into a frenzy and then he stopped her. "I need to fuck you right now." He said pulling her. Lifting her up into his arms they feverishly kissed as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Jason made it to the wall next to the stairs and pushed her into it and then feasted on her breasts. Liz groaned as he lightly bit and sucked her nipples. "Jason please." She begged wanting to feel his hardness inside of her.

Jason motioned for her to drop her legs as he ravished her swollen lips. He spun her around and then pushed her to the steps, moving her up one step and forward so she was leaning over them and bracing herself with her hands. He kissed his way up her back and felt her breasts. Liz put her knees on the next step and spread her legs. Without warning, Jason plunged into her wetness, filling her to the hilt. "Jason." She yelled as he hammered in and out of her tightness. Liz's body felt like it was on fire. She could feel the wave building up as Jason relentlessly drove into her over and over. He changed the pace; using short quick strokes and Liz started to pant and moan loudly until she started to collapse underneath him. He held her hips and buried himself within her a few more times, until his own pleasure slammed through his body. "Fuck." He said falling forward.

Liz could still feel him twitching inside of her. The massive orgasm had left her completely spent. Jason regained his composure and slipped out of her. He scooped her up and carried her upstairs. He sat her on the counter of the bathroom and turned on the shower. As he waited for it to warm up, he gently kissed her over and over. "I love you so much. That was incredible."

Liz smiled. "Yes, it was." She kissed him again knowing that if she kept it up, he would soon be hard again. The way he was kissing her was so light and sexy that her body began to shudder. "You make me feel so good." She said whispered.

"Mmmmmm." He groaned as their tongues swirled around each other. His rubbed his erection on her leg and Liz gasped and looked into his eyes. He clearly wanted her again. "If I could stay inside of you all day, I would."

Liz laughed. "That would be an interesting scenario."

Jason grinned. "For now, I'll settle for the shower." He said pulling her into him and carrying her inside. He slowly made love to her, always amazed at how ready she was for him. He watched her cum and wondered how he had ever lived without her and then succumbed to the waves of pleasure pulsating throughout his body.


	45. Chapter 45 – Mixed Up

A/N – Thank you for your reviews! I do appreciate it! This chapter is probably going to make Jason reconsider hiding their relationship.

Chapter 45 – Mixed Up

Elizabeth went to the work the next morning and everyone was smiling at her. She stood in front of the nurse's station and frowned. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked feeling her cheeks.

Emily walked up to her. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Everyone is looking at me funny." Liz said scowling.

One of the nurses strode over to her carrying a huge bouquet of flowers. "These are for you."

Liz couldn't even talk. They were exquisite. She looked up at Emily who quickly led her down the hallway.

"Grab the card." Liz whispered.

Emily found the card and opened it. "Shit." She said frowning. "When the hell did you meet Rick Lansing?"

Liz's eyes grew big. "I don't think that I have. What does it say?"

"Sorry for bumping into you yesterday. Hopefully, this will make up for it."

Liz let out the breath she was holding. "Oh my God, I did collide with a man in the hallway yesterday, but he didn't say his name. He only asked me for mine."

Emily sighed. "This isn't good. Jason and Rick hate each other."

"I know. What should I do?"

"Avoid him like the plague. I'll let the other nurses know and we'll try to run interference."

Johnny watched the two women closely. He was surprised that Jason would send Liz flowers. So, he texted him, "Nice flowers", just to tease him.

Jason frowned and texted back, "What flowers?"

Johnny called him. It was way easier. "Liz just got a bouquet of really expensive flowers. I figured they were from you."

Jason sighed. "You think they are from Patrick?"

"I don't know. Emily and Liz look a little upset. I think it might be from someone else."

"Johnny, I want you to discretely approach her and find out what's going on." Jason said firmly. He was now thinking that maybe they were from Valentine.

Liz looked up and saw Johnny walking towards them. They both went into a room and Johnny followed.

"What's going on?" He asked patiently.

"They are from Rick Lansing." Liz said evenly.

Johnny frowned. "When did you meet him?"

"Yesterday. I didn't know it was him but we bumped into each other in the hallway."

Johnny shook his head. "Great, Jason is going to have a cow."

"What should I do if he shows up here?"

Johnny thought for a moment. "I think we're screwed either way. If you talk to him he'll think you're into him and if you ignore him he'll think it's a challenge. The man is deranged on a good day."

"Maybe I'll just tell him that I'm seeing someone." Liz said trying to think of something.

Johnny shook his head. "That won't probably work out well considering you can't back it up."

Emily thought for a moment. "True, and there is no way in hell Jason is going to allow you to have a fake boyfriend."

Liz sat down on a chair. "Then what should I do?" She said exasperated.

Patrick walked into the room and looked between them. "Who's that?" He said pointing to Johnny.

Emily piped up. "He's my guard. Jason is worried about me."

Patrick nodded. "Why do I feel like you guys are holding something back from me?"

Liz sighed. "Patrick, it isn't your concern."

He looked at the flowers in her hand. "Who are those from?"

"They are from Rick Lansing."

Patrick made a face. He had dealt with Rick a few times and couldn't stand him. "Are you dating him?"

"No. Listen, I have to go. Emily thanks for listening."

Liz handed Emily the flowers and rushed out of the room. Patrick followed her and when Liz turned the corner Rick was waiting by the nurse's station.

He looked up at Liz and smiled. "There you are. I was hoping that you had gotten my flowers."

Liz nodded. "Thank you, they were nice."

Rick walked towards her. "I was wondering if you'd go out on a date with me."

Liz froze. Patrick came up behind her and put his arm around her. "Sorry, but Ms. Webber is already taken."

Rick glared at Patrick. "By you?"

"That's right Rick. Please stop sending my girlfriend flowers."

Rick looked back at Elizabeth. "I hope I haven't offended you."

Liz smiled. "Not at all."

Rick walked away cursing Patrick under his breath. Liz turned and dragged Patrick back into the room where Emily and Johnny were still talking.

Emily saw the look on Liz's face and thought it was wise not to say anything.

"Are you crazy?" She yelled at Patrick.

Patrick grinned. "I thought it was brilliant. It got rid of him didn't it?"

Johnny and Emily looked at each other both making a face.

Liz wanted to smack him. "Is this your little plan? Now you can pretend to date me and you think that at some point along the way, I'll fall for you again?"

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Relax drama queen. I know you don't want to be with me. In fact, I have a date with Carly tonight." He said grinning.

"Great, so you pretend you're my boyfriend, and then you go out with another woman in public." Liz said throwing up her hands.

Patrick frowned. "I didn't think about that."

"This is a train wreck." She said shaking her head.

Patrick sighed. "Look, I'll deal with the date. You need me Webber, admit it."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Like I need a hole in my head."

"Me or Lansing…who's it gonna be?" Patrick said pointing to himself and mouthing 'pick me".

Liz groaned. She couldn't even believe this was happening.

Emily tried not to laugh at them. Johnny really didn't like Patrick and he knew Jason sure didn't. He wanted to be nowhere around when she told him what was going on.

"Fine, but no touching or googly eyes." Liz said frowning.

"Deal. I need to go call Carly so that we can eat in tonight." Patrick said grinning.

Liz watched him leave and then turned to Emily. "I'm screwed aren't I?" She said softly.

"Pretty much." Emily said patting her on the back. They walked out of the room and got back to work.


	46. Chapter 46 – Coming Out

A/N - Thanks for the reviews! Re: Liz saying she was seeing someone. I don't think Rick would have taken no for answer unless there was proof. He's just that kind of an ass.

I can't believe we're already at chapter 46. I don't feel like I've been writing this story for that long. Time really goes fast!

Chapter 46 – Coming Out

Elizabeth opened the penthouse door and went inside. She really was dreading telling Jason what happened, but she knew it needed to be done.

"Hey." He said walking towards her.

She smiled. "I missed you."

Jason smiled and gave her a big hug before kissing her softly. He pulled back and looked at her. "I heard you got some flowers today."

Liz nodded. "Yup."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"Nope." She said laughing at the look on his face. "Come on." She said leading him over to the couch.

She told him about bumping into Rick. "I honestly had no idea who he was."

"Why would you?" Jason said. "What else?"

"You're not going to like it." Liz said making a face.

Jason sighed. "Go ahead."

"Well, Rick came to make sure that I got them and he asked me out on a date." She said softly.

Jason didn't react on the outside, but in his head he was thinking, over my dead body. He would kill Rick before he allowed him to lay a finger on her.

"Right before that, Patrick had walked in on me, Johnny, and Emily talking. He found out the flowers were from Rick and asked me if I was dating him. I said no. I got the impression that Patrick doesn't like Rick."

"Maybe he's not so bad after all."

Liz smiled. "Before I could respond, Patrick walked up behind me and told Rick I was his girlfriend and to stop sending me flowers."

Jason shook his head. "And how did Rick respond?" Patrick was starting to try his patience.

"He apologized to me and left."

"And Patrick?"

"We all talked and he actually knows I don't want to see him and he has a date with Carly tonight." She said smiling.

Jason sighed. "I'm kind of sick of this. I don't want you to be pretending that you're with him. We just need to come out in the open."

There was a knock on the door. It was Anna. Jason let her in.

"What's going on? You two look serious." She asked as she walked over to Liz and gave her a hug.

Liz filled her in and they all sat down.

"I want to stop hiding our relationship." Jason said to Anna who sighed.

"Well, maybe that's a good idea. Helena is in town and she might be more hesitant to mess with you if she knows you're under Jason's protection."

Liz nodded.

"So, I'm not opposed to it. Just keep her safe Jason." Anna said softly.

Jason nodded. "I can put some extra guards on her."

Liz sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have gone back to work until things are settled down."

Jason frowned. "No. You shouldn't have to give up your life. Being a doctor makes you happy and you're really good at it. We'll work around it."

Anna couldn't help but smile. Jason was growing on her.

Carly knocked twice and then came inside.

Jason smirked.

"Well, I knocked." She said smiling.

"You look beautiful." Liz said smiling. "I heard you have a date tonight."

Carly nodded. "I'm so excited." She said sitting in a chair. "I hear he came to your rescue today."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Yeah he did. Carly, Jason and I have decided to go public."

Carly smiled. "Good, then I get to have dinner out."

Anna looked at Jason, "Why don't you two double date tonight? That way, you can this over with."

"Say yes, Jase. That would be so much fun." Carly pleaded.

Jason looked over at Liz who was already grinning. Realizing he was outnumbered, he said yes.

"Should we warn Patrick?" Carly asked.

"Hell no." Liz said standing up. "I can't wait to see the look on his face."

Carly chuckled. Liz ran upstairs to get a shower.

Jason looked over at Anna. "Was there another reason that you came over here?"

"We can't find Valentine. I'm not sure where he is right now. I'm just hoping that he and Helena are not together."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, I'll have some more guys monitoring the outside of the hospital to make sure that he doesn't come inside."

Anna nodded. "Well, go get ready for your date."

Jason walked her to the door followed by Carly who headed back to her apartment.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Carly went up to the restaurant first to see who was there. They sat down at a table and looked around. Carly grinned. "Rick is here with some woman. She kind of looks like a lawyer."

Jason smiled. "Well, I guess this is going to be an interesting night." He looked up and Patrick and Liz walked off the elevator. His girl looked beautiful tonight and he was tempted to just grab her and leave. He noticed that Rick's mouth dropped open when he saw Liz with Patrick.

He looked over at Carly. "Let's meet them in the middle."

Rick watched curiously as Jason and Carly got up and walked towards Patrick and Liz. But his curiosity turned to outright shock when Jason pulled Liz into him and gave her an intimate kiss. His fork bent in his hand as he realized that he had been tricked.

Liz grinned as she pulled back from Jason. "That was a great hello."

Jason smiled. "We could go upstairs." He whispered in her ear.

She chuckled. "Maybe after dinner." She teased.

Patrick just stared as Carly laughed. "What the hell?"

Carly dragged him back to the table and they all sat down.

Patrick cleared his throat. "How long?"

"About two and half months." Liz said smiling.

Patrick nodded. He couldn't believe that Liz was with someone like Jason. "So, you're out of the business?" He asked curiously.

"Yes." Jason said not adding anything else. It really wasn't any of Patrick's business.

"That's good." Patrick said looking over at Liz who was staring lovingly at Jason.

"Thanks for saving my girl earlier."

Patrick nodded. "Anytime"

Carly grabbed Patrick's hand and changed the subject. "Any interesting cases today?"

Patrick looked over at her and smiled. "No, it was really slow. How was your day?"

"It was kind of interesting actually." She said before sipping some water. "We had to call the police this morning."

Jason frowned. "Why?"

"Oh, a husband showed up and caught his wife leaving with another man."

Liz's eyes grew big. "What happened?"

"He tried to beat the guy to a pulp so I had to call the cops."

Patrick frowned. "I hope you stayed out of the way. That sounds dangerous."

Carly smiled at his protectiveness. "I did. I called security and they managed to get them separated."

Patrick picked up a piece of bread. He looked up to see Rick walking towards them. "Incoming." He said softly.

"What do we have here?" Rick said stopping in front of the table with his date.

Jason glared at him.

"What does it look like?" Carly growled.

Rick scowled at her. "So, you're with Jason? Why lie?"

Liz looked up at him. "I didn't lie to you. I just never said anything. Patrick thought he was helping me out."

Rick clenched his jaw for a minute before answering. "Why would someone like you even be interested in a washed up brain dead mobster?"

Carly looked at Jason and saw him clench his fist and prayed that he didn't hit Rick because she knew that Rick would press charges.

Liz stood up and faced him. His date moved in front of Rick protectively.

Liz chuckled. "I'd step aside if I were you honey. I'd have no problem wiping the floor with your ass." She said to the woman.

Rick smirked. "It's okay Reese." He said pushing her aside. "I can handle her."

Before Rick knew what happened, Liz grabbed her water and threw it at him. Reese yelped as some of it hit her.

He gasped as he wiped his face. "Are you fucking crazy?" He said raising his voice.

Jason was up in a flash and pushed Liz behind him. "You need to leave now." He said in such a low menacing voice that even Liz swallowed hard.

Rick glared at Jason. "You need to keep your bitch in line."

Before Jason could even say anything, Liz yelled, "I'll show you a bitch, asshole", and threw Carly's glass of water on him. Patrick and Carly were stunned.

Rick lunged towards her and Jason shoved him back. Anna and John ran up and stopped them. "What the hell is going on here?" Anna asked.

"Rick is being an ass as usual." Carly said.

Rick was livid. "I want her arrested."

Anna smirked. "I can arrest her, but are you man enough to go before a judge and waste his time?"

Rick glared at them. "You are paying to have my suit cleaned." He said to Liz.

"Gladly." She said opening her purse and throwing some money at him. "That should more than cover it."

Rick grabbed the money and stomped away.


	47. Chapter 47 – Shall We Dance?

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys are still enjoying the story!

Chapter 47 – Shall We Dance?

Anna turned and looked at her daughter. "Are you crazy?"

"He pissed me off." She said sitting down in her seat.

Carly tried not to laugh at the expression on Jason's face.

"Are you guys just getting here?" John asked.

"Yup. We haven't even ordered yet." Carly said. "You want to join us?"

Anna smiled. "Do you mind?"

Patrick smiled. "Not at all." He looked over at John who smirked at Patrick.

"Sorry I was rude at the club. I was just being protective. I'm John."

Patrick shook his hand. "Patrick."

They pushed another table into theirs and got settled just as Maxie and Cruz walked up to them. "Hey guys." She said smiling from ear to ear. She had finally gotten Cruz to take her out and he was a bit shy.

"Hi Maxie." Liz said grinning. She knew that Maxie would get her man. "Why don't you two join us?"

Maxie looked over at Cruz who smiled back at her. He thought she was gorgeous and would have agreed to anything.

"Sure." She said taking a seat next to Carly.

"I take it the secrets out?" She said looking over at Liz and Jason who she noted looked especially hot in his blue suit.

Liz nodded. "Yup, we decided it was for the best."

Everyone was chatting as Maxie introduced Cruz and Jason turned to Liz. "You know you're in trouble right?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. He just pissed me off."

Jason was trying not to smirk. He was surprised that she had gotten so mad. He was used to being insulted so it didn't get as much rise out of him as people assumed it would. But, it wasn't lost on him that she cared enough about him to defend him like she did.

Liz still wanted to kick Rick's ass. "You should have just let me at him." She said taking a sip of Carly's wine which made Carly laugh.

"I can get you some if you want."

Liz nodded. "It's good. I need to take the edge off."

Carly smirked. "I thought you were going to jump on Rick."

Patrick chuckled. "She probably would have. I've seen her in action."

Carly's eyes got big. "Do tell."

Patrick grinned at the mortified look on Liz's face. "Well, one of the nurses had this asshole boyfriend. One night he hit her and Liz noticed the bruise on her face the next day. He came in and brought her flowers and Liz went all postal on him. He pushed her and it was on. She knocked him to the floor and two of us had to pull her off of him."

Liz looked at Jason's surprised face. "What? I told you that I know kung fu."

Anna chuckled. "That's my girl." She said proudly.

Liz held up her wine glass. "To kicking Rick Lansing's ass!" She said as they all clinked their glasses laughing.

They sat around and ate and drank for a few more hours. Liz actually liked Cruz. Once he got over his shyness, he was a really funny guy. She noticed he was completely smitten with Maxie and the only thing she was worried about was that he might not stand up to the young woman.

Patrick and Carly got up to dance. Carly threw her arms around his neck and they danced closely.

"I hope you had fun tonight." He said giving her a sexy grin.

Carly smiled. "You know I did." She said almost shivering under his gaze.

"Carly, I really want to kiss you." Patrick said softly.

Carly thought for a moment. "I might be willing to make that happen. But that's it. I'm very attracted to you Dr. Drake, but I'm not easy. You're going to have to work hard to have me. But, I promise, it will be well worth the wait." She said before licking her lips.

Patrick leaned down and slowly whispered, "I'll do whatever it takes. I know you're worth it."

Carly's mind and body were starting to wage a battle. She wanted him so badly but she really wanted to be respected this time around. After everything that happened between her and Sonny, she didn't want to repeat the same mistakes.

Carly watched him pull back and then lightly kiss her on the mouth before flicking his tongue onto her lips playfully.

She broke the kiss and grinned. "You are smooth aren't you?"

Patrick nodded. "Just give in. You know you can't fight this." He said grinning.

Carly laughed. "You're funny."

Liz watched them laughing and smiled. She really thought that Carly was good for Patrick. He needed someone who was going to keep him on his toes.

"So Maxie, I was thinking that we can go shopping this weekend. Are you busy?" Liz wanted to get a few more dresses.

Maxie's eyes lit up. "You don't have to ask me twice. Should we ask Carly?"

Liz frowned. "Are you kidding me? I can't handle the both of you at the same time. You'll kill me. It's bad enough I'm going to have to bribe Johnny so he doesn't run away screaming."

Jason smiled. Johnny was exhausted after the last trip and swore that he was done.

Anne looked over at John. "Dance with me?"

He smiled. "Sure."

Liz smiled as they got up and went to the dance floor.

John immediately pulled Anna into him and kissed her.

Anna pulled back and smiled. "Your mouth should be illegal."

John smiled. "It is in 40 states."

Anna grinned and kissed him again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"So Cruz, do you like to dance?" Liz asked.

He nodded. "Salsa."

Liz's eyes lit up. "Oh my God, I've always wanted to learn. That would be so much fun."

Maxie started laughing at the look on Jason's face and Liz turned to see what was so funny. She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I want make you suffer through it."

Cruz smiled. "My Aunt owns a dance studio. If you ever want to try, we can go there. She has classes on the weekends. Jason can just watch. I can dance with both of you at the same time."

Jason raised his eyes brows and Liz chuckled.

"I'll go watch." Jason said looking into Liz's beautiful eyes. He wanted to show her that what she wanted was important. Maybe he'd surprise her and dance a little.

Liz grinned. "Can you set up?"

Cruz nodded. "I'll see if she can take us on Saturday afternoon."

"Good. We'll go shopping on Sunday."

Maxie grinned. "It's a plan." She made a mental note to thank Liz later. The other couples came back to the table. "What's going on?"

"We're going to take a Salsa class." Liz said smiling.

Anna looked over at Jason. "Really?"

Jason chuckled. "I'm just watching."

Anna grinned. "I'd love to do that. John?"

John looked at her. "Um, I'll keep Jason company."

Anna smacked him in the arm. "Count us in."

Carly looked over at Patrick. "Well?"

"I'm in. I'm not the best dancer, but I'll try."

Carly grinned. "Count us in."

Cruz laughed. "Okay, this is going to be fun."


	48. Chapter 48 – All the Buzz

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Love your excitement re: the dance class! **Kikimoo – **You just ruined my 24 hr sobriety…..

Chapter 48 – All the Buzz

Jason pulled Liz into the elevator. They both were a little tipsy so they decided to stay the night. He eagerly fed off her lips as he pushed her into the wall. They came up for air right before the doors opened on their floor.

Jason grabbed her hand and started walking, they turned a corner and they headed to their suite.

Liz looked around in awe. "This is fabulous." She said running over to the sliding glass door. "Oh my God there's a balcony." Jason took off his jacket and shirt as she fiddled with the lock and stepped outside. They were very high up so they could see far into the distance. The moon was bright and it was a gorgeous night. Jason came up behind her and ran his hands down the front of her dress and kissed her neck. Liz moaned as her body started reacting to his advances. He unzipped her and the dress fell to the floor. She stepped out of it and he threw it inside. Spinning her around, he admired how hot she looked in her lacy bra and underwear before unhooking her bra clasp with one hand and sliding it off. The slight wind caressed her body as Jason lifted her into his and pressed her against the glass. He hungrily kissed her as Liz longed to feel him inside of her. "Fuck me now Jason." She yelled.

"Hold onto me." He said as he loosed his belt and undid his pants. He pushed them down before pushing her back onto the glass again. With a thrust of his hips, he filled her and quenched her aching need. He slowly moved in and out of her until she begged him hoarsely to fuck her harder. He moved inside the room, still inside of her, and kicked off his shoes and pants. He laid her onto the edge of the bed and started to piston in and out of her as Liz moaned and panted. Teasing her clit, Liz fought the scream that was rising in her throat as Jason hammered into her relentlessly. He could tell she was about to come so he made short quick movements until he saw her body tense and then she came hard. He waited for a minute and then he continued for a few more strokes before his body started to shake and his cock leapt within her. Nothing even came close to how he felt when he was making love with her. He pulled her further onto the bed and they laid contently in each other's arms.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, the hospital was abuzz with the news that Jason and Liz were an item. Apparently, one of the nurses had seen them at the restaurant. Emily was really happy everything was out in the open and was excited when Liz invited her to the salsa lesson.

"I can't even imagine Ethan dancing like that. But, he's a good sport. I know he will try." She said smiling at the thought.

They were interrupted by Alan. "Emily." He said smiling at his daughter.

"Hi dad." She said returning the smile.

"Elizabeth, may I speak to you in my office?" He asked evenly.

Liz nodded. She was pretty sure it was about Jason. Emily gave her a pat on the back. "Good luck."

She followed Alan into his office and sat down. "How can I help you Dr. Quartermaine?"

"Well, I have something to ask you but first, I want to commend you for doing such a great job. The nurses seem to love you and the other doctor's are fighting to work with you."

Liz smiled. "Thank you. I love it here."

"That brings me to my real question. Why didn't you tell me that you were dating my son?"

Liz took a deep breath. "At the time, we were hiding it because he was trying to keep me safe."

"From who?" He asked curiously.

"The Cassadines."

Alan rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that you are on their radar. How long have you been with Jason?"

"About two and a half months."

"I see."

Liz wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"My son and I haven't spoken for quite some time. We're both really stubborn, he gets it honestly. You probably know all about what happened between us and I hope you don't hold it against me."

Liz smiled warmly. "I would never do that. Family is complicated. I plan on staying out of it. I'm team Jason and Liz, Dr. Quartermaine. While we might not always agree, I will back him because that is how much I care about him."

Alan could tell that Liz had strong feelings for Jason and that made him happy. She seemed like she could give as good as she could take and Jason needed that kind of woman. "I'm glad he found you. You are an exceptional woman."

Liz smiled. "Thank you. Jason is an exceptional man. Is there anything else?"

Before she could respond, there was a knock on the door and Edward pushed Lila into the office.

"My goodness, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He said standing up and kissing his mother.

Lila chuckled. "They moved my appointment back." She looked over at Liz. "Who is that?"

Alan smiled. "This is our newest resident, Elizabeth Scorpio. These are my parents, Edward and Lila."

Liz smiled and shook each of their hands.

"You're lovely. How is Anna? It's been ages since I've seen her."

Liz grinned. "She's great. She just took a job as police commissioner."

Edward was shocked. "She's settling down? I thought I'd never see the day."

"Yes, she's quite happy. She wanted to spend more time with me."

Lila smiled. "Please tell her to call me. I'd love to have her over for tea. She always has the greatest stories to tell."

"I will. I've heard a lot about you actually." Liz said smiling at the enchanting woman. "You're everything that I imagined."

Lila grinned. "Who's been talking about me? Alan?"

Liz shook her head. "No, Jason."

She saw how Edward furrowed his brow and ignored him.

"Oh my goodness, you know Jason?" Lila adored Jason. She didn't care about what he had chosen to do for a living. She loved him regardless.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend."

Lila couldn't stop grinning. She was overjoyed that Jason had found Elizabeth. She could tell that the young woman was a real catch.

Edward scoffed. "You really shouldn't subject yourself to his lifestyle."

Liz stood up straight. "Mr. Quartermaine, Jason is not in the mob anymore. He's been out for over 4 or 5 months now. He has cut all ties and has a legitimate business he runs. The only danger I'm subjected to is because of my parent's and the Cassadines. Jason is keeping me safe."

Edward was shocked. He really didn't keep up on Jason news because it was just too painful for him. He figured that since Sonny was getting taken down, that Jason would be also.

"Well, that's good news dear. I love him regardless, but it's nice to know he's safer than he was." Lila said sweetly.

Liz smiled.

"Would it be too bold to ask you over for tea on Friday?"

Liz smiled. "I would love that. I actually have the day off."

"Good. Be there at 1:30."

Liz nodded. "I'll see you then. It was nice meeting you both but I have rounds."

Liz left the room and then hoped that Jason wouldn't be disappointed with her for talking to them. She hadn't said anything that wasn't public knowledge. She liked Lila and couldn't wait to spend some time with her.


	49. Chapter 49 – Salsa!

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you're enjoying it!

Chapter 49 – Salsa!

Jason called Liz to check up on her.

"I met your grandparents this afternoon and your father knows about us. We are the talk of the town today."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Great. Edward didn't give you a hard time did he?"

"Not really. He now knows you're no longer working for Sonny. That pretty much quieted him. Your grandmother is too cute. She wants me to have tea with her on Friday."

Jason smiled. He hadn't seen Lila for a while. "You mind if I crash it at some point. I miss her."

Liz smiled. "Sure. I don't think she will mind either. She spoke very fondly of you."

"I miss you baby." He said softly.

Liz shivered at the tone of his voice. "It amazes me that my body reacts the way it does to your voice."

Jason grinned. "That's because I know what to do to make it extremely happy."

"I don't have time for phone sex so you need to stop." She said grinning.

Jason chuckled. "Fair enough. I'll see you later."

Liz smiled. "Bye."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason waited for Liz to get home. He found himself unable to concentrate on business the last few hours. She was constantly on his mind. She finally walked through the door and smiled.

He hugged her and kissed her. She spun them around and pushed him up against the door and kissed him thoroughly. Jason sighed. "God I love you." He said sweetly and then realized what had come out of his mouth and looked at her in a panic.

Liz was holding her breath. She was so happy to hear those words that she thought she was going to burst.

He mistook her silence for trepidation and tried to save face. "I'm sorry, it's too soon I shouldn't have said that." He said kicking himself.

Liz grabbed his face and kissed him hard. "I love you too Jason. Never take that back again."

He looked down at her and stared into her beautiful eyes. "I love you." He said purposefully.

He kissed her again and then they were interrupted by knocking. Jason groaned and walked over to the door.

"Carly, we were just in the middle of something."

"You need to change Liz. Cruz's Aunt had a cancellation and we are dancing tonight."

Liz squealed. "Give me 10 minutes." She said running towards the stairs.

Jason looked at Carly. "You're trying to ruin me aren't you?"

Carly grinned. "Come on Jase, it will be fun. You'll see. Salsa is sexy."

Jason rolled his eyes. "What's the address?"

Carly walked over to the desk and wrote it down. "Here. Patrick is coming to get me. Everyone is else will meet us there in a half hour."

Jason watched her run back through the door and just shook his head. She was like a hurricane on a good day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat in a chair waiting for the torture to begin. He had made Johnny come so Liz would have a partner.

Cruz's Aunt Talia was tiny but very fiery. She explained how things were going to go and all the couples took the floor. A few of Cruz's cousins demonstrated the basic salsa steps and went around to all the couples helping them. Jason thought it didn't look too bad, but he had seen them dancing earlier and knew he was way out of his league. He almost laughed at the look on Johnny's face when one of the girls tried to move his hips. Ethan was kind of a spaz but Emily laughed and was having a great time. Patrick was passable and John was having a bit of a hard time but he was trying. Cruz was crazy good and Maxie was trying her hardest to keep up with him. Liz was doing very well and one of the instructors actually pulled Cruz over and made him dance with her. He grabbed her hands and spun her around and Liz was having a blast. Jason frowned. He really didn't like someone else touching his girl. It was bad enough having to watch her with Johnny. Talia walked over to Jason.

"You could be the one dancing with her if you'd make an effort." She said giving him a look.

Jason smirked. "I don't dance."

"Come here." She said holding out her hand.

"Oh shit." Carly said looking over at them. Patrick looked over at Jason and grinned. "This is going to be classic."

Jason shook his head. "Seriously, I can't do all of that. I'm not going to make a fool out of myself."

"I'm not going to take no for an answer." She said folding her arms; staring him down.

Jason put on his enforcer look, "No." He growled.

She leaned into him. "My husband is twice your side and I kick his ass every day. Now get up." She growled back.

Jason stared into her eyes and stood up. "Fine." He said under his breath.

The woman smiled at him. "Good. Now, come over here."

She turned around and noted that everyone was looking at them. "Don't you people have something to do?" She yelled.

Carly looked at Maxie and they busted out laughing.

The woman turned back to Jason. "Now, you are going to step forward with your left foot. Move your right foot in place and then go back to the starting position. And then step back with your right foot, move your left foot in place, and then step back into the starting position. When I move my foot backwards, you move yours forward. Okay?"

Jason tried to block everyone out and concentrate. He had been watching her and the instructions and tried to visualize when he was doing it. The first two times he messed up but then he got the hang of it.

"Liz." She called out.

Liz came over and she switched places. Jason smiled at her and Liz grinned as she held Jason's hands and they moved to the music. When the song was over, everyone clapped. Jason swung Liz around and kissed her.

They all kept practicing until the class was over. Talia hugged everyone goodbye and when she got to Jason she was rewarded with a smile and a hug.

They left and got into the car.

"Thank you for doing that Jason. I know it wasn't something you thought you'd ever do, but I had a blast." Liz said grabbing his hand.

"It was a bit intimidating, and I thought she was going to try and kick my ass, but I did have fun."

Liz grinned. "Would you ever do it again?"

Jason smiled. "For you, probably."

She kissed him and then smiled. "Thank you."

Meanwhile, Johnny had Spinelli turn the video he secretly took of Jason dancing into an animated gif. "Priceless." He said laughing.


	50. Chapter 50 - Ambushed

A/N Thank you all the reviews! Now for some drama.

Chapter 50 - Ambushed

The next day went by pretty quickly. Jason got done early and called Liz to see what time her shift ended.

"I'll be home by 6:00 p.m."

"Okay. Want to go to Kelly's with Carly?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright, see you soon."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz came home and Jason was waiting for her. They made out in the living room before hearing Carly pound on the door.

"It's Carly, I'm running late." She yelled.

Jason yelled, "Okay."

"Give me another half hour." She said before going into her penthouse.

Jason scooped up Liz into his arms and headed upstairs. "I think we have time to take a hot shower."

Liz smiled. "Emphasis on the hot."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly watched them having eye sex and frowned. "You two are absolutely disgusting right now. What gives?"

Liz turned to look at her and smiled. "He loves me."

Carly frowned deeper. "Well duh. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that."

Jason smiled. "You and Patrick act like two teenagers making out everywhere, so I don't want to hear it."

Carly blushed.

"Oh my God." Jason yelled. "Carly just blushed. Hell just froze over."

Carly reached over and smacked his arm. "Shut it. I'm in lust."

Liz grinned. "There's no shame in that."

Someone walked into Kelly's and walked up to Jason. "Jason Morgan?"

"Yes?"

"You've been served." He said handing Jason an envelope and walking away.

Jason grimaced. "Shit."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis sat on her porch. It was her first moment of peace that day. The girls were sleeping over at their friend's house and she was alone with her wine glass. She stood up to get a refill when unknowingly, Francis walked up to her.

She jumped and almost tripped forcing him to grab her and pull her into him to steady her.

"You're making it a habit." Francis said noting the fact that Alexis was a bit clumsy around him.

"You're too stealth. Are you going to hold it against me?"

"No."

"That's good because I can't promise you that it won't happen again." She stared into his eyes and realized that their lips were getting dangerously close to each other.

"Are you about to kiss me?" She asked not believing that this man actually wanted her.

"Is that alright or should I worry about getting sued?"

"If you don't kiss me soon I will sue you." She said softly.

Francis gently kissed her and then the kiss grew into so much passion that they both were taken aback.

"That was unexpected." Alexis said as her lips tingled from his touch.

Francis smirked. "Maybe we should do it again to make sure I got it right."

Alexis smiled. "I have no objection. Please proceed."

Francis kissed her again and Alexis pulled back a little short of breath. "Well done." She said smoothing her clothes. "I'm just going to go get some more wine." She said walking the wrong way. Francis turned her around and she said smiled. "Thank you. The wine would be that way." She said walking into the house. Francis smiled. He had wanted to taste her lips for a long time and he was not disappointed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason paced inside the penthouse. He hated that he would have to see Sonny's face again.

"Jason, there's nothing we can do about it. Just plead the 5th." Carly said.

"I know. I just hate court."

"We'll be there to support you if you want us to be." Liz said.

"No. I don't want either of you anywhere near Sonny. The less he knows the better."

Carly shrugged. "You're probably right."

Liz rubbed his back. "When do you have to testify?"

"Monday."

"So, we have some time. Spinelli called while you were in the bathroom. I think he may have found something on Rick."

Jason smiled. "Awesome." He said striding to the door. "I'll be right back."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Rick sat across from Sonny. "Jason has been served."

Sonny smirked. "Good. I want him to have to look me in the eye one more time. Besides, he's not going to like what happens after he leaves the courthouse."

Rick almost growled. "I don't know what you are planning but you need to call it off. I will not go down for whatever stupidity you are conjuring up."

Sonny glared at him. "You can't tell me what to do. If I want Jason dead, then he'll be dead."

Rick shook his head. Sonny was a lunatic. "I want him gone just as much as you, but there is a time and a place for that. Have your revenge later. I want no part of it."

Sonny sat back. He always knew that Rick was weak. It was part of the reason that he never let him into the fold like he had Jason.

"What's going on with Alexis and Jason?"

"I told you nothing." Rick said completely exasperated. "Jason has a girlfriend."

"Who is it?" Sonny growled.

Rick didn't want to tell him about Elizabeth. In his mind, he'd wait for her and Jason to tank and then he was going to pick up the pieces even though she had insulted him. He figured that Carly and Jason had just gotten to her and that he'd be able to change her mind.

"He's seeing Carly." He said lying.

Sonny scowled. "Rick, do you think I'm stupid? I'll have someone check up on this."

Rick made a mental note to make sure that Sonny's guard could no longer visit. It was his last loyal employee. Everyone else had moved on. "I saw them kissing at the Metro Court."

Sonny would have flipped the table if it wasn't nailed down. "That fucking bitch is betraying me with Jason? I knew she wanted him. I should have ended her life when I choked her."

Rick didn't move. He hadn't heard about the fight with Carly. "You choked her?"

"Among other things. She pissed me off."

Rick didn't even know how to react to that. "Look, forget Carly. She is the least of your problems." He stood up and walked to the door. "I'll touch base with you tomorrow."

Sonny motioned to the guard. "Get me a phone." The guard, who happened to be on the take, nodded and handed Sonny his cell phone before walking out of the room.

"It's Sonny."

"Hey boss."

"I need you to take Carly out."

"Done." The man said smiling. He finally was going to get to kill someone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly just made it to Kelly's before it closed. She had forgotten her phone and had gone to retrieve it. Enzo, her guard, held the door open and they walked outside. They turned a corner and Carly heard a noise and Enzo dropped to the ground. "Run." He managed to say before he passed out.

Carly screamed. Kicking off her shoes, she ran for her life. Tammy had just locked the door and heard her so she called 911 and hid. That was probably the only thing that would save Carly's life.

The man caught up with her and dragged her into an alley. He punched her and started methodically beating her as Carly went in and out of consciousness. He ripped her clothes and hiked up her skirt so that the cops would think that someone was tried to rape her. He kicked her a few times and then pulled out his gun. "Die bitch." He said before he heard the word. "Freeze."

He took off running as gun shots rang out all around him. He fired back a few times and then jumped into his car and took off.


	51. Chapter 51 – Bad News

A/N – Thanks the reviews! I'm feeling generous. Here is a 2nd chapter for today (even though I accidentally posted the last one before midnight).

Chapter 51 – Bad News

John looked down at Carly. "Oh God." He said kneeling down beside her. He felt a weak pulse as he heard someone yell out and directed the paramedics to where she was lying. She was a bloody mess and John could tell it was bad. Another cop ran up to him and told him about Enzo. He was still alive but had lost a lot of blood.

He watched as they tried to keep her alive and called Liz.

"John?" She said sitting up on the couch.

Jason watched her and as her expression change from surprise to pain, he knew it must be serious.

"Oh my God." Liz said starting to cry. "We'll meet you there."

Jason grabbed her hand. "What is it?"

"It's Carly. Someone tried to kill her. Enzo was shot. It's pretty bad."

Jason growled. "Fucking Sonny." He said jumping up and putting on his shoes as Liz put on hers and grabbed the keys. "Let's go." She said running to the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz ran into G.H. with Jason and Patrick walked up to him. He was a mess. Liz tried to calm him.

"She was barely breathing when they brought her in. She's in surgery right now." Patrick said trying to control the emotions that were bubbling up inside of him. For the first time in a long time, he was starting to have deeper feelings for someone and her beating stabbed him right in the heart.

Jason was in shock.

'Your dad and Steven are working on her right now." Patrick said. "They just started."

Liz made him sit down in the waiting area.

"I almost didn't recognize her." Patrick said trying not to cry. "But, she had her favorite ring on." He said as his voice trailed off.

Johnny walked up to them. "Enzo is in surgery too. They aren't sure if he will make it." He said softly.

Jason stood up and pulled Johnny over to a corner. "I want whoever did this to fucking suffer. I want him alive. Do you understand me?" He growled. Jason was going to take immense joy in torturing whoever did this.

"Yes." Johnny said noting Jason's intensity.

"Call Spinelli and get him to look over the video footage."

"I heard the cops talking. He took off in a black SUV. "

"When Carly gets out of surgery, I need someone to guard her." Jason was not going to take any chances that the man would try to finish the job.

"Milo is already on his way."

"Why wasn't he with her in the first place?" Jason asked even though he knew that it wouldn't have mattered.

"His dad is in town, so he was visiting him. Carly was supposed to be in for the evening, but she had forgotten her phone."

Jason nodded. "Just go talk to Spinelli and let me know what happens."

"You got it." Johnny said turning and walking quickly to the elevators.

Jason called Francis. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Alexis's house. What's wrong?"

"Don't leave her. Carly was attacked and beaten really bad. She might not make it."

Francis did not even know how to respond to that. He knew that Sonny was probably the person who ordered it and the thought made him want to kill Sonny.

Alexis looked up at him. "What's wrong?" She asked as he hung up the phone.

"I'm staying on the couch tonight."

She could tell that Francis was either shaken or really mad; maybe both.

"Someone beat Carly within an inch of her life. We think Sonny ordered it."

Alexis's heard sank. "Jason thinks I'm next?"

"He doesn't know. But, he wants me to make sure nothing happens to you." Francis saw her fearful expression and pulled her into his arms. "I won't let anything happen to you, Alexis. Trust me." He said softly.

Alexis hugged him tightly. "Thank You."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly made it through surgery. Liz and Jason walked to the room and saw Patrick walking out. Liz could tell that he had been crying. "Patrick?" They had all just gotten the news that Carly was in a coma.

He just held his head down and Liz walked over to him and gave him a hug. Jason patted him on the arm and walked inside the room. As he got closer, his knees almost buckled. Carly was intubated. The closer Jason got the more disturbing it was. He gasped as he saw her face and tears started to flow down his face. He could barely tell it was her. She looked swollen and disfigured. Her left arm was broken. He touched her other hand and tried to speak to her. "Carly, it's Jason. I need you to hang in there. You have to come back to me. I love you. I need my friend." He said as his voice finally broke. He couldn't even talk or think anymore. The tremendous sense of sadness just filled his body. Liz came up behind him and when she saw Carly she cried out and Jason had to grab her to keep her from falling. She was a doctor and had seen horrible things, but seeing her friend in that condition was beyond comprehension.

Jason took Liz out of the room and they sat in the waiting room. He could feel the rage building inside of him. Sonny needed to die. He got a text. The other families wanted to meet with him. He looked over at Liz. "I have to go take care of something. Can you stay here? I don't want to leave her alone."

Liz nodded. "Be careful Jason." She wasn't sure what was going on but she couldn't shake the bad feeling that was flooding her body.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason entered the warehouse. Johnny had met him there. He wasn't sure what they wanted, but he was quite shocked that he had been summoned and wanted some backup.

Dominic studied him for a moment. The rage Jason felt was practically oozing off his body. He looked angry and tired. "What happened, and more importantly, what are you going to do about it?" He asked evenly.

"Sonny had Carly beaten up. She's barely hanging on. She's unrecognizable right now." Jason said stopping to try to calm himself. "I want him fucking dead." Jason growled as everyone in the room held their breath. They had never really witnessed Jason in full out anger mode and it was very intimidating.

Vinny and Dominic looked at each other for a moment and Vinny nodded. Dominic silently looked around the room and one by one everyone nodded yes.

"I in no way condone what Sonny did. Clearly, he is a threat to all of us if he is willing to pull this shit. He is of no use to any of us. I'm going to give the order to have him killed in jail. You won't need to get your hands dirty."

Jason nodded. He didn't care who did it or how it happened as long as Sonny didn't live to breathe another day.

"What about the man who beat her up?" Tommy asked.

"He's mine." Jason said.

Dominic wished Jason would consider coming back into the fold. He had skills like none of them had ever seen before. But, he also understood why Jason was done and respected that. Sonny had done more damage than he should have been allowed to get away with. Dominic took personal responsibility for not insisting that he be dealt with and he wanted to make sure he righted a wrong. Women and children should be off limits.

"Fine, you do what you need to do."

Jason nodded. "Is that all?"

Tommy spoke up. "No. One of men got wind of a hit that is supposed to go down on Monday."

Jason looked over at Johhny and then back at Tommy. "On who?"

"You. Sonny is planning to have you killed as you leave the courthouse."

Jason shook his head and clenched his fists. He kept thinking that if he had only killed Sonny instead of toying with him, that Carly wouldn't be hurt and he wouldn't have to deal with this situation or Rick.

"Jason, you won't need to testify on Monday. Sonny will be dead by then. I promise." Dominic said.

"How are you going to get to him?"

Vinny grinned. "You haven't heard? They moved him to Pentonville this morning. They were scared that he'd try to break out before the trial started."

A slow grin materialized on Jason's face. "Good. When Carly wakes up, I want to assure her that Sonny has been handled."

"I have another question for you."

"Go ahead."

"What do you think of Ric? Do we need to worry about him?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. He is a slime ball and I have no idea if he helped or encouraged Sonny's recent actions." He wished he did because he knew that eventually Rick would do something stupid. He always did.

Tommy cleared his throat. "We can't kill him for just being a douche bag. If you get any evidence that he had anything to do with what happened to Carly, let us know and we'll take care of him too."

Jason nodded.

"Now, we need you to do something for us." Dominic said.

Jason braced himself.

"You need a solid alibi for Friday afternoon. We don't want them coming after you for this."

Jason nodded. "That will not be a problem. But, you know they will pull me in for questioning. It's what they do." The cops were always a pain in Jason's ass. They made it a habit to arrest him instead of looking for the actual perpetrators.

"Jason, we are willing to pay Carly's hospital bills. I feel partially responsible for not reigning in Sonny months ago."

Jason took that statement in for a minute. He definitely appreciated Dominic's apology. "It's okay. I'll take care of them. But, thanks for offering. That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. Then we are done here. What kind of flowers does Carly like?" Dominic said firmly.

Jason thought for a moment. "I think she will be happy with anything you pick out. She does love getting flowers."

Dominic nodded. "I'll make sure she gets some so she has something nice to look at when she wakes up."

Jason stood up and looked at each one of the men and nodded. And then him and Johnny left.


	52. Chapter 52 – Antagonists

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Really glad you guys liked the last few chapters. I still have some interesting things planned for you!

Chapter 52 – Antagonists

Liz stood up as Jason walked towards her. She let out a sigh of relief that he had returned so quickly. John and Anna were now there.

"How is she?" Jason asked.

"The same. She's still in a coma." Liz said softly.

Jason looked up at John. "Thank you for saving her."

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner." John said softly. He would never forget the state Carly was in and wished he would have killed the man that had done this.

"Why were you there?" Jason asked curiously.

"I had gotten a report that there was some suspicious activity in that warehouse next to the alley."

Jason made a mental note to have Johnny check that out.

"I'm going to go sit with her." Jason said.

Liz watched Jason walk away.

"We're going to go get some coffee." Anna said smoothing the back of Liz's hair. "We'll be right back."

Liz nodded. She was glad that her mother had come and kept her company. When Jason left she had been terrified that he wouldn't come back or would be arrested.

Rick walked up to her. "Elizabeth."

She looked up at him. "What do you want?"

"How's Carly?"

"Like you care." Liz said sarcastically. She couldn't believe that Rick would have the audacity to show up at the hospital knowing that Jason would be around.

"I'm not a monster Elizabeth. Do they know who did it?" He asked innocently. Rick knew exactly who did it and he was feeling really guilty for telling Sonny that Carly was sleeping with Jason.

Liz rolled her eyes and stood up. "Tell your brother that if he thinks he's going to get away with this, he has another thing coming."

Rick stared at her. "Sonny did this, but how?"

Liz sized him up for a minute. "You can save the innocent act Rick. We're all on to you."

Rick clenched his jaws. "I had nothing to do with his."

Liz glared at him. She started to turn away and Rick grabbed her arm. "Do not walk away from me." He said through clenched teeth.

John came out of nowhere and pulled Rick backwards. He grabbed Rick's lapels. "If you ever lay a hand on her again, I will beat the shit out of you." John warned.

Rick shoved John's hand away and straightened out his lapels. He stared at them and turned and left.

John looked at Liz's arm. "Did he hurt you?"

Liz shook her head. "No. I'm fine."

Anna ran up to them. She could tell something was wrong. "What happened?"

John turned and looked at her. "Rick Lansing."

Anna rolled her eyes. "He really is a blight."

Mac walked up to them. Liz hugged him and then stepped back. She filled Mac in on Carly's condition.

"Where's Jason?" He asked. If anything was going to send Jason back into a life of crime, it was going to be this.

"He's sitting with Carly." Anna said softly.

"I'll be right back." Elizabeth said walking down a hallway to the bathrooms.

She used the restroom and then washed her hands. Walking into the hall she checked her phone for messages and then turned around a corner. She bumped into someone and looked up. Gasping she felt the scream build up in her throat and then she passed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Liz, can you hear me?" John said. He was the first one there when he heard the scream.

Liz could hear someone call her and she struggled to focus.

"Look at me Elizabeth." Anna demanded.

Liz's eyes finally settled on her mom. "What happened?"

"You passed out." John said softly.

Jason came running up to them. "What happened?" He said kneeling next to Liz. He scooped her up and sat down in a chair as Liz clung to him. She was trying hard to remember what happened and when she did, she almost screamed again.

"It's alright baby. I've got you." Jason said tightening his grip.

"It was Valentine. I came around the corner and he was standing there and I panicked. Instead of confronting him, I choked. I'm sorry." She felt embarrassed but Valentine had totally taken her by surprise.

Jason and Anna stared at one another, both of them had a look of panic on their faces. "I can't believe he got so close." Anna said quietly. "Oh my God, he could have taken you."

Liz tried to calm herself. This was the last thing any of them had expected. Carly needed all of them and they didn't have time for this.

Jason moved Liz over into the chair next to him and John, Mac, and Anna sat down.

"I already called Cody to watch Liz. He's here." Jason said softly.

"I'm going to call in a few favors so we have more agents in the area. What Valentine did was bold. Add Helena's presence into the mix and we could have some serious trouble." Anna said.

"What can I do?" Mac asked.

"I think that we all just need to keep our eyes open and make sure that Liz is protected at all times." John said.

Liz stood up. "I'm going to go see Carly." She just couldn't think about Valentine right now.

John stood up. "I'll go with you."

They rest of them sat in silence for a moment.

"Jason, Rick approached Elizabeth when you were in the room."

Jason was pissed. "What happened?"

"He asked about Carly and said he didn't know anything. Then, he grabbed her arm."

Anna watched Jason carefully. His jaw was clenched but he his face was unreadable.

Inside Jason was ready to rip Rick apart. He remembered that Spinelli might have some information and decided to call him. "Hopefully, Rick will leave after the trial and we won't have to worry about him anymore." He said evenly watching Mac's look of surprise. In the end, if he had to make Rick disappear, he wanted to make sure that Mac wouldn't automatically assume he had a hand in it.

"We could always ask for a restraining order." Mac said quietly. "There's already one on the books from Alexis, so a judge would probably go along with it."

Anna smiled. "Good idea. I'll start the ball rolling."

Jason nodded. "If you need to use Diane, let me know."

Jason got up and called Spinelli. "What do you have on Rick?"

Spinelli smiled. "Embezzlement. I can prove that he was siphoning money from his last law firm. We're talking a few million over the last 5 years. He's on a leave of absence right now, but if they find out, he would definitely do jail time."

Jason smiled. "Thanks Spinelli. You did a great job. What about Carly's attacker?"

"I'm still working on that. But, I think I might have it narrowed down to 5 suspects."

Jason was still impressed. "Call me as soon as you have something definitive."

Ending the call, he dialed Rick's cell phone.

"Hello?" Rick asked, not recognizing the number.

"Let's just say, I know about the embezzlement. You come near Liz again, and that information will be made public and you will go to jail. Do I make myself clear?" Jason said menacingly.

Rick clenched his jaw. "Crystal." He said ending the call. "This isn't over." He said under his breath.

Jason slowly walked back to Carly's room. Milo was standing off to the side and they nodded at each other. He would do whatever it took to keep them all safe. Milo was very good at what he did and wouldn't let anyone come near Carly that shouldn't.

"Why don't you take a break?" Jason said quietly.

"Thanks boss." Milo said walking away.

As he stood in the doorway watching Liz chatting away to Carly, he thought about how he had met Carly at Jakes and chuckled. She was a lousy pool player but you wouldn't have known it the way she ran her mouth. He'd give anything to hear her scheme right now.

Liz looked up at him and Jason walked towards her. Carly's bruising seemed to get more grotesque every time he saw her. It was really hard to even look at her.

"Cody is going to shadow you. I need Johnny out in the field right now."

Liz nodded. She liked Cody and he already knew her schedule and the layout of the hospital.


	53. Chapter 53 - Visitations

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! Glad you guys are really liking the story. I'm enjoying it as well. Lots more twists and turns to come.

Chapter 53 - Visitations

Patrick walked inside the room. He had just finished his shift. "Any change?"

Liz shook her head no. "I keep talking to her hoping that she'll wake up."

Patrick sighed. "They have actually given her something so that she's completely under and she will not remember anything. They do that so she won't wake up partially and feel trapped because she can't communicate."

Liz nodded. "That makes sense."

"Steven put her in a coma on purpose so she could heal. There was a lot of head and body trauma. I think he wants to wait a few more days and then start to bring her out of it."

"She's going to be in a lot of pain isn't she?" Jason asked.

"They'll make sure that she had pain medication, but it's going to be a long and painful road to recovery. I do need to tell you something about tomorrow."

"Go ahead." Jason said.

"The swelling has gone down in her a face enough where we can get a better idea of what's going on. The scans show that her right cheekbone is broken and her jaw was fractured. A plastic surgeon will go in tomorrow and fix what he can."

Liz felt the tears well up in her eyes. "Will she have to be in a coma longer?'

Patrick nodded. "At least another day. But, after we wake her up, she'll probably have to be in the hospital another week."

Jason was heartsick.

"I've already spoken to Alan. Once she's able to leave, I'm going to take some time off and take care of her. I'll move in to the penthouse for a while since it's secure." Patrick said.

Liz smiled. "I'm sure Carly will appreciate that."

Jason was actually surprised that Patrick was that devoted to Carly but he was glad because he knew that Carly would feel safer if someone stayed with her. He had been thinking that she would stay with him and Liz.

"I already took care of the medical bills and we can always hire a nurse as well." Jason added.

Liz got up so Patrick could sit down. "You should sit with her for a while. She might not be able to hear us but it makes me feel like it's helpful."

Patrick nodded and sat down. He couldn't even imagine what was going through Carly's mind when she was hurt. She probably thought she was going to die. The thought of that choked him up. She was always so vibrant and animated. So, seeing her just lying there still was almost eerie even though he knew it was for the best.

Liz and Jason walked out into the hallway. Milo had returned with some coffee and was sitting down.

"We need to keep our date with Lila tomorrow."

Liz started to ask him why but the look on his face spoke volumes. "Okay."

"Don't you work tonight?"

Liz nodded. "I have a 3 to 11 shift."

"Let's get you something to eat then." He said walking her towards the elevator.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The evening was uneventful. Jason picked up Liz from the hospital and they went home.

"You look really tired." Jason said pushing her hair out of her face.

"I am. I just want to curl up in bed with you holding me in your arms." Liz said sadly.

"Did Patrick stay with Carly?"

Liz nodded. "He wouldn't leave so they put a bed in there."

The truth is that Jason thought about staying himself. He just felt bad leaving her alone.

"We'll go see her in the morning before we meet with Lila." Liz said softly.

They walked upstairs and got ready for bed. Jason settled in behind her and fit his body around hers and they both fell into a fitful sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Morning came fast and they went and visited with Carly. The 5 families had sent a huge bouquet of flowers which Jason knew Carly would love when they woke her up the next day. They didn't stay long because Carly went in for surgery.

Searches of Windemere had not turned up Helena or Valentine. But Johnny was on a mission to find them both.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Helena sipped some tea and looked up at Valentine. "I don't know why you just don't take her and leave the country."

"I'm not going to do anything to Elizabeth that is against her will. That is not my intention."

Helena studied him for a moment. She liked him better when he was off his meds. "Val, why is it so important that you speak with her?" To her, Elizabeth was an insipid little creature who wasn't worth all of the effort. Any spawn of Robert and Anna didn't deserve to live anyway.

"I'm not going to explain my motivations to you Helena. I don't even understand why you're here."

"You are a Cassadine and the minute I found out that Anna and Robert were in town, I needed to make sure that you were protected. They still want revenge and there is no statute of limitations on kidnapping."

Valentine sighed. Helena was always a force to be reckoned with. But, he was tired of all the cloak and dagger shit.

Helena stood up and went to the balcony. They were leasing Alcazar's old home. No one would come looking for them there and while it wasn't totally up to their standards, it would do. She couldn't wait until Val was done so they could leave. She hated Port Charles.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Elizabeth walked up to the door of the mansion. Before Jason could even knock, Alice opened it.

"Hello Jason, Elizabeth." She said smiling.

"Hi Alice." Jason said quietly.

"Come in, Lila is waiting for you." Alice said holding open the door.

They entered the house and walked into the living room.

"There they are." Lila said smiling.

Liz gave her a hug and kiss and Jason did the same.

"Sit down. Make yourself comfortable."

Liz and Jason sat on the couch.

"So, how is Carly?" Lila asked. Some of the woman at her weekly council meeting had mentioned it to her.

"She just got out of surgery again. She's stable but still in a coma."

Lila shook her head. "It just doesn't make sense. If she needs anything, you let me know."

Jason nodded. "Thank you grandmother, I'm sure that Carly would appreciate the offer."

"And how are you two doing?" She said smiling.

"We are doing very well." Liz said smiling back.

"Good. I have to say that while I was surprised to find out about you, I'm very happy that my grandson found you. Everyone deserves some happiness."

There was a knock on the door and Alice rushed to open it. "Mac?" Alice said confused to why Mac was there along with several police officers.


	54. Chapter 54 – Questions and Answers

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter. There's some serious drama coming.

Chapter 54 – Questions and Answers

"We're here to see if Jason is around." Mac asked.

Alice nodded. "Yes, he's been visiting with Lila."

"Can I come in?" Alice nodded and opened the door. She wasn't sure what was going on but she could tell it wasn't good.

Mac asked the rest of the officers to stay put and then he followed Alice into the living room.

"Well, hello Mac." Lila said smiling. "Can I offer you some tea?"

Mac smiled. "Hi Lila. No thank you, I'm here on official business."

Jason fought a smile. If Mac was there, then that meant that Sonny was dead.

"What do you think I did now?"

"How long have you been here?" Mac asked.

"I don't know; maybe an hour." Jason said trying to think.

Mac was surprised that he was actually answering his questions without calling Diane. "And before that?"

"We were visiting Carly at the hospital."

Lila cleared her throat. "Mac, what is the meaning of this? You can't just come in here and harass my grandson. I will not stand for it." She said firmly.

Jason looked over at his grandmother and smiled. She was fierce when she needed to be. And he knew that if Mac pissed her off, he'd be sorry.

Mac shifted nervously. "Lila, I mean no disrespect to Jason. I'm just doing my job. I have to ask these things. After everything Sonny has done, it's natural to suspect…." Before Mac could finish Liz interjected.

"What is going on Mac? What happened?" She said impatiently.

Mac sighed. "Sonny is dead. A group of men attacked him at the prison. They beat him so bad he was almost unrecognizable. They rushed him to the hospital. He was alive for a little bit but then he crashed."

Jason's face remained the same. Inside he was at least happy that it seems like Sonny had suffered a little. Although, it was nothing compared to what he had wanted to do to him.

"Mac, I have no part in that life anymore. I'm trying to change my life. You need to get that through your head." Jason said evenly.

Mac wasn't sure what to think about Jason turning a new leaf, but he knew that Anna trusted the man and that counted a lot in his book. "Okay. There's something else you should know." He said staring at Jason.

"Go ahead."

"Rick got served this morning. And from what I understand, he flipped." Mac said watching for any sign of emotion on Jason's face. For a moment, he thought about how good Jason must be at poker. When Rick got served, apparently, he ripped apart his office.

"As long as he leaves Liz alone, I have no problem with Rick. If he gets close, I'll call the station."

Mac almost laughed at the pc response. "You do that." He said smirking. He knew that there was no way in hell that if Rick got too close and Jason was there, that he wouldn't kick the shit out of the lawyer. Mac couldn't even blame him for that. Rick was an asshole. "I'll see myself out." He said quietly. "Lila, it was good seeing you." He said walking out the door.

Lila looked over at Jason. "What did Rick do to Elizabeth?"

Liz answered. "He wouldn't stay away from me and he grabbed me."

Lila looked worried. "That is not good."

Alice cracked her knuckles. "I can teach him a lesson if you want." She said angrily. She hated bullies and had no problem putting them in their place.

Jason looked up at Alice and smiled. "Thank you Alice, but I don't want you to get your hands dirty."

"I'll wear gloves." She quipped as everyone grinned at her.

Liz's phone rang. "Hi Patrick, is everything okay?"

Jason anxiously watched her talk and finally Liz ended the call.

She put her hand on his arm. "She's fine Jason. They were able to repair everything and she is still in the coma."

Lila shook her head. "This is just horrible that she has to suffer like this. When she gets out of the hospital, you let me know and I'll have Cook send some meals over to her every day. If I remember correctly, she doesn't cook." Carly had come over a few times to visit with Jason.

Jason smiled. "That would be great grandmother. She would like that." Jason stood up. "I need to go see for myself that she's fine. I'll make sure that our next visit will be very soon." He said walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek. "I love you." He said softly.

Lila grinned. "I love you to my boy." She said patting his cheek.

Liz got up and gave her a hug and kiss. "Thank you for having us over. I can't wait until next time."

Lila motioned for her to come closer and she whispered, "Take care of him. He's hurting." She could tell that he was blaming himself for not protecting Carly. And she was very worried about him.

Liz smiled. "I will."

They said goodbye to Alice and went to the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They walked into the hospital and walked to the ICU where Carly was admitted. Patrick had given her the room number, so they pressed the doorbell and a nurse let them in. She led them to Carly and they used some Purell on their hands.

They both inhaled sharply. Her face looked way worse. There were some bandages but she was really swollen. Liz gripped Jason's hand as she stared down at her friend. She cried softly and Jason took her into his arms as the tears washed down both of their faces. Jason would have done anything to trade places with Carly. He could tolerate pain better than most people could.

Patrick walked into the room and Liz broke away from Jason and walked up to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Patrick looked really tired.

He nodded. She gave him a quick hug. "You look like you really need sleep."

Patrick shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Patrick, please go home. You can't afford to get sick and run down right now. Carly is going to need all of us when she wakes up."

Patrick knew she was right, but he was having a hard time tearing himself away. "I'll tell you what. I'll take a nap in the on call room."

Liz nodded. "Okay. If anything happens, I'll wake you up."

Patrick looked over at Jason and nodded and then left.

A nurse walked into the room. "Elizabeth, I know you're off, but we have a patient that insists on seeing you. Can you come with me just for a minute?"

Liz shook her head. "Sure." She looked over at Jason. "I'll be right back."


	55. Chapter 55 - Taken

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Guest asked for another chapter. So, here it is….

Chapter 55 - Taken

He watched her walk out the door and texted Cody to make sure he followed her. Getting no response, he dialed his number. "Shit." Jason said just as alarms started going off in the building. Before he could run out in the hallway, a nurse shut their door and locked him in. It was a precaution but Jason just knew that something wasn't right.

He dialed Johnny and told him to get to the hospital right away and to bring a few men with him. He called Milo who was in the hospital, but since they wouldn't let him stay in the ICU area, he was patrolling.

"Boss, do you know what is going on?" Milo said as he was pushed towards the stairwell by security.

"No, where are you?"

"They are making us evacuate."

Jason groaned. "Can you get away?"

"Not without probably causing a scene and getting handcuffed."

"Do you see Liz?"

"No, she's not with you?" Milo said feeling the fear rise up in his body.

Jason hung up the phone. He was ready to punch the wall.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A nurse found Cody passed out in the hallway. It looked like he had gotten hit with a blunt object. An orderly got him on a stretcher and they wheeled him into a room. A bomb threat had been called in and they weren't able to evacuate that wing yet. A suspicious package was found in the parking area and the police were looking into it. They were far enough away that they wouldn't be affected, so they went on lockdown while the patients closer to the bomb were evacuated or moved to different areas.

Liz walked into the patient's room right before the alarms went off. The patient was turned away from her and she approached the bed. "Don't be afraid, it's probably just a drill." She said walking to the head of the bed.

"Oh it's not a drill." Rick said jumping out of the bed and grabbing her.

"Are you fucking crazy?" She yelled as he threw her up against the wall.

Rick growled as Liz kicked him and turned to run. He quickly caught her and they fell to the floor. Liz struggled and bit and kicked; doing everything she could to get away. Rick smacked her and she gasped. "Jason is going to kill you for this." She said glaring into his eyes.

"He'll never find us." Rick said smiling at her. "You'll grow to love me Elizabeth."

Liz was pissed. "The only man I love is Jason. Now get the hell off of me."

Rick tried to kiss her and Liz bit his lip. He smacked her again. "Don't make me hurt you Elizabeth."

Liz continued to struggle. Her face hurt and she knew she was going to bruise. But, in her head, she couldn't stop fighting. All she could think of was Carly and how she didn't want to end up like that. Rick thrust his hips into hers. "You're kind of turning me on fighting like this."

Liz was starting to panic. She would die if Rick raped her and she didn't know if Jason would be able to get past it. She managed to scratch his face and Rick went ballistic. He put his hands around her throat and started to squeeze. Liz fought him trying to claw his face and beat him with her hands. Her eyes were big as saucers and the color started draining from her face. As he tightened his grip, she grabbed his hands and tried to pry them off. It was getting harder to breath and she tried to yell stop but it came out garbled. Her arms finally dropped to the floor and she watched his face until she passed out.

Rick stopped and made sure she was still breathing. "Damn you for making me like him." He yelled at her. He hated Sonny and was disgusted when he had found out he beat and choked Carly. And now he had hurt Elizabeth the same way. He looked down at her and kept telling himself that she made him do it.

Angrily, he picked her up and put her on the bed and then put the sheet over her head. He wheeled her out of the room and to the service elevator and got on smiling to himself. She was finally going to be his.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The alarms finally stopped ringing and a nurse came inside. "Everything is fine. It was a false alarm."

Jason ran out of the ICU and into the hallway. Milo was walking up to him.

"Stay outside that door." Jason yelled. "Do not let anything happen to her."

He dialed Cody who finally picked up. "Where the fuck are you?" Jason yelled.

"In a bed. Someone hit me over the head and knocked me out."

"Fuck." Jason growled. "I have to find Elizabeth." He put the phone in his pocket and ran to the main waiting room. Johnny was just getting off the elevator.

"What's going on?"

"There was a bomb threat. I can't find Liz and Cody was hit over the head."

"Shit." Johnny said. He turned and barked out some orders for the men to look outside since some time at passed.

Jason ran up to Epiphany. "Have you seen Liz?"

She shook her head. "No, not since the two of you came in."

"She's missing. A nurse came to get her and told her a patient had asked for her."

Epiphany frowned. "I'll ask around. But, it might take a while since it's a bit crazy around here right now."

Jason thanked her and they searched down every hallway.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Rick pushed the gurney towards his car. He took the cover off Liz and grimaced at the bruises already forming on her face and neck. He started to lift her off when he heard a click of a gun.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Helena said as her henchmen held a gun at Rick's head.

"What are you doing here?"

"Protecting her." She said walking over and looking at Elizabeth. She frowned and glared at Rick. "How dare you put your filthy hands on her." Helena growled.

Rick smirked. "What's it to you?"

Helena looked at the insolent man. "You have no clue who you're dealing with Mr. Lansing."

"She's mine." Rick said. "So, I'm going to take her and leave. Tell your man to stand down."

Helena was pissed. "Who do you think you are? You don't give me orders."

Unbeknown to them, Anna was watching the whole thing. She didn't know that Liz was on the stretcher, but when the black car passed her and she took a chance and followed it, she couldn't believe her luck when Helena stepped out. She just didn't know what Helena had to do with Rick. Picking up her phone, she called for backup.

Anna held her breath as she saw them arguing and then Helena raised her gun up and shot Rick in the head. His body dropped and Anna decided she had to move. She jumped out of the car as the man with Helena started to push the gurney towards the black car. Running towards them, she yelled freeze. The man turned around and shot at her and Anna ducked behind an SUV. They traded shots and Anna made sure to avoid whoever was on the gurney. A cop car pulled into the area and the man and Helena left the gurney and jumped back into their car and took off as the car pursued them.

Anna ran over to the gurney and gasped when she saw Elizabeth. "Oh my baby." She cried out when she saw her face and neck. She called Jason. "Where the hell are you?" She yelled into the phone.

"I'm in the hospital. Do you have Elizabeth?"

A policeman ran up to Anna and helped her move the gurney back towards the entrance.

"Yes, she's hurt but she's breathing. I'm bringing her into the building through the service elevator now."

"I'll meet you there." Jason said ending the call. He told Johnny and then took off running.


	56. Chapter 56 – Nick of Time

A/N – Thank you for your comments. I do appreciate the feedback. It's going to be a rollercoaster from here on out.

Chapter 56 – Nick of Time

The elevators opened and Jason held his breath. Anna could see the pained look in his eyes and motioned for the officer to stop for a second. Jason's heart leapt as he saw her and he helped the cop move her. When they came around the corner, Epiphany was there and directed them to a room. Jason and Anna were pushed out and went back to the waiting room. Jason almost collapsed into a chair and Anna sat next to him. Her first instinct was to lay into him but she took a deep breath and asked him what had happened. Anna listened to him carefully and sighed. She realized it wasn't Jason's fault.

She squeezed his hand. "Rick is dead."

"What?" Jason said looking at her in disbelief.

"When I pulled into the parking lot, Helena and another man were there. They were standing next to Rick's car with Elizabeth. The man was holding a gun on Rick and they were talking. Helena looked pissed. All of a sudden, she shot Rick in the head and that is when I jumped out of the car. We exchanged gunfire and another officer arrived. They jumped into their car and took off."

Jason tried to digest the situation. "Unbelievable." He said quietly. He didn't understand why Helena was involved. "Do you think they were in this together?"

"No. If they were, she wouldn't have stopped him. Unless, she was just using him all along to get Elizabeth for Valentine; and then turned on him. They were arguing."

Jason nodded. In the end, at least Elizabeth was found right away and Rick would no longer be a problem.

Epiphany walked up to them and they stood up.

"How is she?" Jason asked.

Epiphany smiled. "She'll be fine. She's asking for you."

"Epiphany, did you ever find that nurse?"

She shook her head. "No. I've questioned everyone and no one is admitting anything."

Jason nodded. He wasn't sure what to think. Either the nurse was too embarrassed to speak up, or Rick paid off someone.

Jason and Anna walked to the room and Liz cried out when she saw Jason and started to cry. He ran up to her and took her into his arms. "I'm so sorry baby. I should have protected you more."

Liz couldn't speak. She was sobbing and all she wanted to do is stay pressed into his chest. Anna walked up to them. Jason pulled back and Anna hugged her daughter.

Liz laid back. She felt exhausted.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Anna asked.

Liz nodded her head. "It turned out that Rick was the patient that I was called away to see. He grabbed me and threw me up against the wall and I fought him. I kneed him and tried to run, but he tackled me to the floor and smacked me a few times when I managed to hurt him. I clawed at his face. I did everything I could, but I just wasn't strong enough." She said as tears flowed down her face. It was breaking Jason's heart.

He grabbed her hand and held it.

"Have you ever seen that particular nurse before?"

Liz thought for a moment. "No."

Jason and Anna looked at each other as Liz continued.

"He finally got really angry and choked me out. That's all I remember." She said softly.

Anna wiped away a tear. "He's dead. Helena killed him."

Elizabeth's eyes grew big. "Oh my God, what the hell was she doing here?"

"We don't know." Anna said quietly. "But after she killed him, they pushed your gurney towards her car and that is when I jumped out. I had no idea you were the one lying there."

Liz closed her eyes for a minute. She kept telling herself that Rick was dead and couldn't hurt her.

An officer ducked into the room and asked Anna to come with him. She leaned over and kissed Liz one more time and then left.

Liz studied Jason. She could tell he was about to cry. The tears were welling up quickly. "It's not your fault. Rick was crazy." She said tightening her grip on his hand.

Jason shook his head. "No, I should have known he would try and pull something like this. I could have lost you."

Liz watched one tear flow down his face and held out her arms. They hugged tightly until Patrick ran into the room. They broke apart and heard him gasp at the site of her face and neck. "It happened again." He said under his breath, not even realizing that he had spoken.

Liz held out her hand and Patrick walked up and took it. "I'm going to be fine Patrick. It's not the same."

Patrick cleared his throat, "Are you sure you're okay?" He just couldn't make sense of all of this.

Liz nodded. "I'm just going to look pretty bad for the next few weeks, but I'll be fine."

"Who did this?" He asked tentatively.

"Rick. But, he's dead."

Patrick looked over at Jason.

"It was Helena." Jason said softly.

"Get her out of here as soon as they release her." Patrick said.

Jason nodded. "Carly…"

Patrick cut him off. "I'll make sure she's safe. I won't leave her side. Helena is dangerous." He didn't know a lot about the Cassidines, but what he did know wasn't good.

"Okay." Jason said reluctantly.

Patrick left and Jason looked at Liz who seemed to be upset again. "What's wrong?"

"I can't let Carly see me like this. She'll panic."

"We'll cover it with makeup."

"I'll probably need a vat of it."

Epiphany came into the room. "You're vitals are good. Your scan showed tissue damage but nothing permanent."

"Can I go?" Liz asked. She really wanted to get out of there.

"The doctor is preparing your paperwork as we speak. There's someone out here who wants to see you."

Liz nodded. Alan walked into the room and tried not to show how horrified he was when he saw her bruises. He looked over at Jason and then back at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm just a little scattered right now."

Alan gripped her hand. "Well, after going through that ordeal, it would be expected. I want you to take the next few days off."

"But…"

Alan interrupted her. "No buts, you need some time to process all of this. Take as long as you need." He meant that. After what happened to Carly, he knew that this would mess with Elizabeth's head. He had run into Anna outside and she had told him everything.

"Thank you Alan." Liz said quietly.

Jason looked over at Alan. "Thank you."

"I found out because Lila called me."

Liz frowned. "How did she find out so fast?"

"The woman has spies everywhere." Alan quipped which made Liz smile.

Jason was glad to see her smile and he found himself smiling at his dad in gratitude.

"Well, tell her that I'll be fine. I don't want her to worry."

"I will call her as soon as I leave. You take care. And please let me know if you need anything. You are my star resident, so I want to make sure you are taken care of."

Liz smiled again. "Thank you. Jason is up for job."

Alan nodded at his son and walked out. Jason got up and followed him. "Dad." He said stopping Alan in his tracks. Jason hadn't called him that in years. He turned around and faced his son. "Yes son."

"Thank you for being so good to her and making her smile."

Alan smiled at Jason. "Liz is an extraordinary woman Jason. Take good care of her."

Jason smiled back. "I will."

Alan watched his son walk back into the room and couldn't stop smiling. "Baby steps." He said under his breath as he took out his phone to call Lila.


	57. Chapter 57 – Home Sweet Home

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **kcke2pen – **It even felt weird to type the word dad it's been so long. Glad you guys are enjoying the action!

Chapter 57 – Home Sweet Home

Jason opened the penthouse door and they walked inside.

"It's so good to be home." Liz said. She was exhausted. "Can you get me some ibuprofen please?" She asked Jason before sitting on the couch. She was sore and her head hurt a little bit.

"Sure." Jason said disappearing around the corner. He came back with some water and put the pills into her hand.

Sitting next to her, she cuddled into his side and closed her eyes. She quickly fell asleep with Jason watching her. He had just closed his eyes when she suddenly bolted up and screamed.

She moved to the opposite end of the couch and looked terrified.

"Baby, it's okay. It's me." Jason said softly.

Liz started to cry. "I'm sorry." She said almost inaudibly.

Jason slowly moved towards her and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay." He had expected the nightmares. She had been through a lot.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded her head. "It was just about Rick and Valentine. I hate that they are messing with my head." She said trying to calm herself.

There was a knock on the door before Johnny opened it and Francis and Alexis walked inside. At the sight of Liz's face Alexis froze.

Liz knew she looked horrible. She had finally gotten the courage to look at herself in the mirror while they were driving. Jason had to pull over to console her she had gotten so upset.

Jason had gotten up and Liz wiped her tears away. Pushing aside her horror, Alexis walked over and sat next to Liz and hugged her. "I'm sorry he hurt you." She said trying not to cry herself. Just knowing that Alexis understood Rick's craziness was a comfort to her and she hugged Alexis back tightly.

Jason pulled Francis aside. "Do you know?"

He nodded. "Johnny filled me in on everything."

"I still want you to stay with Alexis a few more days. Helena is a danger to her as well and I still don't know if Sonny had something else planned. Spinelli found the man that had hurt Carly, but he was dead. We have no idea who did it."

Francis nodded. The situation seemed to be spiraling out of control and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. "I think Helena is going to have to die." He whispered.

Jason nodded. "That goes without saying." He wasn't sure what her relationship was with Rick, but it wasn't lost on him that she was going to take Liz after the fact.

Jason turned and saw that Alexis and Liz were talking. He saw Liz smile and relaxed a little.

"See if Alexis knows any other place that Helena would stay. We need to find her and Valentine before they make their next move."

Francis nodded. "Will do."

"Don't think I didn't notice that you were holding Alexis's hand when you came inside." Jason said smirking at Francis who suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"I plead the 5th." Francis said quietly kicking himself for not being more careful.

"You can plead whatever you want, but I saw what I saw. " Jason said teasing him. "I think she's good for you. She's a little neurotic but it's kind of cute I guess." Jason said smiling at Francis. He liked Alexis. She was a bit nervous all the time but she was still a good person despite her lineage.

"I'm so glad I have your seal of approval." Francis said sarcastically. "I was so worried."

Jason chuckled.

Alexis stood up. She could tell Liz was tired. "You call me if you need anything, and I mean anything."

Liz nodded. "Thank you Alexis. I really appreciate that."

Alexis walked past Jason. "Take care of her." She said softly.

Jason nodded. "I will."

She walked over to Francis and they left. Liz looked up at Jason who was smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"Alexis and Francis." He said walking towards her.

Liz grinned. "You saw that to?"

Jason nodded. "I teased Francis about it. But, I'm glad he found someone." Francis was always like a mentor to him and he wanted him to be happy.

There was another knock on the door. Jason got up and opened it and found Emily and Ethan on the other side. "We came as soon as we heard." She said hugging Jason.

Ethan walked inside and flinched when he saw Liz's face. "Hey." He said trying to hide the fact that he was ready to kill someone.

"Hi." Liz said as Ethan kissed her on the forehead.

"Do you need anything?"

Liz shook her head no. "I'll be okay. I'm just a little sore."

Emily came over to her and sat down next to her. She too was stunned and tried not to let her emotions show. "Do I need to pick up some cover up for you?"

Liz smiled. "I told Jason that I'd probably need a vat of it."

Emily smiled. "Just text me the color and I'll get you some."

Liz nodded. "Thanks. Sorry I haven't been back to the Haunted Star."

Emily shook her head. "No worries. I'll get you and John Travolta out on that dance floor again soon."

Liz chuckled. "He's more like Marky Mark."

Emily laughed. "I'll make sure we add a shirtless men only night."

Liz laughed. "Except for Luke, I'm not sure I'm ready to see that."

Both the woman laughed at the image and Jason and Ethan smiled at each other. "Thanks for coming over."

Ethan nodded.

They stayed for a little while longer and then left so Liz could get some rest.

"Will you lay down with me?" She asked.

Jason reached out his hand. "Come on."

They walked upstairs and headed into the bedroom. Liz walked into the bathroom and got startled when she saw herself. Jason heard her gasp and walked inside. "You okay?"

She was trying to hold it together. "How can you even look at me?" She said looking down.

Jason took a deep breath and turned her towards him. "Because regardless, you are beautiful Elizabeth. Your eyes still take my breath away. Is it hard for me to see you like this? Yes it is, because I never want you to be in any kind of pain. I hate that he did this to you and I didn't stop it. But, I will never look away from you. You are everything to me baby. You know that."

Liz fell into his chest and hugged him tightly. She needed him so badly. She just wanted to feel whole again. Allowing Rick to traumatize her was not an option. A long time ago she had sworn to herself that she'd never let that happen again. "I need to lie down." She said.

Jason picked her up and took her into the bedroom. He laid her gently onto the bed. He took off his shirt and shoes and she moved over so he could slide in next to her. "Go to sleep baby. I won't leave you."

She took a deep breath and snuggled into him. She knew she was safe, so she slept soundly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Valentine stared at his mother after she finished telling him what happened. "How badly is she hurt?"

Helena rolled her eyes. "She is just bruised. She'll be fine."

Valentine sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He had almost lost her and he was stunned by the turn of events. "We need to finish this before anything else happens." He said somberly.

Helena nodded. "I agree. Anna saw me kill Rick. I'm not going to jail for that stupid pissant." She wanted this done with so they could leave the country and never come back.


	58. Chapter 58 – Recovery

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! If you're not reviewing, please take the time and give me some feedback. It doesn't take long to do. You'll find out more about Val soon.

Chapter 58 – Recovery

Two days later, they started to wake Carly up. Liz put on some makeup to cover up her bruises. It was a challenge, but she gave it her best shot. They all held vigil in Carly's room. It was a slow process. They gradually reduced the drugs and eventually, she started to move around a bit. A nurse talked to her and told her about the tube so she wouldn't panic. Carly could only open her eyes a little bit because they were still really swollen. Jason leaned closely down in front of her, so she could see him and she squeezed his hand. He spoke to her softly, assuring her that she would be fine.

A few nurses moved into the room to take out her tube. They asked Jason to leave but her pressure started going up and she squeezed his hand tightly. So, he looked away as they took the tube out. When she whimpered, Jason turned back around. "Carly, I'm right here." He said gently.

She was confused and everything hurt so bad. She didn't understand why nothing was working. "Carly, you were hurt and had to have surgery. But, you will be okay. Patrick and Liz are waiting outside. Just try to remain calm okay?" Jason said softly. She squeezed his hand.

It took a few hours before Carly could speak. She was a little hoarse. Jason didn't leave her side.

"Hurts." She croaked.

Jason looked up at the nurse. "I'll get the doctor." She said leaving the room.

Steven walked in a few minutes later. "Carly, I'm Steven. On a scale from one to 10, how much are you hurting?" When he had first seen Carly, he was completely taken aback. He couldn't imagine the pain she was going to have to endure the next month or so.

"Eleven."

Steven nodded. "Where do you hurt?"

"Face." She said softly.

"We had to do surgery on your face to repair it. I will increase your medication and we'll monitor you from there." Steven understood she was in pain but she already had so much medicine in her body. So, they were trying to be cautious.

"Thanks." Carly said.

Jason kissed her hand a few times. "I'm so glad to hear your voice. It was creepy for you to be so quiet."

Carly couldn't smile so she just squeezed his hand. "Funny."

Patrick walked into the room. "Hey baby." He said leaving over and giving her his trademark smile.

Carly looked over at him. "Hi. Miss you."

"I missed you too. I'm glad to have you back."

Jason stood up so Patrick could sit where he was.

"Jase." Carly said in a panic. She couldn't even explain where her terror was coming from because she couldn't remember anything. She just knew that Jason could protect her.

"Carly, I'm just going outside your door. I won't let anyone hurt you again. I promise." It was killing Jason to see her so scared.

Carly tried to keep her emotions at bay. "Sonny." She said assuming that he was the reason she was hurt.

"Dead." Jason said softly.

Carly caught her breath. "Good." She said as a tear escaped her eye.

"I won't leave without letting you know. I'm just going to check on Liz."

"Okay." Carly said softly. It hurt to talk, so she was trying not to say too many words at a time.

Patrick held her hand. "Nobody is getting by me even if I have to stab them with a scalpel."

Carly squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz stood up. "How is she?"

"Confused. She doesn't remember anything, but she's pretty scared. I might have to stay here tonight. I'll see if they are going to give her something to help her sleep.

Liz nodded. "I understand." Carly needed him right now and she didn't mind sharing.

"Maybe your mom can come over and stay with you. She and John can stay in the guest room."

"Okay, I'll call her."

Liz looked up and a nurse was walking towards her. "There's someone here to see you."

Jason and Liz looked at each other and together, they walked out of the ICU. Jason knew if it was someone bad, Milo would have called or texted him.

They went into the hallway, and she saw her dad standing there. He studied her face. "Makeup?" He asked.

She nodded. "I didn't want Carly to see the bruising." She said hugging him tightly.

"I had to check up on you. I'm not leaving again until you're safe."

Liz smiled. "Thank you daddy."

"I have a surprise for you." He said grinning.

Liz looked around. "What?"

"You can come out now." Robert said loudly.

Holly came from around the corner. "Oh my goodness, you look gorgeous." She said hugging Liz.

"It's so good to see you." Liz said smiling. "Does Ethan know you're here?"

She nodded. "I'm going to meet up with him afterwards. I just had to see you and make sure that you were okay."

"Makeup is my friend right now." Liz said smiling.

Holly nodded. She had seen the picture that Anna had sent Robert and was horrified. "I want to apologize to you. I should have told you about your brother. I was just scared. Helena threatened to kill us so many times that I got really paranoid."

Liz grabbed her hands. "I'm not angry with you at all. Trust me, I understand. I'm just glad that I have a chance to get to know him now."

Holly smiled. "You're too kind."

Liz turned to where Jason was standing. "Holly, this is my boyfriend Jason Morgan."

Holly smiled and shook Jason's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Robert made a noise and Holly turned and glared at him. "You just need to get over it already."

Liz grinned. Jason held her hand and asked her if she wanted to sit down.

"I'm fine." She turned to Holly. "He's a little worried about me."

"He should be." Robert said rolling his eyes. He wasn't happy that Jason got played.

Jason sighed. "Robert, I would give my life for your daughter. If I could have stopped what happened, I would have."

Robert didn't say anything. He really wasn't expecting Jason to say that.

Holly smiled. She liked Jason. He was very handsome and she could tell that his heart was with Elizabeth. "Maybe we can get together again before I leave."

Liz nodded. "How long are you in town?"

"Probably a week."

"Are you going to see Luke?"

Robert almost choked on his spit. "No." He answered.

Jason chuckled. The stories of those three were legendary.

Holly grinned and winked at Liz who laughed. Anna walked up to them. "Holly." She said smiling. The two women gave each other a hug. "You look fabulous." Anna said.

"So do you." Holly said smiling. "It's good to see you."

John walked up behind her.

Holly smiled at him. He was way more handsome than Robert had described. "You must be John, I'm Holly Scorpio."

John held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you finally."

Holly grinned.

"We were just going to see Ethan. We'll talk later about what happened." Robert said to Anna who nodded.

They watched them walk away and Liz asked her mom and John about sleeping over. They agreed and Jason relaxed a little. He hated leaving Liz, but Carly was a wreck right now and she needed some reassuring.


	59. Chapter 59 – Not your Valentine

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Just because he said baby doesn't mean he was going there. Maybe I'm just way different than most people. He was just being sweet with her (term of endearment). But, I took the word out. It's really not that serious to me and I didn't realize it would upset so many of you. So, if you want, pretend he didn't say if you already read it. What's done is done. **Virgy15** – No they have never slept together.

Here's a 2nd chapter for the day.

Chapter 59 – Not your Valentine

Patrick came out. "She's asking for you." He said to Jason who walked back into the ICU.

"Patrick, how is she?" Anna asked.

"She's in pain but she's awake. It's just going to take time."

Anna nodded. "I'm glad that she has you."

Patrick smiled. "Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat back down and held Carly's hand. "What do you need?"

"You." She said pausing. "You make me feel safe."

Jason noticed that her hand was trembling. "I'll stay with you tonight okay?"

"Thank you, just for tonight okay?" She said trying not to cry. She felt like she was being a little irrational but she just needed to make it through the night. "Liz?"

"She's fine. Anna and John are going to stay with you. She'll come in and say hi."

"Good."

Jason rubbed her hand. "You probably need some rest."

"Been sleeping for days." She said slowly.

Jason grinned. "That's true sleeping beauty. Good think you have your prince Patrick."

Carly squeezed his hand. "Ha ha." She said softly. "Rick?" She asked. She was worried about Liz.

"Dead."

"What?"

"Helena."

Carly was pretty shocked. "Wow."

Liz walked into the room. "Hi there." She said smiling at Carly.

Carly studied her. Something seemed off but she wasn't sure what. "You okay?"

Liz chuckled. "You are in the hospital and just woke up from a coma and you're asking me that?"

"Spill." Carly said not backing down.

Liz looked at Jason for help. He nodded.

"Um, Rick tried to take me and roughed me up. But, he's dead now."

She could tell Carly was getting riled up.

"Carly, you need to calm down. I'm fine. I'm not lying to you. I'm really okay." Liz said touching her arm.

"Sorry." She said trying to steady her breathing. Them both getting attacked was unfathomable to her.

"It's okay. You gave us all a really big scare. But, I'm glad that you are going to be okay."

"Me too." Carly said smiling. "Thanks for letting me borrow him." She said slowly.

Liz grinned. "To tell you the truth, I was getting sick of him. He's always around trying to kiss me. I mean who needs that?" She said laughing at the look on Jason's face.

"You can't tell, but I'm smiling." Carly said squeezing Jason's hand.

"Go ahead, pick on the devoted boyfriend." Jason said sarcastically.

Liz gave him a quick kiss. She looked at them both and knew everything was going to be alright.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

It took about a month before Carly was back on her feet. Patrick had taken excellent care of her and between him and the nurse that Jason hired, she was recovering nicely. She still had on her cast. But, the bruising could now be covered with makeup and she was able to get out and about.

Liz knocked on her door and then let herself inside. She had brought Carly something from Kelly's.

Carly was sitting on the couch. "Thank so much. I've been craving their hamburgers."

Liz nodded. "Anything would taste better than drinking out of a straw."

"Amen." Carly said loudly.

She bit into the burger and moaned. "Oh my God. So good."

Liz grinned. It was so great having Carly back. She had come clean after she was released from the hospital and let Carly see her face without makeup. They both cried but knowing that Liz understood really helped Carly. She still didn't remember what happened in the alley or a little bit before it. But, in a way she was actually grateful that she didn't.

"Listen, this weekend, we want to have a party for you at the Metro Court."

Carly smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. Do you think you're up for it?"

"Definitely."

Liz smiled. "Great. I'll invite the usual suspects then."

Liz pulled a list out her purse and started working on the seating.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The weekend came fast. They still hadn't heard anything from Helena or Valentine which was driving Jason absolutely crazy. Johnny had men posted everywhere around the Metro Court, just in case either one of them showed up.

One by one, people started arriving. Francis and Alexis showed up first, then Ethan and Emily, Johnny and Leyla, Anna and John, Robert, and then Maxie and Cruz. Patrick and Carly made a grand entrance and everyone clapped. A waitress brought them drinks and then everyone chatted and had a good time. The meals where ordered a head of time so they didn't have to wait so long. Everyone dug in and Liz savored her seafood pasta.

Everyone was finished and the waitress disappeared into the back after clearing the table. Jason pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked.

"I'm just really tired all of a sudden." He said having problems focusing.

One by one everyone at the table started collapsing. It was horrifying and all Liz could do was watch. She turned and looked at Jason as he fell forward on the table. "Run." He managed to say before he passed out.

Liz jumped up and ran towards the elevators and Valentine walked out. She turned and the only other place to go was the balcony so she ran out there. She stood there and waited until he walked through the door.

Liz faced Valentine and started to feel the anger build up inside her. "Don't even look at me." She said completely disgusted. "Even your eyes on me feel dirty." She said crossing her arms across her body.

Valentine lowered his eyes and closed them. He knew that she'd be angry.

"The fact that you would even try to find me is inconceivable to me. After what you did to me; what you took from me. You almost destroyed my life. So, what the hell was so important that you couldn't leave me be?" She yelled.

He looked up at her again. He took a deep breath. "I wanted to say I was sorry. I know I hurt you. I was out of control then but now…."

Liz started laughing hysterically. "How could you possibly think that sorry would be good enough? I was so young. You stole my innocence. I wanted to kill myself." She turned around suddenly and tried to catch her breath. He took a step closer; heartbroken at the words that fell from her mouth.

Hearing him move behind her, she spun back around. "Stop," She said holding her hands up, "I still have nightmares. I can almost feel you touching me and ugh…." She said as her face contorted, "It still makes me sick to my stomach."

"I'm on medication now. I won't hurt you again. I swear."

All Liz could think about was how Sonny had spiraled out of control. She looked him in the eye for a moment. "Do you think that your word means anything to me? Because if you do, you're wrong. I am asking you to leave me the hell alone. Let me live my life without looking over my shoulder."

"Okay." He said trying to compose himself.

Liz looked around skeptically. "That's it? It can't be that easy."

Valentine shrugged. "I just wanted to see you to apologize."

"So you drug everyone I care about just to talk to me? Why didn't you just call or write like normal people do?"

He smirked. "Nothing about me is normal. But that was Helena's doing."


	60. Chapter 60 – This Ends Now!

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! The Cassadines are cray cray. **Twisted Musalih – **Valentine isn't who she needs to worry about….

Chapter 60 – This Ends Now!

Valentine sighed. "I wanted to face you and tell you that I'm sorry in person. I'm not here to hurt you."

"And Helena?"

"I didn't invite her. She came here to protect me."

Liz crossed her arms and stared at him. She couldn't believe that the Cassadines could be this delusional. "So, if I walk out right now, you are saying that you won't come after me?"

"No. I won't." He watched her start to walk towards him. "Are you happy with your life, Elizabeth?"

She knew she owed him no answers but she couldn't help but respond. "I am very happy. I am in love and I am whole despite everything that you did."

"Good."

She thought for a minute. "What happens when you stop taking your medication?" She said quietly.

"What?" He said puzzled at her line of questioning.

"You heard me. What happens in the next two years if you stop taking your meds? It's going to be the same shit different year isn't it?" Liz said louder.

"No, I won't stop. I have a life now. I won't stop taking them. I have too much to lose."

All the emotion left Liz's eyes. It was like she turned her heart off and she walked a step closer to him. She didn't care about his life. All she knew is that hers wasn't safe as long as he was breathing. "You say that now, but anything could happen going forward. A tragedy could occur or you could feel invincible like you don't need them anymore, and then what?" She said clenching her fists. "I'll tell you what will happen. You will stop taking your meds and your brain will get all twisted again. You'll start thinking about how your life would have been if you had married me back then and you will come after me again."

Valentine sucked in his breath at the coldness in her eyes.

"That is why, I can't let you leave here alive." She said glaring at him.

Valentine looked around. "What are you going to do?" He couldn't believe that Liz would kill him in cold blood. He watched in shock as she lifted her dress and pulled a gun out of the holster. There was no one there to help him. She raised it up in front of her and took a deep breath. Liz didn't even tell Jason that she had the gun on her. Ever since Rick, she felt like she needed to protect herself.

"Goodbye Valentine." She said clicking off the safety. Right when she was about to pull the trigger, a shot rang out from inside the ballroom and a bullet pierced Valentine's skull. He dropped to the floor and Liz saw her mother on her knees in the doorway. She teetered for a second and then collapsed onto the floor. Liz ran to her and felt her pulse. She stepped over Anna and went and grabbed her phone out of her purse and called 911.

"There's a party of 14 at the Metro Court restaurant level that need medical assistance. There might be some guards down as well. They've all been drugged and everyone is passed out."

Liz ran to Jason's side. He was on the floor and she felt his pulse and it was strong. "Thank God." She said aloud. She checked Carly and then Maxie.

About 5 minutes later, Mac and a bunch of policemen and medical staff ran into the room. He saw Liz and walked over to her. "What happened?"

"Valentine Cassadine poisoned all the food except mine. Everyone is passed out. I think they are all breathing but I didn't get a chance to check everyone. He cornered me on the balcony and was threatening me. My mother somehow woke up and she shot him before he could hurt me.

Mac looked over towards the balcony and saw Anna's body. He ran over to it and checked her pulse. Liz had followed him. He stood up and hugged her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Uncle Mac, I'm fine."

"Mac, Maxie is here." Liz said urgently.

Mac's eyes grew big. Liz led her over to Maxie who was being loaded onto a gurney. "She's a heart transplant patient." He told the EMT.

"I'm so sorry." Liz said finally allowing the tears to overtake her.

Mac hugged her again. "It's not your fault. It's Valentine's fault." He said pulling back. "I'm really glad that you're safe Liz."

"Go be with Maxie." She said wiping away her tears.

They had given Jason some oxygen and he was coming around. She had noticed before that Anna and Jason hadn't eaten as much as the other people at their table. So, that is probably why they came around faster. She ran to his side.

"Jason." She said kneeling down next to him.

His eyes grew big and he grabbed her hand.

"I'm okay. Valentine is dead."

She looked across the room and she could see her mother sitting up and being attended to. Everyone else was being transported to the hospital.

"Thank God you're okay." Jason said softly.

"Sir, we need to take you to the hospital."

Jason shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"But sir….." The EMT said firmly.

"Jason Morgan, if you don't go to the hospital and get checked out, I will kill you myself." Liz growled.

Jason smirked. "Okay, I'll go."

The EMT smiled at her in thanks and they helped Jason stand and then put him on a gurney. She looked over at her mother and she waved at her to go with Jason. "I love you." Liz called out. Anna held up her hand and used sign language to say it back. Liz smiled. They used to do that all the time when she was younger. Taking one last look at the balcony and Valentine, she followed the gurney into the elevator and grabbed Jason's hand.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Everyone was checked out. Some of them required stomach pumping and fluids, but everyone was fine. Maxie and Carly were kept overnight for observation. And after a few hours, the rest of them were allowed to go home.

Jason hugged Liz tightly. They said goodnight to Carly and everyone else who was left and went home. As soon as they were in the apartment, Jason grabbed Liz and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth as her need for him overwhelmed her. They feverishly shed their clothes and then Jason carried her upstairs and put her on the bed; slowly traversing her entire body with his mouth and tongue.

"Jason." She yelled as his mouth finally found her clit. She moaned loudly as she thrashed and wrapped her fingers in his hair. Jason was a master at orally pleasing her and she couldn't get enough. Liz tensed and then her whole body twitched as waves of pleasure raced through it.

Jason smiled at her undecipherable words. He loved watching her cum. He moved up her body and placed his tip at her opening. "What do you want Elizabeth?"

She looked up at him with hooded eyes. "Fuck me." She said loudly.

Jason entered her with one thrust and immediately moved in and out of her as Liz clamped her legs around his waist. She met his every thrust and loved how he filled every inch of her. He continued pumping in and out of her until she began to feel her body start to cum again. "Jason." She yelled as she melted into the bed. Jason increased his pace and soon joined her over the edge.

"I love you so much." Liz said as she snuggled into Jason's chest.

"I love you too."

"When I saw you pass out, I physically felt like my heart was being ripped out." Liz said softly.

"What happened with Valentine?" He asked.

"We talked. He said he just wanted to apologize."

Jason frowned. "What?"

"I know. He said he needed to apologize and that he was on medication and would leave me alone." It sounded even more ridiculous to Liz when she repeated it.

Jason held her tightly.

"He said that he had a life now and was starting over but something inside of me snapped and I just didn't care." She said starting to cry. "I was scared he'd eventually go off his meds and then we'd be on the same merry go round. After what Sonny did to Carly, I just couldn't do it anymore."

Jason looked at her. "What did you do?"

"I pulled out a gun and took off the safety. Before I could pull the trigger, my mom pulled hers."

Just saying it made Liz feel numb again. Her tears stopped and shut emotions off.

"Maybe she was trying to protect you."

Liz shrugged. "Maybe, I'm just glad that he is dead."

Jason was taken aback by her change in demeanor, but he didn't say anything.


	61. Chapter 61 – Calm before the Storm

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I knew I ran the risk of freaking everyone out about Valentine. But, Helena was always my focal point. Valentine was more a red herring which is why I never had him do anything totally crazy once they got to Port Charles. He was just mainly a threat that was looming.

Chapter 61 – Calm before the Storm

The next morning, Carly came home and Anna stopped by. She walked into the penthouse and gave her daughter a big hug. "Tell me everything." Anna said sitting on the couch.

Liz recounted every detail she could remember. "I was going to shoot him in cold blood." Liz said unemotionally.

Anna grabbed her hands. "Valentine deserved what he got. I would pull the trigger again in a heartbeat."

Liz looked at her mother. "Why did you do it?"

Anna sighed. "I thought he was going to kill all of us. I saw your gun, but I couldn't let you live with that. I felt like I owed you the protection. You are my child and I needed to protect you from the bad guy."

Liz nodded.

"I couldn't take the chance that he was going to take you. If that had happened again, I don't think we'd survive it."

Liz started to cry. She wasn't even sure why she was crying. All this emotion just started pouring out of her. Anna tried to calm her the best that she could. Jason came downstairs and could see his girl was upset. Anna waved him over and he sat next to Liz and pulled her onto his lap. She cried a little bit more and then finally calmed down.

"We all need to talk." Anna said quietly.

Jason could see she was worried about something. "What's wrong?"

"Helena."

Jason could see the fear in Anna's eyes. "She's going to want revenge."

Anna wiped a tear from her eyes. "It's a possibility that she'll try to hurt Liz to get back at me."

Jason nodded. "I'll kill her before I let that happen."

"Robert thinks that I should go into hiding."

"I can put you in a safe house." Jason had kept one.

Anna shook her head. "No, I'm not going to run. It's time that Helena gets what is coming to her. I'm not going to hide from that old bat."

"I want to put a few guards on you." Jason said softly. He had grown fond of Anna and he didn't want to see her hurt.

Anna touched his arm. "Thank you Jason. I appreciate that." She probably would have turned that offer down before, but now, she just wanted to stay alive.

"I'll put extra men on Liz as well."

"Good idea."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Patrick brought Carly over to see Jason and Liz. They were greeted warmly and sat down for some lunch.

No one mentioned Valentine. They all needed a break from the drama. Liz was just grateful that Carly didn't suffer any setbacks.

"So, when all of this is over and done, we should all go on vacation." Carly said smiling.

Jason grinned. "Sounds good to me. Where do you want to go?"

Carly thought for a moment. "Do you still own the island?"

Jason nodded. "Yup, Sonny had thought it was still his, but I had included it in the paperwork he had signed over. I'm having the villa and cottages redecorated as we speak."

"Want to go there?" Carly loved the island. It was private and she loved to gamble as well.

Patrick shrugged. "I'm in."

Liz grinned. "Me too."

Jason nodded. "Okay, I can make that happen." He was just happy to see Liz come alive. She had mostly been really quiet since everything with Rick and Valentine happened. Sometimes, she'd just start crying out of nowhere, and then there were moments she smiled but it still was different. He just didn't know how to help her.

Carly clapped. "Great!"

Elizabeth's phone rang and she ran over to the coffee table and grabbed it. Jason saw her go pale and ran over to her as she continued to listen.

"What do you want Helena?" She said firmly.

Carly and Patrick stopped eating and looked at each other.

"You will suffer my dear and find out what it's like to lose someone that is near and dear to you." Helena said bitterly.

"Take your best shot. But, I won't go down without a fight." Liz said finding her voice again.

Helena smirked. "Aren't you a surprise? But clearly, you don't know who you are dealing with. Suffering is my specialty. And you and your mother will rue the day that you ever hurt my son. He had a family; a child."

Elizabeth hung up on her. She was extremely upset. It took them a half hour to calm her down.

"Her son brought this shit on himself. I can't believe how she defends him after all he has done." Liz said completely disgusted with Helena.

"Babe, don't let her get to you. She's needling you and hoping you do something you shouldn't do." Jason pleaded.

Carly nodded. "Don't give her the satisfaction."

Liz sat back in her chair. She knew Helena was batshit crazy; that is what made her so dangerous. She was delusional and wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted.

Patrick stared at Elizabeth. He knew that look. He had seen it a few times before and nothing good ever became of it. Excusing himself to use the bathroom, he disappeared upstairs and then took out his phone. "Get up here Morgan." He typed.

Jason was upstairs a minute later and directed Patrick to the furthest guest room. "What's wrong?"

"Make sure someone's on the door. Do not let her out of your sight."

Jason picked up the phone and made sure Johnny was in the hallway instead of downstairs. "So, what do you think is going on?"

"I've seen that look in her eyes before. She wants to confront Helena and we both know that right now, that is not the wisest decision. Liz has been the through the ringer the last few months. She's looking to let off some steam. Helena is not the right person to start with."

Jason stared at Patrick. He knew that he was right but it still pissed him off that Patrick knew Liz so well. "I'll talk to her."

Patrick shook his head. "I wouldn't go there. It's going to turn into an argument. If it comes up, let her talk. Just listen, but try not to tell her what to do the way you'd normally do. Trust me. It will just piss her off."

Jason was cringing inside. He hated that his girl was all twisty inside because of these deranged people. "Okay."

Patrick went back downstairs first and then Jason followed.

Liz just had the feeling something was up. But, she didn't say anything. They finished eating and changed the subject. Liz's emotions simmered until Patrick and Carly finally left.


	62. Chapter 62 – Words of Wisdom

A/N – Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 62 – Words of Wisdom

Jason didn't say anything. She was staring at him and he could feel her anger build. He cleaned up the dining room table and went into the kitchen to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

Liz followed him and stood there watching him.

"You want to watch a movie?" He asked casually.

Liz scoffed. "What did you and Patrick talk about upstairs?" She said drumming her fingers on the counter.

Jason looked up at her. She looked pissed. "Patrick was worried about you."

Liz made a face. "Since when do you give a shit about what Patrick says?"

Jason thought for a moment before answering her. "I love you. I'm not going to let pride cloud my judgment."

"Bully for you." Elizabeth said staring back at him. She really wasn't mad at Jason, but she knew she was picking a fight because he was a safe person and he'd let her rage and get it out.

Jason didn't take the bait and went back into the living room; even though it took every ounce of strength inside of him to leave her there.

He froze when he heard an almost guttural scream leave her lips; but it was the smashing of glass that made him stand up.

"Jason." She yelled, obviously in pain.

Jason ran around the corner and saw the shattered glass on the counter and floor. Blood was rushing down her arm and he could see the piece of glass sticking out of her hand. "Shit." He said grabbing a clean cloth and holding it under her hand; making sure not to disturb the glass.

He swept her up into his arms as Liz sobbed. He practically ran through the living room, kicking the front door which made Johnny open it up. He saw the blood and ran to Carly's door and opened it. "Patrick." He yelled out.

Patrick came running from the kitchen as Jason sat Liz on the couch. He looked up at Jason and then back down at her hand. "Hospital now." Patrick said as Jason stood back up and picked Liz up again.

"No, I don't want anyone to know. Just fix it Patrick." Liz yelled.

Patrick held his jaw shut for a moment. He wanted to yell at her so badly. "I am not taking the chance that you might end your career over all of this. Is that what you want?" Patrick asked.

"No." Liz whimpered.

Patrick. "Then I don't want to hear another word right now. You are going to hospital. You've lost a lot of blood and you might need surgery." He said loudly.

Liz didn't say anything. She just cried the whole way there until she didn't have any tears left. Carly held Patrick's hand as Johnny drove. Patrick felt like shit for being hard on Liz but he needed her to stop fighting him so she would agree to get help. Jason told Cody and Milo to meet them there so they had extra coverage. He wasn't sure what was going on, but Liz looked completely broken.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Epiphany had put Liz in a room and then she kicked them all out accept for Patrick. A few doctors took a look at her hand and they did a scan. The ordered a pint of blood and had Elizabeth get into a gown.

Jason was a mess and nothing Carly said could console him. Liz was falling apart. Alan walked up to them and seeing how upset Jason was, he brought them into his office. "What is going on?"

Jason's voice was barely audible. "I've failed her. She's falling apart and I don't know what I can do to stop it."

Alan's heart fell. He knew everything that had happened before but obviously something else had gone down. Carly filled him in on how Elizabeth had hurt her hand and he sighed. "Jason, look at me."

Jason looked up at his father and tried to hold it together.

"When you came back and weren't the person we knew anymore, I was crushed. Do you remember how angry you were and you didn't know what to do about it?"

Jason nodded.

"Elizabeth is going through the same sort of thing. She feels out of control. Just when things seem to be calming down, she gets the phone call. Just because Rick and Valentine died, doesn't mean the anger and hurt died. She still has all that anger festering inside of her and she doesn't know how to let it out. Did she try and pick a fight with you?" Alan asked softly.

"Yes."

"Did you bite?"

"No, I walked out the room."

Alan sunk back in his chair. "That is why she got so mad. She wanted to yell and scream but you walked out."

"Patrick said I shouldn't engage her like that." Jason said quietly.

"He's probably right, because she's not mad at you, but you walking out the kitchen obviously triggered her because yet again she couldn't let her feelings out."

Jason's heart sunk and Alan quickly added, "Jason, it's not your fault. This is complicated. I just wanted you to see it from her point of view. You've been there. Think about how you felt and what helped you back then. That will help you be there for her in the right way."

Jason nodded. "Okay. I get it."

Carly wiped away some tears. She totally understood where Elizabeth was coming from. She had a lot of pent of anger because of all the suffering she endured. This was a wake up call for her as well that she should deal with it.

Jason stood up. "I need to see her."

Alan stood up and walked them to the door. Jason turned and looked at him. "Thank you. I'm sorry." He said watching Alan get choked up over his words. "So am I son." Alan said pulling Jason into his arms and hugging him tightly. Jason gripped his dad for a moment, savoring the contact and stepped backwards. Even though he didn't remember Alan, on some level, Jason recognized that he needed him.

Jason turned and took Carly's hand who was crying at the sight of the two men hugging.

Jason looked at Carly and just shook his head.

Carly growled. "You're lucky that my other arm is in a cast."

Jason slightly smiled and they headed towards Liz's room.


	63. Chapter 63 - Anguish

A/N - Thanks for the reviews. Okay **Virgy15** – Here's your 2nd chapter. In the last chapter, I don't think Liz was necessarily a danger to herself. She was just pissed just like if Jason punched a wall or if Sonny threw a glass. She just ended up getting hurt. This chapter is when she has a little breakdown. I have some good stuff coming up with her. You'll see what happens next chapter. My girl doesn't stay down for long.

Chapter 63 - Anguish

Patrick intercepted them. "We're going to admit her overnight. They moved her already, follow me."  
Jason nodded and followed Patrick who spoke as they went. "She's lucky. It missed everything major. They were able to remove all of the glass and suture it. It's going to take a few weeks to heal, but there should be no permanent damage. She's getting some blood and then some fluids."

They walked into Liz's room. She had her eyes closed. Jason sat down in the chair next to her. He noticed her hand was wrapped. Sensing he was there, she looked up at him. She didn't say a word. Carly walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." She said softly before turning and walking towards Patrick who led her out into the hallway. They sat outside, just in case Jason needed them.

Jason and Liz didn't speak for a few minutes.

"I know you're mad, and you have every right to be. I would never judge you for that. I will listen whenever you need me too. I won't try to correct you or tell you what to do. I'll just listen. You can get mad and say whatever you want. I love you baby. Let me be there for you." Jason said as his eyes welled up with tears. He just wanted her back. For the first time, he was starting to understand a little how his family must have felt about him.

Liz looked away from him. "I hate her and I want her dead. I just want my fucking life back Jason. I didn't ask for all of this shit. We were so happy and I've felt like a powder keg ready to explode ever since Valentine was shot. First Rick goes crazy on me. I didn't even get a chance to tell him off for what he did. I just ended up burying my feelings and tried to move on. Having to watch Carly suffer every day from the amount of pain she was going through killed me. But, Sonny's dead, not like I could yell at him for what he did. Then, Valentine shows up and my mom steps in and kills him. So, I didn't even get that satisfaction. And oh yeah, because of me, some little kid doesn't have a daddy anymore." She said starting to cry.

There were so many things he wanted to say about her statement that he had to will himself not to respond. But, he knew it wasn't about right or wrong or even being logical. She was angry and just needed to get it out.

"I hate all of them." She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I can't stay here." She said starting to freak out. "I have to get out of here. She can get to me in here." Jason tried to hold her down and yelled for Patrick. He took one step inside the room. Seeing the commotion, he called Epiphany and told her to bring him a sedative. She was there in a minute and she administered it.

Liz finally calmed down. "Don't leave me alone. Don't let her get me." Liz murmured before passing out.

Jason was about to explode. He walked out of the room and ordered Johnny to not leave his spot and got on the elevator and went up to the roof. Monica and Alan saw the whole thing and he asked Monica to go to him.

Jason hit the wall with his hand and then crumbled and sat on the ground. The tears were flowing down his face as Monica approached him and sat next to him. She put her hand on his arm and gently rubbed it. "What do you need?" She asked him quietly.

"I don't know." He said quietly.

She put an arm around him and just sat with him; holding him. When she felt him calming down, she kissed the top of his head. "I love you Jason. We'll get her the help she needs."

Jason wiped his face with his hands and sighed. "I guess it doesn't help if I fall apart too."

"You needed to let it out. It's hard watching someone you love spiral out of control."

Jason looked up at her. "Are you talking about me, or Liz?"

"Both." Monica said solemnly. "Just be there for her Jason. She needs to know that you are not going to run or leave."

"I would never to do that. I love her." Jason said firmly.

Monica tried to smile. "Good, because she is going to need that love to help her heal."

Jason stood up and then helped Monica get up too. "Thank you." Jason didn't even know what else to say. He was overwhelmed by her and Alan reaching out to him.

"Anytime." Monica said. "I love you Jason. Please don't forget that."

Jason nodded and awkwardly reached out to hug her. Monica pulled him in tighter and they warmly hugged. Jason pulled away and said, "I need to get back down there."

Monica nodded and watched him run through the door. She took a moment and cried. Being so close with him was beyond wonderful but she still knew they had a long ways to go. She just hoped that he would be willing to continue the reunion once Liz felt better.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked back into Liz's room. Patrick looked up at him. "She'll be asleep for a while."

Jason nodded.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Jason." Patrick could tell that this was eating him up inside. "It's not something that you can predict. You did the best you could."

"I should have recognized what she was doing and talked to her about it."

"I don't think any of us recognized how deep it went." Patrick said softly.

Jason shook his head. "I should have. I was anger boy. I did what she is doing. I guess we only see what we want to see." He said quietly.

Liz started to stir. "Jason?" She cried out.

Jason ran to the side of the bed. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Liz started to calm. Her eyes opened a little and she looked up into his. She could see the concern in his eyes and she reached up and touched his face. The drugs were still coursing through her body and her hand fell. "Tired." She managed to say softly.

"Sleep baby, I will keep you safe." Jason said as his voice broke a little.

Liz murmured something and went back to sleep.

Jason sat down in the chair.

"Call me if you need anything. I'm going to get Carly home." Patrick said softly.

"Have Milo drive you and stay with you."

Patrick nodded and walked out.

Jason grabbed her hand and then laid his head down on her leg. Staring up at her, he watched her sleep for hours. Somehow, he was going to make sure that Helena was taken care of so that they could live in peace. He started to formulate a plan to draw her out of hiding.


	64. Chapter 64 - Friends

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. **Guest – **Of course they aren't the exact same situations but they were both falling apart over things they had no control over. Jason was angry and he fought with people to let out his anger just like Liz was doing. That was the similarity that I was highlighting. Jason felt trapped and so did Liz in a way. And making Jason think back about that is helpful. It doesn't matter about the reason they felt it. They were both being highly emotional. Liz is feeling a lot of anger more than anything. Fear is there for Helena, but all the rest of them are dead and she's stuck with all this anger inside of her.

Chapter 64 - Friends

Anna paced back and forth in her office. She was pissed that Helena had gotten away again. Mac walked in on her. "Am I interrupting?"

Anna stopped and shook her head. "No, I'm just burning a hole in the carpet."

"How's Liz?"

"What do you mean?"

Mac stopped walking and stared at her. "She's in the hospital."

"What?"

"Apparently, she's going to be fine. She cut her hand."

"Why didn't Jason call me?" She grabbed her phone and looked at it and there was one missed call from him.

"According to Alan, he's a mess right now." Mac said softly. He had called Alan on something unrelated and Alan had mentioned that he hadn't seen Anna and the conversation went from there.

Anna grabbed her keys. "I'll be back in a bit. I just want to check on her."

Mac nodded. He felt bad for the Scorpios. It had been one trial after another since they had gotten to town. He just hoped that Helena could be stopped before she did something that couldn't be taken back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Anna called Robert on the way over and assured him that Liz would be fine. She got to the hospital and ran upstairs and Epiphany pointed her in the right direction. She slowly walked up to the room and Jason, hearing her, sat up and looked towards the door. Anna thought his senses were a bit uncanny. She waved him to her and Jason got up and walked towards the door.

"How is she?"

"Sedated. I'm sorry I didn't call back. It's just been a little much to deal with." Jason said apologetically.

Anna touched his arm. "It's okay. What happened?"

Jason explained everything and Anna found herself about to cry. "How did I miss this?" She said wiping her tears away.

"I think we all wanted to believe that everything was going to be okay."

Anna nodded. "Helena got away."

Jason immediately felt nauseous.

Robert walked up to them. "I know you told me that she would be fine, but I had to see for myself."

Jason stepped out of the way and Robert walked over to the bed.

"Hi doll. I won't let that fossil get to you again. I promise." He said softly.

Liz stirred and looked up at him. "Daddy?"

Robert smiled at her. "Yup, in the flesh."

"Love you." She murmured.

"Go back to sleep baby. I'm staying in town. I won't leave."

He watched a small smile creep onto her face and pushed some hair out of her face. Somehow, they needed to find Helena once and for all.

He stepped out into the hallway and whipped out his phone. Anna stared at him curiously.

"Spencer, meet me at the Haunted Star. We need to talk." He said before hanging the phone up. He looked at Anna who was frowning. "Reinforcements" He said grinning and walking away.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Great."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robert walked into the Haunted Star and immediately saw Luke behind the bar. "Nice hunk of metal you have here."

"Your son is very good at maintaining it." Luke said pouring two shots. "Join me."

Robert smiled. He could use one. He walked up to Luke and raised his glass. "To old times." Robert said pushing his shot glass against Robert's.

"What brings you here?" Luke asked curiously.

"A mutual enemy."

Luke grinned. "Let me guess, um, the dragon lady?"

Robert nodded. "Bingo. She and that viper of a son Valentine, came after my daughter."

Luke. "What do you want me to do?"

"You have the best Helenadar I've ever seen. It's kind of creepy really." Robert said frowning.

"Me and Cruella go way back."

"We can't find her. She is staying somewhere in town. I need you to put some feelers out."

Luke nodded. "I can definitely do that but are you sure you want to wake her?" They both knew how ruthless Helena was and while Luke was always up for a good fight, something told him that this one could get really ugly fast.

"Are you scared Spencer?" Robert said purposely baiting him.

Luke growled. "Please, it would take more than Medusa coming back to scare me. I'm in."

Robert grinned. "That's what I was counting on."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz woke up a little groggy. Her eyes finally adjusted to the light and focused on Jason's head. He was sleeping on her leg and she couldn't imagine how his back didn't hurt.

Feeling her gaze, he opened his eyes and they stared at each other. He let a smile ease onto his face and Liz smiled back.

"Good morning." He said sitting up and stretching.

"Good morning." She said back.

"Are you in any pain?" Jason asked.

"It hurts a little. But, I'm fine." Liz said softly. Actually, it hurt more than a little, but she didn't want to take a bunch of meds and she knew that Jason would run and get the doctor.

"Liar." He said playfully.

Liz couldn't help but chuckle. "Was my mom here last night?" She could have sworn that she had heard her voice.

"Yes. She wanted to check on you."

Jason stood up. "I'm going to use the bathroom." He said walking into it.

She looked up as someone walked through the door but their face was obstructed by flowers. For one second she felt panic until the woman placed the flowers on a table and smiled brightly at her.

Liz grinned. "Hi Maxie."

Maxie smiled. "How's the patient?" She said plopping down in the bed.

"I'll be fine. I'm getting out of here today."

Maxie studied her. She could tell that Liz wasn't the same as the last time she had seen her. "I thought I'd stop on my way to work and bring you some sunshine."

Liz smiled at Maxie. She was just a bundle of energy.

Jason came out of the bathroom and was surprised to see her sitting there.

"Oh hi Jason, I didn't realize you were here." Maxie said smiling at him.

Jason nodded. "I'll give you two a minute." He said walking out the door.

"He's so serious. Hot, but very serious."

Liz chuckled. "Or seriously hot."

"That will work." Maxie said grinning. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

Liz nodded.

"Good, because I want you to know that you can come to me. Everyone always thinks I'm so young. But, I've been through a lot and if I can help you, I want to." Maxie said softly. She was really happy that Liz was living in Port Charles. She didn't have a lot of friends but she thought of Liz like a sister and was glad they were getting closer.

"Thank you Maxie. That means a lot to me."

Maxie nodded. "I'm going to say this as well. There's a doctor at the hospital, her name is Lainey Winters. I was having some problems and she's great at listening. I know that some people have issues with talking to shrinks. But, sometimes it helps to talk to someone that is a total stranger. You don't have to worry about hurting their feelings or anything."

Liz nodded. "Maybe you're right."

Maxie smiled. She was happy that maybe her suggestion would help Liz. "I can ask Epiphany to track her down if you like. You can talk to her before you leave and then decide from there if you want to talk to her more."

Liz thought for a moment. While she was trying to put on a brave front, she knew she couldn't keep feeling like this, so she agreed. "Okay." She said quietly.

Maxie hopped off the bed and leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'll check on you later. I need to get to the office before Kate fires me for the 1000th time."

Liz smiled and watched hurricane Maxie walk out the door. She was a little scared to talk with Lainey, but she knew it was the right thing to do.


	65. Chapter 65 – Letting Go

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! If you're reading and not reviewing, I would really appreciate the feedback. It doesn't take long. **Guest – **I think Lainey just kind of faded away. They stopped using her. I don't remember any grand goodbye but maybe someone else reading knows?

Chapter 65 – Letting Go

Jason came back into the room.

"You should go home and take a shower and get changed. I have a guard right?" Liz asked.

Jason nodded. "Two of them. Johnny and Cody are right outside the door.

"So, I'm good. Just make sure you come back."

Jason leaned over and kissed her lips. "I will always come back."

Liz smiled and watched him walk out. Breakfast came and she ate a little, but she really wasn't hungry and right after that a beautiful woman walked into her room.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Winters, but you can call me Lainey." She said shaking Liz's hand.

"Hello."

Lainey sat down and smiled at Liz. "I hear you might need to talk to someone."

Liz nodded. "I'm a little scared."

Lainey nodded. "You've been through a lot."

Liz was surprised that she would know.

"The last few months, your name has been in the paper a lot." Lainey explained.

Liz nodded. "It's been really hard for me."

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

Liz took a deep breath. "Everything is just out of control. I came to town to be with the man I was falling in love with. It was complicated but I didn't care because I knew he was the one for me. And then all this crazy stuff started happening. Rick decided to stalk me and then he beat me. Carly was almost killed. And then Valentine….." Her voice trailed off. She didn't even know where to start.

"Who is Valentine to you Elizabeth?" Lainey asked softly.

Liz could feel the tears build up. "When I was in high school, he kidnapped me. He was crazy. He had convinced himself that he loved me. He had me tied to a bed, naked." Liz shuddered. "And he was touching me and telling me that he wanted to marry me and it was just horrible."

Lainey took a deep breath. "Go on."

"I felt so disgusting. My body was reacting to his touch and I didn't understand it. No one had ever touched me liked that and it was just so dirty."

Lainey cleared her throat. "Elizabeth, just because your body reacted doesn't mean that you wanted him or that what he did to you was okay. You do understand that right?"

Liz sighed. "Logically, yes. But, it still messes with my head."

Lainey nodded.

"My mother stopped him before he could hurt me but she couldn't deal with it and I didn't get any help until a friend's mother helped me cope. I was a mess. But, I finally took my life back."

"And now he shows up again."

"Yes. He's gotten so close. I'm a tough person. I can defend myself. When Rick was attacking me, I fought him with everything that I had. I remembered Cooper attacking me a few months ago and because he held a knife to my throat, I couldn't fight. I wasn't going to go through that again. But with Valentine, it's like I panic. I passed out when he stood in front of me instead of standing up to him and it kills me. And then I finally confront him but didn't really get to finish it." Liz said taking the tissue that Lainey offered.

Lainey couldn't believe how much Liz had gone through in the last few months. It was a wonder that she wasn't a babbling mess. "Elizabeth, I think when Valentine approaches you that you revert back to the way you were as a teen. That fear overcomes you and you can't react the way you want."

Elizabeth nodded. "That makes sense. I'm just so angry and I tried to take it out on Jason and then I hurt myself."

Lainey looked at her hand. "Was it on purpose?"

"No, I just got so angry that he walked out of the room and I couldn't yell at him that I slammed the glass I had in my hand on the counter and it broke. It was really stupid."

Lainey sighed. "You are really hard on yourself."

"I know. I think I'm my own worst enemy right now. I'm just scared that…." She turned her head as her voice trailed off.

"Don't run, just say it."

"I'm scared that Jason will leave me. My life is so screwed up and I love him so much."

"Has he given you any reason to think that he would leave?"

Liz shook her head no. "It's probably completely irrational."

"Liz, who else has left you?" Lainey asked softly.

"My parents, when I was a child. They were government agents and they left me with my mom's sister."

Lainey understood where her abandonment issues were coming from. "I think that is enough for today. But, I want to work on this with you. Will you let me help you?"

Liz wiped some more tears away. "Yes."

Lainey stood up. "Good, because all of this can be dealt with and you can get back to that wonderful life you envisioned with Jason."

Liz smiled. "That would be nice."

Lainey smiled at her and walked outside and shut Liz's door. She looked up and Jason, Robert, and Anna were walking towards her. "Are you Jason?" She asked.

"Yes."

Lainey held out her hand. "I'm Dr. Lainey Winters, I'm going to be helping Liz deal with everything that has happened to her."

"So, you're a psychologist?" Anna asked.

"Yes, are you her mother?"

Anna nodded. "Yes, and this is her father."

Lainey shook their hands. "I need to ask all three of you to make sure that Liz understands that you will all be there for her. She's scared and she needs to feel safe. This breakdown she is having was a long time coming. You don't have to tell her over and over, just show her by spending time with her and being there."

They all nodded.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." She said walking past the group who were left speechless.

Jason was the first one who moved to the door and the others followed. Liz had already gotten herself together and greeted them with a smile. "Hi." She said.

"Good morning." Anna said smiling back at her. She handed Liz a bag. "I brought you a breakfast sandwich."

Liz's eyes lit up. "Oh my God. Thank you. The hospital breakfast was awful." She smelled the contents of the bag and reached in and pulled it out. Anna opened it for her and she took a bite. "Yummy."

Jason and Robert smiled. It was nice to see her spirits up a little.

"Patrick says you should be going home in the afternoon." Jason said.

"Good."

"And Alan said take whatever time you want to heal. You can perform surgery right now, but he said you could consult when you're ready."

Liz nodded. "He's been very kind to me."

"He likes you. It's kind of impossible not to." Jason said smiling.

Liz smiled back. "I do have my moments."

Robert chuckled. "You were known for some mighty loud tantrums back in the day."

Liz rolled her eyes. "You have no proof. I don't believe you."

Anna chuckled. "I think there are at least enough people to fill a room who are witnesses."

Liz looked over at her mother. "I paid them all off." Liz said taking another bite of her sandwich.

Robert smiled. "That's my girl."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A nurse came in to take Liz for a walk to make sure her vitals remained stable.

She helped her out and Liz stood up. "Well, my legs still work."

Jason smiled. "Good to know."

Liz grinned. She waved to him as she was led down the hallway. Milo stayed a safe distance behind.

They came around the corner. "You." Liz yelled.


	66. Chapter 66 – Love and War

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate you taking the time! So, I have two stories I'm writing. Story A is a rewrite of Jason's brain injury and what he remembers and doesn't remember. Liz meets him afterwards and helps him. The timeline is different as is his family relationships. I think you guys will really like it. And the other Story B is more action oriented. It's an ensemble (Liz meets Jason and then they're kidnapped – but it's a different take – lots of twists). Which, I think you will really like too. Which one do you want first? Please vote.

Chapter 66 – Love and War

Liz couldn't believe it. The nurse tried to hurry around her and Liz spun around. Milo was coming around the corner. "Stop her Milo." Liz yelled.

Milo grabbed the woman as Liz slowly walked back towards her.

"Why did you help him?" Liz asked. She couldn't believe that the nurse who lured her to Rick's room was standing right in front of her.

The woman eyes started to tear up. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do it. He threatened me."

Liz made a face. "With what?"

The nurse behind her was nervous and went back to Liz's room to get Jason.

The woman looked away and wiped a tear away. "I met him at Jakes the week before. He was charming and doted over me. I had a huge fight with my husband again and he kept buying me drinks." The woman paused.

Jason was standing at the corner listening.

"Go on." Liz demanded.

"The next thing I knew, I woke up in a bed upstairs. I was naked." She said shuddering. "He told me how good I was in bed and showed me pictures on his phone." She started to cry harder. "I was mortified."

Jason's jaw clenched.

"So, let me guess, he told you that if you didn't go along with his plan, that he would tell your husband?"

She nodded.

"Why didn't you come to me? We could have protected you." Liz yelled.

The woman's face morphed from embarrassment to anger. "Like you were protected?" She yelled back.

Jason's heart dropped.

"He would have ruined my life." The woman bellowed.

Liz smacked her across the face causing Jason to race forward and tuck her into his side.

The woman held her face. She was aware of what Liz had been through and she felt bad for what she had just said. "I'm sorry. I deserved that. I didn't know that he was going to hurt you or what he had planned. He just said he needed to talk to you alone."

"Jason, get me out of here." Liz said as the tears started to flow. Her legs felt wobbly and she felt like she was going to faint. Jason scooped her up into her arms. Liz looked up at him. "Don't hurt her. Rick drugged and raped her. She already has to live with that." Jason nodded. He understood her prospective, but he still was really pissed off.

"Let her go Milo." He said walking down the hall with Liz and the nurse a step behind him.

Jason got back to the room and laid her down gently onto the bed and covered her up. "You okay?"

Liz nodded. "I want to strangle her still, but I get why she did it."

Jason reached out and took her hand into his. He kissed it and then looked back up at her. She was staring at him and he wasn't sure what she was thinking.

"Can you tell me that you love me?" She said barely audible.

The look in her eyes nearly broke Jason's heart. He stood up and put his hands on either side of her face. "I love you beyond reason. You make me want to be a better person." His eyes welled up with tears. "I love you Elizabeth Scorpio. You are my heart and soul and I will never leave you even if you asked."

Tears poured down her face and Jason kissed them away. His lips touched hers and he gently kissed her. She opened her mouth for him and Jason poured every ounce of love into the kiss. Liz fell back panting for air. Neither said a word as Jason sat back down. His body and heart ached for her.

"Thank you." She finally whispered.

"Loving you is so easy." Jason said emotionally.

Liz closed her eyes and savored his words. "Will you lie down next to me?"

Jason nodded. He took his shoes off and climbed into bed. Liz laid her head on his heart. They stayed that way until Patrick kicked them out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next few weeks were uneventful. Liz continued to talk to Lainey and she was doing much better. Maxie, Carly, Anna, and even Alexis doted on her. She was never left unattended and Jason did most of his work from home and had Johnny run the warehouse. He wasn't taking any chances.

Luke hadn't gotten anywhere in locating Helena. She was like a ghost. Everyone was on edge waiting for the next shoe to drop.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Anna and John went to Kelly's for lunch. A new waitress seated them and took their order.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" John said holding Anna's hand that rested on the table.

Anna grinned. "A million times." They had made love when they had woken up and started off the morning right. "But, I never get tired of hearing it." John was really good for Anna's ego. He was an incredible lover and Anna gave as good as she got.

The chatted about their work and the food was delivered. Anna bit into the meatloaf. "Yummy." She said.

John watched her eat and smiled. Everything about her was hot to him. When she ate, he wished he was the food.

"Why are you staring at me?" She said playfully.

John grinned. "Because you are the hottest woman I know and I want to get this food to go and take you back to our room."

Anna chuckled. "That is really tempting. But, I have to meet with Mac in a half hour."

John rolled his eyes. "Your priorities are all screwed up."

Anna grinned. "Apparently"

"I love you Anna Devane." John said as his blue eyes conveyed what was in his heart.

Reaching for his hand, Anna smiled. "I love you too."

They ate their food quickly. John ran to the bathroom and came back to get her. "You ready?" He asked holding out his hand. He had already paid for the meal.

Anna nodded. She kind of felt weird but she wasn't sure why. Grabbing his hand, she stood up and everything started to spin. "John." She yelled out as the room went black.

John had caught her. He eased her down to the floor. "Call an ambulance." He yelled out. "Come on Anna, wake up." He said checking her pulse. Jason's guard came inside. "What's going on?"

John looked around the room. "I don't know. She passed out. Can you see if you can find our waitress? She has reddish brown hair, about 5'5."

Enzo nodded. He had spent a lot of time healing from when he was shot but he was finally back on duty and didn't want to disappoint. He searched around the back and walked out the back door. He ran down the alley to a street and saw a black car driving away fast. The waitress was getting into a black car. Enzo sprinted back inside and they were loading Anna onto a gurney.

"What did you find?" John asked.

"She got into a black car. I only got the first two letters which were FZ. It looked like a town car."

John nodded. "Good work." He called Jason and asked him to meet him at the hospital and then he called a contact in the bureau to get help tracking down the car.

Once Anna was in the ambulance, he followed it to the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz and Jason ran up to the nurse's station. Epiphany knew why they were here. "Where is she?" Liz yelled out.

"They are doing some tests."

"Is it serious?" Liz asked.

Epiphany nodded. "I'm sorry Liz, it's not looking good."

Liz's knees buckled and Jason scooped her up and sat her down in the waiting room. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Liz was starting to panic. "I know Helena did this. Call my father please."

Jason nodded and dialed Robert and filled him. About 20 minutes later, he was there with Luke and Ethan.

John walked up to them.

"John." Liz yelled as she jumped up and hugged him. He held her tightly and then looked over at Jason. "We need to talk."

Ethan walked over to John and pulled Liz from him. He hugged her. "I'll look after her." He said looking over at Jason who nodded.

The other men went into a corner and began to talk.


	67. Chapter 67 – Strategy

A/N – Thanks for the Reviews! So far story A is winning. Not too many vote though. The Helena situation is going to get interesting!

Chapter 67 – Strategy

John spoke up first.

"Enzo got a few numbers from the license plate and I had a buddy look into it." He pulled out a list. "There are only 3 town cars that start with that number in Port Charles."

Jason scanned the company names attached to them. "Two of them look familiar but the last one doesn't."

Robert and Luke took a look and agreed.

John pulled his phone out of his pocket and called his friend and asked him to get some more information as Jason called Johnny and asked him to go check out the establishment.

"I think Helena may have poisoned her. The waitress that served us disappeared after Anna collapsed and Enzo saw her get into the town car."

They looked up as Patrick ran towards them. "We can't pinpoint what drug is in her system. It's not good. We're doing everything we can to stabilize her. But, if we don't get some kind of antidote in her system in the next few days, I'm scared we're going to lose her."

John's heart felt like it was going to break. Anna was everything to him. Losing her was not an option for him.

Mac walked over to the group of men. "Helena just left the country. We think she's heading back to the island."

No one said a word. "I'm going to Greece." Jason said suddenly.

Robert looked up at him. "You can't leave Liz."

"I cannot let her mother die. I'm going to Greece to get Helena to give us the antidote."

Luke stepped forward. "I'm going to. It's time to teach Elphaba a lesson."

Robert nodded. "I'm in."

Jason turned to John. "You stay here with Liz and Anna. I'll put every man we have around the hospital and make sure no one leaves Liz alone."

John nodded. "I'll watch out for her."

Jason turned and walked towards Liz. "Baby….." Jason couldn't even get the words out. He swore to her that he would never leave her but here he was about to tell her that he was leaving the country.

Liz entwined their hands and looked up at him. She could see it in his eyes. She just knew. "You want to go after Helena, don't you?" She said softly.

Jason nodded. He could see her emotions building up and he tried to stay focused. "If we don't get the antidote, we might lose your mom. I have to do this for the both of you."

Liz wiped a few tears away. "Okay. Can you take Johnny with you?"

Jason nodded. "Are you sure you don't want him to stay with you?"

"Milo and Cody will be here. I'll be fine. Is John going?"

"No. I asked him to stay here."

"Good. Mom needs him."

Ethan spoke up. "Emily and I can stay at the penthouse with Liz."

Jason looked up at him. "Thank you." He turned back to Liz. "Your father and Luke are going to come as well."

"You probably should take more backup." She said.

Robert walked up to them. "A few agents will be joining us."

Jason got out his phone and dialed. "Shawn, where are you?"

Shawn frowned. "Jason? I'm in Italy."

"I need you. It's really important. Can you grab as many men as you can and head for Greece?"

Shawn thought for a minute. "Sure. I have 5 men I can bring."

"I'll have Spinelli send you the details. Arrange for an arsenal and a meeting place."

"Will do."

Milo looked at Jason. "I'll take care of that."

Jason called his pilot and then hung up the phone. "The jet will be ready in an hour."

The group dispersed so that they could get everything in order. Jason had Milo have someone pack a small bag for him. He would need some equipment that would help them when they got to the island.

He walked over to Liz who took his hand and led him back to an on call room. She looked the door and walked into his arms and kissed him. The kiss quickly deepened and their passion for each other took over. "Make love to me Jason." Liz breathed out. Jason nodded and quickly undressed and then helped her out of her clothes.

He ravished her mouth and lowered her onto the bed. Their bodies entwined as Jason passionately made love to her. Every thrust and flick of his tongue was like an imprint of his feelings for her. And when they came in each other's arms, they both called out each other's names as the bliss rippled through their bodies. "I love you so much baby." Jason said; his voice heavy with emotion.

"I love you too. Please come back to me." She said looking up into his eyes.

"Nothing is going to keep me from you." He said firmly before kissing her again.

They held each other for a few minutes and then got dressed. Jason held her head in his hands and looked longingly into her eyes. "You are everything to me baby." He said before kissing her one more time. Liz kissed him as hard and passionately as she could. "Be safe." She whispered as he walked towards the door. Taking one last look at her tear-filled eyes, Jason walked out of the door.

Liz stood there crying and praying. She prayed that they would find the antidote and that none of them would be hurt.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat on the plane. His thoughts were filled with Liz's face. All he knew is that they couldn't fail.

Robert looked over at Luke. "We can't approach the island directly. We're going to have to find some other way to get on there."

Luke nodded. "I've been thinking about that."

Jason was sitting across the aisle with Johnny. He looked over at Robert and Luke and said, "We're going to get there at night. Shawn has already arranged for some boats and has already determined where we can come ashore."

Robert looked at each other and then back at Jason. "Nice."

"I figured you two couldn't handle a parachute drop in your condition."

Johnny chuckled.

Robert frowned. "What condition is that?"

"You might break a hip or something." Jason deadpanned.

Luke growled. "Since when do you have a sense of humor?"

"I guess Elizabeth is rubbing off on me."

Robert glared at him.

"Helena probably already knows we're coming." Luke added.

Jason shrugged. "I don't care whether she knows or not. She's going down. I hope you two aren't planning on standing in my way." Jason said making his intentions clear.

Robert shrugged. "I have no problems with Helena biting the dust."

Luke nodded. "Just make sure she is really dead. She has a tendency to come back. She's like a fucking cock roach."

Jason nodded. "I'll make sure that there isn't any doubt. I don't want Liz to have to live her life in fear anymore."

Robert looked over at him. "I'm with you on that."

They all tried to get some sleep. They were in for a long night.


	68. Chapter 68 – The Island

A/N - Thanks for all of the reviews! **Kikinicole – **It's going to be a wild ride!

They won't be on the island for too long because Anna needs the antidote really soon.

Chapter 68 – The Island

Liz held Anna's hand. They had intubated her and she was hooked up to several machines. She was in a coma and they were trying to keep her stable.

"Mom, I love you. Please hang on. Dad and Jason went to find you an antidote. Please don't give up." She said quietly crying.

John put his hand on her shoulder. It was so hard to look at Anna so lifeless. All he knew is that he couldn't lose her.

Liz put her hand over John's. "She's going to make it through this. She has to." Liz said trying to convince herself and John. All they could do is pray.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They landed and met up with Shawn at a building near the water. He handed out guns and infrared gear. He briefed them on all the intel he had gotten and they boarded the boats. No one spoke as they skimmed across the water. Each man was lost in their own thoughts. All of them had too much to live for and wanted to get the mission over with as quickly as possible.

They got on the shore and fanned out; slowly making their way through the trees that surrounded the compound. You could feel the tension in the air.

"Here we go." Shawn said as they split up and ran towards the house. As soon as they got within a 100 ft., the shooting started. Shawn's group started to engage as Jason's ran towards a cellar door. Jason shot the lock off and they went inside. They had on their infrared gear and slowly started walking through a dark tunnel. They came to a door and opened it.

It was lit up so Jason took off his goggles. He looked at Robert and Luke and they followed him. There was a door. Jason heard movement, so he picked the lock and they opened it and ran inside with their guns pointed. There was a girl on a bed who yelled. "Who are you?" She was clearly frightened.

Robert and Luke looked at each other and then Luke said, "What is your name?"

"Irina." She said softly. "Did she send you to kill me?"

"Helena?" Robert asked.

"Yes, my mother, Helena Cassadine is holding me here." She said clenching the comforter.

"Why?" Luke asked not trusting the blonde.

"I wouldn't do something she asked." The woman said sadly.

Robert studied her carefully. "Why should we believe you?"

Irina stood up and turned around and lifted up her blouse. Her back was bruised and cut up. She slowly lowered it and turned back around. "She had me beaten but I wouldn't give in. But, I'm not a murderer." She yelled.

"What did she want you to do?" Jason said holding his gun steady.

"She wanted me to create a virus in order kill some woman. I'm a research scientist." She explained.

"Do you know the woman's name?"

Irina nodded. "Anna."

Jason paused and looked back at Robert who was moving forward. Luke and Johnny were keeping an eye on the hallway.

"Now you listen to me." Robert said walking towards the girl. "Helena has already poisoned Anna. She is on life support as we speak. We need to get an antidote. If you help us find it, then we'll help you escape."

Irina nodded.

"But I'm going to tell you this love, if you double cross us, I will kill you where you stand." Robert growled.

Jason looked over at Robert. He was impressed.

Irina shifted nervously. "I will help you. I'll take you to the lab."

Johnny walked inside and motioned for Irina to come with him. She walked towards the lab as the men followed. When they got to the corner before the entrance, all hell started breaking lose and they were fired upon. Jason grabbed her and pulled her behind him. "Stay right there." He said as Irina slid down the wall and cowered on the floor. They all moved forward and managed to take out a few men. Jason came back for Irina, but she was gone. "Shit."

He ran back into the lab. "She's gone. I don't know if she ran or was taken."

Robert grimaced. "I don't know what to take." He said looking around frantically.

Jason grabbed a few insulated bags that were lying by a refrigerator. He opened the freezer part and put the ice packs inside and then he and Robert open the refrigerator and starting pulling out vials. They packed as many as they could inside the bags.

"Let's go." Jason said moving towards the door. Moving quickly, they ran to a stairwell and found themselves on the main floor. They ran through the house, taking out men left and right and as they ran into the living room, Helena was standing there with a gun on Irina.

"Don't move or your only hope to cure Anna dies." She said gripping her daughter tightly. "And in case you were wondering, I have no problems killing her. She's more trouble than she is worth." Helena spat out.

"What a bitch." Luke said loudly.

Helena rolled her eyes. "Oh Luke, see that is your problem. You are too damned sentimental."

"Let her go Helena."

"Or what? You and your little minions will let me go? Please. You are here for two reasons, and keeping me alive is not one of them."

Robert kept his gun level. "If you think you're leaving this room alive, you have another thing coming."

Helena grinned. "And here I thought Holly would be the only woman that you'd walk on water for. Tell me. Are you jealous that she has found a hotter and younger suitor?"

Robert didn't flinch. "John is good for Anna. I'm happy for them."

"Keep telling yourself that." Helena said smirking.

Robert looked over at Jason. "Can you just drop her already? I don't think I can listen to her blather on for another second."

"Mr. Morgan, surely you are more reasonable. Are you really willing to go home and tell your precious Elizabeth that you failed to bring home a cure?" She said feasting her eyes on Jason. She decided that he got better looking every time she saw him.

Jason didn't blink.

"Put your gun down now and maybe I'll let her live." Helena said with a smirk.

Jason looked over at the other men and slowly lowered his weapon.

"What the hell are you doing?" Robert asked keeping his gun trained on Helena.

Robert noticed movement and saw Johnny standing outside the window with his gun pointed and ready.

Helena smirked. "That's a good boy."

Someone burst through the door and started shooting. Helena fired two shots at Jason and he went down. He laid on the floor looking up at Irina. Johnny couldn't take a shot because Irina was in the way. Jason nodded at the girl and she hit Helena and dove to the floor. He raised his gun as Helena turned to run and shot her in the back of the head and kept firing until he lost consciousness.

Irina crawled towards him. "Oh my God, please don't die." She said, grabbing a blanket off the couch and pressing it into Jason's shoulder. A bullet had grazed his head as well.

Luke and Robert finally killed the other two men that had fired on them and Johnny ran into the room. He knelt down next to Jason.

He looked at Irina. "Can you help him?"

She nodded. "Keep pressure on the wound. I'll go get some things from the lab."

Luke went with Irina and Shawn ran into the room. "We're secure." He said looking down at Jason. "Is he alive?" He asked Johnny.

Johnny nodded. "Yes."

"There's a helicopter on the pad. I can land it back at the meeting point. Robert can take Irina and Luke home with the vials and I'll get Jason to a hospital."

"He's going to be pissed when he wakes up."

Shawn shrugged. "Let him be. I don't think he'll survive the trip home if we don't get him some medical attention.

Irina ran back in with a bag. She cut Jason's shirt off and put some gauze over the wound. "Help me roll him." She said to Johnny who complied.

"No exit wound. We have to get him to the hospital now." She said firmly.

Luke had brought up a backboard and they settled Jason onto it and strapped him down. Shawn and Johnny carried him as Robert and Luke grabbed the vials and followed. They got him onto the helicopter and took off. Robert grimaced at the thought of having to explain to Liz why Jason didn't come back. She was going to be devastated.


	69. Chapter 69 – Enigma

A/N – Thank you for all the reviews! No Jerry in this one. **Virgy15** asked for a 2nd chapter. Here it is. And btw this story has 74 chapters.

Chapter 69 – Enigma

They landed and Shawn and Johnny loaded an unconscious Jason into an SUV and they headed to the hospital. Robert, Luke, and Irina headed towards the plane and started the journey home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Luke looked over at Irina. "So, tell me about yourself."

Irina cleared her throat. "Well, I grew up in Europe. When I was a teen, Helena brought me to Greece to study and start being trained to be a proper Cassadine. But, I really didn't want to be evil, so I rebelled."

Luke nodded. "I take it the ice queen didn't like that."

Irina shook her head. "No, she was appalled at my lack of interest in the family business and started punishing me. She got tutors and I was basically held prisoner. When it was time for college, she allowed me to attend the university under strict watch. I went to med school and became a doctor and then got my Masters and then Ph.D in medical science."

Luke and Robert were impressed. "So then Helena brought you back and tried to get you to do her bidding again."

Irina nodded. "I have been stuck in that room for the last 2 years. I never thought that I'd get out."

Robert noticed the lack of emotion Irina displayed and chalked it up to her being numb. "Did you know Valentine?"

"Yes. I have met him a few times. He was here a few months ago actually."

"I have to ask, does he have a child?"

Irina shrugged. "Not that I know of. He did have a fiancé though. I heard them talking about it."

"Interesting, Helena must have been blowing smoke." Luke said.

"Do you think that you'll be able to find a cure?" Robert asked.

Irina looked over at him. "I will promise you that I will do my best."

Robert smiled at her warmly. "Thank you."

He watched her close her eyes and he looked over at Luke. They both were hoping that they could trust Irina but they were still wary. Unfortunately, she was their only hope.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny paced back and forth in the waiting room as Shawn sat in a chair. Jason had been in surgery for 3 hours.

A doctor finally appeared about an hour later. "Gentlemen."

"How is he?" Johnny blurted out.

"He survived. He's weak. But, we got the bullet out. He's in recovery."

"What about the head wound?" Shawn asked.

"It just grazed him so we just cleaned it. He's a very lucky man."

Johnny nodded. "When will he be stable enough to fly home?"

The doctor frowned. "I'm sorry but he should stay here for a few more days. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Give him a transfusion then."

"His blood type is rare and we have none in stock. We were going to slowly build up his iron…"

Johnny cut him off. "I will give him some blood. We have the same blood type."

The doctor paused for a moment. "I will have the nurse take you back. If we can give him a few pints, you should at least be able to transport him back in the morning. You will have to use an air ambulance."

Johnny nodded. "Just tell me how to arrange it."

The doctor nodded. "Let me make some calls. In the meantime, follow me." He said to Johnny.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz watched her father and Luke and get off the elevator with some woman. She noticed Jason wasn't there and her stomach started to turn. She ran over to them and Robert hugged her tightly.

Luke had called Alan on the way over. Alan walked over and shook hands with Irina. "Dr. Cassadine, please come with me. I'll get you set up." He said taking one of the vial bags away from her. She looked over at Liz and Robert curiously, and then followed Alan who took her to the lab.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz pulled back. "Where is he?" She said loudly.

Robert put a hand on either shoulder. "He's still in Greece."

Liz could feel her emotions start to bubble up. Ethan was standing behind her.

"I'm sorry honey. Jason was shot."

Liz's knees started to buckle and Ethan threw his arms around her waist and supported her. "I've got you." He whispered. "How is he Robert?"

"He had surgery. He's lost a lot of blood. But, he'll be fine."

Liz turned into Ethan and he held her tightly.

"He's going to be alright Elizabeth. Johnny is giving blood. They are going to give him a few pints which will help his recovery."

Liz looked up at her father and wiped her eyes. "I'm sure Johnny will never let him hear the end of that." She said shakily.

Robert smiled. "The doctor said he could be transported home tomorrow morning if all goes well."

Liz nodded. She was scared to death but she tried to have hope. "Who was that woman?"

"That is your mother's only hope. It's Helena's daughter, Irina."

Liz looked alarmed. "Can you trust her?"

"It looks like it. Helena has been holding her captive and torturing her for 2 years." Robert paused at the pained look on Liz's face and then continued. "She's a research scientist. Irina thinks that she can save Anna."

Liz nodded. "I'm going to go check on mom." She said turning to leave. She needed a moment alone to process.

Ethan followed her and Robert and Luke went to the chapel.

"Hell is probably going to freeze over, but Anna needs all the help she can get."

Robert nodded. "We'll light a candle for Jason too."

Luke raised his eyebrow and looked at Robert.

"What? I don't want my daughter's heart broken. Did you see her face? She's been through enough." Robert said walking inside the room. The fact was that when Jason went down, it killed Robert. It wasn't lost on him that Jason would go to any lengths to make Elizabeth happy. He just hoped that Jason would come home soon so his daughter could find a little peace. Turning to look up at Jesus, he silently prayed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz turned the knob of the research lab and pushed it open. Irina looked up at her.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth. Anna and Robert are my parents." She said putting the tray of food on the table. "I thought you might be hungry."

Irina smiled and stood up. She walked over to Liz. "I'm Irina. Thank you for being so thoughtful. Under the circumstances, I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me." She said looking down.

Liz tentatively touched her arm. "You've done nothing to make me hate you. Why don't you take a break and eat? You will be no good if you pass out on us."

Irina smiled. "Okay. Will you sit with me?"

Liz nodded.

Irina noticed the bruising on Elizabeth's neck. She picked up some grapes and then took a bite of the turkey sandwich. "Good." She said smiling.

Liz smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

Irina nodded.

"How was Jason when you saw him?"

She could tell by the look in Liz's eyes that she loved Jason.

"Well…." She said hesitantly.

"You don't have to dumb it down. I'm a doctor." Liz said smiling.

Irina smiled. "Okay. The bullet grazed his temporal lobe but from what I could tell, there wasn't any serious damage."

Liz nodded.

"I cut his shirt off and didn't see an exit wound. The bullet entered here." She said pointing to her own chest. "I cleaned it and applied gauze and made sure that Johnny applied pressure."

Liz tried not to cry.

Irina felt bad. "I'm so sorry." She said touching Liz's arm.

"No, you were fine. I'm sorry. It's just that we've been through a lot the last couple of months and I just want him back."

"You love him?"

Liz nodded.

Irina looked at her sadly. "I wish I knew what that was like. I've never even been on a date."

Liz looked up at her. "Really?" She said wiping her eyes. "You're so beautiful."

Irina blushed. "Thank you. Helena kept me under lock and key."

"I tell you what, when we all get out of this mess, I'll hook you up. Jason has a lot of hot men working for him."

Irina grinned. "I would like that."

Liz watched her and could tell she wanted to ask something. "What?" She said.

Irina shifted nervously. "Is Johnny single?" She thought he had beautiful eyes.

Liz grinned. "As a matter of fact, he isn't seeing anyone that I know of." She actually thought that they would be stunning together. "Leave it to me." She said standing up. "I'll let you get back to work."


	70. Chapter 70 – Good News

A/N – Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Glad you guys are enjoying the story. It's winding down but still have a few more chapters! Always appreciate the support!

Chapter 70 – Good News

Irina had a thought. "Wait, can you look at something for me?"

Liz nodded. "Sure."

Irina wiped her hands. "So, I took a sample of Anna's blood and I was adding it to some of the samples we took from the lab. What do you think when you look at that?"

Liz looked into the microscope. "It seems like the lighter cells are eating the darker cells." She said looking up.

"Exactly." Irina said. "The problem is that it's not quite stable."

"What about calcium chloride?" Liz asked.

"I tried it. It made it too thick." Irina said impressed at the suggestion.

Liz thought for a moment. "I think I read something about Pyridoxine."

Irina thought for a moment. "That might work. I'll try it. Thank you." She said smiling at Liz.

Liz smiled and walked back to the door. She turned and looked at the woman one last time. Irina was in a zone again and working feverishly. She shut the door as quietly as possible and walked to her mom's room. For the first time since Anna had become ill, Liz was hopeful.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason opened his eyes and tried to focus. Johnny walked over to him. "Jason?"

Jason tried to shake off the fog. "Where am I?"

"You're in Greece in the hospital."

Jason's eyes snapped all the way open. "Liz." He said in a panic.

Johnny pushed his other shoulder down. "She's fine. You just got out of surgery, so don't go and ruin everything they did with your stubbornness."

Jason growled. "I have to get home."

"Relax Romeo. I just gave you a few pints. You should be well enough to be transported in the morning."

Jason let his head fall back on the pillow. "Couldn't they get someone elses blood?"

Johnny grinned. "Sorry, they were all tapped out. Look at this way, you'll probably smile a lot more and be really good in bed."

Jason rolled his eyes. "This is a disaster."

Johnny chuckled. "We are blood brothers now. You can't get rid of me."

Jason tried to move and grimaced.

"Will you please keep still? If I don't get you home to Liz in one piece, she's going to put a bullet in my head."

Jason cleared his throat. "Phone."

Johnny dialed the number and then handed him the phone when it began to ring.

"Johnny?" Liz said anxiously.

"I'll do you one better." Jason said hoarsely.

Liz gasped. "Oh my God, Jason."

Jason smiled. "How's my girl?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm alive. They are giving me Johnny's blood, so if I say something loopy, it's his fault."

Liz grinned. "I'm so happy to hear your voice."

"I can't wait to see you. How's your mom?"

"The same. Irina is close to finding a cure."

Jason sighed. "I'm glad that she's on our side."

Liz smiled. "Ask Johnny what he thought of her?"

"Why?"

"I was thinking of setting them up." Liz said excitedly.

Jason chuckled. She sounded like her old self and that made him really happy. "Will do."

"Will they let you come home soon?"

"Yup. I should see you by tomorrow afternoon."

Liz grinned. "That makes me so happy." She could not wait to see and hold him.

"Me too."

"You should be sleeping. Get some rest." Liz said frowning. She realized it was probably around 2 a.m. there.

"Okay. I love you baby." Jason said softly.

"I love you too."

Jason ended the call and handed the phone back to Johnny. He closed his eyes and thought of her as he drifted off to sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz walked back into Anna's room. John was nodding off in a chair. She started to leave to get him some coffee, when Alan and Irina ran into the room.

"We think we have the cure." Alan said smiling.

Liz grinned.

Irina looked over to her. "Thanks to you, we got it a lot sooner." Irina said as she injected it into Anna.

John looked at the doctors. "What now?"

Irina looked over at him. "Now, we wait."

Liz nodded. "John, this is Irina Cassadine."

John shook her hand. "Thank you for everything you've done."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad that I could help."

"I just spoke to Jason." Liz said softly.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"How is he?" Alan asked.

"He's doing fine. He had to get a transfusion via Johnny. But, they are going to let him go in the morning and he should be home tomorrow."

Alan grinned. "It's good news all around."

John held Anna's hand and kissed it. "Come on Anna, fight." He said loudly.

Irina took a seat in a chair and they waited. In about an hour, Irina popped up. "Her breathing pattern is changing." She said going over to the bed. She tested Anna's reflexes and smiled. "I think it's working."

Liz started to cry and John pulled her into a hug. "She's coming back to us sweetheart." He said softly.

Liz hugged him tighter. "I'm so happy."

John smiled. "Me too."

It took another hour before she started moving. Alan came in and did a thorough check. A little after that, Anna started to open her eyes. Irina got up and spoke to her and told her to breathe normally. Liz ran and got Alan.

"Anna, welcome back. Those are the most beautiful brown eyes I've seen in a long time." He said smiling.

Anna squeezed his hand.

"You're going to be just fine. We have you on a mile sedative. And we just want to make sure your stable before we take the tube out. Squeeze my hand if you understand."

Anna squeezed it.

"Good."

Anna closed her eyes.

Alan looked over at Liz and smiled. She gave him a big hug and then Alan left the room. John kissed Anna's hand and spoke softly to her as she fell back asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ethan came and got Liz and took her back to the penthouse. She updated him on everything while they ate. Emily was working a late shift so it was just them. She went over and spent some time with Carly and updated her so she wouldn't worry and then went back home. Exhausted from the long day, she slid into bed wearing one of Jason's shirts. She smiled at the thought of seeing him the next day. Life was finally looking up.


	71. Chapter 71 – Welcome Back

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! I love Johnny! And him and Irina = hotness

Chapter 71 – Welcome Back

Johnny and Shawn got Jason to the plane. The medical team secured him in and then they all sat in their seats.

Jason looked over at Johnny. "So, what did you think of Irina?" He said watching for Johnny's response.

Johnny frowned. "What do you mean?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Did you think she was cute?" He said slowly.

Johnny looked at him warily. "She was hot. Why?"

"Just asking."

Johnny looked over at Shawn who was grinning. "Please don't tell me that Liz is trying to play match maker."

Jason looked over at him. "Would that be so bad?"

Shawn saw Johnny grimaced. "You said she was hot."

"She is and she seemed nice but she is a Cassadine. She's probably damaged."

Jason closed his eyes and opened them again. "Johnny, just humor Liz okay? She needs to do something she thinks is fun. I don't know why she wants to subject you onto that poor girl, but she does. And all I care about is that my girl is happy." Secretly, Jason would be thrilled if Johnny decided to settle down. It would give him something to focus on.

Jason caught the nurse smiling at what he said and smiled back. "Tell him that it's doctor's orders." He said to her.

"What he said." The woman said looking over at Johnny.

Johnny rolled his fine. "Fine, I'll ask her out. But, you'll owe me one." Johnny said glaring at a grinning Jason. Johnny really didn't mind going out with Irina, but he wasn't going to let Jason know that.

Shawn sighed and closed his eyes.

The nurse looked down at Jason. "I know you probably won't like this, but if I'm going to get you home in one piece for your girl, I need you do as I say."

Jason nodded. "That sounds reasonable."

"Okay, I'm going to put an oxygen mask on you."

She lifted up his head and then adjusted it. "It's a really long flight, so you should try to rest. I'm going to give you some fluids."

Jason nodded.

He shut his eyes and tried to relax. It was a long flight.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Anna was awake and blinking her eyes for yes and no. So far she was stable so they decided to wean her off of the ventilator. She was able to breathe on her own, so they took out the tube.

Anna coughed but handled it very well. They left the feeding tube in.

She was monitored closely until she got used to breathing on her own.

"Are you okay?" Alan asked.

"Fine." Anna managed to croak out. Her throat was a little sore.

"Do you want some water?"

Anna blinked for yes.

Alan grabbed her some and put the straw up to her mouth.

"Just a little bit." Alan said before taking it away.

Alan turned and waved John over.

"Hey there." He said smiling at her.

Anna smiled. "Hi."

John's eyes filled up with tears at the sound of her voice. "I love you so much."

"Love you." Anna said softly.

"Let me get Liz." He said walking to the door.

Liz ran into the room. "Mom." She said kissing her on the forehead.

Anna smiled. "Love you."

"I love you so much." Liz said grinning.

After Anna was more acclimated, they filled her in on what happened. She was shocked the most by Irina whom Anna didn't even know existed.

Liz and John sat with her and Anna couldn't help but notice that Liz kept looking up at the clock.

"Honey, he'll be here soon."

Liz turned and looked at her mother. "I know. I'm just anxious."

Anna nodded.

John looked down at his phone and smiled. "Go to the lobby." He said.

Liz's eyes grew wide and she squealed and ran out of the room as John chuckled.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny and Shawn walked beside Jason as they pushed him off the elevator. Johnny heard Elizabeth before he saw her. He chuckled as she ran towards Jason. The nurse grinned and took off Jason's mask. Liz saw his smile and ran over and kissed him.

Johnny laughed. "Be careful, make sure he gets some air."

Liz pulled back and looked into Jason's eyes and touched his face. "I love you so much." She said.

Jason smiled at her. "I love you too baby."

Alan walked up to them. "Son, it's good to have you home."

Jason smiled. "Thanks dad."

"Let's get you into a room."

Liz tagged along as they transferred Jason into a room. Once he was settled, she climbed into bed with him much to his delight.

Alan just chuckled. "I'll give you two some time alone."

Jason closed his eyes and savored how good her body felt against his. "God I missed you." He said softly.

Liz snuggled into him. "Me too."

Epiphany walked into the room. She looked at the machine. "Jason, you need to get some oxygen. Liz moved a little as Epiphany put the nasal cannula in place. "There, let me know if you think you need me to turn it up."

"Okay."

Epiphany took his blood pressure. "Your vitals are good. They said they changed your bandages before you got off the plane. So, I think I'm done here."

"Thanks."

Epiphany chuckled. "Besides, you have your own private doctor lying next to you so I think you're good."

Jason smiled. "She's the best."

Epiphany smiled. "I know."

Liz smiled and snuggled back into Jason.

"How's your mom?"

"They just took her off the ventilator. She's talking."

Jason was relieved. "Thank God."

"I know. Irina was a rock star."

Irina walked into the room. "Did someone mention me?"

Liz grinned. "Hey."

Irina moved closer. "I just wanted to see for myself that you made it home."

Jason smiled. "Thank you. I heard you saved the day."

"Well, I did have a little help from Elizabeth." She said smiling.

Jason was surprised. "Really?"

"It was nothing."

Irina rolled her eyes. "Take a compliment girl. You deserve it."

Carly came into the room and smiled at the sight of Jason and Liz. "You're back." She said moving towards him. She gave him a kiss and patted Liz's arm.

Patrick walked in. "She wouldn't take my word for it."

"Patrick and Carly, this is Irina Cassadine. She helped save my mom."

Patrick smiled and shook her hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

Carly smiled and shook her hand. "I've never heard of you. You're like a secret Cassadine."

"Helena kept me under lock and key." She said evenly. "Well, I'll let you get reacquainted. It was nice meeting you." She said before walking out the door.

"She seems nice," Carly said still slightly confused, "which is kind of freaky considering who her mother is."

Liz smiled. "Get used to her. I'm fixing her up with Johnny."

Carly grinned. "I'm in on that."

Patrick just chuckled. "Poor Johnny, he won't know what hit him."

Carly hit Patrick on the arm and Jason laughed.

Jason was released from the hospital a few days later.


	72. Chapter 72 - Matchmakers

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 72 - Matchmakers

Liz had a little welcome home party for Jason. The usual suspects showed up and she also invited Shawn and Irina as well.

"Alexis, can you take a picture." Liz said handing her a phone.

She sat on Jason's lap and Alexis snapped a few. "There." She said handing it back.

There was a knock on the door and Patrick opened it. "Irina, come in." He said noting to himself that the blonde did look stunning. What he didn't know is that Carly, Liz, and Maxie had dressed her.

Maxie walked up to her. "You look fabulous."

Irina smiled. She really liked all of Liz's friends. She was not used to coming and going freely but the girls had insisted that she attend.

Johnny was in the back but had seen her walk in. He had to admit that she was a beautiful woman. He walked out onto the balcony to get some air.

Maxie handed Irina a beer. "Johnny is out on the balcony. Can you give this to him?"

Irina smirked. "That's not too obvious."

Maxie laughed. "Who cares, go get your man. He's a hottie." Maxie said pushing her. Liz caught Maxie's eye and gave her a thumbs up as Jason smiled at their antics.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Jason whispered in her ear.

Liz pulled back. "Are you doubting my skills?"

Jason shook his head. "Not really. Johnny just doesn't like to be controlled."

"I know we're taking a risk. But, hopefully he won't run. I'll have to kill him if he does."

Jason laughed at her expression and kissed her. He pulled her down closer so he could whisper into her ear. "I can't wait until everyone leaves and I can get you into bed."

Liz laughed. She got close to his ear. "You are insatiable."

"It's because you're so hot." Jason said nipping her ear with his teeth.

Carly made a sound. "You two make my teeth hurt."

Jason looked up at her and smiled. "Whatever, you've attacked Patrick twice and you just got here."

Carly grinned. "You saw that?"

"I see everything."

Carly laughed and shook her head.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Irina took a deep breath and walked out onto the balcony. Johnny heard her and turned around.

She smiled. "Hi, I heard you were thirsty."

Johnny grinned. "That I am." He said taking it from her hand.

Irina walked to the edge and looked out over the city. "It's a beautiful night."

"Yes it is." Johnny said oogling her. The dress showed off her beautiful legs and cleavage.

Irina faced him. "Let's put our cards on the table."

Johnny was surprised at her tactic. "Okay." He said taking a long sip of his beer.

"They want to set us up. But, I don't want you to feel that you have to go out with me because someone is forcing you too. I want you to ask me out because I'm smart, beautiful, and have a wicked sense of humor." She said smiling.

Johnny grinned. "Go on." He was liking her more every second.

"So, would that be something that you are interested in?"

Johnny nodded. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

Irina nodded. "What time?"

"6:00."

"Done. Now that we got that over with, what kind of music do you like?" Irina said smiling.

Johnny smiled back and they chatted about some of their likes and dislikes. Carly looked out at them and reported back.

"Operation Jorina is a go." Carly said grinning at Liz.

"Jorina….really Carly?" Jason said.

Carly frowned. "You are no fun."

"What are you and Patrick?"

"Hmmm" Carly said thinking.

"Carp?" Jason asked.

"Ha ha."

Liz laughed. "How about Parly?"

"CarTrick?" Maxie said smiling.

Carly grinned. "Nice."

They were interrupted by Francis. "Time for some cake."

Alexis brought it out and sat it in front of Jason. She held up her glass, "I for one am really glad to have Jason back and I'm thankful for everything he's done for me and my family. To Jason…" She said smiling.

"Here here." Everyone yelled.

Jason was a little embarrassed. He wasn't exactly comfortable with being the center of attention.

"Thanks for coming everyone. It's really good to see you all." Jason said smiling.

They all ate cake and then filtered out. Johnny walked Irina to the door. "See you tomorrow night." He said smiling.

She smiled back and left.

Liz looked over at Johnny. "So, when is the date?"

"You're a little presumptuous aren't you?" He said not giving anything away.

"Whatever, I'll find out." She said sitting next to Jason.

Johnny shook his head and left.

About 10 minutes later they were alone. "Now do I get some us time?"

Liz grinned. "Baby, I'm not making love to you tonight. It's too dangerous. Besides, my hand is still hurt and you can't use your right arm. Unless you want me to call Carly back so she can assist us, you'll just have to happy with spooning me."

Jason pouted.

Liz giggled. "You never pout."

"You never gave me a reason to pout before."

"I promise that I will make it up to you."

Jason kissed her. "You better."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day Liz pulled Johnny aside. "I know you have a date tonight with Irina. Just be careful with her okay? She's been through a lot."

Johnny nodded. "I know. I was there when she showed us what Helena did to her."

Liz grimaced. She and Carly were appalled when they helped her pick out the dress.

"This is her first date ever. So, just make it special."

Johnny chuckled. "I know how to treat a woman right."

"I know you do but she's not like every woman."

Johnny studied Liz for a moment. "I know. She's like you. I promise that I will make it special for her okay?"

Liz hugged him. "Thank you Johnny." She said smiling.

He watched her walk back into the penthouse. He liked it that Liz had Irina's back. It was about time that someone did. Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he called the Metro Court and made some special arrangements.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz and Carly finished with Irina's hair and she stood up.

"You look stunning." Liz said.

Carly had picked out a dress that had one strap. She had put a little makeup on her back to cover the bruises at the top. The blue dress brought out her eyes even more and the sexy dress hugged her curves.

"Okay, we need to get out of here." Liz said grabbing her purse. They wished her luck and ducked out of the room. When they got off of the elevator, Carly saw Johnny out front and they scrambled into her office.

One of Carly's assistants let them know the coast was clear and they made it out of the building.


	73. Chapter 73 – Perfect Date

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate all of them! I can't believe that this is almost over.

Chapter 73 – Perfect Date

Johnny knocked on the hotel door. Irina smoothed down her dress and opened the door. Johnny grinned and Irina almost melted. "Hi." She said smiling.

"You look beautiful." Johnny said admiring her dress.

"Thank you. Come in."

Irina stepped back and Johnny walked inside. "These are for you." He said producing some lavender roses.

Irina gasped. "They are so beautiful." She said taking them from him. "Thank you."

There was an empty vase on the bar that Carly had left just in case. She added some water and put them inside. She stood there for a minute and took them all in and Johnny came up behind her and she jumped.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. Liz says I should wear a bell."

Irina turned and looked into his green eyes. "It's okay."

He pushed a strand of hair off her face and then grabbed her hand. "Lets go." He said walking towards the door. She grabbed her purse and they went upstairs.

"Mr. O'brien," The waiter said smiling, "this way."

Johnny followed led Irina out onto the balcony which Carly had made sure was decorated to the nth degree.

"Wow." Irina said staring at all the strung lights. There was a table in the middle that had candles on it and soft music was piped out of a hidden speaker. "This is spectacular." She said letting Johnny pull out her chair and push her in.

"May I bring you some wine or champagne?"

Johnny looked at her. "Whatever you want."

"I would like some champagne." She said smiling.

Johnny nodded at him and he turned and left.

"Johnny, thank you so much."

Johnny smiled. "Don't thank me yet, the evening has just begun."

Irina smiled. Johnny certainly wasn't hard on the eyes but he was also a romantic which she loved.

A man with a violin came out and played and Irina was just elated. "That was beautiful." She said when he finished. The man smiled at her and went inside.

Johnny had watched her the entire time. Everything about her was perfect and he knew he was in trouble.

"Would you like to dance?" Johnny asked.

"Yes." She said smiling.

Johnny gently pulled her into him. He wasn't sure how much her back still hurt, but he didn't want to take the chance. They swayed to the music and she relaxed against his chest. She couldn't believe how right it all felt. These kinds of things just didn't happen to her. Some small explosions popped behind her and she jumped back and then started laughing.

"Carly." Johnny said under his breath.

There was a series of fireworks and Irina watched as Johnny stood behind her; his arms wrapped around her waist.

They finished and she turned and looked at him. "You got to hand it to her. She does know how to put on a show."

Johnny grinned. "That's for sure."

The waiter motioned for them to sit and he brought their food. Johnny had found out what her favorite foods were and preordered.

The waiter went away and they ate and chatted. Afterwards they danced a few more times and Johnny walked her back to her room. She nervously stood in front of the door. "I had a wonderful time to tonight." She said shyly. She wasn't sure if Johnny was going to kiss her but she really wanted him to. Irina was just a little scared that she would disappoint him.

Johnny sensed her nervousness. "Irina, have you ever kissed someone before."

She looked down and shook her head no. "I know it's ridiculous considering my age….." She said as her voice trailed off.

Johnny lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "May I kiss you?"

She nodded.

Johnny slowly moved his lips toward her mouth and lightly touched them to hers. He slowly kissed her and then lightly flicked his tongue between her lips. Irina was startled, but opened her mouth and Johnny's tongue found hers and he sensuously explored her mouth. He finally pulled back just a little and put his forehead onto hers.

"Was that okay?" He said pulling back a little so he could look at her.

She bit her lip and nodded. "Again." She said throwing her arms around his neck and laying a kiss on Johnny he soon wouldn't forget. They pulled back and she blushed.

Johnny smiled. "That was some kiss."

"I had a great teacher." She said quickly.

"You're just an overachiever. Will you go out with me again?"

Irina nodded. "Definitely." She said as she turned and opened the door. "Bye." She said as she gave him a little wave.

"Bye."

The door closed and Johnny walked away grinning.

Irina called Liz who was at Carly's.

"You're on speaker." Liz said.

"Spill it." Carly called out.

"Oh my God, he is so beyond hot. I had such a wonderful time."

Liz and Carly gave each other a high five.

"Carly, the fireworks were crazy." She said laughing.

"Sorry, I get a little carried away."

Liz looked at her. "You think? Anyway, did he kiss you?"

Irina almost squealed. "Yes. It was amazing."

"I knew that O'Brien would be good at that." Carly said.

"I'm so happy for you." Liz said grinning.

"Thank you both. I can't even begin to tell you how much your friendship means to me."

Carly and Liz looked at each other and mouthed 'Awww'.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Irina said still on cloud nine.

"Bye."

"Sweet dreams." Carly called out.

Irina ended the call and sighed and touched her mouth. She was in heaven.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz cuddled up next to Jason. "I'm going to go to the hospital tomorrow for a checkup. Hopefully my hand is healed enough to do surgery."

Jason grinned.

Liz chuckled. "And yes, if I'm cleared, I will take care of my baby tomorrow."

"I have needs." Jason said flirting with his eyes.

Liz smiled. "So do I, trust me."

Jason grinned. "My mouth still works you know."

Liz laughed. "But I want more than your mouth."

Jason's eyes narrowed and he licked his lips. "You sure we have to wait until tomorrow?"

Liz kissed him. "Yes."

Jason laid his head back down. "Just checking. I love you baby."

"I love you too."


	74. Chapter 74 - Epilogue

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really enjoyed writing this one. I'm going to be posting story A (Life Interrupted today. So, check it out. When I'm finished Drawn to You, I have a little story The Ruse, that I'll probably replace it with which is a short story. And then at some point I will post story B. I'm getting near the end of my Scandal fiction which has taken up most of my time, so that will free up a lot. I have several story requests to catch up on.).

Chapter 74 - Epilogue

A year had gone by. Jason and Liz were still hot and heavy. Johnny and Irina were very happy and much to Johnny's delight, she couldn't get enough of him. Patrick and Carly moved in together. They bought a house and were talking about starting a family. Much to everyone's shock, John and Anna had eloped. Ethan and Emily were engaged. Francis and Alexis were in love. And Maxie had moved in with Cruz; much to Mac's chagrin.

Jason had reconciled with the Quartermaines and him and Liz met Lila for tea every Friday. The business was profitable and Johnny helped Jason run it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The couples decided to vacation together on the island for a week. They had been there for a day and went to a restaurant to eat, when Jason suddenly stood up with his glass raised.

Liz looked up at him with surprise.

"I want to thank all of you for taking time out of your busy schedules to have a little fun."

Patrick smiled. "I'll drink to that."

Jason grinned. "To all of you, I'm glad to have your friendship."

They all raised their glasses and took a sip.

"Now, there is one more thing." Jason said smiling.

Jason got down on one knee and Carly thought she was going to have a heart attack. Liz's mouth dropped open and Jason took her hand. "I think I've loved you since the first day I saw you. You are everything to me Elizabeth Scorpio. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. You have my heart baby and I don't ever want you to give it back." He said fishing around for the box in his pocket.

Carly, Alexis, Maxie, and Emily wiped a tear away.

"Will you marry me?" Jason asked as Liz grinned. Jason opened up the box and Liz's eyes grew big.

"Yes I will marry you. I love you so much." Liz said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Johnny grinned. "He gets that romantic side because of my blood."

Everyone laughed and Jason looked over at him. "I had your blood removed about 6 months ago." Jason said much to everyone's delight. He put the ring on Elizabeth's finger as they both grinned. She kissed him again and he stood up and lifted her from the chair and spun her around. The whole restaurant was clapping and Liz was beyond happy.

They sat around and drank and ate. Jason and Liz excused themselves and went back to the villa. He carried her inside and took her to their bedroom. The ripped each other's clothes off and fell onto the bed. "I love you future Mrs. Morgan."

Liz grinned. "Elizabeth Morgan. I like the sound of that."

Jason smiled. "Have you practiced writing it in your notebook?"

Laughing, Liz wrapped her legs around his waist. "I can't let you know all of my secrets." She said saucily.

Jason ravished her mouth as Liz reached between them and positioned him against her wetness. She didn't want foreplay. She just wanted him inside of her. Jason plunged into her and groaned. "You feel so good baby." He said moving in and out of her. "Harder Jason." She yelled as he quickened his pace. He eased himself off the bed and pulled her towards the edge. He held her hips and pumped in and out of her as he manipulated her clit. Using quick hard strokes he relentlessly moved in and out until he couldn't hold it and exploded inside of her. Liz let out a guttural moan and followed him over the cliff. As they both came down, Jason leaned forward and pressed his body against hers and kissed her. He sucked on her bottom lip and groaned as she tightened her legs around his waist. His cock twitched and Jason slowly started to move again.

Liz's eyes grew big and she smiled. "Round 2?" She said before she sucked in her breath.

"Round 2." Jason said softly. He pulled out and flipped her over and when he entered her, Liz screamed out his name.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Six months later they were married at the Quartermaine mansion. Lila attended and was beyond excited to witness their nuptials.

"When am I going to get a grandbaby?" Lila said smiling.

Jason grinned.

Liz leaned over and whispered something in Lila's ear and when Liz pulled back, Lila giggled and clasped her hands together. Liz gave her a kiss on the cheek and they ran out to the limo as people blew bubbles at them.

The limo started to move and Jason looked over at her. "What was that all about?" He said as he wiped some bubble solution off his face.

Liz smiled. She grabbed his hand and put it over her stomach. "Jason, I'm already pregnant."

Jason's eyes grew big. "How far along?"

"Two months. I found out yesterday but I wanted to surprise you on our wedding day." She said smiling.

Jason leaned over and kissed her gently. "You just made me the happiest man in the world."

Liz grinned. "I wanted you to be the first to know, but I couldn't resist telling Lila."

"It's okay. I can't believe we're going to have a family."

Liz kissed him and looked into his eyes. "I love you Jason."

"I love you with all of my heart."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Seven months later, Liz gave birth to Addison Lila Morgan. She had Jason's eyes and Liz's smile.

"She's going to be a heartbreaker." Liz said looking down at her beautiful daughter.

Jason grinned. "Just like her mother." Jason said taking the baby from her. Liz sighed and closed her eyes. Addie was 5 weeks old and she wasn't sleeping through the night.

"You need to sleep so that your mommy can get some rest." Jason said as Addie smiled up at her dad. "And I wanted to get a few more things straight while I'm at it. Don't think you can just flash your mommy's smile and I'll melt because it's not going to happen."

Addie smiled and Jason grinned. "Nice try, but you're not staying up late with daddy."

Addie frowned and Jason laughed. "I'm going to pretend that was just gas and that you weren't already being defiant." Jason said softly.

Liz smiled at their interaction. She had opened her eyes to watch them. Jason was so cute with the baby. Tears started to collect in her eyes. She never thought she'd ever be this happy. All of her dreams had come true and having Addie had changed them in such a loving profound way that she couldn't imagine that they could love each other more. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as she dreamed of adding a little boy to their family. Two years later, they welcomed Jayden Harold Morgan to their family.

A/N – Thanks for reading again! Harold is Lila's father's name.


End file.
